American Kitsune!
by DRAGONfromheaven
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent is sent to Langley Falls under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, DRAGONfromheaven, haven't done a story or updated one in a while, so I think owe you this much, yeah yeah I'll try to update my other stories when I have the time, but this story as been bugging me to no end, this is a complete shock at what story I'm doing, it's a Naruto/American Dad story, surprised? So am I, seeing as there's barely ANY stories of this, except maybe one on the top of my head. Also this will take place at Season one Episode 2**

 **Anyway I won't bore you any long so let's begin**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas: HaretaSora and Jebest4781**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Author's Notes

X

 **0 Japan 0**

 **'Ringgggg'**

"Yeah?" A transparent voice answered

"Uzumaki, we need you for another assignment that is the utmost importance, failure is not an option, understand?"

"Yeah yeah I got it, what's the assignment? You know I'm busy with this mission, right?" The Uzumaki answered, his voice being muffled by a face mask, while his features was covered by a hoodie that seemed to stick to his skin and the thunder that boomed every few seconds.

"Yes I understand that, but this is more important so I want your current mission completed as quickly as possible, the long-term mission in question is to keep tabs and reports of a family named the Smiths." The voice answered back.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion at such a mission, he replied back.

"What? This so called _utmost_ mission is to watch over a family? Are you joking me? Are you still mad that I boned your mom?" The Uzumaki answered smugly.

He could already tell the person was twitching in annoyance and anger.

"WHY I OUTT- *cough* anyway, this family is dangerous because of an unknown virus that spread through there house, that is very toxic to humans. We want you to make sure they're not planning anything or housing something they shouldn't. Even finding out on why the virus was at their premises in the first place." The figure said calmly, regaining their emotions.

"Ah okay, gotcha boss man, but I request double the pay." They replied chuckling

"Fine, just do whatever to get the job done, I expect a weekly reports until further notice, and Uzumaki, **DO. NOT. FAIL!"** The caller said growling before hanging up.

"Grouchy. Now then; come out, come out wherever you are Mr...Gato?" Uzumaki said looking for the short midget which was on the description on top of a rooftop. He finally spotted the little coward, who was being tailed by multiple bodyguards.

"Ah there you are! 5 bodyguards piece of cake!" They said disappearing into the shadows.

 **0 Gato 0**

 _'I feel like someone is after me, like they can squash my very existence in a second...eh my gut must_ _be playing on me because of that bad sushi, good thing I killed the cook, hehehehe.'_ While Gato was in his own little world, he didn't notice all the people he passed were all giving him death glares and looks of malice and hatred, this man was the lowest of the low, he stole from people, killed, raped, forced people into slavery, and more hideous crimes, but the police were either too busy or were scared of him, so they were powerless against him, and if they did rise up, they would be executed on site, or showed no mercy, especially the women. They also couldn't kill him themselves, because he always had up to five or more bodyguards protecting him, and none of them knew how to fight. So all they could do was send him hateful glares, while he wallows in his money.

Gato finally came out of his thoughts to sneer at all the 'insects' giving him hateful glares.

"HA! What are you fools looking at?! Are you that eager to die?!" Gato gloated, making all heads turn away from him, and continue their business.

Well he was in his own self-absorbed arrogance and wealth, he didn't notice that one of his guards was pulled into the darkness of an alley, hand covering their mouth, preventing them from screaming, the same process happened multiple times, before the final guard something was off and looked behind him, seeing a transparent shadow lurking behind him and his friends missing.

"Oh shit!" The grunt said, trying to pull up his sawed off shotgun, only to have his arm and neck broken for the effort.

"Huh?" Gato said, before there was a gun to his head.

"Any last words _scum_?" The transparent voice said.

"Wait wait wait! Spare my life! I'll give you anything you so desire! Money! Women! Power! Fame! Anything! Please spare me!" Gato sobbed out, scared shitless, if the piss stain was anything to go by.

 _"Sorry...times up"_ the anonymous voice said, before Gato was gifted with a new hole to the face.

It took everyone who watched the assassination a second, there tormentor was finally dead, they could finally go home and sleep peacefully at night without worrying about his gowns storming in there places and doing something to them. They cheered, they sobbed tears of happiness, and thank the person and the gods for this. Speaking of the person who killed Gato, they tried looking for him, to give him a gift, a arranged marriage, something! He saved them from a demon, he was a angel sent from God himself, but sadly they could not find him, it was as if he disappeared completely. They would write down this strange entity and remember him as the one who took down the future tyrant.

 **0 Langley Falls, Virginia 0**

It was a bright sunny day and it was as if other worldly entity was gifting the beauty of today, currently there was a Orange and black Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, with a fox with nine tails growling on the side of the car. Music was coming out in a steady beat, rocking the car slightly every once and a while, and inside were two unique occupants, relaxing to the music, on there way to their new home they were assigned to by their undercover agency, the CIA.

The first one was the driver who had spiky blonde hair that reached to his neck, with two long bangs, that went down to his shoulders, with one bang slightly covering their left eye with red hair slightly licking the top of his head, as if at any minute it would catch on fire. He had cerulean clear blue eyes. He was wearing white long-sleeved t-shirt with Japanese kanji for one through nine, and black jeans, his footwear that he was wearing was orange and black high tops. He was wearing a green gem necklace, and there was bar-like whiskers on his face that was actually tattoos.

The young man was above average in height, as he was 6'3, he had a well built body, of that of a football player, but lean as a swimmer or track runner. While retaining a young adult appearance, when in fact he was seventeen.

The other passenger was a puppy sized orange fox, anyone would have thought it was a regular fox, but upon closer notice, it was beyond normal, it had nine long tails, and crimson slitted eyes that expressed laziness.

The fox was actually a Kitsune, a ancient fox spirit hauled from Japanese and Chinese ancestry. The Kitsune mighty tails was blowing out in the strong winds, while its face was in the wind enjoying itself as if it was a dog.

Suddenly the Kitsune decided to speak up.

 _ **"Say Naruto, where are we going again?"**_ The Kitsune asked curiously, now most people would of been freaked out about a talking animal, but to the driver this was an everyday occurrence.

"We are going to...43 Cherry street, I think that was what the boss said Kurama." The now identified driver said casually.

 _ **"Ah okay...think there will be any hot women there?"**_ Kurama asked perversely.

"I sure hope so buddy! Maybe one with a decent sized rack?" Naruto said with a equal smile of perversion.

 _ **"Ha! Now you're thinking. Also how was your last contract?"**_ Kurama said, finally facing Naruto.

"It was good, got to kill the bastard, got a amazing pay to kill a future tyrant, and got to fuck a few women before leaving, ah lives good, ain't it Kurama?" Naruto said, smiling contently.

 _ **"It sure is bro..."**_ Kurama said grinning, a feral one.

Naruto could remember how he met Kurama, the CIA where experimenting with the spirit world and were able only to bring one spirit out before there machine, the spirit then took the form of the chino Kitsune, it may have been small and cute but it sure raised hell in the agency, they were about to put down the spirit by any means necessary, when Naruto finally decided to take the Kitsune for himself, it was hard at first, definitely hard, but through all the scratching, biting, growling, pissing, the Kitsune finally warmed up to him and spoke to him for the very first time since coming to the human realm, after that they were practically inseparable, becoming quick best friends and a weird understanding to each other.

 **0 30 minutes later 0**

Finally reaching some neighborhoods, he strolled by each of them slowly, to find which house was his, while doing so, all the women blushed and swooned at the sexy man and cute fox, all the man fumed or grumbled especially the ones with wives and girlfriends. All the children 'awwwed' at the shiny and fancy car.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a fancy two story tan house, with a _lot_ of windows and the for sale sign still up. The most interesting part was there six teenagers walking up the walkway. Four of them were boys and the last two were girls that were having a conversation, from what little parts he could hear from his CIA training, he could deduct they were gonna videotape something in the supposed 'vacant' house and he had a pretty good idea what. He also heard a retarded kid shouting something about eavesdropping.

Sighing he got out of his car with Kurama before turning it off and walking toward his new house. Right before he opened his door, he saw the two girls that came walked out with a frown and the booze he saw the boys carrying with them walking out the door.

However that soon changed when they saw him, they blushed and drooled at him.

"How's it going girls, may I ask why you're in my new home?" Naruto said curiously, he wasn't mad just curious.

"O-oh we were gonna flash some nerds for some beer, but some things lead to another and we got out of there." The red headed one said.

"Ah okay, you can run along now, also what are your names?"

"Stacey" the red headed one said

"Mindy" the blonde said

After saying they headed off, before they could fully pass Naruto, they both were slapped on the ass, making them 'eek' and moan.

"Also ladies... make sure to _**stop**_ by next time, Kay?" Naruto chirped with a grin, making both nod slowly with a very dark blush.

"Now onto other business..." Naruto drawled before opening the doors

"You ruined everything?!" A unknown voice said, which was the first voice Naruto heard.

"I'm giving these poor, forgotten people a new lease on life." A melodic voice snapped.

When he saw who said that he gasped as she was a beauty. Seeing her oval face with her pierced, refined small nose along with her dark eyes that would make one feel go into a deep, endless void. Her pierced, supple lips with a slight pink tinge to them that makes him want to explore deeply. Once gazing down her slim, pear shaped figure to see the perfect breast shape of low to mid D cup. Gazing further down seeing the uncovered slim stomach with a naval ring adding more to the appeal. He caught the sight of her round/bubble ass that was very firm and tight that he could guess he could bounce a coin off of it. Despite wearing slightly baggy pants, he could see the indications that her legs are toned and are long that could go on for miles.

All in all in his book Naruto was sure he had just gazed upon the epitome of beauty and that voice just makes things so much better.

…..Of course the image ended up getting ruined with something that disgusted him greatly was a dead homeless man dead in a corner, and other homeless people fighting over his cloths and corpse.

"Oi! Oi! What are you people doing in my house?!" Naruto shouted out catching everyone's attention.

"Your house?! But my mom said this house was vacant for a long time!" A short nerdy kid said angrily, he was angry because first he wasn't getting any boob and second this person storms in and thinks he runs the place.

"Well I have the paperwork saying I own this house now, I can legally kill or call the cops on all you right now." Naruto said smirking, while the nerds and girl looked horrified.

"Wait! Wait! Please reasonable, don't kick these people out just yet! I'll do anything." The girl said desperately.

"What's your name girl?" Naruto said with a neutral face, making her nervous.

"Hayley Smith sir..that dweeb who yelled at you earlier is my idiotic brother, Steve" Hayley said in slight amount of obedience, which he liked greatly.

"Hey!" Steve said indignantly

"Well...Hayley what are you people doing in my new home?" Naruto said, while Kurama growled at them, making the Jewish looking one hide behind the fat one.

"Well I thought this house was never gonna be sold, so I turned it into a homeless shelter for the needy." Hayley said shyly, her brags and confident attitude gone just from looking at this stud.

"Ah... honorable, but I do not approve." Naruto said frowning slightly.

"Please sir! Just let them stay a little longer, that's all I ask!" Hayley said begging

"Hmm...fine, I'll give these people a little while longer, say about a week?" Naruto replied back smiling. "Of course by that time you'll need to clear out so I can properly move things in."

"Deal! You won't regret this!" Hayley said

Naruto had a gut feeling he would regret it in the long run.

 **0 Week later 0**

Yeah, it turned out he definitely regretted it, he should of listened to his gut feeling, because exactly that week, this Steve and his father who goes by the name Stan decided to host a homeless brawl and was even getting money for it, in his own backyard!

On the plus side he was able to make money from it and see that idiotic man Stan get the tar beat out of him, even though it was known all around he was a CIA agent as well. He also got to see Stan's hot wife, Francine who sold him the house over the phone and he had to say, like Hayley, she was very beautiful. No argument there on where Hayley got the majority of her appearance from.

She had long blonde hair that rippled down to just a bit above her well shaped ass that was just the beginning of her gorgeous figure. Francine also had an hourglass figure that was more developed than Hayley who was more petite compared to her mother.

Francine's bust was definitely mid to high E in size and very perky from what he saw when he met the woman for the first time. She had full lips and soft blue eyes that shined a bit naturally.

She wore a red jacket that still showed off her figure, a purple shirt underneath it that seemed to accent her eyes, a purple ascot, cream colored women's business pants that clung to her as well and red heeled shoes that made her toned legs go longer than normal.

To him she didn't look a day over her early 30's and she acted very cheerful, sweet and entirely unlike her husband and son.

He somewhat felt bad for the fact she was stuck with an uncaring and somewhat idiotic husband and son, though her daughter seemed different as she seemed a bit rebellious but still very nice and sweet in her own unique way.

The week had its ups and downs, ups because he got to talk to Francine more and make her blush and Hayley with how he made her swoon for him. The downs however were because Francine's idiotic husband turned his living room into a gym for homeless people, and had to host a brawl tournament for homeless and make money out of it.

It was incredibly sickening to him. Of course he couldn't be a hypocrite since because it was now in _his_ backyard, so he took 50% of the profit, but he didn't want to see the fights.

It took him a couple hours to get the stink out of his house and get his furniture moved into the house as well as get everything of his set up such as his computer and security systems.

After everything was over Stan and Steve as well as everybody else left but oddly enough Hayley stuck around to help him get situated.

"You know you don't have to stick around and help me Hayley" he told her with a chuckle as she blushed at him.

"Well I felt bad considering how stupid my dad and brother did those stupid things in your house" she said as she set down a box off in his room before she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It's fine, since some good did come out of it" he said as he smirked at her and sent her a wink that made her blush a bit more

"Oh...and what is that?" Hayley said as she sent him a suggestive smile and leaned closer to Naruto, trying to push up her bust to her advantage.

Normally she wasn't like this with men she had met not very long ago but there was something about Naruto that honestly made her want him. Hence why she was on the attack with him.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" Naruto asked as he sent Hayley a flirting grin

The second after saying that they both slowly leaned in to mash their lips together into a passionate kiss but before they could actually connect for the kiss Naruto's bedroom door was barged down, with Stan coming in with a frown.

"Hayley, come home this instant! Francine and I need your help!" Stan said completely overlooking at what the two were about to do.

"Dad! Leave me alone! I'll be there in a minute, gosh!" Hayley said scowling at Stan as a dark blush broke out on her face

"You were better when you were little I swear. I don't know what it is about kids today taking so damn long." Stan said grumbling to himself while walking out, ignoring the fact he busted down someone's door as the owner of the door struggled not to beat him with said broken door.

"Naruto I'm extremely sorry for the door and my father's douchebag behavior, maybe I can make it up to you, say...dinner?" Hayley asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, and don't worry about the door, I'll get it fixed in no time." Naruto said forcing a smile as he wasn't mad at Hayley but her idiot of a father.

"Okay!" Hayley said smiling happily, thankful at her minor victory before walking out, silently cheering to herself about it as Naruto smiled and stared at her rear as she left.

'Damn Stan, I was so close. Oh well, I can be patient' he thought as he smirked as he saw her leaving from his front yard.

 **0 One week later 0**

It had been one full week since he had the conversation with Hayley and her promise to a dinner date.

Nothing really eventful really happen, except setting up his house and getting his resignation papers to go Pearl Bailey High school, apparently that Steve guy also went there, so he might be seeing him a lot more often.

Today was his first day going to the high school, he knew he was gonna have a lot of fun there, he always trusted his gut.

He honestly didn't have to go to school due to his job but it was a great place to meet gorgeous girls as well as getting intel about what is going on around town, which in his profession intel was very important.

'This school has got some lovely ladies' he thought as he sent a few some winks that made them blush and even a few faint. He recognized Hayley's brother Steve as he got pushed into a locker with his group of friends but paid them no real mind as someone crossed his line of sight.

She wore a cheerleading uniform that revealed her bare midriff and clung to her moderate high D cup breasts that bounced a bit as she walked. The skirt of the uniform seemed to show off her well toned rear that he saw a few flashes of as she seemed to sway her hips.

She had long light brown hair that went to her mid back as she turned around and let him see her brown eyes that looked back at him with a smirk on her lips before she walked over to him and gave him a smile.

"You must be new here cause I'm sure I'd remember you. What's your name?" she asked as she leaned towards him, flashing him a quick peek down her shirt and at her cleavage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and yes I am new here and what a welcome this is" he said as he trailed his finger down her bare arm, smiling as she shivered a bit with a smile on her face. "Though what is your name so I can make sure to remember this lovely welcome"

"Lisa Silver" she replied as a blush broke out on her cheeks as she tried to move closer to him before the bell rang making her groan.

"Well I think class is about to start but I'm sure we might have a few classes together" she said as she smiled and spun around, intentionally giving him a small flash of her panties in the process. "Keep an eye out for me if we do" she said as she started to walk down the hall, swaying her hips slightly.

"Oh I will Lisa, trust me, I will" he said as he stared at her as she was leaving.

'Damn, first person I meet at this school and it's a hot babe. I am totally loving this mission so far' he thought as he walked through the hall with a smirk on his face.

Safe to say it was starting out great and he hadn't even gotten to the thing he was waiting for the most as a certain dark haired beauty still owed him a date.

 **-Lunch Time-**

Naruto groaned as he forgot how tiring school actually was, though thankfully it paid off with all the women that seemed to be attracted to him as he now sat at a table full of girls who had followed him or joined once he sat down.

Lisa Silver, the beauty he had met earlier in the day sat straight across from him, which he was thankful for as she kept leaning over and giving him a view of her sizable assets as well as the fact she kept brushing her leg against his from under the table.

At the table there were other various beauties such as other cheerleaders though there were two other girls that peaked his interest.

The first had short blonde hair and light skin with a light layer of freckles across her cheeks that accented her light green eyes. She wore a tight white shirt that revealed her midriff and made her high B low C cup breasts even bigger and accented their perkiness. She also had a red tight skirt that was incredibly short that showed off her long legs.

Her name was Lindsay Coolidge and from what he could see she was also a cheerleader but seemed to not like wearing the uniform like the others.

The next girl had a very mature body for her age. Like Lindsay she too had short blonde hair but unlike Lindsay hers was a softer blonde and a bit longer, ending at her shoulders where Lindsay's ended just at the end of her face with soft green eyes.

She wore a low cut deep-V shirt that showed off a lot of her clearly DD cup breasts. Her entire figure was incredibly curvy with a slim waist and quite sizeable rear that was held in short blue shorts that barely seemed to fit and that showed off her legs nicely.

Her name was Becky Arangino and she was only 16 but easily had the body of an 18 or 19 year old.

Naruto honestly couldn't help but take looks at them all, which made them all giggle and blush as they didn't seem to mind at all.

"You girls sure do know how to make the new kid feel welcome don't you" he said as they started to giggle again and smile at him.

"Hey new guy!" a voice yelled behind him as he turned and rose an eyebrow as he noticed that it was Steve.

"Yes Steve? What do you want?" he asked as Steve glared at him.

"Stop taking all the ladies from the rest of us, especially me!" he yelled as he sent a wink towards Lisa who physically cringed from it.

Naruto chuckled dryly at the awkward kid as he shook his head. "Look it isn't my fault all these lovely ladies wanted to talk with me. I'm not forcing them to stay here, they just want to so how about you let the girls do what they want to do without someone whining at them" he said as he gave Steve a quick look that basically meant 'Stop bothering me' before Steve quickly got the message and seemed to scurry off.

"Oh Naruto you look so hot when you take charge." Lisa purred out as she rubbed his crotch under the table with her foot that had slipped out of her shoe.

He smirked at her as he stroked her leg under the table. "Well what can I say, I'm not fond of men who expect women to do whatever they say when they aren't okay with it" he said as he slipped his foot out of his sandal and moved it across under the table before Lisa let out a surprised gasp before biting her lip.

"Oh are you okay Lisa?" Lindsay asked as she was about to look under the table before Lisa slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm perfect Lindsay, just perfect" she said as she grabbed his foot and pressed it up against her more.

'Oh I was right, I am going to love this school' he thought as he smirked at Lisa who was in a slight daze.

If this was how things went everyday then things were going to be perfect.

 **-Shortly After School-**

At times like this Naruto couldn't help but thank whatever deity gave him his devil's luck as he found himself making out with Lisa Silver passionately behind the school as she pressed up against him, allowing him to feel her bra-less chest up against him

Originally she was just showing him around the school a bit more after the bell rang but it had quickly evolved to a make-out session that he was very thankful for.

"So quick to make out with me are you? Are you like this with every hot guy you see?" he teased as she blushed.

"No, only with really hot ones, which has only been you so far" she said as she bit her lip once she felt his hands on her rear.

"So you're quick to make out with me because I'm special?" he asked with a smirk as he nibbled at her neck. "I feel honored" he teased as she moaned more and pressed up against him more.

"Plus the fact you played with me with your foot all lunch drove me crazy so this is a little revenge" he whispered in her ear as he slowly slid his hands up her tight shirt and gave her breasts a soft squeeze that made her toss her head back in a moan that she muffled by covering her mouth with her hand, so as to not alert wandering students and staff.

"N-Naruto, do more" she whispered out as he smirked and was about to slide up her shirt to expose her chest when a loud honk sounded out behind them making them both growl as they turned to see a bunch of Lisa's friends waving to her from a car that had just pulled up into the back parking lot.

"I am so going to murder them" Lisa growled out as she grabbed Naruto's hands from under her shirt to pull them out but moaned as he gave one last squeeze.

"We will continue this later Naruto" she said with a wink before she stomped away, sending a glare at her friends, allowing him to stare at her ass, which jiggled nicely with each stomp, as she walked away.

'I swear if I get interrupted from my fun one more time I will kill someone, which I am legally allowed to' he thought with a groan as he waved to Lisa as she got into the car before he walked away.

He sighed as he pulled out his keys and walked towards his Lamborghini that he had gotten a parking spot in the faculty parking lot due to his connections and not wanting any annoying kids to accidentally scratch his car

"Whoa, is this your car?" someone asked as he turned to see several jocks staring at it with envy in their eyes.

"Yeah, this is my baby. Now you might want to step back a bit so I can drive it out" he said as he unlocked it and got into the driver's seat, starting the car and letting the loud roar of the engine block out their voices.

'Boy, I can't wait to tell Kurama of the girls I found' he thought with a smirk as he gunned it out of the parking lot as AC/DC blared from his stereo.

Naruto ignored the speed limit as he drove through town as he always did due to him having special plates that he had gotten long ago because of his job description of need to be able to arrive at his job sites in short amounts of time.

He smiled to the women he passed as he barreled through town before he arrived at his house and parked his car inside the garage.

" _ **About time you got home from that god-forsaken school"**_ Kurama's voice spoke out as he entered the house to see the nine tailed fox laid out on the couch with one eye open and staring at him.

"Well sorry I got a little preoccupied with a brown haired beauty" he said as Kurama grew a perverse grin.

" _ **Ah, thats my Kit. Always quick to get the ladies**_ " Kurama joked as he stood up and stretched his legs before jumping onto his shoulder. " _ **Details Kit, I want to hear about everyone you met**_ " he said with a smirk as Naruto chuckled.

"Oh boy, where do I start" he said with a large smirk as he fell back onto the couch and described, in great detail, all the girls he had met earlier today, and how they acted and looked liked.

" _ **Oh Kit you have the greatest luck I swear, now I just need get myself a women"**_ Kurama said grumbling about brats, ladies, and luck.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find your own vixen soon enough Kurama but for now I need to call in my date with Hayley" he said with a smirk as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Hayley's number. That she had left behind for him on his table after she was called home by Stan, while Kurama glared at him for teasing.

"Hello, Hayley. Its me Naruto. How does a nice dinner in a few hours sound?" he asked with a smile after hearing Hayley's reply. "Well I'll come by and pick you up in...say three hours?" he asked before she agreed happily.

"Great, see you then" he said before he hung up. "Ok now need to find the best place for us to eat at" he muttered to himself as he headed upstairs. "I know she's a vegetarian so a place with vegetarian food options would be best. At least that slims things down on choices….I think" he said with a chuckle before turning on his computer to look for restaurants.

After a bit of time looking up choices, he had found the perfect one for their date and now needed to finish getting things ready. He was actually looking forward to this so he wanted to make it end on a very good note.

 **-Smith House-**

Naruto smiled as he pulled up at the Smith house as he wore a clean white button up shirt with an orange stripe down the sleeves that he had the top two buttons undone and black slacks with his usual black sandals on.

As he walked up the steps he felt something looking from him from the attic window but shrugged it off as he went towards the door and rang the doorbell, while that was going on he activated his car to play soft romantic music in the background.

"Coming!" Hayley's voice yelled out as he heard some crashes before the door opened up and he resisted the urge to drop his jaw.

Hayley stood before him in a tight short black dress and black heels that revealed all of her toned legs and nice shapely rear that the heels helped as well. It also had a relatively low cut to reveal a nice amount of cleavage.

"Wow, you look gorgeous" he said as he stroked her cheek as she blushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto, you look really nice yourself" she said before she was pushed into his arms as her father pushed her out of the way.

"I don't know who you are or why your asking my daughter of all people out but if you are taking Smith blood out she will return at no later than 10 pm and untouched. You got that" Stan said as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Naruto.

Naruto resisted the urge to disarm the father in front of him as he merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe Hayley is 19 and her own woman so I believe she has the choice of what happens and when she returns" he said as he stared Stan in the eyes with some Killing Intent behind his words.

"Come on Naruto, lets just leave before he ruins this like he always does" Hayley said as she linked her arm through his before he smiled at her and nodded as he led her to the car and helped her in after he opened the door for her.

He smiled back to her parents as he waved at Francine, who had recognized him.

"Aww would you look at that Stan, he's a gentleman. I told you that you didn't have to worry" Francine said as she watched her daughter drive off with her date.

"Whatever, if he doesn't bring her back in time I'll have to call the cleaners again" Stan muttered out as Francine rolled her eyes.

"Wow you have a really nice car" Hayley said as they drove slowly through the city.

"Thanks, I have a few others in storage but this has to be my favorite one to use on an everyday basis" he said as he smiled at her as she blushed as he caught her staring at him again.

"You're in highschool yet you have numerous cars? What kind of job do you have and how can you afford all of them?" she asked with a curious tone as he chuckled at her.

"Well first off I'm a beta tester of sorts for this one company which I'm obligated on not revealing so that said companies products won't be taken by their competitors. The rest of the money is actually from a trust fund and inheritance I had gotten from my deceased parents" he said as she nodded along but grew a frown as he mentioned his parents but she decided not to bring it up and ruin the mood. Probably will bring this up later on when the topic seems appropriate to bring up.

"So where are you taking me for dinner?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"Well I remember you mentioning that you like veggies more than anything so I made sure to find a place with plenty of veggies since it would be terrible if you didn't have options." he said with a smile as she was glad on hearing this and him consider her feelings since in the past with several men she had dated they didn't consider it and had just assumed she enjoyed eating regular food.

She smiled as they pulled into the parking lot for one of the city's nicer restaurants that actually offered her prefered food other than just meat.

"Well, here we are" he said as he parked the car and quickly went over to her door and opened it with a smile.

"Why thank you" she said as she grabbed his hand and let him help her up from the seat.

"My pleasure" Naruto said smiling gently as he let her link her arm in his before they entered the restaurant and were quickly seated at a table.

During the entire dinner he couldn't help but look her over as her dress and the light make-up she had on made her look truly gorgeous. Of course they had talked a lot as well and even flirted back and forth and told jokes to keep the mood going.

Naruto really enjoyed the dinner and he could see so did Hayley considering the amount of blushing she had been doing throughout the dinner.

"So Hayley, how is it that a beautiful woman like you is still single? I honestly find it surprising that you don't have more men after you" he said with a smile as she blushed and let out a giggle behind her hand.

"Well I've been trying to find a good man for some time but I haven't been successful as they keep ending up terrible one way or another. Hell my last boyfriend was pretty forgetful and a major deadbeat so I had to dump him." she said as she frowned with a sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I can get out of this stupid trend since I'm afraid that if this continues that I'll never be happy in the end." she said with a frown before she felt Naruto hold her hand from across the table.

"Don't worry Hayley, we all go through moments where things don't go well at all but I can see you are a strong woman and will find a good man" he said with a smile as he rubbed her hand as he held it.

"Who knows, maybe mister right is nearby. Maybe even in front of you, holding your hand and being an absolute gentleman" he said with a wink as she giggled and held his hand back with a smile.

"Thanks Naruto, this really means a lot I really needed that" she said as he smiled at her and squeezed her hand one last time before he let it go.

The dinner continued on for another hour or so, they quickly lost track of time with how much they are enjoying the others company and before they knew it they were already finished with their entire meal and ready to head out.

Naruto smiled at Hayley as he pulled up to her house before she turned to him with a smile.

"Walk me to the door?" she asked as he smiled and nodded as he put his car in park and went over to her door and opened it again.

"I have to say this was the best first date I have ever been on and with the most gorgeous girl I know made it even better" he said as she smiled at him with a soft blush.

"Same here Naruto, it was perfect in every sense of the word except for one minor part" she said with a small suggestive smirk.

"Oh and what part went wrong?" he asked with a smirk and raised brow.

"It went by too fast" she said with a smile as he chuckled and they reached the door.

"Well I'll have to make the next date longer next time for sure since I have to agree" he said as she smiled at him before grabbing his hand and before he could react he felt her soft supple lips against his.

He smiled as he quickly started making out with her as he pressed her up against the door and ran his hands down her sides before she grabbed them and moved them to her ass, which he more than happily squeezed.

What they didn't know was they were being watched by Hayley's mother as she blushed from behind the curtain.

'W-Wow, so intense' she thought as she watched Hayley moan into the kiss as Naruto squeezed and massaged her rear.

Naruto smirked mentally as he felt her tongue enter his mouth before the kiss was deepened and he heard her mutter 'spank me' in between kisses before he gave her ass a quick slap that made her break the kiss in a loud moan that made her grow dark red.

"I-I better go before my parents question why I wasn't home sooner and dad goes crazy like usual" she muttered as she was upset that she let that loud moan out as she had been enjoying their make out session so much

"Well we can always continue after our next date or the one after that or the one after that and so on" he said with a smirk as she smiled at him.

"Oh already have a second, third and further on dates planned?" she asked as he nodded.

"Totally, there is no way I'm letting someone as great as you get away" he whispered into her ear as she blushed feeling his hot breath in her ear and grew a truly happy smile.

"See you next time then, you have my number so don't keep me waiting" she said as she gave him one last deep kiss before she grabbed the spare key from under the mat and opened the door.

"Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting at all my dear" he said before she closed the door leaving him on the porch.

Once she closed the door behind her she leaned back against it and traced her finger against her lips, still feeling the lingering warmth and sensation of the kiss with Naruto.

It had felt so good to her that she started to feel a little wet in her panties. She was pretty sure once she got to her room she would be _enjoying_ the rest of her evening having fun with herself.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted with a slight cough and looking towards the source as she saw the table lamp turn on and reveal her mother on the far end of the couch.

"So how was the date?" Francine asked with a sweet smile though Hayley felt like something was off about it but ignored that with her euphoric high from her intense make out session.

"It was great mom, probably the best date I have ever had in my life!" Hayley said as she smiled at her mom.

"Well I'm glad sweetie, you deserve to have a great time with what seemed to be a really sweet boy" Francine said as Hayley nodded.

"He was so sweet and such a gentleman mom. It really was amazing but I think I'm going to be heading to bed" she said as she started up the stairs as her mom nodded.

"Well get some rest sweetie, I covered for you from your father so don't worry. He's already asleep right now and told him that I'll stay up longer to see if you got back on time or not" Francine said as Hayley smiled at her and quickly headed up to her room.

Francine grew a little worried as she pushed down the feelings of jealousy that was budding in her chest as she quickly reminded herself that she was 'happily' married though she couldn't help but think of how happy her daughter looked after the first date with Naruto as she looked happier than she herself had in years, and it was only their first date for goodness sakes!

She quickly shook all those things out of her head as she went to the kitchen to get a drink. She needed to calm down and stop these thoughts as they were getting dangerous to borderline infidelic.

But it seemed no matter what she did the thoughts and images of what she had seen the two doing just kept coming back with how her last client as a realtor was pleasing her daughter.

She just hoped they faded away with time since she did not need these thoughts in her head and hopefully a good night's sleep could help.

 **-Chapter End-**

 _Official pairings: Hayley (main), Lisa Silver (main), Female Pink Furry Alien (Voiced by Kim Kardashian), Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent), Michelle (Angel lawyer), Francine (secret relationship), older Akiko (16 year old), Becky Arangino (lives/saved)_

 _One night stands or so: Linda (Francine's Iranian friend), Gwen Ling (Francine's sister),Toshi's and Akiko's mom, Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)_

 _Stress relief/friends with benefits: Carmen Selectra (saved/lives), Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name), Jessica, Lindsay Coolidge, Tanqueray (stripper), and other cheerleaders and strippers_

Kurama Pairing: Matabi, OC, Amaterasu (Okami), Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 _ **Author notes: this will be a slight bash to Steve and Stan, you know put them in their place, Jeff will most likely be a major one, because I just don't like the guy, he was funny at first, but he got annoying. Also if you want you can suggest women to the harem/One night stand/Stress relief and why. I only accept constructive criticism that will help me improve, I want ideas for future chapters, and give me challenges and stories that I might enjoy and will do. Also if you have a problem with the big number of girls in the harem, so? It's my story so I'll put as many as I like. Also should I continue Path IV and no tomorrow or should I give it up for adoption? Also hopefully after this, I've inspired people to start making Naruto/American Dad stories.**_


	2. American Kitsune ii

**Hellooo people Jebest, Sora, and myself coming back to you with chapter 2 of American Kitsune! Wow so any fav, follows, and reviews in less than 12 hours I'm actually proud of myself, and my friends for helping me on this.**

 **So apparently people want more women in the harem, which I will grant, we will post the added in addition of women at the end of this chapter. I will try to update regularly, also keep a big look out for a update for my Path IV and Total drama Uzumaki.**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have there good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas: HaretaSora and Jebest4781**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **0 Langley Falls Shopping Mall 0**

Naruto smiled to various women as he walked through the Langley Falls Mall as he needed to get a couple items and pieces of furniture that he hadn't bought just yet that was important in certain parts of his house. From having an actual bed (he was fine sleeping in a futon for the time being), several dressers, a flat screen TV, and kitchen appliances are some of the few things he needs to acquire.

Plus the fact he got to see more of the women of town and flirt since Langley Falls might be a small little town but he quickly found it was full of a good number of women and boy were there was a bunch of gorgeous ones.

Currently he was sitting in the food court relaxing and enjoying his food as he had just finished buying his items or placing an order on them if they were bigger items. As he looked around he clearly recognized a few girls from his school as they waved at him before he heard a loud yell only to see Steve running through the mall entirely naked

'Ugh, great. Just what I needed to see' he thought as he could see a few jocks high-fiving as they held Steve's clothes in their hands, even though it was cruel he couldn't help but stifle a laugh himself.

'Poor kid, I feel bad for him but sometimes he brings it on himself' he thought with a sigh before he heard a chair at his table pull out and saw someone sit down at his table and he grew a smirk as she was definitely another beauty.

She had soft ebony skin that looked like milk chocolate in color as her caramel brown eyes looked at him with a smirk on her full lips with maroon lip gloss. Her hair was long and black that went down to just below her shoulders as she wore tight outfit over her curvy figure. Her hair being held down by her minty green headband that is matching the rest of her attire.

From what he could see as she was sitting down, she had a rather large rear that was held inside tight green shorts with large wide hips supporting her large rear and as his eyes travelled upwards he saw her chest was at a medium sized C cup that were pushed into a tight, white mini t-shirt that was only a bit bigger than an average sports bra.

"Well hello there, what is your name" he asked with a grin as she smiled at him with a flirtatious grin.

"Names Janet and I know you don't I?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Trust me, I would remember you if we already met" he flirted as she giggled.

"Well we haven't been introduced but you go to the same school as me. I saw you hanging out with Lisa and some of her friends the other day" she said as he nodded.

"Well if you did why didn't you join us? I would have loved to have meet you earlier" he said as she smiled at him.

"Well I was a bit busy with something but trust me, you'll see more of me" she said as she looked down and noticed his bags. "So shopping around all alone, that's never fun" she said as he chuckled.

"Well yeah considering I just moved here and I tend to travel light at times so I needed to pick up a few things for my house" he said as she got a spark in her eyes.

"Hmmm well do you need any help? They say a woman's touch can lighten up a place, especially since it is a lone bachelor's pad" she said, secretly fishing if he was single or not.

"Well as you can see from the bags, I just grabbed a few light necessities for now. All I probably need now is just some more pieces of furniture and then my home is all set" he said as she smiled.

"Well getting someone else's opinion could help if you want since I'm free _all day_ " she said with a smirk as he chuckled in amusement.

"Sure, why not. Shopping around the mall with a gorgeous women like yourself sounds like a perfect way to spend the rest of the afternoon" he said as he grabbed his bags before she got up from her seat and linked her arm with his with a smile on her face.

"So I'm just wondering but why is an exotic beauty, such as yourself, all by yourself at the mall? Usually you would be accompanied by a group of your friends or a boyfriend…or a girlfriend" Naruto said smirking at her as she shook her head with a giggle.

"Your so funny but no I was supposed to be hanging out with some of my friends but they ended up ditching me for some brainless jocks. Didn't know what else I could do to kill an afternoon since I don't like spending time all by my lonesome. But there is a silver lining of course" Janet said with a smile.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked with an obvious smirk.

"Well I get to spend time with the hottest, new guy at school" she said as he chuckled and smirked at her.

"Hmm, only been here one day and already spending some alone time with a beauty of the school? Thank god for my luck" he joked as she gave him a playful slap on the chest as she giggled.

"Are you always this flirty with girls?" she asked as he pulled her in close with his arm.

"Only with the truly gorgeous and loyal ones" he whispered in her ear as she grew a dark blush on her cheeks as he smiled at her and kept walking.

After spending several hours through various stores and checking out a wide spread of selections. With the help of Janet he had done some choices on which ones would work best for his home and that would have the best results if he had others over and as he finished up paying for the items he now only had to wait for the next several days for them to arrive.

"Well, I have to say I've had a productive and enjoyable time shopping with you Janet" he said with a smile as she smiled back.

"So did I but when you get your items you'll definitely have to call me and have me over so I can help break them in" Janet replied with a flirty grin as she handed him a piece of paper with her number before he chuckled and slipped the number in his pocket.

"Sounds fine to me but I think your friends are calling for you" he said as he pointed behind her as she turned to see a group of girls waving at her. "Seems like they ditched the jocks" he said with a chuckle.

"And of course they have terrible timing" she muttered as she turned back to him. "Well, definitely give me a call if you ever want to hang out again" she said as she kissed him softly on his lips and quickly gave his butt a squeeze before walking off to her friends with a very visible sway in her hips that made her butt jiggle and made him stare hard.

Once she walked off with her friends towards the exit of the mall he couldn't help but chuckle 'Mmm, if I keep attracting all these gorgeous women then I'll definitely have no trouble in the future' he thought as he pulled out Janet's number with a smirk and chuckled a bit more as he saw the kiss mark next to it.

'I certainly hope I see more of her' he thought as he entered her number into his phone and headed towards the exit and actually looked forward to school for once.

 **-Next Day at School-**

Naruto groaned as he walked through school as he grew a bit annoyed due to an unexpected someone hitchhiking in his car and insisting on coming with him to see all the women he had met.

" _ **Relax Kit, I'll stay silent and act like a normal fox as long as you introduce me to some of your possible mates**_ " Kurama whispered in his ear as he laid over his shoulder with a feral grin.

"Just behave, don't talk, and don't be as much as a pervert as you usually are" he whispered back as Kurama waved it off with one of his paws before he continued to walk through school

As they walked Naruto silently started to thank Kurama as numerous girls had been following him and talking with him as they had been curious about Kurama. Some of the girls had been curious to point out of the fox having more than one tail to which Naruto replied saying that he had told them was just a genetic mutation at birth having the extra tails, but they thought it was cool for the fox to have extra tails. Especially when they had started petting Kurama, they couldn't help but love of how soft and smooth the fur was that they just wanted to keep him all to themselves.

All while this was happening Kurama was purring like crazy with how much he was enjoying the attention, especially when several girls were putting his face in between their breasts. He couldn't help but sigh in great euphoria, he was definitely enjoying this.

The only reason Naruto even allowed this was because it gave him points with the many girls he's met.

"I didn't know you had such an adorable fox" Lisa said as she scratched behind Kurama's ear that made the fox kick his leg. "Can you bring him more to school more often, maybe he can be the next mascot? Please?" she asked as with the most adorable puppy dog pout and eyes she could muster and leaned towards him and pressed her breasts together as she gave him a view of her generous chest through the low cut of her shirt again.

"I-I'll think about it Lisa" he muttered out as he couldn't look away from staring at her chest, which made her smile happily.

He turned his head though once he felt something brush up against his leg to see an ancient looking dog looking up at him with a sad look in its eyes.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to this guy?" Naruto asked with a frown as he pet the dog. "You honestly should take better care of such an old dog" he said as he frowned at Steve as he basically dragged him through the school.

"What?! He's fine, my dad bought him yesterday, look at that perfect state of health." Steve said, not really caring for the dog.

Naruto resisted hitting Steve as all his life he had loved animals and they oddly always liked him, hell they adored him, even the most vicious animals like bears seemed to act like puppies to him, so to see someone being this neglectful to an old dog especially one on the verge of death made him seethe

"Maybe you should watch after that dog or else someone might get really angry at you" he whispered to Steve as he sent a powerful glare at the boy before he quickly picked up the dog and ran out of the hallway.

"Anyway Lisa, I was wondering if you would honor me to go on a date? You know like a fancy restaurant or maybe go to that new carnival that just opened up?" Naruto asked as he smiled at her as she grew a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! I would love to go on a date with you Naruto" she said as she jumped up and hugged him tightly, pressing her chest against him. "Heres my number, call me later today when you want to go, I have to go tell my friends" she said as she handed him a piece of paper with her number before she kissed him on the cheek and ran off as he chuckled.

" _ **Second date in two days? You sure are going fast Kit**_ " Kurama whispered as Naruto chuckled. " _ **Not that it's a bad thing, just be careful considering every girl you get with we will have to explain to them about that '**_ _situation_ _ **'**_ " he said as Naruto nodded understandingly

"I know, don't worry I can make this all work" he said as he continued to watch Lisa run off, smirking as he saw her butt bounce nicely as her skirt flipped up occasionally, getting lustful glances from some wandering eyes but they stopped once they were hit by his KI

'Well, I better think up some plans for the date. I wonder if the carnival has a ferris wheel' he thought as he continued through school as Kurama continued to stare and pant lustfully as they passed other girls in the school.

 **-Carnival-**

Naruto knew the choice of deciding to take her to the carnival was a good choice the second he saw her outfit and how gorgeous she looked.

She wore a dark blue sweater that had a deep V that revealed a good amount of cleavage and tight black booty shorts that accented her rear very nicely. Her hair had a slight curly to it as she wore a soft shade of red lipstick that made her lips look even more succulent.

Lisa smiled at him as she held the fox stuffed animal that he had won for her at one of the several carnival booths. "This date has been so amazing Naruto, I am so glad I agreed" she said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder as she held his hand.

"Trust me my dear, it's far from over." Naruto said sending her a suggestive smirk before he turned to the ferris wheel. "You want to ride the ferris wheel before I have to get you home?" he asked as she smiled at him with a blush.

"I would love to" she said as they went up to the attendant before he opened up a carriage for them.

"Stop for a while once we get to the top and there is another 20 in it for you" he whispered to the man controlling the ferris wheel as he slipped a 20 in his shirt pocket as the man smiled and nodded

Of course the man was going to do it anyway for the cute couple, but the money was an added bonus.

Naruto smiled to Lisa as she scooted next closer to him as their carriage went higher up.

"You know this town might be a bit bland but it certainly looks lovely with the sunset and the view" Lisa said as he smiled at her as she held his hand.

"Yes, this is a lovely view" he said as he smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Lisa blushed softly as she realised he was only looking at her before the ferris wheel came to a slow stop as it reached the top and she realised what was going on. This time she was overjoyed since nothing could interrupt them.

"So, I've noticed you're pretty popular with the girls since starting school. why'd you choose to ask me out and not one of the others?" she asked as she scooted over until they were side-by-side.

"Well you were the first girl I met at the school and the second I saw you, you really caught my eye. Plus your one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen" he said as she smiled and blushed.

"You probably say that to every girl" she teased as he kissed her cheek.

"I am someone who speaks the truth Lisa, though I am not some shallow man that only goes for looks. There are some girls I have known that are pretty but terrible people. I asked you on this date because you are a sweet, kind and funny girl. Even as head cheerleader people would expect you to be stuck up but I haven't seen anything like that in you" he said as he stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes.

Unknowingly though because of Naruto's confession of how he saw Lisa as someone better he had changed Lisa for the better.

Lisa let a small squeak out as she smiled up at him and nuzzled against his hand. "I know liking you will be troublesome with all the girls coming at you but screw that. Right now I honestly couldn't care less" she said before she quickly moved onto his lap and quickly mashed her lips against his as they quickly started making out.

Naruto smiled as he moved his hands under Lisa's sweater and ran his hands up her toned stomach to once again massage her breasts, once he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, as Lisa deepened the kiss by snaking her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm Naruto" Lisa moaned out as he continued to massage her breasts. "This is amazing" she said in between kisses as he smiled at her.

"Your amazing" he said as they continued to make out before they felt the ferris wheel start moving again, reminding them they should stop before they got too far into it and get caught.

Lisa let out a small groan of displeasure as his warm hands moved off her chest before she gave him one more deep passionate kiss. "We will continue this much later and maybe for once the shirt can come off" she said in a flirtatious tone before she wiggled her butt against his lap before she slid off onto the seat next to him just as they came back to the bottom.

He smiled as he held Lisa's hand as they walked back to the car.

"I had the greatest time Naruto" she said as he opened her door for her.

"Me too Lisa, I really did" he said as he leaned down to give her one more kiss.

"And I can't wait to tell everyone I am dating the most hottest and sweetest guy ever" she said as he smirked and got into the drivers seat.

He knew he would have to tell her about his _situation_ sooner rather than later but he had faith she'd be okay with it. At least that's how it seemed to him.

"Who knows, girls might get jealous and pine after me more" he teased as he started the car before he jumped a bit as she slid her hand up his leg.

"Bring it since doesn't every man want girls chasing after him. Who knows, might be fun" she said with a wink as she took her hand away.

'Oh she's definitely going to be okay with it' he thought with a chuckle before he drove onto the main street and smiled at Lisa who couldn't have a happier looking smile on her face if she tried.

Safe to say the date was a success.

 **-One Week Later-**

Naruto smiled as he walked through school with Lisa around his arm.

For the last week he had officially started dating Lisa and he had enjoyed every second of it. From the numerous make-out sessions to just talking with her had been enjoyable.

Though for the last week the other girls around the school had been even more forward and aggressive, even though he was dating Lisa but he had already expected that and warned Lisa, who oddly enjoyed seeing her boyfriend being hit on by other girls.

Apparently it made her feel like she was dating a celebrity or someone very very important. She even encouraged it with a few of her friends.

He just chalked it up to a kink of hers but to be truthful he loved it and it only spelled good news for him because of his ' _situation_ ' that he was planning to tell her later in the week.

"So Naruto, why didn't you run for student council president? It would have been so amazing to not only date the hottest and sweetest guy in school but the most powerful as well" she purred out as he chuckled and kissed her cheek making her squeal in delight as she loved it when he kissed her in public.

"Eh power doesn't matter too much to me" he said with a shrug as she smiled. He also didn't care for it because he was already powerful outside of school and being a public role like student council president really didn't give him any more power than he already had so it would be meaningless.

Lisa let out a quick yelp of pain as someone behind her snapped her bra strap before they turned around to see Steve smiling down at Lisa as they were sitting down at their usual table.

"Hey Lisa, did it hurt? Did it hurt you good?" Steve asked with a slight creepy grin that made her cringe. "I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a date tomorrow" he asked before Naruto growled and stood up

"Steve-" he started to say angrily before Lisa placed her hand on his chest.

"Foxy, don't worry about it I got this" Lisa said before she punched Steve hard in the face sending him skidding back and knocking him out instantly. Some people were surprised by the new show of strength since the old Lisa would have just let her current fling defend her.

But to the entire school Lisa had evolved since dating Naruto. She was kinder and nicer to everyone and stood up for herself and her friends if attacked, not letting herself appear weak.

"Wow, babe that was amazing" he whispered out as he kissed her neck making her smile and wrap her arms around his neck as Steve's friends picked him up and dragged him to the nurse.

"You like that Foxy?" she asked as she let him pick her up and set her on his lap.

"It was so hot" he teased her as she blushed and nuzzled against him as she enjoyed being so close to him.

She just hoped she could stay like this with him for a very long time

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto and Lisa groaned as somehow Steve had been elected into student council president and quickly (in a matter of two class periods) started changing a lot of things about the school. Such as lasagna everyday, changing the periods to 'Steves' and taking over the principals office.

"As long as he keeps it below crazy I think it won't be that bad" he said as he squeezed her hand with a smile as they walked by the new chocolate lockers which were a new and odd addition to the school.

"I'm just surprised he can get away with all this. I mean there was a kid in my third hour computer class watching porn" she said with a disgusted gag as she shivered. It wasn't even that he was watching porn that disgusted her, no the part that disturbed her was what he kind that he was watching that really made it gross.

She didn't want to think about it as she took her mind off it by giving her boyfriend a deep loving kiss.

"Why hello Lisa" a voice spoke out behind her as she groaned and turned around.

"What is it Steve?" she asked as she rolled her eyes and stayed in her boyfriend's arms.

"Well I was wondering, now that I am student council president and the most powerful man at school, if you would like to have a date with me this lunch? I have booked the entire cafeteria for our date" Steve said as she resisted the urge to gag.

"Steve, honestly no thank you. If it isn't obvious I am happily dating my Foxy here. So stop constantly asking me out" she spoke as she stared him in the eyes, hoping to get her point across.

"B-But I'm the most powerful man in school, you should ditch this loser and date me!" Steve yelled, confused why he was still rejected.

"Power doesn't make everything Steve" Naruto said as he frowned at the small kid. "You need to have a good personality and find someone mutually interested in you to be in a happy relationship. You can't just force someone or use power to make someone go out with you" he said as Steve frowned and stared at the floor.

"Thats what got us together, we both fell for each other because we like who the other one was" she said as she smiled up at him and laid kisses down his jawline before kissing his lips as he picked her up and made her squeal before Steve growled and stomped off clearly enraged.

Naruto frowned as he got a really bad feeling as he saw the anger in Steve's eyes as he set Lisa back down on the ground. He knew something bad was gonna happen.

 **-30 minutes later-**

Naruto groaned as this was one of the times he hated being wrong as Steve had gone entirely power hungry and had put the school in lockdown, trapping everyone inside.

His only demand was a date with Lisa, which she refused instantly, hence the reason why no one was allowed to leave.

He also locked himself in the principal's office like a coward he was, not leaving until something busted in or he finally got a date with Lisa so they were waiting for someone to bust in.

It wasn't even that he was dangerous since he had no weapon and had no combat prowess and no experience whatsoever.

"Okay thats it I'm tossing him out a window since I have places to be with Lisa in an hour since we have reservations" he grumbled out as he gave Lisa a quick kiss before heading to the door.

"Wait Steve said to stay in our classrooms" one kid said as he recognized him as one of Steve's friends.

"Yeah and what is he going to do about it? He's not even dangerous to even you guys. He doesn't have the power to keep us in here for goodness sake!" he yelled as he opened the door and started walking towards the principal's office as people also realized this and started to form a mob and follow Naruto to the office.

"Oi! Steve open up!" Naruto yelled as he kicked open the door making Steve yelp from behind the desk as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"W-What are you doing here? Why aren't you all in your classes" he stammered out as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You have no power and you are annoying so we are doing a coup' d'etat" he said as he picked up the intercom with his free hand as he turned it on.

"Attention cops!" he yelled as he opened the window. "Catch" he said as he tossed Steve out the window just as he saw Stan running towards the building as he used enough force to make sure Stan would be able to reach him.

"Well now that that is over come on Lisa, we have reservations" he said with a smile as she giggled and grabbed onto his arm as he led her from the school.

 **-Later that night-**

Naruto was a bit nervous as he decided today was day he had to tell Lisa. Any longer and it would start to get dangerous.

"Wow this is a really nice house" Lisa said as she pet Kurama and sat on the couch.

"Thanks Lisa, glad you like it considering you are going to be over here a lot more often" he said as he handed her the mug of hot cocoa that he made for her before he sat on the table in front of her.

"So did you bring me here to just mess around or do you have something especially important to do" she asked with a smirk before she frowned at the serious look on her Foxy's face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly as she set down the mug and held his hand comfortably as he shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong but for the next few minutes I need you to just listen to me and wait until the end to ask questions" he said as he frowned and look in her eyes as she nodded nervously before he kissed her hand

He sighed before he slowly started to tell her his odd situation. "Well it all starts with my family on my mom's side. Every male on her side has overactive energy that often expresses itself in certain urges" he said as she grew a dark blush once she realised what he meant.

"Which is why I can be so passionate at times and really get into it but the thing is to satisfy my overpowered urges my family often takes on multiple lovers, the fewest any of my family has had is three and the largest being unknown but don't get me wrong you are the only girl I have right now" he said as she slowly nodded, well officially anyway.

"But there is a certain thing that makes me more active than others of my family and he is currently sitting in your lap" he said as she stared down at the fox in her lap before Kurama jumped off of her lap and onto one of the ottomans.

" _ **Well I guess this is where I come in**_ " Kurama said as Lisa's eyes grew wide.

"Several years ago Kurama, a powerful spirit from the spirit realm came to earth and bonded with me, creating a connection where his urges which he restrained for more than a millennium and made it so everything else would exist through me, making me even more...well, passionate and well-endowed" he said as he looked away in embarrassment and squeezed her hand.

" _ **But sadly that is not all of it**_ " Kurama said as he scratched behind his ear with his paw. " _ **The Kit here has to express his urges to keep himself sane. If he doesn't the poor Kit will go into an insane lust filled craze that I have been keeping at bay for the most part until he finds suitable mates**_ " he said as Lisa grew a worried look on her face.

"It is okay, I have had years to somewhat control my lust to a point where I won't flirt with any girl I see but it is one of the reasons I really get into it when we make out" he said as she squeezed his hand.

"But you're still in pain aren't you?" she asked as he slowly nodded.

"I can understand if this is insane and you want to break up with me and I will in no way force you to do anything you don't want but I thought it would be best if I came clear about my situation before we got any more serious" he said before he found himself pushed back onto the table as she sat on top of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki you listen here and listen well" she said as she stared down at him. "I care for you so much that sometimes it scares me but if keeping you in my life means sharing you with girls then so be it" she said as she kissed him deeply with all the love and passion she could muster for the man before her.

"You could have 50 girls and as long as you cared for me as much as you do now I would be the happiest girl on earth. If keeping you safe and the man I care for means you being with many girls than that will just have to be the way it is" she said as she kissed him again and smiled as he kissed her back and held her close to him as tears streamed down from his eyes in happiness.

"Lisa, thank you so much for accepting this...for accepting me. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you left" he whispered out as she smiled up at him

"I will never leave you" she said as she grabbed his hand and stood up before pulling him up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

"Wait, we don't have to do this right now if you don't feel comfortable" he quickly told her as she smiled at him and pushed him onto his bed.

"Trust me _Foxy_ , I want this...I want you, I've tried to hold it back, but my restraints loosen everyday I'm near you, so please." Lisa said smiling warmly.

"If that is your wish my queen, so be it." Naruto said smiling as Lisa smiled happily and surprised him as she quickly started to undress.

 **-Lemon-**

Lisa smirked at him as she quickly threw her sweater onto the floor, exposing her high D cup breasts as they bounced a bit before she quickly squeezed them.

"You like Foxy?" she asked as she rubbed her soft pink nipples before she squealed and found herself under him as he smirked at her.

"The first time I get to see these so yes I do like, I like a lot" he said as he softly sucked on them as she let out a loud moan and started to squirm.

"Oh god! More!" she moaned out as he squeezed them more and nibbled on them as she threw her head back.

"Naruto, please I want to please you" she spoke in between pants before she found her short shorts pulled off of her, revealing her lacy black thong to her lover before he looked at her nervously.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"Foxy, if I wasn't do you really think I would be laying on your bed in nothing but a black thong?" she asked with a smirk as she stroked his cheek. "I am ready for this. Also if I am going to go along with this plan then you can be damn sure I am going to be the first you have sex with" she said as he smiled and kissed her deeply as he slid down her panties to reveal her glistening clean shaven pussy as she blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Now you get naked too, it's only fair" she said as he chuckled and slowly undid his buttons to reveal his chiseled abs to her, making her slightly drool before he slid down his pants and boxers to reveal his fully erect and throbbing 12 inch member that made her squeak in shock.

"T-T-That's going to go in me?" she asked in shock as he shook his head.

"Not all of it, just enough to make it pleasurable for you and not hurt" he assured her as he trailed kissed up her long legs until he placed one directly on her pussy making her moan and buck her hips up, allowing him to grab ahold of her perfectly large sized ass, biggest he's held by far

He could feel his member throbbing more and more as he heard her moans and he continued to lick and kiss her pussy until she started to push his head away.

"N-N-No~ I want you inside me before I...cum" she said as she muttered the last part from behind her hands as she covered her face though he could see the dark red blush that was on her face.

He smiled at her as he moved her hands from her face and gave her a soft tender kiss as he pressed the tip of his member against her pussy. "I'm going to have to go in pretty quick so I don't draw out the pain so feel free to scream or bite or whatever helps ease the pain while I go in and until you get use to it" he said as she nodded and hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He rubbed her ass softly before he quickly plunged 8 of his 12 inches into her as she let out a scream before biting into his shoulder to muffle the scream before he pet her head.

"Shh its okay, I won't move until it stops hurting as much" he whispered to her as she nodded and let go of his shoulder and kissed it once she saw how hard she had bitten.

He stayed still for a good five minutes before she nodded to him. "I think I'm good, just go slow please" she whispered out as he nodded and kissed her before he slowly started to thrust in and out of her.

Lisa had expected her first time to be painful considering that is what she had heard from her older friends that had graduated but the only painful part was it entering her but as he thrusted the pleasure heavily outweighed the pain.

"Na-Naruto~ Give me more~" she moaned out as she felt him squeeze her breasts again.

Naruto let out a pleasure filled groan as he felt her pussy squeeze his member tightly as he thrust in and out of her, picking up speed as she continued to moan. Right now he was going off pure instincts of what to do, which he figured had to do with either Kurama or his family as right now was his first real time.

He felt his member start to throb more and more as he grew closer to finishing.

"Lisa, I'm close" he groaned out as she smiled up at him.

"Me too, just a little longer Naruto" she spoke out in a soft tone as she held her arms up before he held her close and continued to thrust.

Lisa could feel her orgasm coming as he continued to hit her at her deepest spots and she wanted it so badly.

"Naruto! I-I'm coming!" she moaned out as she felt the orgasm hit her hard before she felt him pull out of her before something warm hit her chest several times.

She smiled down as she saw him panting over her as she saw white liquid that she knew as cum was covering her chest. "Mmmm Naruto, so tasty" she moaned out as she scooped up some with her finger and licked it up the rest before he chuckled and laid next to her and held her close.

 **-Lemon End-**

Naruto smiled happily as he and Lisa laid together on the bed and held each other close. He was thankful he had Lisa call home and tell her parents she would be 'staying over at a friends house' so she didn't have to leave his side.

"Naruto?" she muttered out in a tired tone as he eyes started to droop.

"Yes my queen?" he asked as she kissed her cheek.

"Will you be here in the morning? I don't want this to be a dream" she whispered as he smiled and stroked her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Of course babe" he said as she smiled.

"You promise?" Lisa smiled as she looked up at him with her eyes half open

"Forever and ever babe" he said as nuzzled up against him with a tired smile as she drifted off to sleep.

"Forever and ever" she said before she passed out with a content smile on her face.

 **-Chapter End-**

 _Official pairings: Lisa Silver (main #1), Hayley (main #2), Sooleawa'Uha (Possible main #3), Female Pink Furry Alien (Voiced by Kim Kardashian), Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent), Michelle (Angel lawyer), Francine (secret relationship), older Akiko (16 year old), Becky Arangino (lives/saved)_

One night stands or so: Linda (Francine's Iranian friend), Gwen Ling (Francine's sister),Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom), Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend), Debbie, Pandora? (Debbie goth friend/maybe)

Stress relief/friends with benefits: Carmen Selectra (saved/lives), Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name), Jessica, Lindsay Coolidge, Tanqueray (stripper), Ally (Roger's life coach), Janet Lewis (Principle's daughter), Jeanine Winthrop, Amy (cheerleader), and other cheerleaders and strippers

Kurama Pairing: Matabi, OC, Amaterasu (Okami), Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 _ **Author Notes: Some episodes will be others like this one I out episode 2 before episode 1 for the sake of the plot. Also how yall like that Adam Sandler Reference, I hope all y'all count onto that before reading this, I miss thank my brother in all but blood Jebest and HaretaSora. Thanks bros.**_


	3. American Kitsune III

**Hello people! Coming back to you with Chapter 3 of American Kitsune, I've gotten so many reviews, favorites, and follows, and it makes me so happy that y'all care so much, I'm gonna continue all my stories still, but NEWS FLASH I need some beta's for my Path IV and No tomorrow because my buds Sora and Jebest don't know about Halo or Mass effect.**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have there good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **-Early Morning-**

Naruto groaned as he was woken up by a phone ringing before he quickly opened his eyes and grabbed it before it woke Lisa up, who was thankfully still fast asleep. "What do you want?" he hissed out with a sigh.

"Don't worry Uzumaki, you aren't in trouble. I just called to tell you that I just had to stop an illegal deportation of the family of the woman you are in bed with" his boss said as Naruto nearly dropped his phone in shock.

"H-How do you know who I am in bed with?" he asked as his boss chuckled.

"Naruto, while you are a very freelance agent, one of the best I might add, but I still have to keep my eyes on you at all times. Now I do not disapprove of your relationship given your….situation that we somewhat put you in but do be careful with who you bed in the future" he said as Naruto groaned.

"Whatever, next time send a text" he said as his boss chuckled and hung up.

Naruto sighed as he put his cellphone back on his nightstand before he smiled down at his gorgeous girlfriend as she slept next to him. He carefully moved back next to her and held her close to him before she let out a soft chuckle.

"Morning Foxy" she muttered out as she turned over to face him and kiss him softly.

"Morning babe, I was hoping not to wake you and let you sleep some more. I'm sorry" he said as she shook her head.

"No, I was waking up anyways and I wanted to make sure last night wasn't a dream" she said as he chuckled and kissed her softly, making her smile and wrap her arms around him

"Trust me, it wasn't a dream my queen" he whispered out as she rested her head on his chest.

"Thank god for that" she whispered out as he pet her soft back as she smiled up at him before looking at the time with a frown.

"Why do we have to have school today" she groaned out as he kissed her forehead with a smile.

"Not like we will apart very long. Plus we can always have some more fun~" he whispered in her ear as she bit her lip with a smile.

"I think I can go for a few rounds" she said with a flirty grin before she squealed from him basically jumping on her.

 **-Hour or Two Later-**

Naruto smiled at Lisa, who was in a slight daze and wearing one of Naruto's shirts and a pair of his boxers since her clothes were currently in the washer as she sat at the table while he started cooking her breakfast so she won't be half exhausted through the whole school day.

"Breakfast will be ready soon babe so relax a little" he said from the stove as she weakly waved at him as he chuckled before a loud knock that resounded through the whole house.

He frowned as he wasn't expecting anyone to arrive, especially this early. He looked down at his clothes to see he was only in his dark orange boxers, he shrugged. 'Oh well, it is my house so hope they are okay with it' he thought as he went towards the door, giving Lisa a kiss on top of her head before reaching the door.

He sighed as he opened the door and raised an eyebrow as the whole Smith family was on his porch. "Oh, this is unexpected. What can I do for you Smiths?" he asked as he watched Francine and Hayley grow dark blushes as they stared at him.

Francine quickly shook her head before she broke her gaze away from his abs and smiled at him "I was just wanting to check on my last customer and see how he was enjoying the house, and seems you've moved in quite nicely I must admit." she said as her gaze drifted back towards his abs.

Stan frowned as he peered into Naruto's house, nearly pushing the owner out of the way as Naruto clenched the door frame.

"Stan can you please stop that" He growled out as Stan stepped back.

"Well I couldn't help but see someone who looks awfully a lot like Lisa Silver but that can't be true since she was deported" Stan said confused as to how his meddling didn't go through.

"I don't know what you are talking about Stan, everyone in this house is a legal citizen so if anyone tried to deport them they'd be abusing their power wouldn't they" he spoke out in a calm and suspicious tone that made Stan grow a bit pale

"Naruto~ I took the food off the stove so it didn't burn" Lisa spoke out tiredly from the kitchen. "I'm having my food now since you really tired me out with the fun we had" she said as he chuckled and shook his head at her.

He rose an eyebrow as he watched Steve growl and stomp off his porch, possibly heading back home, though he figured the boy was jealous, which he figured was fair.

"Well as you can see you interrupted us in the middle of our breakfast so maybe we can talk later Francine since I feel you have a lot of questions" he said as he snapped his fingers, snapping the blonde housewife out of her daze as she and Hayley wiped the drool from their faces.

"Y-Yes! I'll drop by Saturday maybe?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Fine by me Francine, see you later" Francine muttered out before she started to drag a confused Stan and a dazed Hayley away

As he closed the door and went back into the kitchen he smiled as he saw Lisa eating her food from the table at a nice, slow pace as she was still tired along with savoring the delicious food.

"Who was at the door?" she asked as he sat down next to her and started eating the food she had put on a plate for him.

"Well it was the neighbors, the Smith family." he said as she looked up at him in a confused expression he replied back. "Steve's family. His mother sold me the house so she just wanted to check up on it and see how I'm doing."

Lisa shrugged, not really caring as she dug right back into her food to energize her so she could get through the rest of the day.

Once she had finished eat she quickly went off to the restroom to finish getting ready after grabbing her clothes from the dryer. Though she made sure that when she walked up the stairs she gave Naruto something to stare at as she swayed her hip making Naruto contemplate if he would want to fuck her right then and there. Even if he has to dirty her up in the shower before cleaning each other off.

After he took a quick look at the time he smirked _'Eh fuck it, we still got time before needing to head out to classes.'_ he thought before he quickly followed Lisa to the restroom to which the two ended up not stepping out for another hour though he was grateful for the sounds of running water that helped muffle the noises of their activities.

 **0 School 0**

Classes went by fine as the day went on, well more boring than anything. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have to take his current assignment and just stay at home and do something else more productive. Though he was incredibly thankful that he was able to meet Lisa and that he was on his way to getting his situation under control at least somewhat.

Naruto smiled as he and Lisa walked through the halls of the school.

"So you mentioned you needed more girls right?" Lisa asked in a whisper so there won't be too much attention.

"Unfortunately yes. Three is the lowest any of my family has had though" he said as she smiled and pulled a small notepad before she handed it to him.

He rose an eyebrow as he flipped it open and started reading through the names. "What is this for?" he asked as she squeezed his hand.

"Just some girls that I thought could be into this or at least be able to provide relief for you or even be added to the open relationship" Lisa said with a smirk as Naruto nearly let his jaw drop at the _long_ list, before he held her close and kissed her cheek repeatedly as she giggled.

"You are amazing, you know that right? You are handling this a thousand times better than I thought you would" he said as she smiled at him.

"Well I can't just let my Foxy be in pain and displeasure or anything because of his situation" she whispered back with a smile

He gave her another quick kiss before he went back through the names to see if he actually knows them or not.

He spotted a few names that he knew of like the girl he met at the mall, Janet. He didn't realize though that she was the principal's daughter. He didn't think though that Janet was the type of girl that could be into this sort of thing but he figured Lisa knew the girls at the school better than he did.

As he continued through some of the names, he had to ask Lisa on who some of the specific ones that he knew were from a few being in her cheerleading squad and some girls she was friends with. From Lindsay Coolidge to Becky Arangino, who he had learned that she recently moved into town before he did, to even that one girl named Jenny Bowen that he had seen around but never met.

"Are you sure some of these girls would really be okay with this?" he asked as she nodded vigorously.

"When we first started dating I decided to quietly ask around to see who was still attracted to you, even when they knew you were dating me so I took it as someone being okay with sharing. Even a few girls that I talked to were curious. I wrote these down on the ride here and in a couple of my classes and trust me foxy there's a _lot_ on that list" she said as he chuckled and kissed her again.

"Well we don't have to do anything just yet but it is good to know I might not have to worry about this anymore. I should probably call you a life saver with all of this help" he said as she stroked his cheek.

Lisa smiled as she trailed her finger down his cheek with a cute pout "Aww and here I was a bit excited to have some fun with a friend or two" she whispered in a sultry tone before she started to walk away towards their lunch table as she swayed her hips as she knew how he liked to stare.

Naruto let out a subtle growl as he walked after her before he gave her a quick spank that made her jump and squeak before he quickly sat down at the table before anyone noticed, while he chuckled afterwards after seeing the bright red blush on her cheeks.

It didn't take long that after sitting down before a few girls that were on Lisa's list had shown up to the table like they usually did.

He smiled as a new girl slid onto a seat next to Becky. "Hi, mind if I sit with you all?" she asked as Lisa smiled.

"Not at all Jenny. Naruto this is Jenny Bowen, you've seen her around haven't you" Lisa said as Naruto nodded as he looked Jenny over.

Jenny had short orange hair that went down to her chin and had a slight curl at the bottom with soft green eyes. She had a very nice figure with a generous DD cup bust and nice slim waist before it went to her nice sized rear.

She wore a purple tank top that did well to exhibit her bust and show nice amount of cleavage with a tight pink pencil skirt that he noticed was shorter than normal to show off her legs.

"I've seen that sweet ride of yours. I remember seeing it at the carnival's parking lot. Did you two enjoy yourselves?" she asked as Lisa smiled.

"So much Jenny! He was so sweet and romantic, basically confessing to me on the ferris wheel" she said as Jenny smiled and let out a giggle, while the other girls smiled at Naruto for being so compassionate.

"I know, I saw you two after you got off and I thought you two looked so cute together. If only I could find a sweet and caring boyfriend instead of those creeps that always go after me" Jenny said with a sad sigh as Lisa smiled as Naruto with a knowing look in her eyes.

He chuckled as he mouthed 'In time' to her as Lisa smiled victoriously.

"So ladies, what can I do for you today? Is it just a social chat or is there something else in mind?" he asked with a smirk as they giggled at him.

"You know we just love spending time with you Naruto" Becky said as she smiled at him.

"Thats why we are here everyday after all" Lindsay said as he smiled clearly amused.

They continued to talk until Janet came on by and sat down with them with a smile.

"Sorry, can I come sit down?" she asked as the table nodded.

"Nice to see you again Janet. I forgot to call you but my furniture came yesterday and it works perfectly in my house and I'm glad you talked me into the larger bed since it is so much more comfy than the one I had before" he said as Janet smirked at him, while Lisa blushed understanding the hidden message behind that.

"Aww and I wanted to help break it in maybe since I could think of a few ways" she flirted with a smirk as the girls of the table started to laugh with slight blushes as they figured out what she meant.

"Oh trust me, he broke it in" Lisa said as she rubbed her thigh against his leg from under table with a smirk as the girls at the table squealed a bit, understanding what Lisa was implying.

He chuckled as he noticed all the girls sending Lisa 'tell me about it' looks as Lisa nodded, making them blush as they smiled at him.

He didn't mind her talking about what they did in the bedroom, or the shower since he figured Lisa was using it to possible let them understand what was really happening and what they were missing out on. He trusted Lisa's judgement since she knew the girls better than he did

Naruto frowned as the bell rang and everyone started to get up. He saw Lisa waiting for him by the door as he held up a hand telling her he'd be there in a minute.

"Hey Janet, wait for a second" he called out as she stopped and turned around.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked with a smile as she crossed her arms under her chest to push them up a bit.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school for a little 'sorry for not calling' dinner to make up for it?" he asked as she looked at him shocked with a little blush on her cheeks.

"And Lisa is okay with this?" she asked as he nodded.

"Lisa was the one that suggested it and I thought it was a great idea" he said as Janet smiled and nodded. "Great, wait by my car after school and I can give you a ride to my house" he said as she smiled before nodding and heading off to her class as he stared at her before he felt Lisa wrap around her arm.

"Well while I'm upset I won't be able to come over due to my parents I want full news of what happens after the dinner" Lisa said as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry I will give you a full report my queen" he said as she giggled lightly and continued along as they headed off to their classes.

 **-Chemistry-**

Naruto sighed as he sat in chemistry as it was one of the very few classes of his that Lisa wasn't in or anybody else he knew from lunch or otherwise.

"Now quiet down class please" the old science teacher Mr. Pinkerton said as the class stopped talking before he nodded. "Now it is time to partner up for our year long lab partners. I do this so you can build trust considering you all will be handling harmful chemicals that can affect your health possibility" he said as the class started to get noisy again.

"Quiet please!" he yelled a bit only to get drowned out by the class.

"Oi he said be quiet!" Naruto growled out annoyed as the class quickly grew silent.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted these partners will be chosen by me" he said as the class groaned

"Now as I call out the group names move to an empty table in the back" Mr. Pinkerton said as he started listing out names.

Naruto didn't pay much attention until he heard his name called out. "Naruto and Amy you are group nine" he said as Naruto looked around to see who this Amy was as he saw her waving at him with a friendly smile.

He smiled as he looked her over. She had long light red hair that went down to just above her slightly plump rear. She had light green eyes and rather full pink lips as she moved the sucker she was sucking on back and forth in her mouth.

She wore a white tank top that had a deep v cut to it that showed off a lot of her cleavage from her high C cup breasts and exposed a bit of her stomach as she also wore tight blue jeans that squeezed her rear quite nicely.

"Hi, I'm Amy, nice to meet you" she said as she pulled the sucker from her mouth with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Amy" he said as he smiled at her gently as she blushed a bit from him staring, considering she was extremely shy sometimes due to how she was often teased about her hair and figure back when she was in middle school.

"Steve and Dennis you two are group 10" Mr. Pinkerton said as Steve let out a loud groan as Naruto chuckled and turned back to Amy.

"So Amy, how have I not seen you before?" he asked as she giggled.

"I've been sick until now but now I'm really glad I came back today" she said as she stuck the sucker back in her mouth and blushed as she looked him over.

Naruto could not help but get the strongest feeling he would enjoy chemistry class a lot in the future as he smiled at Amy, not really paying attention to the teacher as he and Amy talked quietly so they wouldn't get caught, enjoying the entire class together.

 **-After School-**

Naruto smiled as he kissed Lisa one last time before she had to go to her friend's car to drive her home. He almost didn't want to break the kiss and before he could deepen it Lisa broke the kiss, making him semi-hard.

"I won't be gone for long Naruto, only a day before I can make up a lie to my parents so I can spend more time at your house. Besides, its now the weekend so I could maybe stop on by" she said as he nodded before she got into the car as he waved to her.

He chuckled as he walked to his car to see Janet resting on the hood of his car with her knees close to her chest, giving him a clear view up her skirt to see her lacy green panties.

"Never thought I could be jealous of a car hood before for having a fine ass like yours pressed up against it." Naruto said as he started laughing as Janet blushed and quickly got off the hood.

"Well, just wait and maybe you'll get the same" she teased as he chuckled at her and opened the door for her as she sat down before he got in his seat and started the car, making it roar and making some students back up, so not to be pushed back slightly from the force.

"So what do you have planned for this dinner of ours?" Janet asked as Naruto smiled as he pulle dout of the parking lot of the school.

"A home cooked meal and a tour of my house and meeting my best friend Kurama." Naruto replied with a smile

"Oh the sweet little fox I heard about. I'm glad I finally get to meet the little guy since I was sick on that day" she said with a smile

"Just be careful, he can be a little pervert at times" he said as she giggled.

"What like his master?" she joked as he gave a playful pout that made her giggle more. "Oh relax, I happen to like it" she said as she placed her hand on his lower thigh with a smile as he smirked at her and increased the speed so he could get home even sooner as she moved her hand up very slowly

As they reached his house Janet gave him a playful smirk before she took her hand away just as it was about to reach the top of his thigh.

"You have a very nice house here Naruto" Janet said as she got out of the car, looking at the house in awe.

"Thanks, I'm not one for a massive house since I'm modest, besides my car. Luckily I have a lot of rooms in this house so I can have a lot of guests over" he said as she smiled and walked in after he opened the door

"Oh, I wonder what the reason behind that for." Janet said suggestively with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Stay for a while and you'll be more than welcome to find out my dear." Naruto said with a feral grin, while he leaned in.

Janet smiled as she leaned in and crashed her lips into his and held onto him as he basically picked her up to close the door behind them while they continued to make out.

"Wait, won't Lisa be upset?" Janet asked as Naruto shook his head before he set her down.

"Right, I should probably explain everything" he said as he smiled at her. "Come, we talk over dinner" he said as Janet straightened out her skirt that had been pushed up a bit when he picked her up.

Janet nodded as she followed Naruto and smiled once she saw various pieces of furniture that she had picked out actually in his house. She grew impressed once she saw the delicious looking food on the table.

"Wow did you cook all this?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, of course I had a bit of help" he said as he gave Kurama a thumbs up from behind his back before Kurama huffed with a smirk and walked out to the living room without alerting anyone and being the best wingman ever.

Janet smiled as she sat down "So how is Lisa okay with her boyfriend asking someone else out on a date?" she asked as Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously.

"Well it's a long story but I will explain it just as I did with Lisa and you can decide what to do after I say everything" he said as she nodded.

He started out the explanation the same as he did with Lisa and as he came to the end Janet looked at him with a clear look of suspicion as she shook her head.

"Thats hard to all take in. So you're saying you have to have sex and be with numerous women or you could go crazy?" she asked as Kurama hopped onto the table.

" _ **It's true dear, but he gains more from it than he loses in the form of danger**_ " Kurama said as she quickly pushed away from the table

"He talked" she said in shock as Kurama nodded.

" _ **Yes and I saw your underwear from under the table. There's a lot I can do my dear, hell back in my true form I could shoot stuff from my mouth that made nukes today look like little kits but he speaks the truth"**_ Kurama said as Janet blushed a bit and adjusted her skirt.

"So thats why Lisa is so okay with you flirting and being flirted with" Janet said as Naruto nodded. "While being one of your girls does sound very promising considering the endowed part" she paused as she took a glance at his lower body "but right now I'm not one to settle down though doesn't mean I can't have fun with you right?" she asked as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it down to expose more of her cleavage.

"That can definitely work for me" he whispered out before he picked her up again, making sure to give her huge rear a hard squeeze.

"Oh my, so direct aren't you?" she teased as she felt herself grow wet from the look in his eyes.

"Always when it comes to this" he said as he gave her another squeeze and quickly went up the stairs.

" _ **Lucky ass Kit, I swear I need a vixen or something**_ " Kurama grumbled before he laid on the couch and turned on the tv. He hummed in thought as he remembered how he saw that one vixen when he went to the mall that one time, maybe he should beg Naruto to buy him the female fox.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Naruto kissed Janet deeply as he laid her on the bed and pulled down her skirt to expose her long legs and the thong that covered her pussy before he pulled that down as well.

"Like what you see there?" Janet asked as she spread her legs apart to give him a full view of her pussy as she smirked once she saw something in his pants grow hard.

"Oh definitely" he said as he licked her pussy making her moan. He decided to continue licking her for a bit before putting his attention to her bud. He started to kiss and suck on it getting her more aroused with her moaning showing his success. Even decided to give in a soft bite that made her toss her head back in pleasure.

As he saw her in awe of the minor orgasm he caused her. Seeing some of her nectar drip down he decided to have a proper taste. "Mmmm, who would of known that such rich chocolate would taste so much like vanilla" he commented earning him a deep blush from the beauty.

He quickly threw off his clothes and revealed his fully hard foot long member to her.

"Holy crap! Your fucking huge" Janet said with a massive smile on her face as Naruto smirked as he saw her nearly dripping wet pussy.

"Of course I have to be careful considering how it would hurt to have all of this rammed into them" he said as she shook her head.

"Screw that, give me all of it" she said as she wrapped her hands around it and feeling it being very warm to the touch. Janet started to stroke it as she licked the tip of it with a moan before she threw off her shirt to reveal her C cup milk chocolate colored breasts with dark brown nipples.

"Hmm looks like you have two Hershey's kisses on you, I wonder how they taste" he teased as he licked his tongue around her nipple and sucked on it causing her to moan loudly from him paying attention to one of her most sensitive areas. He continued to lick and suck from each of the nipples and he came onto a shock of her actually lactating a bit.

"Your not pregnant...are you?" he asked as she giggled and shook her head.

"No, its just something that has happened when I get really turned on" she said as he smirked and latched back onto her breasts making her moan more and more until she grabbed his head and pulled him back though moaned once he gave her nipple a soft bite as well.

"Naruto~ I want your massive dick in me right now" she whispered out in his ear as he smiled at her

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as she nodded vigorously before laying back down.

"This isn't my first rodeo, though it is the first time mounted by a stallion" she said with a wink before he smiled down at her before he kissed her deeply and plunged his member in her as far as it could, which ended up being about 10 of his 12 inches.

"Oh my fucking god! You're hitting the end of my pussy!" she moaned out before he started thrusting which caused her to throw her head back and let out even louder moans as he was continuously kept hitting her G-spot.

"Oh I'm just getting started" Naruto whispered out in her ear before he grabbed her breasts and thrusted even more as he felt her pussy tighten up again as she let out another loud moan.

"Two times so far? You sure are sensitive" he teased as she smiled at him with a blush over her cheeks.

"I can't help it if you just hit all the right spots baby" she moaned out as he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue in her mouth before he continued to thrust in and out of her, not giving her any rest, plunging the rest of his rock hard member into her, shoving all 12 inches into her tight pussy. During all this, Naruto started feeling his hands getting wet and glanced down seeing Janet's breasts leaking profusely. Not wanting to waste such nice milk, he latched onto her breasts drinking more of her getting Janet feeling more pleasure than ever before in her life.

He groaned in pleasure as he felt her pussy squeeze around him tighter than before as he squeezed her breasts again, letting them leak a bit more. "Three times already? So selfish" he teased again before she blushed dark red and flipped them around so she was on top.

"If you want to cum baby then let me take care of that" she said in a sultry tone before she started to move up and down on him, making sure to plunge all the way down so all 12 inches went into her.

Naruto smirked at her as he latched onto her breasts again and gave her large rear a hard slap and squeeze that made her moan as she continued to ride him.

"Baby, you'll milk me dry for once if you keep at this" she moaned out with a smirk. "Though it will be fair since I plan to do the same" she said as he looked up at her in worry.

"Wait... I don't want to get you pregnant" he said as she giggled.

"Trust me, I have many contraceptives so no need to worry baby, fill me up" she moaned out as she rotated her hips and made him stir around inside her.

Naruto smirked as he started to feel competitive now with what she is trying to do of making him cum first before she could cum another time. 'Well two can play this game' he thought as he as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting his hips up and down, matching her pace which earned him deeper passage into her.

They kept at it until he ended up hitting something and realizing that he has reached the very end of her pussy and decided to really take the plunge as he thrusted himself hard on one moment that got Janet to scream as he penetrated through her cervix and had plunged into her womb.

Janet couldn't believe it, her current partner and now probably her only partner had gone so deep inside and actually kissed the very back of her womb as it caused her mind to start going blank and causing her to see stars with her feeling slight pain at first but it eventually started to become very pleasurable.

She couldn't take it anymore as her mouth hanging open with her tongue sticking out making her have a 'stupid face' now before Naruto flipped her back over so he was on top, keeping inside her.

"I think I win this but not until I can paint your insides" he whispered out to her as she nodded slowly before he kept thrusting, making her smile and moan. She didn't care anymore if she wanted to share him or not, she wanted to feel this good more and more and wouldn't want to part with it.

It was then that Naruto took her and pulled her to the end of the bed. He pulled out of her causing her to whimper slightly but also feel some slight relief of having the constant ravaging of her pussy to stop. But then her eyes widened in shock as he took her and flipped her on her stomach.

He smirked as he grinded his still fully erect penis on her throbbing, dripping lips so she could feel the heat coming off of it. She felt him lean against her back as he put his mouth inches from her ear and felt his hot breath run across her ear, making her blush and pant in lust.

"I am far from done babe, I want to hear you beg. I want you to beg for me to plunge back deep inside you. I want you to ask for your tight pussy to be fucked over and over till it can't hold another drop of my cum. _ **I want you to call me master**_ " he growled out as she felt herself wetten before he slowly bit down on her earlobe causing her to moan with the mix of pleasure and pain shooting throughout her body.

Her mind was still processing everything but she had gotten the message. She had tried to speak but it was hard for her to do so with how numb her head is feeling. Even with her mouth hanging open that she was drooling profusely.

Naruto sees she wanted to respond as she nodded her head but she couldn't speak the words out of her mouth as the only sounds coming out of her mouth has been moans of pleasure and silent screams of pleasure, and slight sounds of gibberish.

Though he wanted, he wants to hear this ebony goddess beg for him to be inside her and paint her insides white with his cum, beg for his cock everyday. He wanted to see her break for every other man but him. He wanted to make her his and he knew she loved it.

He smiled as he gripped her plump ass that was glistening with sweat with both hands and give it a hard squeeze, he couldn't even grab her full plump ass fully, some spilling out of his hands.

He smiled as he saw her lift her head back and moan as he massaged her glorious ass and spread them apart to look at her tight ass twitching as sweat ran down it.

A smirk grew on his face as he decided to claim every part of her for him since he made it so no other man could pleasure her. His smirk grew as he lined up his dick that was glistening in her juices with her tight asshole and before she could respond slowly pushed his way into her untouched ass.

Unknown to him she had never done anal before and taking something so large on her first try almost made her blackout and completely lost herself to the lust.

She just saw white as she felt him slide deep and deeper inside of her. She had never felt so full, so stretched, so satisfied, so owned in her whole life and she honestly loved it.

She felt his pelvis crash against her, jiggling her ass with each full thrust by him. Her blinding bless continued when he pulled her up, exposing her drooling face as she smiled.

"You still haven't answered me. Do you want me to paint your insides? Do you want me to own this glorious body of yours? By the way your plump ass is trying to milk my dick I would say you do want it but I want to hear it from your mouth." Naruto laid her back down on the bed before he reached down and grab her breast and started to massage them and her nipples causing more and more of her milk to torrent out of them.

While he played with her breasts he picked up speed in his reshaping of her ass with each thrust. To make things more extreme he moved his other hand towards her drenching lips and started pumping some of his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace.

"Say it!" Naruto demanded as he thrusted harder into her as he pinched her nipples causing her to moan again. In response to this, her breasts were starting to squirt more and more of her milk.

"Say it!" Naruto said as he angled his thrust to make sure each pump causes him to send the full force of the thrust towards her stomach. Not directly hitting it to cause discomfort but sending enough pressure to cause unimaginable amount of pleasure to shoot through the core of her womanhood.

" **SAY IT!** " he growled out as he pumped even more force into her now ravished asshole, causing her head to tilt back and a large gasp of air to flood her lungs to make up for the air she lost from being pierced to her breaking point.

"YES! YES PLEASE FUCK ME MASTER! I want you to cum deep inside me. fill either hole, I don't care what you do to me as long I get more of this. Just fuck me, don't you dare stop fucking me!" Janet screamed out as she felt her mind starting to go blank.

It was the tipping point for Janet. She couldn't handle it anymore and all she was blinded by in her lust. She didn't care about anything at this point only that she got to keep cuming like she has been doing nonstop since she let Naruto mount her and turn her into his plaything.

He grinned a predator like grin seeing his prey finally give up and accepted her fate. "Then you are mine and I will show you who owns this body from this point onward" Naruto said as his thrusts started to pick up speed and almost piston in and out of Janet's now reshaped asshole that now could only fit his hard dick.

He groaned as he plunged every inch of himself deep inside of her and released a wave of cum deep inside of her.

Janet moaned as she felt like a wave of fire just shot deep inside of her. She could only shout at the top of her lungs as she felt each wave of cum flood her once vacant and untouched ass. She couldn't contain herself as she climax once again, this time larger than the other times from the intense heat and feeling of still hard dick continuously thrusting in her ass. She was a bit in shock that she came from having her ass ravaged but she knew she would want more seeing how godly it felt screwed.

By the end of all of this, she came so hard that her breasts had to empty their milk and drench so much of the sheets. Her pussy climaxed hard with her natural juices sprayed on a wide range. All in all, she felt truly satisfied as a result.

She let out a sad whimper as she felt him slowly pull out of her ass slowly until it finally made it all the way out she felt her ass not being able to hold in the amount of cum that was inside and moaned sadly as it leaked out of her and down her legs.

Naruto smiled as he wiped off his cum covered dick on her ass cheeks as he looked down at the panting but still conscious Janet.

"I hope you don't think we are done" Naruto said as he grabbed Janet's hips and flipped her over while also laying her down on the bed. She looked at Naruto in shock and disbelief as she saw that he is still erect as the has been from the start.

"We still have a long long way to go before we are done." Naruto says as he open her legs and dives back into Janet. 

Between the constant waves of pleasure shooting through her body Janet can only think on complete she was though before the pleasure fully made her blackout. If her mind was broken in lust, it definitely was gonna be now.

'Good thing he will have more than one woman. If this was just me I might die before I get him to go down.' Janet thought before she became lost in the sea of pleasure given to her by Naruto for hours on end to the point it only stopped because her body and mind couldn't take anymore and she passed out.

 **-Lemon End-**

After waking up from his sleep, Naruto turned to the side seeing Janet in all her naked glory sleeping soundly with several moans escaping her lips. He already noticed that it was pretty dark outside and could tell that the two had slept throughout the majority of the night.

Seconds later he started processing what happened and realized what he had done to her. Though despite of him feeling down for being that rough he felt a bit proud of himself.

He didn't know how to properly apologize for being so rough on her and losing control of his lust. Though his thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt slender arms wrapping around him and kisses in between his neck and shoulder.

He slowly turned towards her to see a very, very content look upon her face. She couldn't help but smile the whole time that she didn't even care if her face started to hurt but as she saw her lover frown she grew confused about what was wrong.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What's got you so down?" Janet asked as she kept kissing some of exposed skin as she loved the warmth he gave off.

"I-I'm sorry on what I did earlier, I so wasn't myself at all back there. I'm usually more focused and not as rough and more caring. That was pretty much all new to me" he said as he ran his hand through his hair with a frown.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you on all that of taking advantage of you and…" He was soon silenced as Janet kissed him passionately before pulling back.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. I understand what you're trying to say but I forgive you for all of that. I honestly can say I have never felt that way before but I'm very very satisfied. Besides, I wouldn't mind doing that again later when I'm more prepared. Now lets go back to sleep" Janet said before pulling him back down as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

 **-Next Weekend-**

Naruto chuckled as he thought over the events of the week.

It turned out that Lisa had been overjoyed of his time with Janet and had made him promise to have some dominative sex with her later as long as he didn't go as far as he did with Janet.

Janet though had been over at his house a lot as it seemed her dad didn't really care where she was whenever he had his turn of custody. Whenever Lisa and Janet were there together, Lisa slept with him and Janet claimed a spare room...except for the times they all had fun, and oh how much fun those nights were.

Currently though his mind was drifting towards to another dark haired beauty, the first one he had gone on a date with.

'I wonder how she is. I'm a bit ashamed I've been too busy, but not like I can be blamed' he thought as he stared down at Lisa and Janet as they clung to him in his sleep.

He rose an eyebrow as he saw his phone light up as he had set it to only ring when his boss rang before he picked it up and answered it confused.

"Hello?" he asked as a female voice giggled on the other end.

"I'm sorry if I didn't call earlier in the week but I just found your number in my old files. It's me Francine, I was calling about us maybe talking this weekend and maybe go out somewhere." she said as he chuckled as he remembered making the 'date' with the gorgeous blonde mother.

"Oh Francine" he said with a smile as he very carefully got out of bed without waking up either of his lovers and grabbing a new set of clothes. "Don't worry, it's all okay and talking sounds fine right now" he said as he looked at the time to see it was already noon but understood why they slept in considering what they had done until early in the morning.

"Great! I was thinking since it is still pretty warm out we could head to this nice icecream parlor I know" she said with a smile as he grabbed a pad of paper and wrote down a note for the two girls.

"That sounds great, is it the one on Main Street?" he asked as he stuck the note on the fridge.

"Yeah I should be there in about an hour I just have to borrow my husband's car" she said as he grabbed his keys.

"Sounds good, see you there" he said before he hung up and slipped the phone in his pocket.

" _ **Another date? You are coming along very nicely Kit**_ " Kurama joked as he smirked at the blonde.

"More of a get together to talk than a date since she is married after all" he said as Kurama rolled his eyes.

" _ **Only means you have more of a challenge to claim her. I wish you luck**_ " Kurama said as he gave a mock salute with one of his tails before jumping off the couch and to the kitchen. " _ **I'll keep an eye on your mates so don't worry**_ " he said before Naruto chuckled and left the house, making sure not to slam the door.

 **-Icecream Parlor - Hour later-**

Naruto lazily leaned back in his chair as he ate a spoonful of vanilla ice cream before the bell jingled and he looked to the door to see Francine standing.

He noticed that this time she wore a long pink dress that clung to her figure very nicely and exposed a nice bit of cleavage and a good length of her toned legs that were looking great in her red heels.

He didn't notice it last time she was at his house as that time he was more focused on keeping Stan out of his house

"Over here Francine." he called out as she turned to him and smiled as she walked over towards him.

"Naruto, so good to see you." she said as she gave him a quick hug that honestly surprised him as he returned the hug. "How have you been?" she asked as she sat down.

"Good. You gave me a very nice house" he said as she smiled proudly at him

"Of course I did, you asked for a house with two stories, a basement, attic and more than five rooms as well as a lease that allows additions to the house" she said as she could clearly remember everything he asked for.

"And you delivered fully" he said as she giggled before ordering some ice cream.

As they talked about how he liked living in Langley Falls the conversation turned to relationships.

"So why haven't you asked my daughter on another date?" Francine asked as she crossed her arms, unintentionally making her E cup breasts bounce and look even bigger, as she gave him a playful glare.

"I know, I have been beating myself up about it and actually been wanting to call her right when you called" he said as Francine smiled a bit, before she suddenly frowned, making Naruto concerned.

"Well while you were busy, Hayley went back to her deadbeat boyfriend Jeff Fischer" Francine said as Naruto frowned

"Is she okay? Are they pretty serious?" he asked as Francine rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well, she kind of moved out after she had an argument with her father" Francine said with a frown as she explained how Hayley had moved in with an old ex of hers in his van and was financially cut off so had to take up a job that Francine would change the subject when he asked what it was.

"Is she happy living with him or having trouble? I can always offer her a place at my house if she really needs it" he asked as Francine smiled and hugged him again, unintentionally pressing his head close to her cleavage.

"If you could convince her to come home I would be so thankful Naruto. Please just get my baby to come home" Francine said as she hugged him before letting him go. "Here, she is working here but don't overreact and do not judge her for it. I think her boyfriend suggested it and somewhat forced her since he refused to get a job" she said as she handed him a small business card.

'Mentally Deficient Young Women Strip Club (Formerly Crazy Girls)' the card read as he rose an eyebrow but didn't comment since it honestly didn't matter to him.

"Well Francine, I'll try and either talk sense into her or give her a roof to stay under until she returns" he said as Francine smiled and gave him another hug and even kissed the top of his head as she squealed in joy.

"I will make it up to you I promise Naruto. I won't forget this" she said as he chuckled and kept himself from staring at her chest as she hugged him.

"No problem Francine, I'll go tonight before she goes on so she doesn't have to demean herself any further" he said as Francine nodded and let him go before her phone rang.

"Yes Stan?" Francine asked as she answered the phone. "I'm just talking with a friend of mine...yes I'll pick up some tequila at the store...and ice cream" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have some errands to run" she said as he nodded.

"Totally understandable, I think I have a few as well that I should probably do but we can always talk again as this was really fun" he said as she smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great" she said as she brought him in for one last hug though felt something weird inside as he hugged her back and she felt his muscles as she pressed herself against him.

She felt herself blush in embarrassment once she realised she kept her arms around him after he had already let go before she quickly let go. "S-sorry, I better go" Francine said as she quickly left the parlor, confusing Naruto a bit before he shrugged his shoulders.

'Hmmm haven't been to a strip club in quite a while' he thought as he let out a small chuckle as he imagined Lisa and Janet giving him a lap dance. 'Maybe I should order a stripper pole' he thought as he slipped the card into his pocket and started looking up how much they cost on his phone.

 **-Later that Night-**

He rose an eyebrow at the sign of the strip club out front as it was exactly what it said on the card, even the part in the parenthesis. He had told Lisa and Janet how he promised Francine, a friend of his, to help her daughter.

The two of them were okay with it until he mentioned a strip club where they said to try and find, in their words, 'a cutie' which made him a little hard to be honest. Of course even if he didn't they still planned to go all out tonight since being at a strip club was bound to excite him.

He nodded to the bouncer as he handed the man a bill fold with over 500 dollars in it since he was only 17 but he had the money to break age restrictions.

The second he entered the strip club the smell of sweat and various fruit hit his senses before he walked further in before he quickly caught someone as they fell into him.

"I'm so sorry" a soft voice spoke out as he helped her up and slightly widened his eyes at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

She had long dark brown hair almost black that rippled down her shoulders and to the middle of her back with dark green eyes that popped due to the eye shadow on her eyelids. The only makeup she had on was the eyeshadow and a thin layer of lipstick over her big pouty lips.

Her figure was what he would definitely describe as curvy mature bombshell. He swore that her rear was larger than Janet's and it made the pink panties on her almost look like they were about to burst. She also had a perfect slim waist and a bust that he was sure was an F or G cup that was barely staying inside her pink lingerie, also looking like it was about to burst.

She was a few inches shorter than him though she was wearing nearly five inch platform heels.

"It's okay, are you okay though? Your ankle doesn't look too good" he said as she hissed in pain as she tried to take a step only to almost fall again before he caught her.

"I think I sprained my ankle when that customer pushed me" she said with a frown as she saw the customer being kicked out.

"Here, I'll help you backstage so you can relax and sit down" he said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, your such a sweetheart" she said with a smile and a giggle. "The name is Tanqueray, what's yours?" she asked as with his help she was able to walk to the backstage door before she gave the bouncer a nod to let them through.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Tanqueray." Naruto said with a smile.

"What an exotic name, though with a name like Tanqueray I think we are both in the same category" she said with a giggle as Naruto chuckled before he noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she slightly shook her head before he raised her brow making her blush.

"Fine. I'm just worried about my job. I am already on thin ice with my boss due to punching a customer for groping me when we have a 'no touch' policy and getting injured like this might make him just fire me" she said with a frown as Naruto frowned.

"And if I get fired from this I will be screwed since it is my only source of money to pay for the cheap apartment I live in" she said as she wiped her eyes, clearly sad. "I know what you're thinking, probably just another sob story from a stripper trying to milk someone for money" she said before she felt Naruto's hands on her shoulder.

"Tanqueray, I can see how distressed about this you are and how valid it is. Your occupation doesn't mean shit to me" he said making her laugh softly. "I can tell when people are trying to mess with me, comes with my job and I know you aren't being fake" he said as she smiled before he pulled the business card from his pocket and grabbed a pen from one of the stripper's make up booths.

"Here, if you ever need any help or just a place to crash just give me a call" he said as he handed her the card as she widened her eyes in shock.

"Honestly?! You just met me though" she said in shock before she narrowed her eyes. "Oh I see what you are doing! Trying to just be nice before you force yourself on me! I am not some slut or a whore you can use!" she yelled as she crumpled up the card but before she could throw it he caught her wrist gently.

"Tanqueray I am not trying to get you in bed. I honestly am trying to be nice" he said in a gentle tone as he crouched down to her level as she was sitting down on a sofa. "To me all I see is someone in need. I don't see a stripper and I definitely don't see you as a whore or a slut, I see you as you not any of that." he said before he saw tears build up in the corners of her eyes before she hugged him tightly.

"T-Thank you" she said in between small sobs. She was honestly surprised at the young man's caring tone in his voice and gentle look in his eyes. For the very first time in her career as a stripper someone didn't see her as some walking whore or item.

"You're welcome Tanqueray now hold onto that number if you ever need me" he said as he gently opened her hand and flattened out the crumpled card. "Now as much as I hate it I have to go and get a friend of mine to return home to her parents" he said as she nodded.

"Will you maybe come and visit again if it turns out my boss doesn't fire me?" Tanqueray asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, now be careful on that ankle. Do you have someone to help you after work?" he asked as she nodded. "Good, I'll see you later" he said as she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before waving slightly to him as he left the backstage area.

'Naruto, such a sweet man' she thought as she read and re-read the number to memorize it before she grabbed her purse that was on the booth next to the sofa and immediately put the number in.

Naruto frowned as he looked around the strip club for Hayley before the curtain on stage opened up as he saw Hayley walking out in a white bikini that had tassels on it with a white cowboy hat with white boots and red belt around her waist.

He was stunned for a moment at how sexy she looked in it before he shook the thoughts out of his head before he quickly brought himself up on the stage, shocking Hayley.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked as she covered herself to the best of her abilities as the manager started yelling at them.

"Oh put a sock in it!" Naruto roared as he tossed a roll of bills at the man as it hit him in the head, and accidently knocked him out before Naruto turned back to Hayley.

"I came to take you home, or at least offer you a place to stay" he said as he gently grabbed her hand and led her off the stage as she followed him, still somewhat in a daze from the shock.

"Y-You'd really let me stay at your house? I thought you didn't care about me anymore" she said with a frown and a sad look in her eyes as he frowned and let out a sigh.

"Of course I still care for you Hayley I have just been beyond busy with my life and I have been beating myself up about not calling you for a second date" he said as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"And what has you so busy?" she asked as she crossed her arms, forgetting what she was wearing as she basically gave him a clear look of her breasts in the tight leather bikini.

Naruto pondered whether or not he should tell her about it all but as he saw the hurt and betrayed look in her eyes he sighed, finally relenting. "Okay but can I at least tell you somewhere else besides here since it is pretty personal" he said before she looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, give me ten minutes to change my clothes" she said as she started to blush once she remembered that she was basically standing in front of him with her breasts on display, which he was doing a good job of not looking at, making her happy that her body wasn't the only thing he was attracted to.

Naruto chuckled as he saw Hayley rush off to the backstage before he sighed and patiently waited until she returned before he walked her out to his car, put her bags in his trunk and opened the door for her before closing it and getting into his seat

"So?" Hayley asked expectantly "Are you gonna tell me what had you so busy that you couldn't even text me?" she asked as he sighed.

"Fine but you have to let me explain everything before you freak out" he said as she nervously nodded as he took the back streets to his house so he would have enough time to explain it before getting to his house so she could react before he got there.

As he explained it to her he noticed several looks on her face. Worried, anger, disgusted and then somewhat understanding before she blushed and nodded.

"I-I understand but that is really weird. Do you have any girls in your relationship thing?" she asked with a blush as he nodded with a nervous look on his face.

"Technically I have one girl and a girl who is half in half out that stays the night a lot" he said as she frowned.

"W-Would I be considered equal and not something only for sex?" she asked as he nodded.

"Of course! I am not some pervert who only sees a girl for his body. Plus all my girls that are with me will be considered on the same level though there will have to be some that keep the others in line" he said as he rubbed his chin as he thought it over.

"W-Well I'm not sure about this since it sounds pretty odd but I will think it over since I really do need a place to stay besides Jeff's crappy van" she said with a frown as he nodded understanding her decision

"I will never pressure you into anything or make you feel uncomfortable. I have many spare rooms that are all furnished so I have the space to let you stay" he said as she nodded while they pulled up to his house.

"Now the girls names are Lisa and Janet and they are actually really nice" he said as Hayley nodded as he grabbed her bags from the trunk and carried them towards the door before he opened it.

Hayley looked around nervously before he went up the stairs as Kurama yipped at the top step.

"Hey Kurama, I think we have a new roommate for the time being, also she knows about our situation, so you can relax" he said as Kurama groaned.

" _ **Thank kami I hate acting like a brainless kit**_ " Kurama said as he stretched his limbs as he stood up

"You... don't seem as shocked as Janet and Lisa were." he said confused as Hayley shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah well we somewhat have a talking goldfish living with us due to dad's work so I'm pretty used to things like this" she said as Naruto shrugged it off as well.

"So this is your room, its one of the closest to mine with it being across the hall from mine" he said as he opened the door and set her stuff down on the bed. "Feel free to unpack or whatever though please at least call your mom to tell her you are okay in the morning. She was very worried when she talked to me earlier" he said as she nodded as they stood awkwardly in doorway before Hayley smiled.

"Thanks for all of this, you honestly didn't have to do it but you did anyways" she said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. As her lips left his cheek she couldn't help but stare at his lips as she remembered how they felt last time they had made out

"It is no problem Hayley, you mean a lot to me so of course I'd offer you help" he said but before he could continue he was cut off by her lips crashing against his as she made them fall onto the ground with her on top of him.

He was taken off guard before he quickly started making out with her as he rubbed her sides before squeezing her ass as she moaned into the kiss. He smirked mentally as she moaned more the more he groped her before he remembered her kink as he gave her a hard spank that made her break the kiss and let out a very loud moan with a dark blush.

The blush turned much darker once they heard giggling above them to see who Hayley figured to be Lisa and Janet standing in the hallway looking at them with smirks on their face.

"Don't worry about us foxy, please...do continue" Lisa said with a purr as Janet giggled and gave Hayley a thumbs up.

"Don't worry I'm with you girl, I love it when he spanks me. He always hits the most perfect spot with just the right amount of force" Janet said before Hayley's face, neck and ears turned bright red before Hayley quickly got up and ran into her room and slammed it close before giving Naruto a quiet 'good night'.

"You just had to tease her?" he asked with a sigh as he stared up at them, chuckling as they both wore skirts, giving him a clear view up them it was even better because they weren't wearing panties.

"Well sorry foxy, we honestly couldn't help it. It was really hot how she pounced you and how she moaned with that spank" Lisa said as she smirked as she saw him peek up their skirts and his pants shift.

"Oh is someone liking the view?" Janet asked as he smirked

They were about to continue their conversation until suddenly the doorbell rang a few times

"Hmm foxy, expecting someone?" Lisa asked with a suggestive grin.

"Maybe, you two should probably head on in, I'll catch up soon enough" Naruto said already having a idea on who it was, and if he was right he was going to enjoy it.

"Should we get ready for you _Master_ "Janet whispered in a sultry tone as he got up from the ground and smiled and gave them both a nice squeeze on their asses making them let out a light moan.

"You know it" he said with a wink as they giggled and went into the room as he went down the stairs and towards the door.

As he opened it his guess was affirmed as Tanqueray stood nervously on his porch before the nervousness went away as she realised it was his house.

"Oh Tanqueray, that was quick though I was expecting a call. How did you find my house?" he asked as she pointed to his car.

"I asked the bouncer what car you drove and after that it was too easy to find you" she said with a giggle as he chuckled, thankful that once again his car had brought a beautiful woman to him

"Is that offer still available? Just so you know I'm still working but my other manager, not the jackass one I told you earlier but the nicer one, told me to take a few days off to rest my ankle before coming back. I-I just... didn't want to stay at my one apartment anymore with it not being safe" she said as he nodded and motioned for her to come inside as he helped pick up her bags.

"Of course Tanqueray I made the offer like a few hours ago so of course its still open" he said as she nodded as she walked inside, having to rely a bit on him. "Yeah I would rather you stay here instead of somewhere dangerous"

Tanqueray started to sniffle happily for a bit once he helped her in as she was really grateful. "Thank you Naruto. You don't know how much this means to me" she said in between sniffles. "In the morning I'll need to head back to my apartment, but would you possibly mind helping me move my things, there are some stuff over there that I just can't part with?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course Tanqueray, I'll be more than happy to help" he said as he helped her up the stairs and helped her into one of the spare rooms.

"Thanks Naruto, you are so sweet, too sweet I swear" she said as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest as he rubbed her back while she was crying.

"It's no problem really." Naruto said with a smile before she broke the hug with a determined look in her eyes.

"You know what? To make it up to you, I'm gonna give you a prize." Tanqueray said with sweet smile on her face.

"Well considering my job I use a stage name to keep myself safe from stalker fans but I feel I can really trust you Naruto" she said as she softly kissed his lips before she pulling away.

"Please call me Tiffany" she said as he smiled at her.

"What a beautiful name" he said as she blushed and fanned him away as he chuckled at her sudden shyness.

"I-I need to go to sleep" she stuttered out as he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Night Tiffany" he said before she closed the door behind him with a blush as his door opened.

"Come on _Master_ , we are waiting" Janet and Lisa said in unison as he smiled at the lingerie before he walked off to the room, hoping the new soundproofing he did on the room actually works since they were about to get really loud.

 **-Chapter End-**

 _Official pairings: Lisa Silver (main #1), Hayley (main #2), Sooleawa'Uha (main #3), Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4), Female Pink Furry Alien (Voiced by Kim Kardashian), Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent), Michelle (Angel lawyer), Francine (secret relationship), older Akiko (16 year old), Becky Arangino (lives/saved) Amy (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode) , Lindsay Coolidge, Jeanine Winthrop, Jenny Bowen_

One night stands or so: Linda (Francine's Iranian friend), Gwen Ling (Francine's sister), Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom), Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend), Debbie

Stress relief/friends with benefits: Carmen Selectra (saved/lives), Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name), Jessica, Ally (Roger's life coach), Janet Lewis (Principle's daughter _)_ , Amy (cheerleader), _Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show),_ and other cheerleaders and strippers

Kurama Pairing: Matabi, OC, Amaterasu (Okami), Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _ **Hello, Jebest4781 here. As you fellow readers have noticed on the pairings, relationships and whatever; we are doing several adjustments due to mixture of reviews, PMs and our views and discussions throughout the story process. Now anyways one thing that Dragon, HerataSora and I need to address is the character Cecilia from Seth MacFarlane's Cleveland Show. Now people would be asking as to why we are adding her is just our personal discussions and opinions. Also the last part is that we also discussed that we will not be adding in any other girl outside of the American Dad show even though it's one of the three shows in the Seth MacFarlane animation universe of Family Guy, Cleveland Show and American Dad. Reason being, if we add in other girls from the other shows that things would start getting too complicated and would become too clusterfucked even for us to keep track on everything. So after our little discussions that Cecilia will be the ONLY girl outside of American Dad in Seth MacFarlane's animation universe to be put in. No ifs ands or buts.**_

 _ **Also Dragon here, we're trying our best here damn it! You questioning on how we do this story and demanding on what to do is not helping at all, we're doing this for YOUR entertainment and enjoyment so you can share a quick laugh or awe, I don't like when people flame us or question on how we do things.**_

 _ **Also people BIG heads up, I'm going to be on a trip to Florida tomorrow for 4 days, so this will be the last update for a while, but don't worry me and the bros will still work on the chapters and by time I get back we should be done with chapter 6 starting on chapter 7 and maybe get in one or two Total Drama Uzumaki**_


	4. American Kitsune IV

**Wow people...just wow already broke the 200 mark on follows and my favorites is close behind! Close to hundred reviews, I'm so grateful! Thank you, now the position still stands to be my betas on Path IV and No tomorrow. I would of never imagine this story getting so much recognition, since I'm not a well-known author, but your support makes me happy all the same ^^**

 **Also before you can be my Beta, you need to write in reviews or PM your strengths, weaknesses, grammar, are you good to work with or are you going to waste my time trying to take over my story? Are you loyal and be reliable like my bud Sora and Jebest?**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have their good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto chuckled as he sipped his coffee as everyone sat around the table. Lisa and Janet were sitting next to him, both wearing his oversized shirts as pajamas smiling happily as Hayley kept blushing every time she made eye contact with them all while Tiffany had a look in her eyes like she was trying to figure the situation out.

"So Hayley, make sure to call your mother today since she is very worried about you" he said as he took another sip from his mug.

"I-I know but she will probably want me to move back and I am tired of being in that controlling household" she muttered out as he nodded, understanding how controlling Stan could be, demanding for her to do things and not to this, when she was legally an adult now.

"Well it's not like you have to leave entirely" Lisa said suggestively as Hayley looked at her confused. "You could just 'live' there to him but actually crash here more often than not. From what I heard your mom is okay with you being here so why not just stay here for the most part?" she asked as Hayley frowned as she thought it over.

"If you're okay with it then I guess I could do that" Hayley said agreeing as he nodded before pointing to the phone.

"Still, call Francine and explain the idea and if she agrees then I'm all for it" he said with a smile as she smiled and walked into the kitchen to call her mom.

"So Tanqueray," he said as he didn't know if he should use her real name in front of others "do you still want to head to your apartment to get your stuff? I have a truck we can use, I would just have to ask it to be dropped off from my garage" he said as she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go last night due to it being a pretty shady part of town. Also you can call me Tiffany at home Naruto. I wouldn't mind at all on that" she told him as he smiled and nodded before turning to his girl and his 'friend-with-benefits' that liked to stay over.

"So what are you two girls going to do today? It's still the weekend you know" he asked as they giggled and looked at each other.

"Well we were thinking of maybe going shopping around the mall, hang out with some other friends and check in with our parents so we should be back around the late afternoon" Lisa said as Janet nodded.

"Hmmm well I can lend you my card if you need it" he said as he pulled out his credit card from his wallet before Janet snatched it up before they kissed him on his cheeks.

"Thanks foxy/sweetie" they said before rushing up the stairs, their breast jiggling while they ran as he tried not to stare in front of Tiffany, who had a confused look on her face.

"I can explain what that was all about later, I promise" he said as she nodded slowly before he got up and pulled out his phone. "Give me 10 minutes to call my guy and get my truck while you get dressed and finish getting ready" he said as he continued not to look at her rather adult sleepwear.

Tiffany blushed a bit as she remembered what she was wearing since she had forgotten that she wasn't at her own home this morning.

"Y-Yeah thanks" she stammered out before rushing up the stairs, unintentionally flashing him the sight of her rear with only a thin thong covering it.

He chuckled a bit at her as he pulled out his phone and dialed his garage's number "Yeah, its Naruto. I'm going to need whatever truck I have that can hold the most in the bed" he said as the man listed off various trucks that could do the job.

"Third one you mentioned should be perfect. I need it here in the next hour and have someone pick it back up when I call back after I'm done" he said as the man agreed before he hung up just as Hayley walked back in from the kitchen with a smile.

"Oh did everybody leave or something?" she asked confused as he shook his head.

"Just getting ready before they leave to do their own thing. What did Francine say?" he asked as he started to stack up the plates from breakfast and dumped the leftovers into Kurama's bowl, who chuckled happily at him as he stared at all the food before digging in.

"She said I can stay here for at least half of the weekdays and full weekends but I have to go on mother-daughter days with her which in all honesty isn't that bad" she said as she shrugged her shoulders since her mom was a million times better than her father so occasional days with her was a very light price to pay to be able to spend time with Naruto.

"That sounds fine to me. I'll have to give you a spare key that thankfully I made a lot when I first got the place" he said as he headed into the kitchen and opened a drawer and tossed her one of the many keys that were in it before grabbing another one for Tiffany.

"I should probably head home since my mom wants to talk with me and I really need to break up with Jeff" she said as he nodded.

"Do you need a ride or anything?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Naw, I'll be fine. You only like live two streets down from me so I'll be fine" she said as she started to fidget nervously before she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing upstairs to get changed.

" _ **You're a lucky brat you know that?**_ " Kurama grumbled as he took a break from his food to give him a glare.

"Yeah, and boy do I love it" he said as Kurama grumbled more as Naruto chuckled and went into the living room to wait for Tiffany to come downstairs, while Kurama just went back to eating.

He smiled as he gave Janet and Lisa a deep passionate kiss before they left with his Lamborghini's keys since he trusted Lisa to drive it since she occasionally drove it from time to time and even a quick peck from Hayley until Tiffany came back down stairs.

She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her breasts nicely and tight skinny jeans that made her rear look perfect and firm. "You ready to go?" she asked nervously as she adjusted her tank as she started to feel self-conscious.

It wasn't even that he was staring, which she really liked about him since after he had looked her over once before keeping his eyes on her face. She thought it had something to do with how he made her tingly inside since the first time she heard him say her name, which rolled off his tongue so right.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go and my truck just got here" he said as he opened the door for her which made her giggle and smile from his manners.

"Wow, that's a nice truck" Tiffany said as she looked it over.

It was pitch black truck with an orange fox snarling on the hood that was slightly raised and could easily seat at least six and had the bed space to hold a small two seater car in it. It had massive off road tires that were so thick she doubted anything could pierce them.

"Do you need help getting in? I have steps installed just in case" he asked as he opened the door for her before she shook her head.

"No I'm fine, just inspecting your nice ride" she said with a smile before climbing up the steps and getting in. Her smile grew a bit more as she looked back to see he had averted his eyes and didn't stare at her ass as she got in before he closed her door for her and got into his side.

"So Tiffany where is your apartment building?" he asked as she smiled and started to give him directions.

She really enjoyed the ride as during the entire drive to her apartment they had talked about so many things and she found out he was just as sweet as she thought he was.

"So what is your relationship with those two girls that sat next to you at breakfast as well as that other girl?" she asked as he frowned slightly

"With Hayley, she is a neighbor of mine that basically has father issues with him being an idiot and a control freak and needed a place to crash to get away from him for a bit. Lisa and Janet are a long story. I'll tell you when we get to your place and start packing up since I'd rather tell it to you in one go" he said as she nodded after seeing the serious look in her eyes as they pulled up to her apartment building.

Naruto frowned as he looked over the run down look of the building as he saw the cardboard sign in a window that read 'Manager'. "Tiffany why don't you head up to your apartment and start packing, I'm just going to talk with the manager to make sure you don't get in trouble" he said as she nodded,

"Okay but be careful he can be a bit of an ass. I'm in apartment number nine, I'll leave it unlocked for you" she said as he smiled and nodded to her before she went up the stairs and he knocked on the manager's door.

"What is it!? I thought I told you all to fuck off!" a male voice yelled out before the door opened to reveal a man that literally looked like those grease balls you would see in the movies with the thinning hair that was greased back with a tacky button up shirt that was open to reveal a lot of chest hair and golden chains.

"Hello, I am here about apartment nine to talk over her sudden release from the lease contract" he said as he put his foot in the doorway to keep the door open as he gave the man an all too sickly sweet smile that made the man shiver and take a step back.

Naruto smirked as he stepped inside of the apartment before closing the door behind him. Anyone nearby the apartment could hear the sound of some crashes, yelling, screaming, breaking and various other noises.

The sounds quieted down for a bit before Naruto walked out of the door without a scratch with a handful of cash that he 'acquired' from the manager to officially close up Tiffany's lease and even gave her the entire security and damage deposit as well as the money back for her last month of rent after he _talked_ with him.

He quietly walked towards apartment nine before he saw some thug looking men peeking through the window. Naruto glared as he cleared his throat and let out a decent amount of KI as they started to shiver "You have no business here so either beat it or I will beat you to an inch of your life" he growled out before they all quickly ran off.

'Smart move' he thought as he opened up the door with a smile as he saw Tiffany packing up some things in one of the several boxes she had stacked around the apartment. From what he can gather that all she had left to pack up were her clothes and some other small items and then she would be all set.

"You work fast" he said with a chuckle as she giggled.

"I have been packed up for a long time since I've been wanting to leave this place since I got here but haven't been able to until now" she said as he nodded, understanding why since her manager had been charging her three times the rent compared to his other tenants

"Well I was able to talk to your manager and after some 'talking' I was able to close up your account and get you a full refund on your last month's rent as well as you security deposit" he said as she smiled happily and gave him a hug before a growl sounded out from behind Naruto.

When Naruto turned around he saw an average sized, snow white wolf looking dog that had some black swirls on its hind legs and a bit of black that colored the tip of its tail.

"Ammy no girl! He's okay he's not a danger!" she called out quickly before the now named Ammy sat down and cocked her head to the side in confusion before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that Ammy can be very protective, she's the only reason I've been safe here since she is the best guard wolf" Tiffany said as she crouched down and gave her pet a hug as the wolf gave her kisses on her cheek.

"Ammy that's an interesting name" he said as the wolf walked over to him and started sniffing him.

"It's short for Amaterasu, it was the name I came up with when she was a little pup" she said as he crouched down and pet the wolf and smiled. "I hope that's okay that I bring her, I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you about her" she said as he waved it off

"No worries Tiffany, its fine. Besides my pet fox needs some company while I'm not home anyways." he said as she nodded before she snapped her fingers as she remembered something.

"You still have to tell me what was up with those two girls" she said seriously as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I still do don't I" he said with a sigh as he moved over and started to put various things away into the boxes. "Just please keep an open mind on this as well as keep in mind it was not my intention for being nice to you, I was nice to you because I saw that you needed the helping hand" he said as she nodded

Naruto was a little nervous as he explained everything to her as through the entire thing she had been completely silent as he made sure not to skip any details. It was actually a bit uncomfortable of how quiet she was, the tension was almost becoming too much even for him.

He was going to say something but she interrupted him. "So you're building some big family thing since your family has done it for a long time?" she asked as he nodded nervously.

"Yeah so far Lisa is a member, Janet is like a half member only being there for...well sex since she doesn't want a relationship right now and I think Hayley will be joining soon but it's her choice obviously if she actually wants to be a part of this" he said as she stared at him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you care for all of them or are you really some pervert" she asked in the most serious tone he heard as he nodded, keeping eye contact with her.

"I care for every single one of them to the point where I can say I love them, hell I'll willingly put myself in danger to save them if it ever comes to it" he said as he said it with a serious tone that matched hers before her serious look changed into a smile before she nodded.

"I knew you were too sweet to be some pervert" she said as she went over and gave him another hug and a peck on the cheek. "Though it does sound interesting" she said with a flirtatious smirk as he shockingly stared at her dark green eyes.

"Are-Are you serious? Cause it's not like I told you just to get you to join or anything" he said as she giggled and stroked his cheek.

"Oh I know sweetie but if it means I get to be with the sweetest man I have ever met then of course I'll join, no matter the number. Though there is one thing that I would really like in return" she sweetly asked as she trailed her finger down his chest.

"And what would that be?" he asked as she suddenly grabbed ahold of his crotch hard and gave him a look that made him even harder from the amount of lust and want in her eyes.

"I want a taste of what I'm getting into" she whispered out in a sultry tone before she lead him over to her bed and pushed him onto it.

 **-Lime Starts-**

Before he could even register she had somehow gotten his pants and boxers down before his member slap her in the face shocking her by the size.

"Wow you weren't joking when you said you were endowed" she said as she stroked his member and looked it over as she licked her lips.

As she slowly moved her hand up and down his massive member as she licked the tip of it as she tasted his pre-cum before she started to stick some of his member in her mouth only able to fit 7 inches in her moist mouth.

Naruto let out a pleasure filled groan as she started to bob her head back and forth as well as continue to stroke him since she wasn't able to get his full length in her mouth since he didn't expect any girl to be able to considering how big it was.

"Tiffany, it feels so good" he groaned out as she started to really use her tongue while she plunged her head down more, swallowing up to nine inches before she pulled back and let it pop out of her mouth.

"I'm just getting started sweetie" she said as she slid her tank top off over her head and let her large breasts fall over his stiff member. "Also just so you know, they are all natural G cup" she said with a wink before she moved her tits around his member and started to move them up and down as she sucked on the top four inches that stuck out of her cleavage.

"Oh god they feel so soft" he groaned out as he pet her head making her smile and start moving her tits and sucking even faster

"Come on sweetie be good and cum for me. I really want to taste your syrup" she whispered out as she continued to stroke his dick with her tits and eagerly sucked on the tip.

Naruto, with all his practice with Lisa and Janet, had gotten to a point where he resist coming to prolong their sex but with Tiffany's massively, soft breasts and her skills with her mouth he quickly found himself on the edge of cumming.

"Tiffany, I'm almost there" he groaned out as Tiffany smiled victoriously as she quickly shoved as much of his member as she could take into her mouth and used her breasts to squeeze around it before she felt it throb before it burst.

She almost choked as it burst out a massive stream of cum down her throat that also started to fill her mouth before she worked to swallow as he continued to shoot out.

After nearly a minute of cumming and swallowing she pulled her head back and wiped her lip as some trailed down before she sucked it off her finger.

 **-Lime End-**

"That sweetie, is pretty much the appetizer of what you would get later on" she said teasingly before she got up from the bed to use the restroom to clean up. On her way over she made sure put some extra sway to her hips making Naruto tell she was really going to enjoy being in the relationship.

 **-Hour Later-**

It actually didn't take as long as he expected to get her things into his truck before they had driven back to his house with Ammy sitting by the window as Tiffany sat in the middle and leaned against him as he drove the entire way

Once he arrived back to his home he immediately started moving all of Tiffany's stuff inside of her bedroom and left her to do the unpacking since Tiffany wanted to do it on her own, which he was totally fine with that since women she had said there were surprises in a few of the boxes that she would use later on.

The only problem currently though was Amaterasu or Ammy as she has been rather stubborn when he tried to get her to calm down. She had been totally fine when Tiffany was around but then again she practically raised her for who knows how long so is only calm around her most likely.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when said wolf came in and what Naruto swore that she was giving him the stink eye for whatever reason that he was unsure of.

" _ **Oi Naruto, finally you're baaaaaaa**_ " Kurama said before he froze as the nine tailed fox's eyes froze on Ammy as she looked towards the fox in confusion, it was as if time slowed down for him, the beauty of Ammy put Kurama in a slight daze.

" _ **You finally listened to me brat! You got me a mate!**_ " he yelled as he darted towards the gorgeous white wolf before he groaned as he crashed into the wall.

He looked back towards the wolf that was now standing on the table as she had jumped out of the way of his advance.

"Naruto are you okay? I heard a loud crash" Tiffany said as she walked back down stairs before she squealed as she saw Kurama rubbing his snout with his paws.

"You must be Kurama! Oh Naruto told me about you and I have got to say thank you for making him so big~" she said as she hugged the shocked fox against her breasts as he let out a giggle before Ammy started to growl.

" _Get away from my master you perverted fox!_ " a soft female voice yelled out as Naruto looked towards Ammy in shock.

"I knew there was something off about you! You felt way too aware and gave off this weird aura like Kurama does!" he yelled as Ammy cursed and got off the table she grumbled.

"Wait Tiffany, why didn't you tell me she was a spirit like Kurama or at least talk?" he asked as Tiffany frowned and let down Kurama, who whined from being taken from the soft paradise, and looked at Naruto nervously.

"W-Well Ammy wanted it to be a surprise since she wanted to judge you first before anything since she could feel Kurama's presence on you"

" _Yes and while I dislike that perverted fox's scent on you I guess you are okay but if you hurt my master I will kill you_ " Ammy said as her form flickered between her normal form and some other form where she had red markings and a huge circle on her back that was surrounded by fire

Naruto rubbed his temples in frustration and confusion as he sighed "I'm not angry or anything but please tell me there is nothing more you forgot to tell me" he said as she shook her head signaling a negative.

""No that is it I swear" she said as she kissed his cheek softly and stroked his arm as he nodded.

"Well then its fine just a bit of a shock" he said as he watched as Kurama gave Ammy heart eyes while Ammy gave him a death glare.

'Well you always said you like girls who played hard to get, here's your chance buddy' he thought as he chuckled at his friend's predicament.

As he and Tiffany cuddled on the couch he wondered how Lisa and Janet were doing since he hadn't heard from them yet.

 **-Lisa and Janet-**

The two girls smiled as they walked around the mall with their group of friends. They had been enjoying their little shopping spree since Naruto didn't care if they spent money since he had told them he had enough money to buy the mall as well as everything in it and still have three times what they spent left over.

Though that didn't mean they were going to spend that much at all since they would feel terrible about it since the money was not a reason for why they were with him.

As they walked through the mall a certain store caught Janet's eye before she caught Lisa's attention and pointed to it and chuckled as it made both blush.

The store in question was sex shop where they sold various toys and outfits that were to be used in the bedroom.

"You want us to go in there? Wouldn't that be embarrassing?" Lisa asked getting a little shy since she had her limits of what she would tell her friends as attempts to try and make them keep going for Naruto.

"Lisa, we have done dirtier things in the bedroom. Hell you once ate me out while he screwed you and you are nervous about a little lingerie and toys?" Janet asked in a whisper as Lisa blushed a bit more

"B-But we don't know what he likes" Lisa stuttered as Janet smirked as she wiggled the credit card in her hand.

"Why don't we get one of everything and just get it mailed discreetly to the house and know Naruto he will enjoy whatever he sees us in and you know that, or sees us take off. And with the toys we can either keep to ourselves for our pleasure, bring them into the bedroom or just get a refund. Everyone wins." Janet said before Lisa nodded and excused them both from the group of friends, promising to meet up at the food court before they snuck into the store and bought one of everything.

"He is going to love these, trust me Hun" Janet said as Lisa nodded. "Who knows he might even reward us for getting these things" she muttered as she crossed her legs a bit.

"Hold it in until we get home or do you want to grab a vibrator to use" Lisa teased huskily as she blushed and jokingly hit her on the arm before they both laughed and continued through the mall, excited for when their packages came.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine as he felt he would be confined to bed in the next few days but for the oddest feeling it felt like it was in a good way.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Tiffany asked as her head rested on his lap as they watched TV.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said as she giggled.

"Oh then you just got harder for no reason?" she asked as he stroked her cheek with a smirk.

"Well considering a gorgeous girl is laying on my lap wearing a very revealing tank top you can't really blame me" he teased as she blushed a bit with a smirk

"Oh I would so mount you right now but I really am forcing myself to wait for after work before our first time since the stress relief after it all will make it even more amazing" she said as he smirked and rubbed her legs making her bite her lip and try to suppress a moan.

"I can't wait" he whispered out before she quickly moved onto his lap and crashed her plump lips against his since even if she was waiting to have sex didn't mean she couldn't relieve some of it by making out with him.

They continued to make out as he started groping her ass until his phone started to ring and play his boss's ringtone as he groaned in annoyance as he broke the kiss.

"Who is it?" she asked as she kissed up and down his neck

"It's my boss, I really have to take this" he said with a groan as he rubbed her ass with one hand as he answered the phone

"You have the worst timing I hope you know that" he said as he let out a groan.

"Well I am _very_ sorry for whatever adult actions I have stopped you from doing but I am calling a mission since you owe me for keeping your girlfriend safe" his boss said as Naruto grumbled. Sometimes he couldn't take his boss' sarcastic tone serious at times.

"Fine, but it better not take too long since I have something important to do later tonight" he said with a smirk as he gave Tiffany's ass a hard squeeze that made her bury her face in the crook of his neck and let out a muffled moan.

"I'm sure you'll be able to get it finished with time to spare since it is a simple surveillance mission with a quick bugging. Your ride should be there already and the mission info is inside" he said as Naruto frowned as his boss hung up.

As he put his phone away, Naruto groaned as he had to get up from the couch and leave Tiffany due to his work. He didn't know if he could make it back before she got off from work but given she got off pretty late at night he hoped he'd be fine.

"You have to go?" she asked as he nodded and kissed her deeply.

"Yes but I will be back before you get off work I promise" he said as she nodded. "You can use my car to go to work once Lisa and Janet get back since they shouldn't be out for much longer" he said as she nodded.

"Okay, well see you after work" she said as she waved to him before he left. "Damn it, right when it was getting good!" she said as she groaned into a pillow.

 **-Three Hours Later-**

Naruto sighed as he blended into a bar as his target sat next to him.

He was supposed to keep an eye on a suspected Colombian drug cartel member and plant a bug on him so they could track him in the future.

He had followed the man to the bar he was currently sitting in and decided it would be the best time to plant the bug.

"Another beer this way" he said as beer never affected him due to Kurama syphoning it off the second it hit his blood stream.

"You sure can hold your drink there" the man next to him said as he shrugged.

"Natural talent of mine, I have never gotten drunk yet and trust me, others have tried" he lied considering he very rarely drank since he wasn't fond of regular beer and had a liking towards sake more.

"Boy I wish I had that skill, nice to meet you boy" he said as he held out his hand as Naruto quickly placed the untraceable bug that was covered by a thin layer of fake skin in his hand before shaking the man's hand, transferring the bug to him.

"Nice to meet you too" he said before his target stood up and left, leaving him at the bar with his mission complete.

'And that is why I am the best' he thought with a smirk as he was about to get up from his seat before the sound of a woman crying made him stop.

He looked around until his eyes landed on the one who was crying as she lifted her head up from the bar.

She had dark brown hair that was the same color as chocolate as it was in two braids that went down to her chest. Her skin was a beautiful shade of caramel that shined in the brightly covered bar, making her look like some goddess of the hunt.

Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown with her lips being quite big, pouty, and so tempting that it just made his want for her go up and kiss them.

From what he could see of her figure under her turquoise colored short sleeved shirt and light blue long shirt she was covering a gorgeous figure. As he could see from her seat she had a rather large and plump rear, easily being bigger than Janet's with only a bit smaller than Tiffany's. Her bust, while also hidden he could clearly see indications and outlines that they were at least a DD cup and rather perky.

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you alright?" he asked as she looked up from the bar and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"I'm just fine! Perfect! Except for the fact that my husband is a jerk and I can't even feel safe in my own home because one wrong move and the tribe is kicked off my husband's land" she cried out as he frowned and sat beside her, softly rubbing her back as she cried.

"Talk to me, maybe I can help" he said as she sniffled and looked at him confusedly.

"Why would you help me? I'm a complete stranger" she said as he chuckled and smiled at her warmly.

"Because when I see someone in trouble I at least offer and see what I can do. I believe that it comes back to you in other ways" he said as she blushed a bit from his kind smile.

"What is your name by the way?" he asked as he silently paid for her bill and helped her from her seat.

"Sooleawa'Uha, I hate my last name so I refuse to use it" she said as he nodded and helped her towards the exit.

"That is a beautiful name" he said making her blush again as he pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, hello I need a taxi to take us to-" he paused as he looked to Sooleawa'Uha for an address.

"The Sandy Shore Motel, I don't want to go home right now" she muttered out as he shrugged his shoulders.

"To the Sandy Shore Motel" he said as he told them the address of it since the motel happened to be his pick-up destination as well as the bar's address. He'll have to reschedule the pickup time later after he makes sure she at least went to sleep in her motel room safely.

"I'm sorry for all of this" Sooleawa'Uha said as he waved it off nonchalantly.

"No worries, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I didn't get you somewhere safe to sleep this off at" he said as he helped sit her down on a bench outside the bar before his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked as his boss chuckled at him.

"Good job on the mission, the bug is active and working great. Your ride will meet you at the motel" he said as Naruto frowned.

"Actually can you push pick up back an hour or two, I promised someone I'd look after them for a bit and make sure they were safe" he said as his boss laughed softly.

"Consider it done and since I know you have an important event with one of your girls I'll even make it high speed pickup so you make it back in time" his boss said as Naruto raised his eyebrow on that.

"How do you… You know what never mind. Thank you sir." he said before his boss hang up

Nature turned around and chuckled as he saw Sooleawa'Uha drowsing off on the bench he sat her on just as the taxi drove up to the bar

"Come on Sooleawa'Uha get up" he gently said as he tried to help her stand before she let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around him.

"Carry me my prince" she giggled in a drunken haze.

He shook his head with a chuckle as a picked her up in a princess carry making her squeal with glee as he unintentionally grabbed her ass which made her smile even more.

"Stop squirming" he said as she giggled

"Sorry something just feels really good on my butt and I wanted more" she said as he laughed a bit before he set her down in the taxi before he went over to the other side

During the drive to the hotel, Sooleawa'Uha was starting to get very touchy feely of placing her hands all over his body, which he didn't mind, but her hands started to travel towards his privates.

"Whoa there, you're married dear" he said as she purred playfully before she grabbed his hand and pressed his hand into one of her breasts.

"But I want to be touched and touched by someone who is actually sweet and nice to me" she said as she made him squeeze her breast. "Plus you are so handsome that I can't help it" she purred as he frowned as he knew she was drunk yet he couldn't feel anything wrong with her tone.

'Must be a truthful drunk' he thought before her pouty lips crashed against his and he felt just how great her lips felt against his.

"Please even if we never meet again make me feel like a woman~" she moaned out and pleaded as he could see how much she wanted it in her eyes.

"Driver pick up the pace and I will double your fare and add $50 to it" he said as the driver immediately slammed on the gas.

Naruto knew it would be terribly wrong if he took advantage of a drunk married woman but she still wanted something to ease the pain she was feeling due to her ass of a husband but he couldn't go further than just making her have a few orgasms.

As they pulled up to the motel in an incredibly impressive speed he handed the driver the money before he carefully picked Sooleawa'Uha up after he got her to let go of his hand after promising to squeeze her butt as he carried her.

It was a bit difficult to book a room while carrying a giggling woman as she rubbed her butt against his hand though after a $50 tip to be quiet the person behind the front desk quickly gave him a room.

"Are we going to have some fun?" she asked with a squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

"Well sort of but I think you will enjoy it just as much" he said as he gave her butt a nice hard squeeze to keep her from possibly sucking on his neck causing her to moan huskily.

"Ooo a nice big bed" she said as she let out a giggle as he laid her down on it.

He chuckled at her as she started to shimmy out of her long skirt before he stopped her. "Sooleawa'Uha, dear as much as I know you want this, and trust me I can see, I am not going to take advantage of a drunk housewife" he said as he gently slid down her skirt as he kissed up her legs.

"But don't think I won't ease your pain a bit" he said as she smiled and blushed at the gentle look in his eyes and the soft touch of his hands on her thighs. He kissed her softly, stroking her cheek as he slipped up her shirt to reveal a matching pair of sky blue bra and panties.

"Please Naruto, make me feel like a woman and not just a forced wife" she begged as he nodded with a smile.

 **-Lime Start-**

He was stunned as he slipped off her panties and to see how wet her pussy. It was a beautiful shade of pink with a small patch of hair above it as if the hair had just started to regrow. The hair glistened from the sweet nectar from her pussy that had also soaked her panties, showing that she was a true woman and was begging both body and mind to feel any form a pleasure but he still stood at his decision of not having sex with her when she was drunk.

He carefully undid her bra, letting her large breasts out before she covered them nervously as to hide them. "What's wrong dear?" he asked as he kissed her arms and held her hands gently.

"I-I don't want you to see them. They look ugly" she said as he looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Sooleawa'Uha dear, you are a beautiful lovely woman and whatever your body is like I will treasure it" he said as he gently took her arms away to expose her large DD breasts and instantly knew what had her nervous.

Her breasts had light lines on certain areas that were a few shades lighter than her normal skin color. "Stretch marks, dear this doesn't make them ugly at all" he said as he lightly trailed kissed over them, making her shiver and bite her lip. "This means you are a grown woman since no woman is perfect" he said as she smiled at him and started to let out small tears of joy.

"Don't cry dear, I am here to make you enjoy yourself" he said as he rubbed her pussy and continued to kiss her breasts as she let out small moans.

"Please, do it Naruto~" she whined out as he grew a smirk and moved down to her pussy before shocking her as she felt his tongue enter her.

She was nearly brought to an orgasm just by his tongue entering her since it had been so long since anything had but the swirling motion that he used was hitting all the right spots. She could feel the shape and girth of this tongue as it explored her pussy.

The way it stroked against every inch it could as it traveled deeper and deeper inside of her. The feeling of his tongue seeming wanting to sample her very nectar as her body spasmed from the foreign invader inside of her. She grip the sheets tighter to find some kind of support as she felt him arch his tongue upward and run it along the roof of her womanhood from her inside.

Sooleawa'Uha let out a throatful gasp as she felt his tongue run along her g-spot repeatedly. She has had very slight and rare stimulation of that over the years and those were from her self-pleasuring seasons. She has never had another pleasure that sensitive part of her body for her. She could tell Naruto knew what he was doing because he would run his tongue all around the area and as he did that he buried his face further into her folds. His nose was stroking against her clit as he push his tongue even deeper inside of her. Between the stimulation of is his nose and his warm breath it was making her clit swell with a level of desire she had never felt before.

"Oh god yes! Please Naruto don't stop. More, eat me more. My husband has never done anything like this before. This feels so fucking good. Taste me, lick me, devour me!" Sooleawa'Uha yelled out with a loud moan as she let go of the sheets and ran her hands through his blond hair and gripped his head tight and pushed him deeper into her.

She didn't want this pleasure to end, she didn't want this growing orgasm that is building inside of her to stop till she burst all over the face of this handsome stranger she just met who now has his face buried into her most special of places that is supposed to be only for her husband. But just thinking about the fact he isn't that man turned her on so much more.

Sooleawa'Uha almost let out a whine as she felt Naruto let go of her hips only for it to turn into a moan as he grabbed a handful of her now sweat covered ass as he knew she was almost there. She lifted her legs up and put them over his shoulders to help give this stranger better access to keep fucking her with his tongue. She knew she couldn't go any longer.

"Naruto I am so close! I am cumming! Drink it drink it all. I want to feel you lick up all my dirty cum out of this cheating pussy!" Sooleawa'Uha shouted with a moan, feeling slightly hotter knowing what she is doing is so wrong.

She has been forced into the 'right' roles of women for their culture for her whole life but here she is for the first time not following those rules that chained her. She was in this hotel room with a man that showed her that he cared for her by listening to her and making her feel good before himself. And that man isn't her husband. He is a man she just came across and now was about to cover his face in her juices.

Naruto smirked as he felt Sooleawa'Uha tighten around his tongue and decided to squeeze her large ass even tighter and pick up the speed of him licking around her insides and nuzzling her now hardened clit until she came.

He wasn't shocked that she came for him but was taken back by the amount. It is a true torrent that poured out of her and he didn't want to miss any of it. He quickly used his tongue to scoop out as much of her slightly bitter and salty but still incredibly sweet tasting cum into his mouth as he opened up and put her whole twitching pussy in his mouth to make sure not a drop of the sweet nectar escaped him.

Once he was sure he got every drop he could and her orgasm died down he pulled his mouth away and watched her fall to the bed. She was panting and her lips were twitching but he could see she still had desire in her eyes and if he wasn't so damn honorable he would fuck the absolutely gorgeous mother till she couldn't remember her name and filled to the rim with his cum but just because he couldn't fuck her didn't mean he couldn't make her feel a level of passion and pleasure that she didn't know was possible.

Sooleawa'Uha thought her dance of the taboo was done after her mind shocking orgasm into this young man's face so she wasn't at all ready for when he grabbed her hips and lifted her lower half in the air. He made her bend her spin so she was laying on her shoulders as her lower half was over her face. Thank god she stayed in loose from her yoga instructor she goes see or else this might have pulled something in her back.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing?" Sooleawa'Uha ask as she couldn't help but look at her puffy slightly swollen lower lips that were now hovering over her head.

"You didn't think I was going to let you only cum once did you my beautiful maiden. No I am going to remind you and this sexy body of yours that you are a woman and you are going to watch as I do it." Naruto tells her with a smirk on his face. Before she can respond back he start to run his hand on her still dripping wet pussy lips. He saw her comment die in favor of a loud moan.

Naruto kept stroking on her sensitive lips, teasing her hard clit with his fingers as he squeezed it between his fingers. He smiled as he looked down at her and saw that she hadn't broken eye contact with his pleasuring of her lower half.

He grew a smirk as he made her watch as he slid two fingers deep inside her tight pussy as he heard her let out an almost primal moan before he felt her pussy tighten around his fingers. Almost like they missed having something warm inside of it that wasn't hers. He enjoy seeing the pleasure clearly shown on her face as he slowly pushed his fingers deeper and deeper inside.

Naruto let the music of her moans and begs of more push him to pick up speed. He smiled as he wiggled his fingers around every inch inside of her, stirring her up and hitting every spot he could.

He continued to watch up close as she clamped down on his fingers and her juices poured out as he thrust into her like he want to see it erupt again like she had done in her last orgasm.

One of the things that was the biggest turns for him during all of this was definitely seeing her pussy juice fall down her lips and body onto her own face. He couldn't even tell if she was picking up that she was being showered in her own juices at the moment since it seemed the only thing going through her mind was the pleasure he was giving her.

He watched as the cum poured out of her tight pussy and couldn't help but watch it flow down the crack of her once closed ass and start to pool around her asshole. He wondered how she would react since her rear seemed quite sensitive.

He leaned over and let some of his own drool pour out of his mouth, making the tight hole even wetter than it was before, as he took the hand that isn't trying to mold her pussy and start to use his pointer and middle finger to massage her tight ass.

A smirk grew on his face as him doing it seemed to kick start her mind as she responded in a weak, pleasure filled tone.

"W-What are you doing back there?!" Sooleawa'Uha said with her barely getting it out between the panting and moaning she was letting out.

She had never felt pleasure like this before in her life and he hadn't even fucked her yet. She thought if he really did take what she can only assume would be his large dick from the large outline of it almost bursting out of his pants and fuck her, she would most likely cum with every thrust into her and never be able to feel her husband's dick inside of her just plainly due to it lacking so much in comparison.

"I am going to give you pleasure and enjoyment like I said my beautiful maiden. And I am going to do it with every part of your sexy body." Naruto said as he started to run his fingers with a little more force on her tight ass. He smirked as he slowly sped up the pace and depth with his fingers to make her relate this new feeling with the pleasure of him stirring her insides.

He even used his thumb on the hand that is assaulting her pussy to stimulate her clit at the same time.

"B-But I never- OH MY GOD!" Sooleawa'Uha comment was stopped dead in its tracks as she felt Naruto's two fingers slide into her now gaping ass.

She didn't know whether or not to grunt from the slight pain or moan from the feeling of her pussy still being simulated. Never would she thought she would be watching as a another man fuck both of her holes over top of her and even with the slight discomfort in her back it meant little to the pleasure she was experiencing.

Naruto enjoyed seeing how tight her ass was, seeing it clench down on his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her as her juices were still flowing down from her now swollen and dripping wet pussy was an insane run on.

He wanted nothing more than to hear her moan and cum from having both of her holes toyed with by him. He could tell by how tight it was that she never played with her ass before so he was making sure to show her how pleasurable it could be.

Sooleawa'Uha mind had started to blank out on her.

The mild discomfort from her ass being penetrated for the first time has died and now only the ungodly pleasure remained. She can feel him reaching around inside of her and stroking all round in her. His fingers are even touching each other inside of her. Massaging the sensitive flesh between them giving her a level of pleasure she can't even begin to explain. She never thought she would be able to cum this much even more so from her ass being toyed with. Seeing how in her culture it was a big taboo to mess with that part of the body she can't help but be more turned on by the fact she can feel the biggest orgasm of her life coming from that very action.

Sooleawa'Uha was always seen as the perfect wife in her family's social circles.

She always did as she was told what to do and did as she was supposed to do.

But now she was watching her once unsatisfied pussy being pumped into and stirred more than it has ever been in her life and feeling her ass being forced to gape open wider than ever from this man that wasn't her husband even though he was making her feel so good. He was giving her pleasure, he was making her enjoy being a bad and naughty women and she loved it, she loved not being seen as the perfect wife by their standards. Or even as a mother to a boy who was so spoiled he wouldn't talk to her unless he wanted something.

She wanted to be ravished, pleased, fuck to the point she came all over herself and the one giving her this forbidden pleasure.

"Oh god yes Naruto! YES! Keep going. I am so close. Make me cum, make this bad wife cum from another man who is better than my husband. I want to watch as you ravish my tight holes with your fingers! Please keep going keep digging into my once pure ass till it is nothing but another whole to be fucked with. I love it! Oh god I am cumming. Make this naughty wife cum for you Naruto!" This was as much as she could take as she could feel him pick up speed in all her holes and she erupted. But it wasn't just a squirt as much as it was a torrent, stronger than the first.

She couldn't continue to watch as her vision started to fade as her cum poured out of her body like a waterfall. Which due to her angle it all came falling down onto her face.

She was showered in her breaking of taboos of her people and she loved it. She loved the feeling of her cum running down her face because she knew that this was due to her finally feeling the pleasure and joy she has so long been denied and ignored. Sooleawa'Uha also knew there was no way she could live now without this kind of pleasure being in her life.

This was her final moments of thought before the liquor and the exhaustion from her repeated climaxes claimed her and she fell into a deep sleep with a dreamy smile, thinking of her Naruto.

 **-Lime End-**

Naruto kissed her forehead as he gently laid her down and cleaned her up with a towel before covering her in a blanket.

'I hope this helped you a bit' he thought as he had to clean his face off a bit before he left his number on the motel notepad and stacked it on top of her folded clothes that he put on the nightstand next to her.

He quietly got out of the room before he pulled out his phone onto to see his ride already waiting for him as the driver gave him a quick salute.

"Get me home in half the time it took to get here and I can put you in for a promotion" he said as the man nodded before getting in the driver's seat.

'Sooleawa'Uha, I hope you get your happiness' he thought with a frown before he got into the back seat before the driver took off.

But he had a gut feeling that she wouldn't get what he hoped so, and his gut was never wrong. Ever.

He had the strongest feeling she was supposed to be at his side but knew she had to find a way to leave her husband. He just hoped she found it soon before she could become even more miserable.

 **-An Hour Later-**

He was beyond thankful that the driver had gotten him back so fast as he was able to get home thirty minutes before Tiffany was expected to get off work.

"Foxy! I've missed you all day" Lisa called out as he saw her sitting on the couch with a pout as he chuckled and kissed her deeply before Janet walked into the living room before she jumped on his back, pressing her chest against his back.

"I've missed you too master" she teased as he chuckled and held both of them in his arms. "I am sorry about all that but I had to get Tiffany's things as she moved it, then I got called out for my job and traffic was insane" he said as he kissed their cheeks and smiled.

"Oh is Tiffany a part of all this like that Hayley girl might?" Lisa asked as he nodded and chuckled.

"Have you two had your fun yet?" Janet asked as she tossed some popcorn into her mouth as she and Lisa were in the middle of watching a movie.

"Well not yet but we did have a bit of fun. But once she gets here I feel she is going to drag me off into her room" he said as they smirked.

"As long as we get to have some fun as well than have fun and screw her brains out" Janet said as Lisa nodded.

"I need my nightly loving Foxy" Lisa purred out with a smile as they both heard the roar of a familiar car pull up to the driveway.

"Hmmm, she's back early, that's a surprise but a welcomed one." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Guys I'm home!" Tiffany said, her voice resounding throughout the whole house with her melodic voice.

"Ah there you are my queen, even though I'm very happy about it, I'm curious why you are back so early?" Naruto said appearing behind her hugging her from behind and grinded a bit against her massive butt, making her blush a beat red.

"O-Oh well Naruto I'm off early because my nice manager decided to give all the strippers an early release of sorts." Tiffany stuttered shyly as Lisa and Janet winked at her before turning back to their movie while she grinding her buttock on Naruto's semi stiff member.

"Ah okay...so Tiffany, shall we continue our early events when I was so rudely interrupted by my oh so nice boss?" Naruto said smirking, while he started to kiss her neck and rub her cloth covered pussy making her moan out in want and lust.

"Please, it's all I could think about all day at work to a point I had to wipe myself down several times" she whispered out as he smiled and picked her up suddenly as she let out a squeak before he started up the stairs, making sure to squeeze her butt as he walked upstairs.

"N-Naruto~" she moaned out as she blushed and bit her lip before they went into his room.

"We can slow down if you want to my queen" he said as he gently laid her down on the bed.

"N-No! Please don't, I want this so much, I want you, all of you Naruto." Tiffany said huskily with half-lidded eyes before she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra with a smile.

 **-Lemon Start-**

He smiled as Tiffany's breasts came into view as he squeezed them softly and sucked on her hard nipples. He felt the warmth from her soft breast come off onto his face as he wrapped his lips around her perky, erect nipples. Naruto could hear Tiffany give off a moan from deep inside her if the tremor that shot through her body was anything to go by. This only encouraged him to stimulate her breast even more.

Naruto smiled down at Tiffany as she laid on his large bed and took in the sight of the goddess in front of him. Her half open eyes so full of lust and passion, he could only think of what great thing did he do in a past life to be able to ravish such a beautiful woman like this.

"Well what are you waiting for Naruto?" Tiffany asked barely over a whisper, her voice sounding like angels at this point and time to Naruto.

"I just want to make sure this is what you want. I know we just met and I have done a lot for you but I don't want you to feel you have to do this for me." Naruto told her as he gently ran his hand on the side of her face stroking her soft cheek.

"Naruto, I want this. I know it might seem fast but trust me when I tell you I haven't had an easy life. And one day I promise I will tell you about it all but for now trust me that I have lost many good things in my life and I refuse to lose something else that could make me truly happy when it is right in front of me. So yes I do want you Naruto. I want this, I want us." Tiffany pours her heart out as she took and placed her hand on Naruto's and leaned into it as his hand kept stroking her delicate cheek.

"Okay Tiffany I understand and you can tell me about your past whenever you feel ready to, there is no rush. Just know that I will do whatever I can to support that faith you have put into me and I will do all I can to keep you happy and give you all the love someone as beautiful as you should have and then some." Naruto told her with eyes full of conviction and honestly.

This brought a slight tear to Tiffany's eyes before Naruto leaned down and kissed those salty tears away.

Naruto then went down and started to kiss her soft lips over and over. He could taste her cherry chapstick she used at work with every touch and he enjoyed the fruity taste that matches her perfectly. The kissing became more intense as they started to run their hands over each other's body. Naruto start to stroke his hands around Tiffany's hips and around the rim of her pants while she stroked her hand on his back while the other undid his shirt.

As she has finished she quickly pulled off his shirt and marveled at the godly body that she was over and on top of her. She had been with a few men in her years but none that looked as good as Naruto. She couldn't help but run her hands on his hard abs, slowly making her way up to his pecs. She kept moving till she wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss.

As they sample each other's mouths Naruto decided to enjoy her rubbing her pussy. He slowly took his hand and slid it down her pants to not seem too eager and he was rewarded when she undid her pants to make him have easier access to her. He then ran his fingers along the thin fabric the covered her womanhood and he traced his fingers along where her lips were. Naruto can feel how the heat was building right against his fingers and becoming more and moister with each run of his fingers.

Naruto felt her moan into his mouth as they continued kissing and loved feeling her moaning in his mouth as he continued to pleasure her, he slowly bringing her tongue into his mouth so he could suck on it and taste it while he applied more force with his fingers which caused her to spasm under him while he continue to taste her.

He stopped kissing her, much to her distress and started to kiss on her neck. Slowly working his way up to her ear while he listens to her begin to pant from having her womanhood under constant simulation.

"Well it looks like someone is in the mood. Tell me Tiffany when you were up there dancing in front of those guys were you thinking of me or them as you were doing it?" Naruto asked as he started to nibble on her ear and smiled as he heard her moan again as he realized that hearing her sweet voice rise in pleasure was something he would never be tired of.

"Y-Yes..." Tiffany moaned out with a dark blush as she seemed almost shy to admit it which made it so much cuter to him.

"Oh were you thinking what it would be like if I was watching that sexy body of yours dance on stage" Naruto asked as he took his hand slid it down her now damp panties. He ran his hands on her smooth lower body down till he felt himself hit her now dripping wet lips before he ran his fingers all across them hearing her suck in a lungful of air before Naruto continued

"Or where you thinking about me stripping you down and fucking you right there on stage as they all watch as their favorite girl is claimed by the only man that can touch her." Naruto whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers along her hardening clit.

"O-oh god! T-the second one. I couldn't help but imagine you taking me. All their eyes I could only think about you watching me as I dance. You wanting to lay me down and take me right there in front of all those perverted men and my friends." Tiffany confessed as she started to breath harder and harder as she felt her sensitive flesh of her lower lips being touched all over by the warm fingers of Naruto.

"Oh tell me did you get turned on. Did it turn you on thinking about me fucking your sexy body with all those eyes watching us? With your friends seeing you on your hands and knees yelling as you feel this, as you _beg_ for this" That was when Naruto took and slid two fingers into her wet pussy. He smiled as he heard her gasp at the sudden invasion of her body and her lower half lifted off the bed from the shocking stimulation.

She was more loose compared to the other pussy he had the pleasure of stimulating not too long ago but he gets the feeling it hadn't been as long since Tiffany had some action. "Did you picture the other girls seeing you take my hard, long, hot dick deep inside your hot tight pussy over and over till you cum?" Naruto whispered to her as his lips touched her ear as he listen her moaning and panting as his fingers were going deeper and deeper into her by the second.

"Y-yes! All those eyes all I see was you, And all I could think about was you claiming me as yours and make me your bitch! Showing everyone that they may look at my body but it belongs to you. I wanted to show the other girls how this kind sweet man I found marked me as the inside and out." Tiffany barely got out as she is too busy focusing on gyrating her hips against Naruto's fingers, trying to get them as deep inside her as she can.

"Well show me then. Show me and show them how much you want me to claim them. Pull off these wet panties and show them that you are mine." Naruto said as he picked her up and started to pump his fingers deep inside of her. He felt that when he mention them seeing her she tightened around his fingers. 'It seems that even if Tiffany doesn't have sex with her clients she has a slight fetish for being watched or risk being caught, I will have to file this for later like having Lisa and Janet seeing me do her.' Naruto thought as he nibbled on her earlobe while he stroked around inside her womanhood.

With shaky hands Tiffany reached for her wet panties and slowly pulled them out and wiggled out of them as she felt Naruto's hand had not stopped from feeling around inside her. She felt like she was going to cum very soon.

"That a girl now get on my lap and show them that tight pussy so I can show them it is mine and only mine forever and ever." Naruto said with a commanding tone, as he stop pumping into her snatch and sat up on the end of his bed.

Tiffany whined as she wanted to hurry up and get any part of him back inside of her as she hurried up and crawled back over to him and got on his lap. He smirked as he forced her to turn around to face his full body mirror while Tiffany couldn't help but look at herself naked sweating lightly sitting on Naruto's lap before she felt herself get wetter.

She did as he said and opened her legs wide while facing the mirror. She couldn't help but look at the reflection and picture as if she was on back stage and all those guys and her friends were looking at her naked and spreading her legs out wide. She then felt Naruto's hands run down her body to her pussy and she felt him use his hands to open it up showing inside her and all her now building cum slowly dripped out of her. Any thought she was about to have was ended when she felt Naruto slide two finger right back inside her and he started to pump them with much vigor and gusto.

Tiffany couldn't help but moan and pant as she felt her insides being stirred up by the man she was sitting on. She didn't stop looking at the mirror and picture all those eyes and shocked faces looking at her as she was being fingered in front of them all. All those people that are looking at her as she was claimed by the man that was slowly claiming more and more of her heart the longer she knew him.

He was going to claim her and her body right here in front of everyone. He was going to let all these men and the creeps know that she was his and it turned her on. She was getting off so much by his fingers that she couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Look at them Tiffany, look at them staring at your sweet sexy pussy as I play with it. Look at them staring with want and desire and jealousy as I claim you as mine. Tell them, tell them anything you want as they watch you cum all over your stage, and tell them they'll never have you." Naruto told her as he started to massage her g-spot deep inside her as he used his other hand to stimulate her clit and knew she couldn't last long if the way she was spasming on the insides was anything to go by.

"W-Watch me. Watch me everyone as I cum. See how I cum for my man and him only. Watch as he touches the pussy that is only for him now. See how I cum all over just from his touch. I am his now and I want to show you all what that means!" Tiffany shouted as she couldn't hold it any longer as she came all over herself and Naruto hands and her legs twitched and shook as she let out a slow flow of cum from her pussy.

Naruto then took her and pulled her on top of him as he slipped out of his pants and boxers, leaving her laying against his hard chest and his long throbbing erection pressing against her stomach as it caused her to come back to what she was doing at the moment.

"Whenever you are ready Tiffany, I am ready to truly claim you as mine and give you that happiness and pleasure I promised you." Naruto told her in a sweet voice as he ran his hand down her sweat drenched hair while he kissed her on the side of her face and forehead.

"I am ready Naruto, I want to be yours and no one else." Tiffany said as she lifted herself up from Naruto and positioned her dripping womanhood over his pillar of a penis.

She slowly lower herself grinding her pussy directly against his hot head causing her to let out a whimper from the heat she was now feeling against her tender lower body. She slowly lowered herself more and more down on his unyielding dick.

She had never felt so full as it just never seemed to run out as she kept going lower. She knew soon she would be too full to take anymore but she wanted to take all of him her first time with him. She finally was able to get all of him inside her when he bottomed out in her. She never felt so full as she did right now and could even feel him touching against her cervix. She moaned as she stroked her stomach right where she can feel him slightly penetrating through her stomach.

They didn't move for a bit as she adjusted to the girth that was now stretching out her womanhood more than any toy or man she has ever had. Once she started to feel like she was used to it, Tiffany slowly rose until only his thick, hot dickhead is still in her before she then dropped down and pierce herself on him.

She couldn't help but gasp and try to catch her breath since she just feel like it was knocked out of her with the intense wave of pleasure and fullness that just flooded her senses. She took another second or two before doing it again. Each time she did it the time between pumps became less and less until she became vigorously bouncing on his hot rod.

"O-h Naruto. Fuck! You are so big! Don't stop baby keep fucking me. I can feel and see you through my stomach. You are reshaping my pussy for you and you alone. You are claiming my insides right now! D-do it claim this tight pussy as yours!" Tiffany moaned out to Naruto as she leaned over and rocked her lower half on his hard dick making it flood her insides with pleasure and the feeling of something hot and long stroking against her core.

Naruto took this as a sign to get a bit wild as he gripped her plump, glistening ass as best as he could as he then leaned up and started to pump into her himself while sucking on her tits with extra vigor. He made her go much faster with more force as he felt his girth start to stroke against her cervix with each powerful thrust. He smirked as he saw her have a mix of pleasure and pain from being filled truly to her breaking point but the constant moaning and the way her pussy was drenching his hard dick he decided to keep going.

"God! Don't stop, Fuck I am so full, faster! I want you to fuck me till I pass out baby! I want to not be able to feel my legs I want your fucking baby!" she said as she let out a loud moan. "I-I think I just came again! I l-lost count anymore. This feels so fucking good." Tiffany said as she gripped Naruto's shoulders to try to get some kind of handle to stabilize herself.

Naruto heard what she said and decided to take it as a challenge. She wanted him to claim her then he would and he would make her watch her face as he made her his.

Tiffany was in pure bliss as she rode her man's hard dick but she grew shocked when she shifted faster than she could realize what is going on as the next thing she knew she was on her hands and knees facing the same mirror as before.

Before she could respond she let out a primal animalistic moan as she felt Naruto bottom out in her in one thrust. He then started to pound into her like he is trying to break her. This time she wasn't controlling the pace, he was. She then felt him lean over while gripping her tight ass as she loved the feeling of his hands around her rear.

"You want me to claim you so everyone knows you are mine well I will do just that. I will fuck you and every part of you over and over while painting your insides with my baby batter till everyone knows you are mine and mine alone." Naruto said as he smiled feeling her pussy tighten around his hard dick almost like her body is agreeing with him and wanting him to claim her.

Naruto then gripped her ass even harder and used it to pull her whole weight back on his hard dick only to be met with the force of his thrust as he could feel her try to tighten on his dick to keep him inside of her but he kept thrusting more and more.

The only sound she made was an incoherent sounds rain from her mouth as her cum just seemed to pour out of her.

He loved the sight as he watched her ass jiggled each time his pelvis crash into her. She seemed to not be able to stop herself from cumming anymore as it is just kept pouring out of her without any thought.

He smiled more as he then used his hand to reach down and start to rub her asshole as he kept fucking her making it even more wet as he used her leaking cum. Once it was nice and wet he took his thumb and started to tease her tight ass while she tried to say something but she couldn't get the words out under his relentless pounding.

After properly teasing it he took and slide two fingers into it and he took it by the spasm Tiffany had when he slid his fingers inside her he would think she has played with her ass before and enjoyed it by the throaty moan that accompanied the twitches her body gave off to the new stimulation.

Naruto then picked up the pace. He thrusted deep inside her with every pump changing his angle so he hit different spot inside her with each thrust, the whole time he was making her tight ass gap and it spasm as he played with her tight ass, massaging her insides from a different possession than she was used to.

Tiffany was truly lost in bliss at this point. Tiffany had never been fucked so passionately and vigorously. He was reaching places she has never touch herself let alone anyone else. She had played with her ass a few times herself under the recommendation of some of her work friends but only with one fingers before.

This was so much more and so much more stimulating than that and she got the feeling that this was just the start and by the end of the night she will have this hard dick reshaping her once tight ass as well till it is overflowing with his hot cum and she couldn't wait to have another part of her claimed as his.

Tiffany was reaching her breaking point as the stimulation of every part of her lower regions and the buildup she had from all day at work have finally caught up with her before she moaned at the top of her lungs as she came harder than she ever has before all over Naruto's throbbing raw dick that hasn't stopped pumping inside her through her whole orgasm, extending it much longer and with him toying with her ass didn't help.

By this point Tiffany thought they wouldn't go on much longer but she was shocked that Naruto took her and laid her on her back while lifting up her leg over his shoulder as he looked down on her.

"Well it is nice you came again baby but we are far from done. I have been teased up myself and I am very built up and I am going to take it out on you. So get ready because I am going to do just what you wanted and claim every single part of your sexy body over and over till you are bathed in my hot cum and you watch it pour out of every opening you have baby." He said as before he held her hip and leg over his shoulder as he went back to vigorously positioning out of her.

Tiffany had a long night as Naruto did just that for hours on end, he claimed her tight pussy, ass, tits and mouth cumming in and on her more times than he can count and Tiffany came so many times it just felt like a constant orgasm after a while where she just had her eyes halfway roll in the back of her head with her cum covered tongue hanging out of her mouth as Naruto fucked her until she knew she could only be with him from this point onward and she absolutely loved it.

 **-Lemon End-**

Naruto smiled down as he pet Tiffany's head as he had cleaned her up after she passed out before lying next to her as she clung to him in her sleep as if he was a stuffed bear as he had tired her out greatly from their intense love making.

"Foxy, can we come in?" Lisa asked as she opened the door before she and Janet peaked from behind it.

"Sure just be quiet" he said as they nodded and covered their mouth to muffle their giggles.

"We couldn't hear anything due to your sound proofing but she looks content" Janet said as they carefully got onto the bed with Lisa resting on his chest as Janet claimed his untaken arm.

"You owe us some fun in the morning Foxy" Lisa said as he kissed her and Janet softly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" he said with a smile as he basked in the warmth of his three gorgeous girls.

'I am so glad I found them' he thought as he drifted off to sleep with a truly happy smile etched on his face.

 **-Chapter End-**

Official pairings: Lisa Silver (main #1), Hayley (main #2), Sooleawa'Uha (main #3), Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4), Female Pink Furry Alien (Voiced by Kim Kardashian), Scarlet Reynolds, Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent), Michelle (Angel lawyer), Francine (secret relationship), older Akiko (16 year old), Becky Arangino (lives/saved) Amy (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode), Lindsay Coolidge, Jeanine Winthrop, Jenny Bowen

One night stands or so: Linda (Francine's Iranian friend), Gwen Ling (Francine's sister), Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom), Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Stress relief/friends with benefits: Carmen Selectra (saved/lives), Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name), Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name), Jessica, Ally (Roger's life coach), Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend), Debbie (BBW), Janet Lewis (Principle's daughter), Amy (cheerleader), Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show), and other cheerleaders and strippers

Kurama Pairing: Matabi, OC, Amaterasu (Okami), Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 _ **Author Notes: Thank you DragonPony022 for your amazing limes and lemons, thank you HaretaSora for your support and help, Jebest thank you for your help and Ideas your all good guys and even better friends to me ^^ wouldn't have it any other way. And yeah! Amaterasu has finally been introduce and she's not falling to Kurama charm without a fight!**_


	5. American Kitsune V

**Hello people, new chapter here I'm glad yall are giving me and my buds your support, I appreciate it so thank you all of you ^^ anyway since I ain't got nothing else to say let's begin.**

 **Also before you can be my Beta, you need to write in reviews or PM your strengths, weaknesses, grammar, are you good to work with or are you gonna waste my time trying to take over my story? Are you loyal and be reliable like my bud Sora and Jebest?**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have their good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto woke up with a smile as he his three girls cuddled up against him making him smile. "Wake up sweeties~" he spoke out as he gave them each a soft kiss on their cheeks as they started to stir in their sleep.

"Foxy~ Five more minutes" Lisa whined out as Tiffany pulled his arm closer to her and Janet nuzzled her face against his arm.

"I'm sorry but it is already nearly lunch time and I believe the two of you have to check in with your parents" he said as Janet and Lisa groaned before opening their eyes.

"Fine foxy, but you owe us big time." Lisa said with a cute glare, enchanting her beauty even more.

"Sometimes I wish my mom would be like my dad and not care where I am at times" Janet grumbled out as she kissed his cheek.

"My parents at least like Naruto when I told them about him but they do like to see me on the weekends at least. Plus I need to get some more clothes" Lisa said as she got up from his chest and smiled down at him.

"Aww so all my girls are leaving?" he said with a playful pout as he rubbed Janet's rear making her smile.

"Don't be sad, the new girl will be with you" Janet said as Tiffany grumbled.

"I don't know, I have plans with some of my friends from work today so I don't know when I'll get back" Tiffany said with a pout as she refused to let go of his arm.

"So all my girls are leaving" he said crying fake tears as Lisa rolled her eyes with a smile and trailed her finger down his chest.

"Well we can always have a little fun before we have to leave. Will that make up for it?" Lisa purred out as she grinded up against him as she sat on his lap as Janet moved his hand under her pajama shorts as Tiffany did the same but as she was naked just put his hand directly on her.

"Hmmm, how long do we have? An hour or two?" he asked as Lisa nodded. "Good, I can do a lot in an hour" he said with a smirk as the three of them blushed at the predator like grin on his face before they all let out a squeal as he pounced on them.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Naruto let out a chuckle as he got out of the shower to clean himself off after he had dropped off Lisa and Janet at their parent's houses and Tiffany at her workplace before coming back home, after he was done they would be lucky to even walk correctly as he hadn't gone all out on them like he usually did.

" _So, what are you going to spend your day doing_ " Amaterasu asked as she stared at him from the living room couch as he reached the stairs.

"Honestly, I have no clue at all. Probably checkup at work to see if they need anything from me or not. Could check up on Hayley to see how she is doing. Don't know for sure yet, just something to keep myself from boredom." Naruto said. "Also...what are you going to do today? I mean there isn't much to do here really asides from interacting with Kurama."

" _Like I would ever want to interact with that perverted rug_." Amaterasu said with a humph as she gave him an annoyed look. " _I'll probably just do what I sometimes do whenever Tiffany is out for the day at work_."

"Which would be?" Naruto asked since he did wonder what Ammy would do back at the one apartment Ammy and Tiffany used to live at.

" _Well I used to just stand guard of the apartment so that no one would come in and steal Tiffany's belongings. I sometimes pulled out a book to read, watched some of my Soap Operas, or watched a few movies that were lying around. Other than that I would just nap_." Ammy said without any concern.

"Well, have fun and if Kurama bugs you just bop him on the nose" he said with a chuckle while the thought of a spirit watching soap operas amused him.

" _Oh don't worry, I would do that regardless if he were to bug me or not_ " Ammy replied back before she grabbed the remote with her tail and started surfing through the stations so she could find her usual channels.

Naruto chuckled as he went back into his room to change into clean clothes as he only wore a towel out of the shower when he noticed his phone chiming on the night stand.

He slid open his phone and smiled as he saw he had a few texts from Hayley and surprisingly Francine as well.

'Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house to talk. You don't have to worry about my dad since he is on some CIA fishing trip or whatever. :)' - Hayley

'Naruto, I really need someone to talk to. Stan forgot our anniversary again and if he doesn't remember by the end of the day I fear I will murder him :(' - Francine.

'Hmm I can probably kill two birds with one stone this way' he thought as he replied to both of them telling them that the other was wanting to talk so they could all hang out, which they were open to doing happily.

After waving goodbye to Ammy and Kurama, who was panting at Ammy from the recliner with a sore nose, he got into his car and started it before heading towards the Smith residence.

As he pulled up he frowned at the odd van that was parked in their driveway before he saw the door slam on the face of a blonde haired man that honestly reminded him of a hippy hobo.

"Hello, who are you?" the man asked him with an airheaded and clearly 'stoner' tone as Naruto rose an eyebrow as he pointed to the house.

"I'm friends of the Smith's so I was coming to visit, who are you?" he asked as the man narrowed his eyes a bit

"Why I'm Hayley boyfriend of course" he said until Hayley's voice rang out.

"You are not my boyfriend, now leave me alone you creep!" she yelled as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, doesn't seem like you are and I would go if I were you. She can get scary when she's angry" he said with a slight chuckle as he passed the man he now recognized as Jeff since he remembered Hayley talk about him when he had picked her up from the strip club.

He watched as Jeff got into his van as it sputtered off towards the distance before he went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened showing Hayley in a violet button up shirt that had only the second button done to reveal a great amount of cleavage as well as her entire stomach, leaving little to the imagination.

"I told you to leave me alon-oh!" Hayley yelled before she realized it was him and not Jeff.

"Hey Hayley, doing better than from the other day? You definitely are looking better" he teased as she blushed a bit with a smile before she quickly turned around to button up her shirt more but left the top one undone.

"Y-Yeah, though it was mostly because of you offering me a place to go and relax at when things get crazy here" Hayley said with a beautiful smile.

"Eh no problem at all Hayley. Say, would you like to hit the mall later? Just wondering so that you could maybe get some new stuff for your room at my place. My treat" he asked getting Hayley to feel pretty happy with the idea of spending time with Naruto and even getting some stuff she had wanted to get for a long time that her control freak father wouldn't let her get under his roof.

Well she did get some of that stuff but her father had either shot/bombed them to smithereens or burned them in the basement furnace.

"That actually sounds really great Naruto but are you sure you're okay with that? I'd feel bad for making you spend your money" she said as she let him into the house and closed it behind them.

"Nonsense Hayley, I want you to feel welcomed in my house and you being able to customize your room would help with that" he said as he stroked her cheek making her blush before he heard Francine come into the room.

"Naruto! I thought I told you to call when you got here?" she said as he smiled, pulling his hand away from Hayley's cheek, much to her displeasure.

"Well I like to surprise people" he said as he accepted Francine's hug before he slipped his arm around Hayley's waist, making her smile as they sat on the couch.

"So Francine, what is it I hear about Stan being an asshole?" he asked as Francine let out a sad sigh.

 _ ***Quick Note: it will be hard to do German accent for Klaus so please bear with us.***_

"Vell, that isn't anything new since Stan is a colossal asshole" Naruto heard the fish say as Francine froze as she forgot to hide Klaus.

'Hmm, not a spirit.' he thought with a raised eyebrow as he looked over the small goldfish in the bowl "Are you some kind of man in a fish body?" he asked as Francine was shocked he wasn't somewhat freaking out.

Hayley on the other hand saw her mother's shocked look and understood what was going through her head. She didn't know that Naruto was used to talking animals due to his pet fox living with him.

"Vhy yes, mein name is Klaus" he said as he popped out of the fishbowl and stuck out one of his fins as to hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Klaus, my name is Naruto" Naruto said with a friendly smile as he shook the fish's fin with his index finger and thumb.

"You aren't freaked out or anything?" Francine asked curiously and a little excited as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, not really. With my job and everything I am use to weirder things so a talking fish is nothing new to me" he said as he lied and used his job to cover up of how he used to talking animals.

"See, I told you he wouldn't really freak out or anything mom" Hayley said as she relaxed as Naruto's hand rubbed her side comfortably.

"That's a relief" Francine said with a smile before she got back on track and started to tell Naruto of how Stan had forgotten their anniversary for the umpteenth time.

"Oh oh! Let's watch the tape again Franny!" a voice from upstairs said as it made Francine and Hayley to a lesser degree freeze up and feel their hearts skip a few beats.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he saw a roughly 5 foot tall creature with grey skin and a large head almost waddle in before placing a videotape in the TV. 'Hmmm an alien I think. Definitely don't see this every day' he thought as he turned his view to the TV for a second as Francine and Hayley seemed to freeze up in terror.

"Wow Francine, you really went to town on him" Naruto said with a loud amused chuckle as the tape ended.

"Roger! What are you doing!? We have company!" Francine screamed as Roger widened his large doe eyes towards Naruto, realizing that he didn't see the guest when coming down the stairs.

"What's up" Naruto waved with a smirk as everybody looked at Naruto in mild shock. "What? I said my job has a lot of weird things in it and it's not like I'm an alien hunter or anything" he said as he squeezed Hayley's side to calm her down before smiling at Francine.

Roger on the other hand was a mixture of relief and freaking out because there was finally someone besides the Smith's that knew him and his identity. He could possibly get the chance to actually talk to someone new but with how Stan acts at times he would maybe lose it once Stan found out. Damn him, he may have saved his life at Area 51 but the guy was a total douchebag and expected everything he wished be done in perfection.

"Um h-hi" Roger stuttered shyly before he pointed to the stairs. "I-I'm going to head back upstairs" he said as he was still a bit shaken up by it all before he left.

"Well, that was interesting" he said with a laugh as he saw their shocked faces. "So, you were saying Francine? I think you were at the part where Stan ignored your hints and lingerie this morning before making a mess?" he said as she slowly got out of her shocked state and nodded.

She was beyond thankful that Naruto had surprised them by not being affected by Roger or Klaus since she _really_ didn't want Stan to erase any of the kind man's memories as she had found that he was someone perfect to talk to.

He was sweet, charming, made her feel young again, and not to mention hot, plus he actually listened to her problems unlike a certain somebody who only stared at her chest the entire time.

As they seemed to talk for hours until it was near afternoon she sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto, I've been talking your ear off for too long and have probably taken up too much time since you probably had plans" she said with a frown before he chuckled clearly amused.

"You are fine Francine, I don't mind listening to your problems at all since today was a free day with my only real plans was to go to the mall with Hayley. Either way I needed time to kill and even if I had plans I would easily reschedule them to help a dear friend" he said as Francine grew a very light blush on her cheeks that thankfully her daughter didn't notice.

"Well I shouldn't hold you two kids in any longer. You go and enjoy the mall but I want to see your new room at his house Hayley" Francine said as he smiled at her daughter.

"Are you sure? There is no rush right Hayley?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Yeah mom if dad is being an asshole we might as well keep you company" Hayley said as either way she got to spend time with Naruto.

"Yes I'll be fine, you two go and enjoy yourselves" Francine said as Hayley smiled and nodded, while Naruto heard a slight undertone of sadness and hoped she would be okay.

"Well, if you do need anything you have my number" he said as he gave Francine a hug, which she returned before she nodded.

"Do you need anything from the mall?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine" she said as she started to urge them out of the house.

"Okay, see you when I get back mom" Hayley said as he mother basically pushed them out of the house.

"Well, off to the mall I guess" he said as he shrugged his shoulders and opened his car door for her with a smile.

"I guess so" she said as she was a bit worried for her mom as she got in the car.

 **-Langley Falls Shopping Mall-**

Naruto smiled as he walked around the mall with his arm over Hayley's shoulder.

They had been to several stores and got a lot of things for Hayley's new room after he repeatedly told her that he didn't mind paying for them. In the end she repeatedly gave in and went through with the purchases before the process started all over again at the very next store.

As they got closer to the food court Hayley paused for a second. "I kind of have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Don't wander off or anything" she joked as he chuckled and gave a mock salute before she headed towards the closest restroom.

"Oh my, at the mall on a date with another girl? How do you think Lisa will react to this?" a familiar voice chimed out as he turned to see Lindsay in her familiar outfit that reminded him of a Catholic school girl.

He chuckled with a smirk as he saw her sucking on a red, white and blue Popsicle. "Well I'm helping out my neighbor buy some furniture since her father is being a jerk and basically took away her freedom in her room" he said as she smirked at him.

"Well that's very nice of you Naruto" she said as she purposely sucked on the tip of the Popsicle in a suggestive manner.

"Well what are you doing right now Lindsay all by your lonesome?" Naruto asked as she shook her head before pulling the Popsicle out of her mouth.

"I'm actually here with my friend Jewels, do you want to meet her?" she asked as he nodded. 'Now here's your true test Naruto, don't fail' Lindsay thought smirking mentally

"Sure, if she is a friend of yours she must be nice" he said as Lindsay smiled and waved over her friend.

Naruto's face didn't change any as a very tall and muscular girl with red hair in two pigtails walked over unintentionally stomping.

While she was walking over stores closed, people ran away, and he even saw Steve and his friends moved away as one of them even shouted "GODZILLA!"

"Hi, I'm Jewels" the girl said as she held out her hand.

"Why it is a pleasure to meet you Jewels" he said as he shook her hand and smiled at her. "Nice grip you got there. So how long have you and Lindsay known each other?" he asked as Lindsay watched Naruto and her childhood friend talk normally, surprising her, but she didn't show it.

Lindsay was beyond happy and shocked as the boy she had the largest crush on was treating Jewels like a regular person. She hadn't seen him cringe or anything. It seemed to him Jewels was any other acquaintance.

She smiled as Jewels went off to grab some food before she hugged onto his arm. "You are so sweet" she said as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked even though he already had an idea, he wasn't one of the top CIA agents for nothing, as she smiled at him even more.

"You treated Jewels like a normal girl, she's been teased and bullied due to her physical disability basically all her life" she said as he nodded.

"Of course I would, I hate people who judge others or just fall for others due to only their appearance. I believe how a person is and how their personality is matters more than anything to me" he said as Lindsay stared at him in amazement and hidden love.

"Do you think then you could help find someone for Jewels? I'll make it up to you with a date, I'm sure Lisa would understand since she knows Jewels" she said as she trailed her finger down his chest before blushing slightly at how rock hard his chest was.

"Oh I definitely have someone in mind." Naruto said with an evil smirk, while laughing evilly in his head while one boy in the mall felt a cold chill run down his back.

 **-Smith's House/Earlier-**

"Hmm what's this? To me by Naruto Uzumaki? Wasn't that the blonde's name from earlier?" Roger thought out loud as Francine had said he had gotten a package that was addressed to her but had a note inside that said 'To: Roger'.

As he opened up the package he saw an assortment of clothes inside confusing him for a moment before he noticed a note that was inside of the clothes.

'Hello Roger. You are probably wondering 'Why all of the clothes?' or something like it.

Well I had a feeling that you were _very_ cooped up at the Smith's residence after who knows how long, so I decided to give you some new clothes that I bought personally for you. I will have to drop by in the next few days to give you some more but this should be enough for now

Reason being is that I figured that you could use these assortment of clothes as a start before getting more that suits your interests to hide your appearance and be able to interact with modern society and go out and have the time of your life, because we all have one life and deserve to fulfill it to the fullest.

All I ask in return is for you to have fun and don't go too crazy to get yourself caught.

-Sincerely Naruto'

"O-ohhh, someone cares about me, someone actually cares about me. I will take your advice to heart Naruto. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Roger gasped, he could probably have a normal life now he stood up from his bed and cheered happily.

Naruto probably didn't realize this but Roger would take his advice to his very grave.

 **-Mall, Present Time-**

"So how does tonight at seven sound? There's this nice family restaurant that I know of that I think Jewels might like" he said as Lindsay smiled.

"The one near the movie theater?" she asked as he nodded. "Great, I'll see you there" she said before she got on her tiptoes to quickly kiss him on the cheek before rushing off with a blush to hang out with Jewels.

Naruto decided to rest at a table in the food court before he realized his target was sitting not three tables away before he looked at the ladies restroom to see that Hayley still hadn't returned. 'I have time to do this before she gets back' he thought as he silently made his way over to Steve's table.

"Hey Steve, what'cha doing?" Naruto said as he snuck up behind Steve making him jump nearly out of his seat.

"N-Naruto, what do you want?" Steve asked still slightly afraid of the blonde considering he did throw him out a window.

"Well I kind of wanted to make up for the whole throwing you out the window thing and thought I'd be able to since I am having dinner with a friend of mine and she wanted someone to go out with her friend while we talk" he said as Steve rose an eyebrow.

"Is the friend hot?" he asked as Naruto smirked mentally as he nodded.

"Yeah, she is perfect for you" he said with a smirk as Steve grew a large smile. "It's at the family diner near the movie theater tonight at say seven, so don't be late" he said as Steve nodded excitedly before he noticed Hayley waving him over urgently as she held her phone to her ear.

"Hayley what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked finally arriving to the table looking concerned.

"Listen to this" Hayley said as she held her phone up to his ear.

"H-He probably doesn't even find me attractive anymore" Francine said with a slur in her tone in between slight hiccups. "I mean I wore a see through dress and he just didn't even look at me" she cried out before her cry turned into a mix between a moan and a squeak as he heard a buzzer from what sounded like a washing machine go off.

"I can't even get off with this damn washing machine!" she whined as he pushed the phone away as he hoped that Hayley didn't hear that bit.

"I think I should get home, my mom sounds really drunk and I think she needs me there for her" she said with a frown as he nodded.

"Yeah, it would be best for you to be there for her. I'll probably drop by later to check on her and you" he said as she nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto, I haven't seen my mom like this ever and I'm a bit worried" she said as they headed towards the exit of the mall.

"No problem at all Hayley, I hope she's okay though" he said with a frown before it turned into a smile. "Say, what is your mom's favorite comfort food? You know like what she eats to cheer herself up" he asked as they reached his car.

"She really likes muffins; any kind really like blueberry, chocolate, you name it. She especially likes the ones from this little coffee shop near our house I think" Hayley said as she got into the car after he opened her door for her.

"Well, we can go pick up some real fast for her, it'll be a sweet gesture to show that even if I can't be there to help she has my support" he said as Hayley smiled.

"That is really sweet of you Naruto" she said as he started the car.

"Well with everything that poor woman goes through because of Stan I feel she needs all the support she can get" he said with a frown as they exited the parking lot of the mall.

Before heading to Hayley's house they made sure to quickly drop by the coffee shop. To show he really was there for her he bought every muffin they had, which was around 20 or so before he drove Hayley home.

"Tell your mom I hope she feels better" he said as she nodded and set the box of assorted muffins down for a second before she dug through her pockets for her key.

"I will and even if your mall date got cut short I still had a great time and appreciate it" she said as he grew a smirk.

"Oh so this was a date?" he asked as he stroked her cheek softly, making her blush a bright shade of red. "So like any date shouldn't I kiss my date at the door?" he asked as she let out a soft squeak as she nodded slightly.

Naruto smiled as he slowly leaned down and kissed Hayley deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, deepening it by sliding her tongue in his mouth.

He was about to move his hands down to her rear since she always asked for a spank during the last two times they made out when the door flung open to reveal Francine wobbling at the door frame with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Aww would you look at you two, making out with such love!" Francine said as she blushed as Hayley pulled away with a large blush.

"Mom! You need to stop drinking" Hayley said as she grabbed the wine glass from her mom, making her mom whine until she saw the muffins.

"Oh you got me muffins, you are such a sweetie!" Francine said with a squeal as she hugged Hayley, pressing her face into her bust that was slightly revealed as her dress strap was starting to slip.

"M-Mom!" Hayley squeaked out with a blush as she pulled away from her mom. "Naruto got you those since he has to go" she said as her mom finally let her go her and smiled at Naruto.

"Oh well aren't you a dear" she said as she moved to hug him and grabbed his head before she shoved it in between her large breasts as she smiled and pet his head.

Naruto held back a blush as he felt her soft breasts against his face and could see Hayley blushing bright red as she watched and tried to pull her mother off her sort-of-boyfriend.

"If I were single I would mount you so fast" she whispered to him before Hayley was finally able to get her mother to let go of him.

"Come on mom, let's get you to bed to sleep this off in case dad does come back and makes it up to you" Hayley said as she pulled her mom inside with one arm as she carried the box of muffins in the other.

Naruto waved to Hayley as she quickly shut the door just in time to stop him from seeing Francine as she was about to pull down her dress.

As he got back into his car he started to let out a laugh as he rested his head against the steering wheel. 'Damn Francine, you are too much' he thought as his laughter died down before he started the car up again since he still needed to get ready for his date with Lindsay.

'Oh Steve, I wonder how you will enjoy my little revenge' he thought as he drove back to his house, excited for the date and to see Steve's reactions to it all

 **-Hayley-**

Hayley let out a sigh as she had finally gotten her mother to lay down and go to sleep and thankfully kept her from flashing Naruto. She was about to head to her room to pack up a few things that she wanted to bring over to Naruto's when she saw Steve standing in front of his mirror as he seemed to be talking to himself.

"She will fall for you, and then you can bring her home and get lucky" he said as she laughed loudly, making him jump and turn to face her.

"You have a date little brother?" she asked as she chuckled at him.

"Why yes I do, Naruto, a kid from school set me up with a friend of this girl he is getting together with to catch up with" Steve said with a lecherous grin as Hayley grew curious since she knew Naruto wasn't particularly fond of her brother.

"Okay then" she said in a wary tone before she pulled out her phone to text Naruto. She knew of the situation so she was a bit curious if this girl he was going out on a date with would be joining or not.

Plus she wanted to know if this was a prank or something on her brother since she doubted he would honestly set her perverted nerdy brother on a date.

She nearly choked in laughter as she read what Naruto said in the text with the reason behind it all, Steve was probably not paying attention because he was doing air thrust to the mirror, which caused her to gag in disgust.

"Well, be sure to knock her dead little bro" she said as she struggled to cover up her laughs before she left to go to her room 'I feel bad for you little bro, but at the same time I don't'.

 **-Restaurant-**

Naruto smiled at Lindsay as she waved him and Steve over to their table.

"Where's my date since Lindsay is your friend?" Steve asked as he looked around before Naruto pointed to a girl that was sitting in a booth near Lindsay's table before Steve went pale.

""Hell no! I am not going on date with her!" Steve yelled before Naruto grabbed his shoulders and glared at him.

"Hey, listen here Steve, I don't know if it isn't obvious to you but majority of the girls at school think you are really creepy and gross if not stalker-ish so Lindsay, being the popular girl she is, might be able to spread word around school of how nice you are for spending time with Jewels. I'm not saying to make out with her if you don't want to but at least treat her like the person and girl she is. It'll help you out in the long run if you pull through the whole date" he said as Steve shivered from the intense glare Naruto sent at him.

"Plus if you make her cry I can promise you no girl will ever let you touch them due to them desperately avoiding you and the fact I will neuter you" he whispered out as Steve nodded before essentially running to the booth with Jewel.

"Oh Steve seems excited" Lindsay said as he pulled out her chair, which made her giggle.

"Well, what can you say he hasn't been out in a while and who knows, maybe he can be a sweet guy despite what everyone else says" he said as he sat down and smiled at Lindsay.

"So Lisa was okay with this little get together of ours?" Lindsay asked as he nodded with a smile.

"She was actually excited that I was getting close with her friends since she likes the idea of it" he said as he gave her a smirk before the waiter arrived to take their orders as Lindsay looked at him with a slight blush on her freckled cheeks at the suggestion he had dropped.

"So how are you and Lisa doing anyways?" Lindsay asked after she ordered her food. "Last I heard you two were pretty close" Lindsay said as she leaned over with a smirk, showing off her cleavage as she purposely had undid an extra button while getting ready earlier.

"Oh we are doing very well so far. We've been spending a lot of time together and she's loves trying out new things to make it even more interesting. All in all it's been pretty great so far" Naruto said as he took a sip of his drink while he felt Lindsay's leg brush up against his.

"So Lisa's adventurous? Never would have guessed that Lisa would be willing to let her boyfriend flirt with other girls" she teased as he smiled at her with a chuckle.

"Well you can say I bring it out in her but she actually encouraged me coming here tonight and get to know you better" he said with a smile as Lindsay grew curious.

She knew Naruto was a kind and sweet guy but to believe that Lisa was allowing this was a bit odd to her. 'Well, let's see how this actually goes' Lindsay thought with a smirk as she figured if Lisa was really okay with this then she could get some fun time with her crush.

Naruto smiled as he and Lindsay talked and flirted back and forth for an hour or so as they enjoyed their meal while Jewel started to throw herself at Steve.

"Get a room you two" Lindsay teased as she frowned at the time before she smiled as an idea formed in her head.

"Hey Naruto, can we maybe head over to your house to get some privacy?" Lindsay asked as she ran her finger down his bicep with a flirtatious grin.

"Hmm, right now isn't a good time since I have roommates that I think want to keep their privacy" he said with a slight frown. "But we can relax in my backyard if you want, there is a hot tub and bunch of other stuff we can relax with"

"Oh trying to see me in a bikini are we?" she teased as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Not my immediate intent but I can't say it doesn't interest me" he said as she giggled and nodded.

"Come on Jewels Naruto is taking us to his house in his car" Lindsay said as Jewel smiled and grabbed Steve and started to pull him out of the restaurant as Naruto paid for the bill.

"It's the orange car Jewels! Get into the back and be careful" he yelled out at them as he unlocked his car.

"So I finally get to see the inside of the hottest car in school?" she asked as he opened up her door for her with a smile.

"You could've always asked for a ride" he said as Lindsay smirked at him.

"And miss the pleasure of riding in it as your date for the first time? No thanks" she said with a giggle as he closed the door and chuckled.

"Is everyone buckled up" he asked as he held back a chuckle as Steve looked like he was about to pass out as Jewels held him tightly.

"All good over here" Lindsay said as she placed her hand on his thigh with a smile "though do you think you can drop by my house real quick to grab my swimsuit?" she asked as she rubbed his thigh softly.

"Sounds fine to me Lindsay just direct me to your house" he said as he started the car with a smile as he drove towards her house.

"So Lindsay, have you been enjoying yourself so far?" he asked as he took one hand off the steering wheel and slowly trailed it up her long legs before he got to her upper thigh and started to rub it, making her bite her lip softly.

"Oh definitely so" she said as she smirked at him and slid up her skirt to expose her white panties. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her panties, expecting his face to turn bright red before she held back a gasp as she looked down as she bit her lip.

"Well, I am glad you did" he said as he rubbed her over her panties gently before she looked at him. "Are you okay Lindsay? You look a little flushed" he teased as she gave him a playful pout.

"Jewels, do you need to pick up a bathing suit or something?" he asked as Jewels looked to Lindsay, who gave her a very slight shake of her head.

"I'm good, me and Steve can look around your backyard while you and Lindsay have fun" Jewels said as Lindsay smiled and let out a quick squeak as he face heated up in a dark blush as she felt his fingers rub and press against her bud before rubbing her lower lips in a way that sent a jolt up her spine.

She arched her back a bit as he continued to rub her womanhood until she let out a soft whine as he pulled his hand away. She tried to keep her waist pressed up against him but pouted as he moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

She frowned as he smirked at her before looking back to the road before she looked out the window with a large blush as she realized what had just happened to her. As it kicked in she quickly brought out her cell phone and started typing a text to Lisa.

'Lisa, I'm just checking in.

Naruto is taking me back to his house, well backyard of his house, and I have to make 100% sure on this. Are you seriously okay with this like he said of you letting him be with other girls? Because he kind of rubbed my pussy a bit after I sort of flashed my panties to him.

I was expecting him to just blush but god it felt good and I am kind of freaking out here cause I don't want to betray you" she typed as Naruto had pulled up to her house.

"We'll wait out here for you to grab your suit" he said with a smile as she nodded and got out of the car before quickly running upstairs before her phone chimed and she saw it was from Lisa.

' _Hey Lind~_

 _I'm glad you had a fun time, he can be really sweet and I bet he offered to let you use the hot tub._

 _You are such a sweet friend, but yes I am okay with this. Trust me, just have him explain his 'situation' to you and you will understand why._

 _And a little piece of advice, with Naruto if you try and start something he will finish. Not to say he would ever force himself on you but he is pretty immune to teasing. Also yeah, he's really good at that kind of stuff._

 _Have fun~_ ' the text said as Lindsay blushed slightly.

She was a bit surprised as had basically been given the okay to fool around with her best friend's boyfriend and to 'have fun'.

"Lisa, I really hope you know what you are doing and this isn't some sick joke" Lindsay said to herself as she went into her dresser and grabbed her favorite bikini and changed into it before heading back to the car.

"All good?" Naruto asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah all good, I have it on under my clothes" Lindsay said as she inched up her skirt again with a smirk she watched Naruto take a peek and smile.

"Nice bikini bottoms" he said as she smiled and got back in the car before looking at Jewels to see that she had her arms wrapped around Steve, in a suffocating kind of way.

"Aw you guys are so cute" she said with a smile as Steve grimaced and tried to wiggle out of her arms.

"If Steve plays his cards right he might get lucky" Jewels said as Steve grew green in the face making Naruto frown before he just kept driving.

"So," Lindsay said with a smile as she hiked up her skirt again to show off her bikini bottoms "Lisa said I should ask about some situation of yours."

Her smile turned to a pout as he didn't take her bait before smirking at her "I can explain once we get to my house" he said before he put his hand on her thigh and slid her skirt back down while he made sure to graze his hand against her. "You can be patient" he whispered to her as she blushed and bit her lip.

Naruto wasn't surprised that Lisa brought up his situation to Lindsay but considering he was planning to do it anyways so it didn't really do anything besides accelerate what he already had planned.

He smirked as pulled up to his house before opening up their doors for him as he parked in his driveway. Once Jewel got out he realized how quick Steve could run as he quickly ran to his back yard.

His backyard was a massive and lush with green grass as there was a lounge area around a fire pit with a large screen behind as he used that for outdoor movies. Closer to the house as a large hot tub that was currently covered up.

"Wow, not only is your house amazing but your backyard is amazing as well" Lindsay said as she looked around as Steve was going to the hot tub before Jewel picked him up.

"Naruto can we watch a movie?" Jewel asked as he smiled and nodded as he opened his screen door to grab a black tablet as he handed it to Jewel.

"That controls the projector and the movies it plays so have fun but don't blare the sound too much. Wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors" he said as Jewel grew a massive smile and nodded before pulling Steve towards the seats and browsing through various films before finding one that peaked her interests.

"Well Naruto, I don't see any trunks on you. Don't tell me you're going to go commando" she teased as he leaned towards her.

"You'd like that too much" he teased as she blushed a bit before he pointed to a small fenced area. "I have a changing room built in case I have guests over so I will be changing there but you can relax in there until I get back" he said as she shook her head.

"No, I'll wait" Lindsay said as she sat on top of the covered hot tub and gave him another look up her skirt.

Naruto chuckled as he walked over to his changing room shed before taking a glance over to Jewels and Steve.

Steve looked pretty uncomfortable sitting next to Jewels but Naruto could tell he was trying to keep his patience for the chance of bringing up his reputation at school. Well it wasn't going to be much with how low his reputation really is so he has quite a ways to go until any girl so far would even consider dating him much less looking at him. Slim chance mind you.

After he changed into his orange shorts that had a black chain pattern around his right thigh he headed back out to see that Lindsay had discarded her clothes to the side of the hot tub and was now clad in her bikini.

Her bikini was very small as the top was just two small dark red triangles that were just big enough to cover her nipples as the bottoms were essentially a red thong as her butt wasn't covered by anything but a thin string. All in all it left little to no imagination.

"You like Naruto?" she asked as she gave him a flirtatious grin and crossed her arms under her bust to make them bounce a bit.

"It looks great on you Lindsay, very fitting for a beauty like you" he said as she blushed and smiled as he uncovered the hot tub and started the jets and heated it up quickly.

After checking the hot tub for a bit to see if it had warmed up Naruto went inside and motioned Lindsay for her to join him.

She smiled at him as she tested the waters a bit and she smiled as it felt it perfect before she got deeper into the hot tub she felt totally relaxed with feeling all of her stress and worries just drift away.

"This feels perfect" she said as she scooted over to Naruto with a smile.

"Figured you would feel that way Lindsay, I always love to come out here to let these hot waters relax my sore muscles" he said as Lindsay smiled.

"And you relax with Lisa here?" she asked as he nodded with a smile.

"Occasionally though I always enjoy relaxing with a gorgeous girl" he whispered to her as she smiled and moved a bit closer.

"So, what is this situation Lisa spoke about to make her so willing to let me go on a date with you and not be mad when you basically almost made me cum in the car" she purred out as he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well just know that I am not forcing you to go along with this, it is just the reasoning behind why Lisa is so relaxed about it" he said as she nodded before he started to explain everything to her.

Lindsay was about to call bull on the whole spirit deal until she saw the serious look in his eyes.

"I can show you Kurama later but I have told you everything and I mean every word of it" he said as Lindsay frowned.

"Who all are with you?" Lindsay asked as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Well there's Lisa, Tiffany, Hayley who is Steve's older sister and then sort of Janet" he said as Lindsay crossed her arms in thought as she looked at him.

"And they all are fine with sharing you?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes, I care for them all very dearly and show them all attention equally. Also I did not force any of them into it" he said before she smiled and moved to sit on his lap.

"Then I'm allowed to join and have some more fun with you?" she asked as she pressed her butt up against his lap before she squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist with a smile.

"Oh, that sounds perfect" he said as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her neck softly.

As they were enjoying themselves, Jewels and Steve were watching the a movie not noticing of what was going on over at the hot tub due to being engrossed in the movie, well Steve not as much as he just wanted to leave but couldn't because Jewels was holding him in place.

 **-Lime Start-**

Naruto slowly moved his hands up towards her chest as he slid his hands under her top to squeeze the high B cup breasts, making her let out a soft moan.

"I know they aren't as big as some of the girls at school bu-" she said before she was cut off by Naruto turning her around so she faced him before kissing her deeply.

"The size doesn't matter at all Lindsay, let me show you why you're perfect just the way you are" he said as he started to softly squeeze her breasts making her moan softly. The feeling of his larger hands stroking and caressing her modest bust was a new and very pleasurable feeling for Lindsay.

Naruto then took Lindsay and turned her back around so her back was to him. He then pulled her so she was leaning against him as he wrapped his arms back around her slender waist. He smiled as she slowly started breathing faster and she gently started rocking on him which with her very revealing swimsuit caused her tight ass to rub against his midsection.

This had a very positive effect on Naruto as it caused his manhood to slowly grow more and more erect as the feeling of her wiggling in his lap continued. Not wanting to be the only one feeling vulnerable at this moment he began to run his hands on her flat stomach, running his fingers around the rim of the bottom of her swimsuit.

Lindsay started to blush more and more when feeling his growing erection rubbing against her lower region that she can only imagine what it looks like. By each pass when rubbing against him, she was starting to get more turned on by how large it felt to her.

"Tell me Lindsay. I notice you like to tease some guys around school but have you ever done anything with a male before?" Naruto asked as he leaned down so his mouth is right against her ear and she could feel his warm breath tickle her ear as his hands kept dancing around the thin layer of cloth separating his large hands from her womanhood.

"N-No, I haven't. I-I just do that so I can feel a bit of the rush" Lindsay said as he started to nibble on her ear making her let out a soft squeak from the new sensations she was experiencing.

"Oh so you never had a man touch you like this. Well I am truly honored to be able to pleasure such a beauty like you." Naruto told her as he started to kiss on her neck while he took his hand and slid just the tip of his fingers into her swimsuit.

He smiled as his fingers stroked right where her pubic hair is located and he could feel that there was some there but it is cut down very close to the skin. He gently took his fingertips and started to pet the low cut hair of her untouched maidenhood as she shivered from the sensation.

A quivering moan came from Lindsay's lips as she feels someone touch a place on her body she never touched before. She always thought boys didn't like pubic hair since the few pornos she had seen the girls were always cleanly shaven but the way Naruto was running his fingers through hers made her start to think that it was the wrong idea.

He was treating her 'kitty cat' up to its namesake and petting her over and over almost making her purr. Her thought process of how good all of this was feeling for her was broken as she realized she had been letting out some loud moans.

She quickly opened her eyes which she didn't even know she closed to see that Jewel and Steve didn't hear her. She would have died of embarrassment if her childhood friend heard her moaning like this and she would have to literally, not figuratively, kill Steve for hearing her in this state.

"Did my little beauty get nervous that her friend heard her enjoying the pleasure a man was giving her," Naruto whispered to her with a grin as he quickly took his hand and moved it down through her pubic hair right over to her hooded clit that even though it was covered the stimulation she has been undergoing had slowly been changing that. Which now he was running his fingers stroking it directly causing Lindsay to take a deep gasp at feeling for the first time someone other than her touching her womanhood in such a way.

"It seems that a lovely beauty like you seems to love playing in public. Does it excite you that you could be caught at any moment with what you have done in the past?" Naruto had questioned as her skin tingled from the accusation before she felt her shift around as she realized that she was now facing the outdoor movie screen with Jewel's and Steve's backs facing towards them.

"N-Naruto...They could see us at any moment." Lindsay said weakly in protest but the way she continued to thrust her hips into his fingers said the exact opposite.

She enjoyed teasing others because she knew she was attractive and got a level of enjoyment from seeing others flustered even though up until this point she never had any plan on acting on those flirtatious moments. But now that she was the one being teased she had to admit to herself that she was loving it.

"Now my little kitten, let's see what else we can do without getting caught" Naruto said as he slowly ran his fingers going lower and lower till he was running his fingers on her lower lips. As he continued to rub her he knew all the wetness on them was not because of the water due to how sticky it was as he stroked her.

He enjoyed seeing her trying to hold in her moans so the others wouldn't hear her enjoying what he was doing to her. He wanted to do more and see how far he can push this little flirt until she was putty in his hands.

Naruto then took her and lifted her off his lap and saw her look back at him with blinding lust and desire in her eyes almost begging for her to take her seat again. She wasn't ready as he took her to the end of the hot tub facing the other two having his date in the yard and bend her over the rim making her ass stick up in the air while she looked back at him with widened eyes from the shock of the positions she was now in.

Naruto then moved closer to her and ran his hands up her legs and over her ass which her rosebud was barely covered by the thin string of her swimsuit and he ran his hand over her suit until he was rubbing her growing tender folds through her suit.

"I want to show you how much fun it is to be the one being teased but don't worry I will reward you if you do as I say," Naruto said as he leaned up to her and put his mouth against her ear. "If my little beauty here pulls down those pesky bottoms you have on, right now while bent over I will be sure to reward you. Just think you would be facing those two as you reveal your beautiful rear to me and they would be none the wiser as I … _re-wa-rd_ you." he told her as his lips moved against her ear while he was applying more and more force onto her increasingly aching pussy through her suit.

Lindsay's mind was running a mile a minute thinking about that this man has just said to her. He wants her to reveal herself which that in it of itself would be major, no he also want her to do it right here outside with her BF and her pervy date only a stone's throw away. That idea seems like the kind you would dismiss right then and there but the feeling of him stroking her through her swimsuit felt so good but not as good as when he was touching her directly. If she did what he said he said he would reward her and she can only imagine what it might do. And to be honest the idea of being pleasured with the risk of being caught was making her far more turned on then she ever really thought something so pervy could do to her.

Lindsay didn't have to think much as she slowly reached up to her hips and pulled down her swimsuit bottom. She let a soft moan out as she felt the slight cold air compared to the heat of the hot tub run across her bare bottom half and then bent back over the tub and presented herself to Naruto as he just made her do something she never thought she would ever do.

All while she did this her eyes never left the other two in the yard knowing they could turn around any second and see her with her bare ass waving in the air.

"Hmm, such a good girl. Just for that I think I'll give you the reward" Naruto said as he bent down so he could face her ass to get a better look at her. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a few freckle marks on her bare bottom and around her rosebud. He found it adorable as he had also saw some freckles spotted across her chest and breasts.

He stopped admiring her cute 'bubble butt' as he brought his hands towards her tight butt cheeks and started massaging them and occasionally squeezing them, getting Lindsay to moan as she had to bite onto one of her fingers to try and quiet herself which if anyone saw would think the sight to be very erotic.

As he continued he took one of his hands off of her butt cheeks and brought his hand to her lower lips and started caressing them as he got closer to them, his hot breath reaching the folds, making her squirm and spasm as he ran his fingers, softly grazing her now moistened lips.

He felt himself harden up as the smell of her juices filled his nose and he found he loved the scent of her as he couldn't help but think she smelled like jasmine. He then took his fingers and ran them from one end of her womanhood to the other but didn't stop and kept going till he also ran his slightly glistening fingers over her twitching rosebud, causing her shoot her head up as a whimper escapes her lips making her almost break the skin of her finger with the sudden jolt of her head.

As he figured he had teased her enough Naruto slowly took two fingers and slowly slid them into her and felt her virgin body tighten around his fingers. He was able to fit a good bit of his fingers inside of her until he hit her barrier and decided he wasn't going to break before he ran his fingers on it before he started to pump his fingers in and out of her massaging every inch of her insides he could touch.

The new piston movement taking place inside of Lindsay was godly to her. It was something she had never felt even during those lonely nights when she would use her little pink friend she had hidden under her bed but it never felt this good.

All of the feelings from the his fingers wiggling around and stroking all her insides, the heat his fingers gave off, the knowing of the person doing this was doing it to give her pleasure felt so unreal. It was also increased due to the fact she was now panting while looking at her best friend on a date as she was getting fingered to the point of her wanting to burst in this hot tube made her want it even more.

Naruto was loving the feeling of her insides wrapped around his fingers. He then noticed her tight ass spasming slightly at him and he decided to have some more fun with her. So with his still wet hands from both the tub and her now overflowing pussy, he took his thumb and ran it over her asshole. He felt her jump and squeak but she didn't move from her spot despite her shaking like a leaf. He grinned and slowly pushed his thumb in.

He smirked as he saw her tilt her head back and seemed like she was about to give out a pleasure filled scream before he put two of his fingers from his other hand in her mouth and run them on her tongue to keep her quiet.

Lindsay's old habit kicked in as she was in her drunken lust filled phase as she started to suck on his fingers seeming like she was nursing and she couldn't get enough of tasting herself. She ran her tongue all over his fingers as he could feel her moaning against his fingers as he kept thrusting inside both her holes with his fingers and even made his fingers rub against each other inside of her. She wasn't even supporting herself anymore as her legs had gone limp and she was only up from leaning on the tub.

"Oh looks like you really do like sucking on things as you are being made to cum. Look at how much you are enjoying feeling my fingers in your mouth. It is almost like you wish it was something else filling your mouth. Maybe the same thing that you want to fill these holes my fingers are currently in right now?" Naruto asked as he felt her start to suck with more intensity as she also started to throw her ass back against his hand. He guessed she wouldn't last much long from the spasms inside her pussy and ass were anything to go by.

Lindsay was at the end of her rope and couldn't take it anymore as she was about to release for the very first time in her life. She never could get this far with what toys she had back home in her room and was going to remember this experience for as long as she lived with what her newly, realized fetish.

Naruto, knowing her release was coming, got ready but he wanted to do something to the tease conic sucker before she finished. He smirked as he took his fingers and gripped her tongue before using them to pull her tongue out of her mouth. He smiled as he used his fingers to hold her tongue out of her mouth and massage it as she drooled on herself with her eyes twitching from the pleasure and the taste of him that she was starting to get addicted to.

She couldn't take it anymore as she was in a very pervy pose with all her holes being toyed and played with by this man as she felt her pleasure rising to a point where she felt like she was going to piss herself. She loved him toying with her tongue, playing with her pussy, and even playing with her ass.

As a few more seconds passed she met her breaking point. And thankfully due to him holding her tongue she was kept from letting out an incredibly loud moan and scream as she spasmed and came all over herself and his hands. It felt like her body clamped down on everything he put inside of her to keep them from leaving as she climaxed. Even as she came it was an incredible show she squirted out with her pussy twitching as the juices poured out of her in a stream between her legs and down Naruto's arms but they didn't stop him from pumping in her until her orgasm finished.

 **-Lime End-**

After she had stopped he brought her back down into the hot tub to steady herself and he had let her lean into him so that she could relax from her first time experience of cumming.

Her mind was in a total daze as she felt that her sexual high was never going to drop. Naruto turned her head over as he kissed her deeply, giving her another taste of him so that her sexual high could stay active just a little bit longer.

The two had rested until the movie came to an end. At that time, Lindsay was starting to come to her senses as she remembering every feeling she had experienced earlier and couldn't help but blush. Thankfully Naruto had slipped her bikini bottoms back up as she exited the hot tub.

While Naruto got changed, Lindsay started to down several bottles of water to rehydrate herself after being in the hot tub for so long and from her climax earlier. She had dried herself off and put back on her clothes by the time that Naruto exited his changing room.

As the date was officially over Naruto helped the girls into his car and once Jewels and Lindsay were in Steve quickly ran out of the backyard and back to his home in relief after getting away from Jewels.

He hoped that this would score him points with the ladies at school but Naruto knew he still had a long way to go.

Naruto had taken Jewels home first, with Lindsay's directions, and she had thanked Naruto for the ride and for the date with Steve before she headed back inside for the night.

Once at Lindsay's place, Naruto had to help support her to her doorway since her legs were still out of it from what happened earlier.

"I've had a really great time tonight Naruto. I've _really_ got to thank Lisa for this opportunity and I'll let her know on what I think on all of this with possibly joining" she said as she went up and kissed Naruto on the lips before slipping in her tongue into his mouth, loving the taste of him.

After a few minutes of their deep kiss, Lindsay broke away and entered her home before giving Naruto a flirty wink.

Naruto smiled as he went back to his car and hoped that her parents weren't angry at him for bringing her home so late as it was a little past midnight, thankfully today was only Saturday.

He felt his phone buzz as he pulled it from his pocket to see it was Hayley as he answered it. "Hey Hayley, how's your mother doing?" he asked as he frowned at the silence on the other end. "Hayley, what's wrong?"

" _My dad did something stupid again and we, well I, need your help really badly_ " she said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Of course Hayley, I'll come over right now" he said as she let out a relieved sigh.

" _Thanks, this is really bothersome. Thank you so much, I honestly feel like you are the only one I can rely on_ " she said as he chuckled.

"That's what I strive for Hayley" he said as he started his car

" _I'll let you know what's going on once you get over here since it is really confusing. See you when you get here_ " she said as she hung up.

He grew a bit curious and worried about what happened to Francine. He hoped it wasn't anything serious but with Stan as the cause of literally anything could have happened with that man's stupidity. 'Well it can't be that bad' he thought as he drove off to the Smith's household.

 **-Smith's House-**

'Well, I was half right' he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Hayley told him what had happened to Francine.

"Wait? Why are you here? Why did you all let him in?" Stan asked as he pointed at Naruto as Roger wasn't even trying to hide.

"Relax Stan, he met me earlier today and he didn't freak out at all. Hell he gave me all of these nice clothes to help me hide in public. Oh thanks by the way Naruto" Roger said as he twirled around in some casual male clothes with even a black wig.

"What do you mean he knows of you? This is serious trouble" Stan said while freaking out as Naruto groaned.

"Relax Stan, maybe worry about the wife you mind-wiped into a teenager!" Naruto yelled as he narrowed his eyes at Stan before he looked down at Francine as she slept on the couch.

"It's not my fault, I just tried to keep her from getting mad at me" Stan said as Hayley held his hand to keep him from punching Stan.

"It was your fault for being an idiot and forgetting your anniversary _again_ and then deciding to mind-wipe her instead of owning up to your actions!" he yelled as Stan took a step back before Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, so she believes she is a teen again so we need to get her into her old house or apartment back then until her mind goes back to normal. If you can give me a few hours I can get this settled" he said as Stan rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh...And you have the ability to do so?" Stan asked not really believing that the blonde man in front of him could do any help.

"I know people that owe me some favors. I can get everything set up if you give me at max, two hours" he said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number before resting it against his shoulder. "Hayley, help me get Francine to my car and we can drive her old apartment"

"Wait, I'm not going to let you take my wife without me allowing it" Stan said before he backed away from the furious look in the blonde kid's eyes.

"You caused this so if you want her to go back to normal, I suggest backing off and letting someone who is a friend of Francine worry about getting her back to normal" he said before turning to his phone as Roger opened the door while he held Francine's feet while Hayley got her torso.

Once at the car Naruto opened up his backdoor to properly put Francine in. As this was going on he had dialed his phone and waited for the other person to pick up. "Hello, I need a little favor" he said as he and Hayley carefully laid Francine in his back seat. "Yeah I know I will owe you again just after I repaid you but this is for a friend of mine after her husband wiped the last 20 years of her memory away" he said as he nodded. "Yes I'm serious, her husband is that stupid" he said as the person on the other end let out a loud laugh.

"That's fine, just get me the apartment of one Francine Ling-Smith back when she was 20 years younger. Take the money out of my account to put the person living there in a proper hotel until this blows over. Not like one of those cockroach motels like you did last time you ass" he said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. We will need it cleared out by the morning since she won't be able to stay asleep for very long." he said before he hung up the phone.

"Come on Hayley, we need to get moving" he said as she nodded and got into his car. "Hey Roger, I'm sorry I couldn't stay long but I will be back later in the week as I have some more clothes for you" he said as Roger smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again Naruto" Roger said as he waved them while they pulled out of the driveway.

"Do you think she will be able to remember herself or anything from the last twenty years?" Hayley asked as they drove away from her home.

"I don't know for sure, there are several cases of memory loss of the patients getting back their memories after having a specific trigger to cause it but with CIA technology being the cause of the memory loss it might be a bit more suppressed" he said as he sighed. "But we can have hope, your mom is a strong woman after all."

"Yeah, let's just get her to the apartment and hopefully this doesn't take too long" Hayley said as he nodded and continued to drive towards their destination.

 **-West Langley Falls Apartments, Morning-**

Naruto let out a tired sigh as they had finished getting the apartment to somewhat standard conditions of a teenage girl back in the 80's and of course both Hayley and Naruto didn't know what teenage Francine was into back then so they just plastered the walls with everything 80's related from music bands, films, the works.

They even had to dress Francine up in 80's attire of clothing from a loose midriff pink t-shirt, skin tight-violet pants, a gaudy white belt and white high heeled shoes. With her hair they didn't know what she had as a teenager so they just frizzled her hair up to make it appear to be bed hair. As with accessories they just gave her some loose bracelets and a pendant Hayley had on her.

Of course Hayley was the one that actually changed her as he had just gathered the clothes for her.

"So you will have to be her roommate to keep an eye on her" he said as Hayley nodded and sat on the recliner as he nodded. "Then what are you going to be?" she asked as he chuckled and leaned close to her.

She smiled as he kissed her softly "I'm going to be your boyfriend that crashes with you guys" he said as Hayley giggled and was about to say something until they both heard Francine waking up.

"Who are you two?" she asked with a yawn as Hayley stood up with a worried look.

"Uh, hi. I'm your new roommate, Hayley and this is my boyfriend Naruto." Hayley said as Naruto waved at her.

"Wow, you're really hot you know that?" Francine said as Naruto widened his eyes a bit before Francine sauntered over to him and trailed her finger down his chest until Hayley pulled him back.

"Hmm, I must have blacked out from last night's rager, can't seem to remember a thing." Francine said as she continued to look at him with a bit of drool coming out of her lips

"Wait a second, you party?" Hayley surprisingly asked. This was totally new to learn of her mom was a partier.

"Totally. Wow I need to shower" Francine said as she smelled herself before frowning. "You wanna join me hot stuff?" she asked as he chuckled and shook his head before she went off into the bathroom. "Well too bad, would have had some fun. Maybe later when your girl calms down, a threesome can be fun" she said as she closed the door

"Great Grizzly Adams! Who fired the gardener?" Francine yelled from the bathroom as Hayley buried her face as Naruto chuckled

"Unbelievable. How the hell did she ever hook up with a stiff like dad?" Hayley asked as she sat down on the couch before he sat next to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder with a shrug.

"Don't know for sure, maybe your dad could shed some light on that tidbit" Naruto added in. "For now I don't know what to do without a bit more info. I could look up things on her past to help out the process but it'd feel a bit weird, stalker-ish weird." Naruto said as Hayley nodded as she understood.

 **-Afternoon, Open Road-**

Naruto sighed as he and Hayley hadn't gotten much sleep due to Francine's situation while he, Hayley and Francine were currently driving through a backroad as they were following Stan's somewhat worrisome plan

"Hey, old lady! PARTY!" Francine yelled as she stood up in his car before he sped off past the light.

"Wow, learning more than I ever wanted to know" Hayley muttered as they continued their drive as she sat next to Naruto.

"Hmm, you say something?" Francine asked to her new 'roommate' as she relaxed in this ride she had described as 'bitchin' when she first saw it.

"No, nothing Francine. Nothing at all." Hayley said before the earpiece hidden in her ear went off.

" _This is Upstanding Conservative to Dirty Liberal. Drop Point Ahead_." Stan said to Hayley over her headpiece as she shook her head on what her 'codename' is she had gotten from her dad.

Hayley shook her head, ignoring her dad as she tapped Naruto's shoulder to let him know the supposed designated drop point was coming.

When the two had heard from Stan on how he had met Francine the first time and winning her over, they had to shake their heads in disbelief. It was basically that Stan met Francine while she was hitchhiking when he picked her up. While they drove he accidently ran over a raccoon, and put it out of its misery by killing it by shooting it in the face.

It seemed Francine back then was a bit messed up for how she ended up with Stan all because of that moment but they knew she was different compared to how she was as a mother.

Of course they had to recreate the moment on how Francine met Stan and fell for him to hopefully trigger her memories to come back so they had little to no choice in the matter so they had to comply, even though Naruto doubted it would actually work.

"Hey, Francine. Mind if you check the back tire? I think the car is running kind of low, could be a flat." Hayley said as they slowed to a stop

"Yeah sure, just pull on over" Francine said as she hopped out through the passenger window. Once she was out Naruto had stepped on the gas and left Francine in the dust.

"What the hell? You crazy bastard! I love you! You got me!" Francine screamed to Naruto as he drove his car to the distance.

Naruto felt horrible for ditching Francine as she was his friend and the mother of a love interest of his. He looked over to Hayley and she was probably feeling the same way in a sense with what they had done as they continued down the road until they were out of sight.

"She'll be fine, we can follow Stan in case something goes wrong and we can pick her up again if she runs off" he said as Hayley nodded before they pulled over.

And boy was he grateful that they stayed behind as Stan had ruined his plan by missing the raccoon. Sure he did go out of his car like planned to see if it was dead but it was still alive and to make matters worse Stan tried to kill the innocent creature that it proceeded to get into a massive and destructive chase that ended in an explosion. Surprisingly the raccoon survived by god knows how.

"I swear he's an idiot, don't know if he'll give me an aneurysm one day with his stupidity" he said out loud as he drove to catch up with Francine who laughed as she got back into the backseat.

"You totally got me you two!" she said with a laugh as she jumped into the car "That was a really good one but you have to watch out there are some crazy people out here" she said as she told them of the chase with Stan again.

"Yeah we noticed. I am so sorry on all that, Hayley wanted to josh with you for a moment there before coming right back for ya. Didn't realize that it was a mistake. I'm very glad you are safe though" he said with a frown as they drove back to the apartment.

Unknown to the two, Francine had been touched by Naruto's worry and was feeling something she never felt before. It felt like she had found something she had been missing but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she could say about it was that she did not want to ever let it go.

 **-Apartment-**

Naruto laid down on the couch in the living room with a sigh as Hayley laid on his chest while Francine was blaring music in her room while they could smell pot being smoked in her room.

"Your mom is really intense" he said with a chuckle as Hayley nodded and chuckled at him.

"Yeah tell me about it. It kind of sucks that all this happened, I kind of wanted to spend some alone time with you" Hayley said as she kissed him softly while he placed his hands on her back and slowly moved them to make her feel better.

He smiled as he kissed her back "Well we can always relax while Francine is busy" he said as he leaned in for another kiss

"Room for one more?" a voice said behind them causing the two to let out a yelp and fall off the couch.

After realizing how they fell with Naruto on top of Hayley and one of his hands were on her breast, accidently giving it a squeeze that made Hayley bite her lip before he quickly got up from her, not knowing that Hayley wanted more of it.

When looking behind them they saw Francine in just her underwear with one of her bra straps hanging loosely. It gave Naruto a better look of Francine underneath her clothes of having a clearer view of her supple body of her E cup breasts, long toned legs, slim waist and if she had turned around her firm ass.

"Mo-Francine, what are you doing? Put some clothes back on!" Hayley stuttered seeing her mother dressed like this and being so revealing to her 'fake' boyfriend. Hell she didn't even know of Francine back then being so loose.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi, high get it?" she said with a giggle before she smiled down at them "Also wanted to get some air after that nice joint. Hmm also wanted to do this" Francine said in her high state as her smile grew a bit bigger.

"Do wha-" Naruto said before he was interrupted when Francine pulled him in for a very deep kiss as she snaked her tongue into his mouth and grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast.

Hayley was frozen in shock of seeing this happening, her mother kissing her love interest as it had shut down her mind for a bit before it started back up again.

"Wha-What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Hayley said as she separated the two from the kiss, leaving a long saliva thread from their mouths as Francine's breast had been pulled out from Hayley pulling Naruto away.

"I just wanted to say thanks for earlier and give my appreciation" Francine said as Hayley quickly pulled the bra strap back up, covering her mom's breast before the dazed Naruto could see it.

"Oh, seems that you wanted that appreciation as well. Well there is room for one more" Francine said as she pulled Hayley into a kiss as well leaving her in shock and when Naruto got out of his shocked state he came onto a very _very_ hot site of Francine and a madly blushing Hayley kissing, causing Naruto's mind to shut back down again with the image burnt into his head.

"Hmmm, seems he passed back out but someone is awake" Francine said with a giggle as she broke the kiss with a saliva trail. She then walked over to Naruto and poked the tent raising from his pants.

"Stop it! He's my boyfriend s-so I'll deal with it" Hayley yelled as she quickly left the daze she had been in from her mother's kiss before she pushed her mom back into her room and stared at Naruto as he was still passed out standing up.

"W-Well I am going to join his group so I maybe should make it official" Hayley muttered out as she walked over to him and made him sit down on the couch as she stared at the bulge in his pants and gathered her nerves as she pulled his pants down.

 **-Lime Start-**

Hayley stared in shock as she saw the foot long member in front of her as it had somewhat hit her in the face after she had pulled down his boxers. "Ho-Holy fuck, he's huge" Hayley wondered out loud as she wrapped both of her hands around it on top of each other and found that even then half of it was still visible.

She steeled her nerves as she licked it around the tip of it and moaned as she licked up the precum that was collecting at the top and found how delicious it tasted to her. She slowly stuck more and more of it deeper into her mouth as she grew thankful that she had trained away her gag reflex before she swallowed 10 inches of it in her mouth before tears built up in her eyes from her not being able to breath.

As she pulled out back she shivered from the intense feeling it gave her. She smiled as she started to lick it from base to tip until it was entirely covered in her saliva before she shoved it back into her mouth.

After a few seconds she got used to it as she started to bob her head back and forth, licking every inch that she could as it went in and out of her mouth. 'Oh god it takes up my whole throat' Hayley thought as she slide her hand under her pants and underwear as she started to shove two of her fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

'I can't wait until this massive dick screws my brains out' she thought as she started to bob her head faster while she shoved her fingers deeper in her as she was now sopping wet from the thoughts of him having sex with her was driving her crazy.

Unknown to Hayley, Francine's door was cracked open as she watched her 'roommate' blow her boyfriend's massive dick that was a whole foot long. 'God, she is so lucky! I want a taste of that' Francine thought as she fingered her own pussy like her roommate was as well as she had caused a puddle to form under her from how wet she actually was.

Hayley let out a moan while his dick was still in her mouth as her fingers had hit her G-spot as well as the dick in her mouth had started to throb. 'Please cum, I want a taste so badly' she thought as started to suck even faster and harder on it while she made sure to swallow all 12 inches of it, causing her eyes to roll back a bit.

She kept at it until she heard Naruto groan a bit before she was surprised as he suddenly came, causing cum to shoot down her throat and fill up her mouth as she struggled to swallow it faster than it was shooting out and filling up her mouth.

The sensation of him filling up her stomach caused her to have a breathtaking orgasm as her juices sprayed all over her pants and panties before after a minute or so he had stopped cumming.

She let his dick pop out of her mouth as her stomach was entirely full from his salty and sweet cum as she licked up any remains from his tip before he started to stir and wake up before she quickly moved to next to him but before she could put his dick away he had woken up.

 **-Lime End-**

"Oh man, what hit me? All I remember was something really incredible had happened and then nothing" Naruto muttered with a daze as he turned to see Hayley right next to him.

"Well you could probably thank Francine for that with her doing something that I don't want to talk about right now that got you to black out" Hayley said hoping that Naruto wouldn't remember a thing on what he saw.

"Oh well I guess so" Naruto said as he stood up and felt a slight chill in his lower region and looked down and saw his penis was hanging out with some saliva dripping off of it and some small traces of his cum.

"Uh, Hayley. Why is my penis out?" Naruto wearily asked since he was confused of what happened during his blackout.

"W-Well, the thing that caused Francine to make you to black out, well it left you very erect and I needed to fix it before Francine tried. So I ended up sucking it" she said nervously before she blushed and wiped her mouth as a bit of cum leaked out.

"Oh. OH! Ah well ah thank you Hayley, I guess. I ah, I'm going to head out now and check on things later so bye" Naruto said as he tucked in his penis and zipped up his pants before he left the apartment.

Hayley looked down in shame as she frowned at the floor 'He is probably upset that I took advantage of him and did such a thing. He probably hates me' she thought as she wiped her tears that slowly poured out of her eyes before she decided to change her clothes due to how wet they were.

Naruto let out a sigh as he leaned against the door. He was confused by what just happened. He never experienced anything like that before. He didn't know what to do to get things cleared up with her since this was something that was out of their control. It wasn't like he hated her anything since it wasn't like she raped him or anything, if anything it surprised him since he thought Hayley had wanted to take things slow.

'I need to take a breath and calm down after I come back tomorrow since Tiffany is still coming home later tonight' he thought as he ran his hand through his hair and headed to his car while numerous thoughts ran through his head.

Still unknown to the two, Francine had seen the whole thing of what happened after she had came from watching the two and she had seen the entire act that she wished she had experienced that instead of her 'roommate'.

She felt horrible for what happened to them both of Hayley taking slight advantage of her boyfriend and Naruto freaking out a bit because of it. She hoped things would be okay between the two and maybe apologize to them both when things are in a better mood.

Of course for now she probably needs to take a cold shower to cool herself off and clean up all the juices that had covered a corner of her door, door frame and the floor around it.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

After a few hours and hearing from Tiffany that she was staying at her friend's house to catch up since she had just returned to Langley Falls, Naruto had come back to the apartment to check up on things and to apologize to Hayley for leaving like that and leaving it as awkward as it was.

When he entered the apartment he frowned as it was being trashed with bottles of beer everywhere with a lot of complete strangers running around. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he pushed his way through the people that crowded the living room until he found the one person he wanted to talk to.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing back here?" Hayley asked as she was going around the apartment, picking up empty beer bottles before she ran into her crush.

"Well I needed to come back here and check on Francine and see how she is doing." Naruto said with a nervous cough as Hayley looked away from him.

"I also wanted to come back to talk to you of what happened earlier and sorry on how I acted before I left. Sorry if I gave the impression if I was mad at you or anything of the sort. I-I just never experienced anything like that of that kind of situation before and it threw me off badly. Normally I'm the one being in the lead" he said as Hayley still looked away in shame.

"But I took advantage of you Naruto! Shouldn't you be mad or something?" she asked as he awkwardly chuckled.

"Hayley, you already know I care for you a lot and I know you feel the same. We have made out several times and you know of my situation, I sort of already consider you in the group at least halfway so there isn't much to apologize for" he said as he kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile while she let out a few tears that were building up.

"So can we move past all this please? I don't want this to hinder our relationship as it already has been. Besides I really hate to see you like this." he said as he stroked her cheek softly "Now where is that beautiful smile that got me to fall for you?" Naruto asked as Hayley giggled a little before she started to smile.

"There it is." he said as he trailed kisses on her neck that made her giggle more and smile.

"So off topic but what in the world happened here?" Naruto asked as he looked around and saw the damaged apartment that was going to be a pain to fix before the original renter came back.

"Sorry, but Francine decided to throw a rager" she said before Naruto pulled her away as a football had flew right past her hitting the wall behind her.

"Phew, close one" Naruto said as he frowned as he looked to see who had thrown it.

"Party foul! Consume!" Francine said before she spotted Naruto and Hayley together.

"Oh hey Naruto, Hayley!" Francine said giggling as she walked over to them before she kind of looked nervous. "Are you two all better now? I heard a bit of a fight earlier today and was a bit worried" she said as the two of them blushed, wondering how much she actually heard.

"Yeah, we're fine now. It was just a misunderstanding" he said as Hayley smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Groovy! I'm going to get a beer" Francine said as she quickly went back to her party mood.

"Well at least she didn't hear it all" he whispered to her as Hayley grew darker red before they moved over to the couch to relax.

Things calmed down a bit before an hour or so later the door flung open as Stan walked through with an annoyed look.

"Hayley, where is your mother?" Stan asked, not caring for the door he nearly broke off its hinges.

"Last time I saw her, she was in the kitchen serving up body shots." Hayley said as she sighed remembering how she tried to give one to Naruto.

"What a hostess." Stan said as the three of them headed towards the kitchen and looked around until they frowned.

"She's not here" Naruto said as he couldn't see Francine anywhere and with the way she acted it normally wasn't hard to miss her.

"There's a note in frosting on the fridge" Stan said as he started to read it.

'Hayley-

Me and Jeff went to Burning Man together. ROCK ON!

-Francine'

"Wait, when did Jeff show up in the first place? Hayley said

"Don't know, he could have snuck in while you weren't looking earlier." Naruto said with a chuckle as he leaned down to her. "We were making out pretty hard on the couch before Stan arrived" he told her as she gave his arm a playful slap.

"Well anyways," he said as he frowned at the note "we should get going then before they get too far" he said as he and Hayley headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?" Stan asked as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder

"I don't know, Burning Man to actually try for find Francine and besides what are you doing here in the first place Stan?" Naruto said

"Well I think I have a better way to get her memories back" Stan said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right like of what you did earlier with trying to kill a raccoon. Yeah like that would work." Naruto said as he figured Francine must have been on some drug back then since that 'mercy killing' would never have worked

"This time is different, I just know how I can snap her out of all of this." Stan said as he started to pull them to the door

"Whatever but if anything goes wrong it's all on you, not me" Naruto said

 **-Hours Later-**

Naruto and Hayley groaned as they were riding in the backseat of Stan's car because of how they were so tired from all this mess and Stan still felt responsible for what happened.

Stan had ended up driving all the way to Burning Man after running back to the Smith's residence to gather a few things for the trip.

In the backseat, Hayley was slightly dozing off as she leaned against Naruto's chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"The Sandman's starting to goose me." Stan grumbled as Naruto pulled out a thermos.

"Here, have some coffee." he said as he pulled off the detachable cup and started pouring some coffee for Stan before a goldfish slipped out of the thermos and into the cup.

"Klaus?! What in the world are you doing here?!" Stan asked confused as Klaus smirked at them.

"Ven you come home and pack. I heard you, Hayley and Naruto talking about zis Burning Man. So, I says to mein self, 'Road Trip'!" he said with a smile before he frowned at Stan.

"Stan, by the way, I could not hold mein pee-pee" Klaus admittedly said as Stan choked on his drink before spitting it out as Naruto started laughing hard in the back.

As they reached their destination, the four ended up wandered around Burning Man for several hours. Naruto had brought Klaus along in a mini water bowl so that Klaus wouldn't be left behind since Naruto still thought Klaus as a human being. He was only inside of an animal and being left behind in a car would probably be considered animal cruelty.

"Stan, we've been searching all night. Let's just start fresh in the morning." Naruto suggested with a frown as he could see Hayley was about to fall down before he caught her and picked her up in a bridal carry.

Stan chose to ignore him as he kept on shouting out for Francine everywhere they went and he knew Stan could only keep going for so long.

"I'm not just saying this to be clever, but I really feel like a fish out of water here" Klaus had said Naruto chuckled as he helped Klaus settle on Hayley's stomach since she was resting in his arms.

Stan frowned and sat down once they came to a giant fire pit, deciding to take a rest before continuing their search for Francine.

"So what's the deal with the flower?" Hayley asked as Naruto set her and Klaus down

"On our wedding day, I placed this yellow flower in your mom's white bouquet. It symbolized her sunshine brightening my otherwise cloudy world." Stan said as he stared glumly at the flower.

"Dad, I've never seen this side of you. It's so sweet." Hayley said as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah well that's a surprising act out of character for you." Naruto muttered as Hayley and Klaus agreed with a silent nod.

"Yes well, if you tell anybody, I'll kill you." Stan said as Hayley laughed a bit before Stan went into a serious face interrupting the laughter "I'm serious. I will kill you. I will reach into your chest, pull out your beating heart, and eat it. All of it. Every last bit." he finished as Hayley sat there creeped out and in shock by how far her dad would do to keep that sensitive side of him out from people's knowledge.

"Well, sweet dreams, angel." Stan said as he laid down to fall asleep.

"Wow, just wow. I think it's best if we move further away from him for the night" Naruto suggested as Hayley nodded as she smiled up at him while he offered her a hand "Want to join me?" he asked as Hayley nodded and accepted his hand before they went to a different area.

After finding a different bonfire to lay down and relax, Hayley scooted close to Naruto and leaned against him after feeling so tired from a very long day. "Night Naruto" she muttered out as he wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

"Night Hayley" he said as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **-Morning-**

As the sun peaked out from behind the mountains Naruto groggily started to wake up due to it hitting his face. He felt a weight on his body as he tried to sit up and peered down to see Hayley laying on top of him still fast asleep, their legs were tied together during their sleep and Hayley was resting her head onto the crook of his neck giving out soft breaths onto his skin making him smile warmly at her.

Naruto smiled as Hayley in her sleep, was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than she normally was from the peaceful look on her face. He wanted to keep her in her peaceful state but he knew they needed to get up

Naruto gently lifted up Hayley's head towards him before he gave her a soft morning kiss to wake her up gently and also because he loved her lips.

Hayley smiled in her sleep as she was still enjoying her dream of just her and Naruto. It was had started with them dating for several years, he then popped the question. The two then started to get married and just as the two had started to share a gentle, loving kiss to consummate their marriage, the dream had started to end.

As she was coming out of the dream she smiled as she felt the sensation of Naruto's soft and gentle lips onto her own and once realizing her dream had ended making her wish she was still in it but she was busy enjoying the nice wake up kiss.

"Mmm, not a bad way to wake up Naruto. You know how to make a girl happy" Hayley said before she kissed Naruto again, wanting to continue the early morning sensation.

"Well I aim to please my dear" he said before kissing her one more time. "Well I can see you had a very nice sleep with how you're clinging onto me."

Hayley was a bit confused before she looked down on their prone bodies to see how close she was to him and her legs tangled with his before Hayley couldn't help but blush as she felt a feeling of accomplishment.

She was actually able to sleep with Naruto, not after sex but actually sleeping next to him, and it felt great to her and she definitely would have to do it again but now she knew she had to get up.

As they slowly got up and noticed that everyone was littered on the ground sleeping in various positions with some positions that the two didn't even want to see ever again.

They quickly remembered the reason for being here was to search for Francine but they needed to find Stan first. They continued to search until they heard someone yell out.

"Ah, Mr. Smith!" a familiar voice yelled out as Hayley groaned as she knew who it was.

After they headed towards where they thought the voice yelled out from Naruto and Hayley were able to spot Stan and apparently someone both of them know of pretty well as Jeff, Hayley's ex-boyfriend.

"Where's my wife?!" Stan said angrily as he held Jeff up by the collar of his short

"She ditched me as soon as we got here. I just ran away with her to hopefully get a rise out of Hayley. Please don't kill me!" Jeff yelled as he squirmed in Stan's grip.

"Let me get this straight. You ran away with my memory-erased mother to a pagan festival just to get my attention?" Hayley questioned with growing anger in her tone as she drew closer to Jeff and her father.

"Did it work?" Jeff said hopefully thinking Hayley would get back to him.

"Yes, yes you did. I see now on how bad of a man-child you really are! Never working for an honest day in your life, being a total slob and you still living in that trash heap you call a van. I would of looked past all that before but now I just realize how worthless you are" Hayley said as she kept stabbing his chest with her finger making him flinch every time she poked with more strength on each one.

"But to top it all off you basically kidnapped my mother in hopes of me getting back with you. You cannot be more sorely mistaken. You, Jeff Fisher, are done. We are done. Get out of my sight and never come back to me ever again!" Hayley said as she pushed Jeff back before he ran off to god knows where as Hayley was taking in deep breaths after her rant before feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw Naruto smiling gently at her.

"You did good there Hayley and I'm very proud of you" he said getting her to smile happily as she pulled his head down and gave Naruto a deep, passionate kiss that she enjoyed more than normal due to her now officially moving on from that dead beat of an ex-boyfriend and getting together with this perfect man in front of her.

After their intense make out session was done the group continued their search after they quickly made sure to find Klaus since they couldn't find him once they woke up. The group ended up easily finding him in a water cooler nearby after he was screaming for someone to get him out of the cold.

After saving Klaus from freezing over they quickly resumed their search the group passed by one of the various music stages at the event and were about to continue onwards until something peaked their interest as they neared a stage.

"...And this hot piece of mama's coming with us!" the singer on stage announced as Stan, Naruto and Hayley looked towards the stage see Francine drunk off her ass and hugging the announcer for support.

"I am ripped off my aaasss!" Francine said as she took another chug from her beer bottle before jumping off the stage and crowd surfed for a bit before falling to the ground.

"Francine!" Naruto yelled as they rushed over to her to make sure she was ok as she got up she took a glance at Stan.

"You again?" she said clearly annoyed a she glared at Stan

"Look at what I have" Stan said as he pulled out a yellow flower from his suit before grasping his hands in a begging tone. "Remember. _Please_ , remember."

Francine picked the flower from Stan's hands giving it a thoughtful look with Stan giving off a hopeful one until Francine just tossed the flower into her mouth and ate it, crushing his hopes.

"So how long till it kicks in" she said as Stan fell to the group in shock.

"Oh Francine, for God's sake. We're married. You love me" Stan pleaded once again as he shakily stood up

"Look, you're a stiff. I could never fall in love with a suit like you" Francine said upset as she scoffed at him.

"A suit like me?! Well, then I'll get rid of the suit!" Stan said as he rapidly started to undress.

"Gah, my eyes!" Hayley yelled as she quickly covered up her eyes after her father took off his shirt and before he got to the pants.

"Stan what the hell?! Put your clothes back on! I don't want to see your junk and neither does Hayley!" Naruto yelled as he covered her face more by bringing it to his chest which Hayley didn't mind since more time with the very comfortable chest.

It was another score for Hayley.

"Huh? Huh? Look at me-nothing stiff here!" Stan said in a smiling tone.

"Yeah especially your dick, you dick" a random, passing hippie said before going away, ruining Stan's mood for a second.

"Hey! It's never going to happen with us. Never!" Francine yelled as she chugged more of her beer before heading off.

Unknown to the group a hang gliding man was distracted over his phone and taking a smoke before he crashed onto the Burning Man statue causing it to fall down and light up in flames. Francine ended up where the statue had fell causing the group to yell out "FRANCINE!"

As Stan ran over to one of the portable potties to get changed, Naruto let go of Hayley for a moment before he rushed over to Francine to help save her from the burning wreckage.

After saving her he quickly carried her bridal style before he and Hayley ran over to the nearest medical tent there was, which was labeled as the _Dave Chappelle: Freak-out Tent._

Stan came back to the wreckage hoping to find and save Francine until he spotted Hayley running into a tent a bit farther away.

Once setting Francine down on one of the medical beds, Naruto quickly started administering CPR to get Francine to start breathing again. After a little bit into the session Francine woke up in a tired groan before turning over to the opposite side, emptying her stomach a few times before it stopped.

"Francine, are you ok?" Naruto asked in a sigh of relief before Francine looked over to her savior and was happy to see her 'roommate' and her boyfriend.

"Naruto, you saved me. Thank you" she said weakly making Naruto and Hayley let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Well that's what friends are for Francine. Glad that you are safe" Naruto said as Francine blushed a bit before Stan barreled into the tent screaming.

"Francine! Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Stan asked quickly as he panted in exhaustion from rushing to get changed and then rushing to the wreck to find Francine not in danger.

"Yes she is Stan but she hit her head and with that I don't know if she'll remember anything now" Naruto said as Stan had his head down in defeat.

"Ok...I just wanted her to be safe. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I took it for granted. I'm just happy that I got the privilege to be with you for the time that I did" Stan said as he walked up to her closer.

"I love you, Francine. It's a little late but… Happy Anniversary" Stan said holding back a few tears as he kissed her cheek before leaving.

Francine went into a slight daze as the crash had shaken things up in her head before she passed out a bit and saw a raccoon telling her to _'Remember'_.

Shortly after that various memories came rushing back to her for what felt like years. There were good and the bad memories mixed in.

She remembered her years being with Stan and raising both of her children, Steve and Hayley. But the ones that last ones she started to remember were the ones of her friendship and relationship with Naruto.

She recalled him being there for her for the past several weeks, him helping her out ever since he moved into the neighborhood, and her growing feelings for the blonde man that she struggled to come to terms with but knew they were very much there.

He made such an impact on her, adding all that to her new memories of what happened in the past several days made them even stronger.

"...Stan?" Francine said as Stan stopped as he turned back to her and called out her name hopefully.

"Stan, it was so weird, and I was alone and confused. And there was this raccoon, and I knew who I was again" she said as Stan hugged her releasing some of his tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Francine, thank God. I love you" Stan said happily.

"I love you, too-" she said before she ended up throwing up into Stan's face. He wiped the gunk off before he hugged her again.

On the side Hayley and Naruto were happy on seeing the touching moment and were glad that Francine had gotten her memories back. He had just wished it could've been through better, less life endangering circumstances but as the saying went 'beggars couldn't be choosers'.

 **-Smith's Residence, Night-**

After a long day getting back to Langley Falls, Naruto had to call his friend that he first called earlier about the apartment that they were done with it and could go back to normal but was a bit of a wreck. He already knew he would be charging him extra to fix up the place before the renter could return.

"Thanks for looking after me you two. I'm so embarrassed on what I did for the past few days" Francine said with a slight blush as the group walked up to the front door.

"Don't be, you were fun. In fact you were cool" Hayley said as Stan opened the door and went inside first.

"Yeah, it was interesting to see what you were like when you were younger Francine" Naruto said with a laugh as he never expected her to be that wild.

"Still thanks for everything Naruto and I really appreciate for what you did to help me and mom as of late" Hayley said as she went up to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Well I was wondering if that option of being your boyfriend was still available instead of being your 'fake' boyfriend? If so then can we go out on another date sometime soon?" he asked as Hayley lit up in joy and jumped on him and gave him a deep kiss which he quickly returned.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she said in between the kisses before she got off him still beaming in joy.

"Well let me know when you're available in the morning and we can see from there" he said as Hayley went inside of her home before giving one more kiss to him.

"That is very sweet of you Naruto and glad that things had turned out well for you two" Francine said as Naruto smiled at her.

"Well I care for her very much Francine and wouldn't do a thing to make her upset. I actually wanted to ask her out sooner but never had the time" he said before he noticed Francine moving closer to him.

"Good to know Naruto but I still need to reward you on being so kind to me and my daughter for these past several weeks" she said before him close to her and giving him a soft, nervous kiss that shocked him

She smirked at him as she broke away and headed towards her house "By the way Naruto I think our previous kiss was much better" she said with a nervous smile before she gave him a slight wave. "Have a good night Naruto" she said as quickly went inside and closed her door.

He stood there for a bit before realizing that Francine remembered everything from her 'teenage' experience. 'Oh god, things are going to get crazy aren't they?' he thought as he ran his hand through his hair as he too had remembered what had happened due to her kiss making him remember the two kisses the Francine had given him and Hayley.

'Well, can't say I don't like crazy' he thought as he got back into his car, wondering what exactly was in the future for him and Francine.

Unknown to Naruto, after Francine had closed the door she quickly started to somewhat freak out.

She felt her face heat up as her heart was nearly beating out of her chest from the fact she had actually kissed Naruto and that she had loved the feeling of his lips against hers. She felt her blush increase before she shook the thoughts out of her head.

'No! I am with Stan, I am married to Stan' she thought as she sat down on the floor with her back against the door. She frowned as she softly rubbed her lips with her fingers, feeling the lingering warmth of his lips.

"I can't feel like this, I am married and he is dating my daughter' she thought as she tried but failed to get the feelings that were budding in her chest to go away as all she could think about was how complete and happy the thought of him made her.

She even felt herself grow a bit wet as she remembered the sight of Hayley sucking off Naruto and how much she had wanted passion like that in her life and to be in Hayley's position.

"Mom are you okay?" Hayley asked as she came down the stairs and frowned at her mother as she seemed to be shaking her head with a dark red face before she stopped and looked up at her.

"Yeah, just a little still woozy from everything that happened" Francine said as she stood back up. 'Yeah, that must be it' she thought as she looked back towards the door, hoping she would calm down after some sleep.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Official pairings:**

Lisa Silver (main #1)

Hayley Smith (main #2)

Sooleawa'Uha (main #3)

Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4)

Qurchhhh (Female Pink Furry Alien that looks like Kim Kardashian)

Scarlet Reynolds (lives)

Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent)

Michelle (Angel lawyer)

Francine (secret relationship)

Akiko (Older - 16 year old)

Becky Arangino (lives/saved)

Amy/red head (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode)

Lindsay Coolidge

Jeanine Winthrop

Jenny Bowen

Carmen Selectra (saved/lives)

Amy (blonde cheerleader)

Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom)

 **One night stands or so:**

Linda (Francine's Iranian friend)

Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Gwen Ling (Francine's sister)

 **Stress relief/friends with benefits:**

Janet Lewis (Principal's daughter)

Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name)

Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name)

Jessica

Charlotte (lying about being an offender to mess with the boys)

Ally (Roger's life coach)

Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)

Debbie (BBW)

Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show)

and other cheerleaders and strippers

 **Kurama Pairing:**

Matabi,

OC,

Amaterasu (Okami),

Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_


	6. American Kitsune VI

**Hello people, new chapter here I'm glad yall are giving me and my buds your support, I appreciate it so thank you all of you ^^ anyway since I ain't got nothing else to say let's begin.**

 **Also before you can be my Beta, you need to write in reviews or PM your strengths, weaknesses, grammar, are you good to work with or are you gonna waste my time trying to take over my story? Are you loyal and be reliable like my bud Sora, Jebest and DragonPony?**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have there good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **-Naruto's home-**

It had been several days since the 'Teenage Francine' incident where she lost her memory but thankfully regained it again after some time and things had been going alright so far asides from one mishap that he missed out on due to work.

Aparently Roger was feeling unappreciated at the Smith's as of late because he was being mistreated via Stan with him being in a bad mood.

With the bad mood in question was the result of Stan feeling pressured at work from his supervisor, Deputy Director Bullock, because of the new guy showing off and one upping Stan. So by all this Stan had tried to make things more strict at home when it came closer to the Bullock dinner in hopes for gaining a promotion. End result had the dinner ending horribly with Roger coming downstairs and causing a mess when Stan tried to hide him. This ended up getting Roger into a stress induced hibernation cycle earlier than he planned so he was presumed dead.

So at the Smith's residence things were feeling off with them not having Roger in their lives. Sure Naruto hasn't known Roger for long but he could already tell when Hayley called that she was in a depressed mood of sorts. Besides he was warming up to him and he was actually planning to introducing Roger to Kurama and Ammy so he could expand his circle of friends/abnormal entities.

He eventually did find out from Hayley that Roger was actually alive and ended up in central Washington DC posing as an elderly woman in hopes of getting back home after he woke up in a garbage dump. During the trip Roger ended up traveling with a racist old woman that made him feel very uncomfortable to which he was able to call the Smiths before they met up with him at the Smithsonian Museum.

Things went south when the CIA caught wind of Roger being alive and running around in DC so they were chasing him around while Stan was trying to find Roger first and kill him to save his own skin. In the end Roger had stood up to Stan in protection of the family he spent with for a decade and Stan was moved by all this that he saved Roger's bacon by using the racist old woman to take Roger's spot as the creepy alien since they had a close resemblance.

Naruto did wish he could of helped out with finding Roger but he was out of town for work. Hayley did understand his situation that with him being a 'beta-tester' that he would sometimes head to the home office to take care of his tasks.

He wished though that he could tell her what his real job occupation is instead of telling her half truths of what he really does. But he doesn't know if she is ready just yet, so does some of the other ladies living with him at this time.

Currently Naruto was cleaning up his home while almost everyone was out of the house from either work or staying over at their friend's or family's places. He stayed out of the guest rooms since he wanted to respect the girl's privacy. The only room he was able to go into so far with permission was Hayley because he was getting things ready for her items to arrive.

The items that he and Hayley bought had arrived earlier in the day so he put those into her room and apparently Janet and Lisa bought a lot of things that they told him were surprises for him later. He was a bit curious but he respected their privacy and stored them in Janet's room since Lisa sort of shared a room with him.

As for Kurama and Ammy, they were located somewhere else. Ammy was currently with Tiffany since Tiff was still Ammy's owner and friend so usually wherever Tiffany went Ammy wouldn't be too far behind. Also Kurama was bugging her as of late with the whole 'mate' thing so she wanted to get enough space from him for a time.

The perverted fox, he was either with Janet or Lisa since both of them had wanted to take turns taking him to their home and showing him off. Kurama did promise Naruto he wouldn't talk in risk of exposing himself and making the families freak out….. or be a pervert. Naruto could imagine that he could be pilfering the bras and panties from the females of the specific families and hiding them for his pleasure as of this moment.

Naruto was currently just setting up stuff he and Hayley ordered in her room while she was back with her family spending time with them when he suddenly he felt his phone ring within his pocket, pulling it out and who he saw made him grin widely.

'Hey Naruto, are you there? I-I need someone to talk to. Sorry that I haven't messaged you earlier my husband has been getting on my case as of late but I was coming to terms with what had happened that night. The truth is...I liked it and it was the best night I felt in years. Maybe we can meet up and push it a little further? (; 3" Sooleawa'Uha typed out as he smiled.

He re-read what Sooleawa'Uha had sent him and he felt bad for what she had to go through. Of course he was happy that she was thinking about him and wanted to start talking to him to vent her frustrations since everyone needed someone to vent to.

He smiled as he decided to message her back so that he can raise her spirits.

'Hey Sool, how are things? I am glad you chose to message me, I was growing worried about how you were after I had to leave you at the motel. I'm am happy that I was able hear from you again and to make a lovely woman like you feel good since you honestly deserve it. I'm sure we can work something out since I would love to see you again as well' he typed back before he hit send with smile as he slipped his phone back in his pocket until she was able to reply.

'Thank you Naruto, you don't know what that means to me, I've had a terrible week. My son cursed me out then my husband ignored me, refused to please me in bed like he always does and even openly flirted with another women, hearing from you again is a huge pick me up.' she replied as he frowned and decided to do whatever he could to cheer her up.

Throughout several hours, Naruto and Sool, a nickname he had given her to shorten her full name of Sooleawa'Uha, had been sending each other text message while growing closer with each sentence sent back to each other, they talked so much that they started flirting with each other and they both enjoyed it greatly.

During this time Naruto was finishing things up on his cleaning day and he felt that things were doing very well so far. Sure the packages that were from Janet and Lisa were very tempting to open but he will have to wait till later when they come home later tonight. As with Tiffany, she and Ammy were supposed to be coming home soon with work being not that busy today so she was given a half day.

He was about to go pop in a DVD and watch a movie when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He was a bit curious as he didn't know who it was because all his girls had keys or knowledge of the secret entrance inside his house in case for emergencies, opening it up he was half surprised that it was Stan standing there with a forced smile.

"Hello neighbor! I just came by to tell you that you're invited to a part at our house hosted by yours truly and my wife it is tomorrow, we're inviting the whole neighborhood so I hope you come." Stan said rather fast.

"Ok? Are you on something right now?" Naruto questioned as Stan was acting awfully weird

"W-Why would you say that?" Stan asked as his mouth and one of his eyebrows were starting to twitch.

"Well for one thing that for as long as I had known you, you were never been this polite unless it's towards your superiors or you're trying to get something out in return" Naruto replied as he could tell he had hit the nail on the head considering how Stan was starting to get slightly fidgety.

Naruto felt that Stan is about to burst decided to reply back on the invite.

"Well fine then Stan, just let me know the exact time when the party starts so I can come on by" he said as Stan released a held up breath as he nodded before leaving.

He was still wondering what that was all about so he decided to text Francine on what was going on and why there is a party going on.

It only took a few minutes before he got a reply from her saying that she was feeling that she is not connected with the rest of the neighborhood after learning that one of her neighbors had died half a year ago. So in this, she had convinced Stan to host a neighborhood block party so that she can get connected with all of the present neighbors and expand her circle of existing friends.

Of course she also told him to behave due to several past mistakes of inviting some neighbors to their house for get togethers and they ended horribly. Like for example, one couple almost ended up in a divorce due to Stan dropping a bomb that the wife had an abortion back in college. Luckily the couple were able to go to counselling but had no longer wanted to be in contact with the Smiths ever since.

Another example was when Stan kidnapped a family and investigated them because he thought they were terrorists, after they were released they never even looked at the Smith's. Naruto wasn't even surprised at all when the family ended up moving to another city or state due to what happened.

He told her he still would be coming over and that he would make sure to help keep Stan under control if things started to go sour, which he sort of figured they would since Stan always seemed to make the worst of situations.

Well he was able to get the time for tomorrow's party, which was around 3pm and Francine told him that it was potluck. So on this he probably had the excuse to make an old family recipe that he had been dying to make for quite some time but never got around to do so.

So having a plan in mind he went to the kitchen to start making it to its perfection, this recipe was passed down from generation to generation, it was said people would be literally be begging on their hands and knees for more if there willpower wasn't strong enough.

While the food was being cooked he was setting out his clothes which he would make them look extra good to make a good impression on the neighborhood, he also made a call to his mechanic to deliver his other favorite car the next morning.

Once checking the time he realized it would almost be time for at least one of the girls to come back home and probably serve them his family recipe to see if he still got it or needs some adjustments.

While waiting for the food to get ready and watching a random movie choice about an alien, he got a ping from his phone from a number that said 'unknown'.

He was a bit curious as he didn't recognize the number as he decided to open it up and instantly was thankful that he had opened it as he recognized it as someone he hadn't seen since he was in CIA training school as she was his teacher and mentor.

He had sped through training school in the course of one year due to his natural skills back when he was 15 and in the eyes of the United States a full fledged adult, hence the reason his teacher didn't get in trouble when she had sex with him. Even more so, she was the first person he had ever had sex with so that made her closer to him than the other girls he has dated/slept with in the past, making her dear to his heart with her being his first love.

He even remembered when they first done the deed, which was after his CIA training graduation that she wanted to reward him dearly due to her ever growing feelings for him. After that night the two had been in a relationship for about a year before the two decided to take a break on mutual grounds. They originally wanted to date earlier while he was in his training period but they would of gotten in trouble if they were caught so they wanted to play it safe. This didn't mean the two didn't try to meet and hang out just like old times, but the last time he saw her was roughly half a year ago due to her going away on a long distance mission.

The message he had gotten from her was a video that from the one frame that showed was of her pleasuring herself with the message 'Sorry I haven't been there for you, I just now became freelance and want to know where you are so you can own this horny bitch again 3 ~Scarlett Reynolds'

After reading the message he finally started the video which was about 20 minutes long showing him her masterbating and playing with her huge clit that was still big from there fun from years ago while she played with her massive bust.

He could still remember her goddess like figure with her wavy auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Her bust was a perfect E cup as she had a slim waist and an ass that was perfect sized for his hands and was so soft to the touch yet very toned.

Scarlett had a massive kink for being submissive to him after some point into their relationship that she had begged him to let her get a tattoo on her right butt cheek that read 'Property of Naruto' while she got one at the base of her neck on her back that was a red circle with a spiral in it as it was his clan's symbol and to make them more exotic she had the wording be written in Japanese lettering that roughly translated to 'Uzumaki's Bitch' which was located over her ass.

He tried to talk her out of a few of them but she wanted that anybody who saw her naked, like in a public bath or even in a swimsuit, to know she was his property.

Then again, the two were hopelessly in love and cared for each other deeply and would do anything to make each other happy. This was being one of them aparently.

At the end of the video, Scarlet had asked him to call and text her again like they use to regularly when possible if he wasn't too busy so they could catch up for 'old time's sake' and with that the video ended but not before she licked the fingers that she had been playing with herself with before giving him a flirty wink.

With that done and a massive hard-on in his pants, Naruto quickly saved the number to his contacts so he could contact her later tonight or tomorrow morning since he figured she might be asleep by now.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the garage door opening with Tiffany and Ammy coming out of his car he had lent her to get to work. Apparently she came home later than usual since she was grocery shopping after getting off from work.

"Hey sweetie, hows your day been?" he asked as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck gently as she kissed his cheek.

"Tiresome, it was a very slow day with hardly anyone showing up and the few that did kept trying to grope me." she said with a sigh as he stroked her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. "My favorite manager then decided to let several girls get off early and I was one of the lucky ones due to guys constantly bothering me" she said as he turned and gave her a loving kiss.

"So what is up with the groceries? I thought it was going to be my turn to be next" he asked jokingly.

"Well I was out and about while you were stuck at home cleaning so I thought that this one would be on me" Tiffany replied back before she started smelling something delicious.

"Mmmm, what are you cooking Naruto? It smells delicious" she asked as she walked over to the pots and pans on the stove.

"Well there is going to be a block party tomorrow afternoon and it's potluck. So I thought I might dust off an old family recipe and see if I still got it right" he replied as she tried to sneak a small taste but he smacked her hand with ladle.

"Nah ah ah, no food for you until dinner. I'm actually planning to serve it to you girls so you can get the early taste of it before I give out the food tomorrow, so consider yourselves fortunate" Naruto smiled as Tiffany cutely pouted with wanting to taste the tempting food but she reluctantly agreed.

"So Ammy, were you able to enjoy yourself as much as possible while you were out?" he asked the female spirit as she huffed.

" _Yes I did Naruto. Despite me being at that cesspool that Tiffany calls work. I tell her time and time again that she needs to find a better job occupation so she can be safer from those lecherous men_ " Ammy replied back getting Naruto to put his attention back towards Tiffany.

"Is that so? Well it isn't that she needs to work anymore if she doesn't want to because she doesn't have to since she doesn't have to worry about rent. So isn't there some career you've always wanted to do?" he asked as she crossed her arms as she thought for a moment.

"Well I have always loved writing and stuff like that but you need a college degree to be taken seriously" she said with a frown as he held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How about this, we take a look at the community college nearby and enroll you in some classes later in the week for the upcoming semester. I wouldn't mind paying for it since it is for you after all" he said as he kissed her hand as she gained a massive smile before jumping at him and hugging him tightly.

"You'd seriously do that for me?!" she asked in shock as he nodded and kissed her softly.

"If this makes you happy then I am all for it" he said as he placed kisses all over her cheeks as she giggled and smiled.

"Surprise! We're back!" Lisa and Janet sang out as he heard the front door open as he saw them smiling at him with Kurama nestled in between Janet's breasts.

"I thought you two were spending time with your family?" he said as they came up and kissed his cheeks as Kurama smirked perversely before he jumped out of Janet's arms towards Ammy.

" _ **Ammy! My love!**_ " Kurama called out before Ammy effortlessly sidestepped him, and caused him to crash into the wall as Naruto chuckled as he held Lisa and Janet close to him. Wouldn't be surprised if this became normal and the walls ended up with Kurama sized indents on them.

"I missed you two all day" he said as he kissed their cheeks before he swatted their hands away from the food on the stove.

"Foxy what are you cooking? It smells amazing!" Lisa said with a drool and a hungry grin on her face.

"Some food for all of you but you all can wait until it is done" he said with a smirk as he waved them away from the stove.

Each of the girls decided to settle down and freshen up after a long day so they could kill some time till they get to taste Naruto's special meal. Sure they had tasted some of Naruto's cooking in the past and they enjoyed it, but this is supposed to be an old family recipe that he is whipping up for tomorrow's block party.

Janet wanted to come to the party but her mother wanted to spend one of those rare days together with her father for a family get together. She didn't mind it much but somewhat wished it could've been on another day.

Tiffany would need to skip out because even though she got a half day today, she felt she would need to make it up to her favorite manager tomorrow during the shift and help out around the place. Besides that, she wanted to roughly look over programs available at the community college. If she remembered correctly that Hayley goes to the one nearby so Tiffany could possibly try to ask her for help.

Lisa though had nothing else planned tomorrow so she decided to attend the block party tomorrow afternoon. She did say something about how she wanted to talk to Hayley about something but he didn't pry as Lisa said, with a wink, how it was private.

After a bit of the discussions, dinner was ready and the girls were very anticipated on the meal. Even Ammy was feeling hungry with what the smell was and despite being an animal, she was still a spirit so she could eat any food.

Their surprise for the meal was a stew of sorts with a mystery mixture of spice, herbs, and broth with only a few things that were noticeable were a few meats of beef, chicken and pork. With some vegetables, they were hard to tell because of being saturated into the broth for so long along with being diced up to very small proportions. They figured with the amount of meat was because serving up a large meal for their hefty appetites and possibly for the party tomorrow making that much more hungry.

Once digging in, their taste buds went into overdrive with flavor and taste that they demanded more after devouring their servings quite quick surprisingly. Never knowing how much they wanted to finish their portions so quickly just for more. Even Ammy had commented that the food felt divine that made her much happier than earlier with her sour mood.

With their stomachs full they just wanted to lay down and relax not knowing that they were drifting off to a blissful sleep.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle on the sight of his house members that he decided to properly get them to their beds and tuck them in for the night. Carrying each of his girls to their designated beds were a bit hard with them not wanting to let go until he gave them a soft, gentle kiss on their foreheads that got them to let go and properly get tucked in. He wished them a good night before going to the kitchen and clean up before making a new batch of his family recipe for the party tomorrow, hopefully these people had a bigger appetite than the girls so they wouldn't go to sleep.

 **-Block Party, Afternoon-**

The girls woke up in a very pleasant mood after remembering the meal they had last night but of course Janet and Lisa were slightly disappointed. The two had wanted to show off what they had gotten in their packages that night but that meal was just so good that they had passed out afterwards.

After getting ready for the day, Janet and Tiffany with Ammy all left for their plans for the day after giving him a kiss goodbye. Lisa though stayed behind since she had nothing else to do and possibly mingling with the other neighbors sounded a bit good before she would chat with Hayley.

They waited until it was time for the party before they left the house. On their way there they saw several neighbors already there and that they were finishing setting things up.

Naruto, with the help of Lisa, carried some of the stew pots to the party before walking over to Francine.

"Naruto! I'm so glad you could make it" Francine said with a smile as she gave him a gentle hug as she smiled at the girl he brought along, figuring it to be a friend of his. "You can set your food down at the table over there" she said as she pointed at a table that was full of food.

"Thanks Francine, thanks for inviting me" he said after he hugged her back before heading over to the table.

"That's Hayley's mom?" Lisa asked as they headed over to the table and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she's a sweet woman. Stuck with a jerk of a husband if you ask me but whatever" he said as they set their stew pots down on the table.

After setting things up he looked around at the neighbors to see Francine with the Channel 3 News Anchors, Greg and Terry heading his way. It was a bit of a surprise since he didn't know they lived in the neighborhood.

"Hey Naruto, let me introduce you to some of my friends, Greg and Terry" she said as he properly greeted them with a happy smile and a handshake to each of them.

"Nice to meet you two. While you are both here why don't you three try out my old family recipe that I put together for the occasion" Naruto said with a smile as he handed each of them a bowl of the stew.

It only took a single tasting of the stew before they were drooling from the taste of it.

"Oh you have got to let me in on this recipe Naruto, its absolutely divine" Terry said as Greg agreed.

"So divine. Tastes so much better than previous stews we tried out a while back" Greg replied back as Naruto shook his head with a chuckle.

"Sorry but it's an old family recipe and it has to stay in the family. Hope you two understand" Naruto said as the news anchors nodded on that fact.

"Well you have got to let us come over sometime or the other way around so we can have more of this delicious meal" Terry said as he dug right back into his meal before going for seconds with Greg following.

Naruto smiled as he saw several neighbors grabbing for the disposable bowls and serving themselves up some of his stew, he was glab people were enjoying the food.

His smile grew a bit as he saw Lisa a bit away chatting with Hayley and was happy as he saw the two were getting along quite well. He hoped the two would get close and become good friends with each other.

He went back to his stew and gotten himself a serving of his stew before he noticed someone at a far corner from the block party alone from the rest of the party.

The female must have been around Francine's age, maybe younger, but from the look on her stunningly beautiful face she seemed a bit depressed. She had a bronze tone to her skin that he had only seen from people of middle eastern descent. She had a figure with very nice curves with some weight in the right places such as in her ass and breasts. She had some beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled and compliment her slightly curled, pitch black hair perfectly, and to top it off she had big pouty lips that looked incredibly tempting.

She was the definition of a mature exotic beauty of, what he guessed, middle eastern or indian heritage but he didn't care since either way she was still gorgeous.

After seeing her depressed state, along with seeing she had nothing to eat, he decided to get her a serving of his stew before heading towards her and maybe strike up a conversation along the way.

Linda sighed as she had been in a terrible mood as of late with her love life, or lack thereof. Ever since her arranged marriage, something she figured had been forgotten in the past where it belonged, she had felt depressed, extremely so.

And the thing to make it all worse was that her husband was gay, only choosing to go through with it to hide from his parents while he continued to look for a boyfriend. Though, of course, her wishes and needs were forgotten like usual in their 'open relationship'.

Sure, she was fine living with him since the two became good friends though she still she longed to find a significant other that could make her actually happy. She was a bit upset that she had to give him her first time to keep the charade up when their parent's suddenly came to visit. It was absolutely awkward for them both of them and the two wished it could've been different but what's done is done.

She came to this block party in hopes of finding a single guy to meet or at least some more friends that she could cherish and bring out her wild side, something that she rarely showed in fear of people rejecting her.

So far she had only met her one neighbor who invited her to the party, Francine who looks very beautiful in her opinion. She had an opinion on women due to her experimenting in college and found it enjoyable being with another woman but didn't go with a man since she wanted to save that for her wedding. She did regret it but she always wanted to experience the touch of a man and true love.

She and Bob did come up with the plan where she could ever get pregnant from someone else other than Bob to hide his homosexuality if she fell for someone else.

The idea was that since Bob was sterile and she wanted a baby they both agreed to 'artificially inseminate' one from a friend or from the person she ever would fall for. It was a good idea but since she still hadn't found someone that would go along with that much least win over her love.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard footsteps coming closer to her and when she looked up she saw a very stunning, young man. His blonde hair looked like gold with the red tips adding to the effect s if they were on fire. Even his whisker tattoos, must of been painful in the process, making him look even more rugged and handsome.

"Hi, couldn't help but see you were all alone so I thought I'd be a good neighbor and introduce myself" he said with a smile as he handed her a bowl. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and what is your lovely name to match your lovely appearance?" he asked as her cheeks glowed with a blush.

She somewhat seemed to shut down before it started back up slowly with one thought in mind, 'Hide that you are married'. She quickly slipped her hands behind her back, slipping off her ring, slipping it in her back pocket before she held out her hand "H-Hello my name's Linda, nice to meet you" she said as he smiled at her, bringing her hand up to place a kiss on the back of it.

"Lovely name, just like I thought" he said as he let got of her hand with a smile. "Now why are you all alone? Doesn't seem fair" he teased her as she blushed and waved him off.

"I'm not good with new people, a bit shy" she said as he linked his arm in hers with a smile.

"Well, there is always time to change that" he said as she started to stutter before he gently led her towards the rest of the neighbors.

As she realized she was being led towards some people he knew she grew a bit nervous "N-Naruto? C-Can I have my arm back?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Only if you promise not to run away" he said as she nodded with a light blush.

She blushed as she walked alongside him and took a bite out of the stew and couldn't believe the taste that it made her give out a moan and savor each bite.

"Glad you like my cooking" Naruto said as she nodded with a smile.

"It's delicious, I didn't know it was yours" she said as he nodded and patted his chest with a smirk.

"It's a family recipe, passed through each generation and I decided to make it for all of you considering I just moved here not too long ago and I wanted to make a good impression" he said as he winked at her with a smirk.

"Well you've won me over, that's for sure" she said as she tried to cover the blush on her cheeks as he smiled down at her happily.

"Good, winning over a beauty like yourself is always a good thing and a major win in my books" he said as he stroked her cheek, making her blush turn dark red before he pulled his hand away, making her frown and silently whine as it left her cheek.

"So what is a lovely lady like yourself doing here all alone? Do you live here all alone?" he asked as she nervously rubbed her arm before she looked up at him nervously before the last person she wanted near her walked up to her, he always had the worst timing.

"Linda, there you are. This is my wife I wanted to introduce you to Francine" Bob said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Linda nervously looked towards Naruto, afraid he might be angry at her for leading him on but was somewhat surprised as he didn't look affected or angry at all as he just smiled at her like he was moments before.

"Oh I've met her already, I didn't know she was your wife you lucky man" Francine joked as Linda blushed a bit before she got free from Bob's arm and walked away in embarrassment as she wanted to get away before Naruto said anything.

"Hold up Linda! No need to run" she heard Naruto call out before he caught up with her and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry about keeping my marriage hidden, I really am. I didn't mean to-" she started to say in a worried tone before Naruto stopped her speaking as he started to chuckle.

"Linda, I don't mind that you hid that, you were bound to have a good reason since you don't strike me as someone who just cheats for the hell of it." Naruto said with a huge warm smile smile that made Linda smile and giggle.

"You don't have to tell me why you kept it hidden if you don't want to since I don't want to make you shy away. Though don't be afraid to call me if you ever want to talk" he said with a smile as she nervously nodded and accepted the card with his number.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, it was more she was nervous to do so since she felt if she unloaded all of her troubles on him she might freak him out and make him run away from her. She could try to ease things in and warm him up into the idea, but for now just take things slow or else going too fast will lose her chance with this possibly great man.

As she walked over to the food table to get more of Naruto's stew before making her way back to Bob, she can't help but look back to Naruto and had a hopeful feeling in her chest that he could accept her.

"So Linda, how was it chatting with that cutie?" Bob asked as Linda couldn't help but blush as her 'husband' chuckled.

"Well I enjoyed our brief chat until you interrupted Bob" Linda lightly scolded him. "As you must know I already call dibs so you can't try and flirt with him since I believe he is fully straight."

"Oh I wasn't planning on that, he seems pretty good for you Linda so good luck," he replied back as he took a sip of his drink "you'll need it with you having some competition."

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked confused as he pointed towards Francine.

"Well so far as I can see that when he was going after you when you left, I saw Francine trailing her eyes on his nice tight ass of his. I have a strong feeling she's interested in him a lot but who knows" Bob said as he went back to his food.

Linda frowned as she thought what Bob said over as she was finishing up her food. She kept wondering if Francine, her new friend, really has feelings for Naruto or if it was just feeling desperate and staring at another man for a moment. She did hope it was the latter but she still had Naruto's number on hand so she could always call him later and ask if he knew.

 **-Minutes Earlier-**

Naruto smiled walked over to Lisa and Hayley to see that the two of them were still talking and was happy to see Hayley with a smile on her face and grew curious about what the two were talking about.

"Hey you two, enjoying the party so far?" he asked as the two turned and smiled at him.

"Yes we are Naruto and so far I'm glad to see mom be happy and making more friends around the neighborhood. By the way I really love your stew, it's practically to die for" Hayley said as she finished up her meal as she wanted to go back for another serving but the two servings she had already had filled her up.

"Yeah and I've been having fun talking with Hayley here since I know no one here" Lisa replied as she smirked at him.

"Thats good to know. So what were you two girls talking about anyways?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two of them.

"Oh you know just things like life, classes, family, and Hayley considering joining our relationship since she already has a massive crush on you" Lisa said as Hayley blushed and looked at Naruto.

"Well the thing is he has already asked me out to join and I said yes" Hayley said as Lisa smiled happily and hugged Hayley close to her.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Lisa said as Hayley hugged her back before Lisa turned to Naruto with a frown. "And why didn't you tell any of us?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone until Hayley came over and spent the night again" he said as he kissed Lisa's cheek to make her calm down

"Next time no hiding it, I want to know who all is with you so I don't have to be careful around them. Plus with Lindsay joining we need to keep track of everyone" Lisa said as she stared at him slight frown.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll let you know next time anyone joins" Naruto said as he looked up and saw smoke coming from the distance in the direction of the park if he remembered correctly.

"Hey is that a fire?" He asked as he pointed at the smoke while they followed his line of sight.

They were about to respond until they all heard Stan shouting "-under Attack!"

After the yell rang out Naruto turned his attention towards Stan as he saw that the man was pointing towards Linda and Bob before he pulled out his guns and started shooting in the air causing most of the neighbors to run away and into their homes.

"Stan what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yelled as he stomped towards Stan with a heavily annoyed look on his face while Francine was getting extremely mad.

"He's ruining everything! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to finally start making friends, let alone getting this party to happen?! How could you ruin my party in such a way?!" Francine yelled as Hayley tried to hold her mother back from attacking Stan.

"Well it was easy. I just yelled 'terrorists' and everyone ran away." Stan said back not really noticing Francine's anger. "Oh I thought you asked how did I ruin your party?"

"Yeah after you started shooting up the place to make everyone panic" Naruto replied angrily as he glared at Stan and struggled not to punch the man straight in his face.

"Dad, what you did was racial profiling. The Memaris' had nothing to do with that fire, wherever it is, and everyone knows that" Hayley said

"Those people are trying to destroy us and you want proof?" Stan questioned his daughter, somewhat insulted she questioned his judgement.

"Yes" Hayley blankly stared with the others giving Stan the same treatment as they thought Stan was going insane.

"Fine! I'll go get some!" Stan said as he ran off to prove that he was right.

Naruto frowned as he looked back at Francine and saw she was venting to herself as she walked back and forth while trying to calm herself down and wondered if she was going to be alright after this stunt.

He knew how much this meant to Francine as she hoped that she could get some more friends into her life but with what Stan did could have ruined her chances. He could see how much she was starting to freak out over it as he pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down and got her to snap out of her pacing and venting due to her anger before she realized who was hugging her as she felt his sturdy frame, instantly calming her down and making her feel safe.

"Better?" Naruto asked as he felt Francine nod as she turned and hugged him back to let loose some of her stress that Stan had caused her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Francine." he said as he pet Francine's hair before turning to Hayley. "Hayley, mind getting her back home? I'll come by later to check up on her" he said as Hayley nodded and she held her mother's hand and took her back home.

"Lisa, do mind getting our stuff from the meal table back home?" he asked with a smile as she nodded. "I'll come and help out with that but I need to check on someone" Naruto said as Lisa nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she left.

Naruto frowned as he looked around for the Memaris' in hopes that the two were ok as he headed over to where he saw them last and let out a small sigh of relief as they were still there and okay.

"Are you guys alright? Hope Stan didn't rile you two too much" he asked them as they shook their heads.

"No I think we're good. Just a little riled up there with the shooting and the panic from it all" Linda said as she smiled, happy that he was worried about them.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Usually Stan isn't….ok actually Stan is pretty much like this but didn't expect him to snap all of a sudden" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's ok Naruto, you don't have explain at all. This isn't the first time we had neighbors that were xenophobic so we are used to this" Bob said as he shrugged it off.

"Still I'm sorry this happened to you two and hope things can get better while you live here" Naruto replied as Bob nodded and Linda couldn't help but smile brightly at his caring nature.

'Oh I think it will be with you here Naruto' Linda thought happily as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Well I need to get going, need to check up on Francine after what happened so I'll see you two later" Naruto said as he left the two behind.

"Well that was nice of him and I can see he just scored a few points in your favor" Bob said as he saw Linda staring hard on Naruto's retreating form longingly.

"Hmm yes, yes he did" Linda said with a smile before the two of them left to get back home.

 **-Days Later-**

The next few days were a tad hectic with what had occurred after the block party, some good while some not so much.

Naruto was able to go to the community college after classes one day with Tiffany and Hayley so that he could get Tiffany signed up for classes and even settled Hayley's debt with the college that had been caused by canceling her loan that she was forced to take after Stan cut her off financially.

Tiffany was able to registered for the next semester since it was too late to sign up for the current one but she didn't mind at all since she was finally able to get a degree and start on the path towards a career she has always wanted.

Naruto also made sure to help console Francine on the party incident as she was still unhappy about what occurred.

On the bright side the rest of the neighborhood was still there for her as numerous people came to visit. Greg and Terry visited her as well to help her out a bit even though they were unsure about Stan still. Linda also came on by to check up on her surprisingly after getting convinced by Bob to talk to a possible new friend.

Linda even messaged him the day after the block party and the two ended up chatting for a bit of time which made her very happy as they were getting closer.

The problems though seemed to grow and become a headache as he tried to get them settled out though it was all Stan's fault.

It started with Stan wanting to prove that the Memaris' were terrorists were starting to violate their privacy in many ways.

First, Bob had actually caught sight of Stan rummaging through their trash in a raccoon disguise, which hardly worked at all, looking at their discarded, paid off bills. The next one was when Stan had posed as a doctor when Linda was going through a routine health check up and he was rummaging through her purse. The last however went a bit too far when he had installed security cameras in their home and he was watching them. He ended up barging in to kill a fly that was interfering with the video feed while he broke a few things along the way.

After that Linda and Bob had called the police and got Stan incarcerated at the county jail. Once he was put away Linda called Naruto and asked if he could properly tear down the security cameras and erase the feed that was attached to Stan's van. He agreed and easily took it down before he confiscated Stan's van and put into one of his warehouses since he didn't feel like wasting the equipment.

Linda was somewhat happy about it all since she got to spend time with Naruto, despite the circumstances, and she had even asked him if they could hang out sometime when he wasn't busy.

She was nearly ecstatic when he agreed and even though he ended up getting Francine roped into it so that the two could have days to hang out. Linda didn't mind that Francine came along since she would also get time to spend with her female crush so she considered that a win-win scenario. She had even set up a weekly or bi-weekly hangout day and Linda always grew excited for.

Naruto was taken from his thoughts as he was thinking up plans for him to do with Linda and Francine on their get togethers when he heard his phone ring and answered to see that it was Hayley to say she had visited her father at the county jail.

She even sent him a good blackmail photo of Stan being in female clothing which was mildly hilarious and told him that Stan had paid his bail with him muttering that he has a plan to take care of things and he felt worried as he felt Stan might get even more stupid.

He frowned at Hayley's text to come over to her house since she wanted to talk to him about something and he thought in worry of some stupid act her father might do. He quickly texted her back before he went into his car and headed over immediately.

Once he got there Francine greeted him at the door with a smile. "Oh hi Naruto, here to visit Hayley?" she asked with a happy tone that felt like she was also hiding something but Naruto shoved that thought aside.

"Yeah, is she in her room?" he asked as she nodded and opened the door.

"Go on up sweetie" Francine said with a smile as he went up the stairs, unaware of the frown and jealousy stirring in Francine.

He smiled as he got to her door and knocked on it softly.

"Who is it?" Hayley asked from inside of her room.

"It's Naruto, may I come in?" Naruto asked.

"Sure come in, doors unlocked" she replied back as he opened it.

Once walking inside of the room he was going to ask what's wrong until he saw a very interesting sight in front of him. Hayley was laying on her bed wearing black lingerie that barely covered her mid D cup breasts up and were crotchless as she laid in a very seductive pose. Even to set the mood of the room, the curtains were closed to leave the room dimmed.

"Do you like what you see Naruto?" Hayley asked as he nodded slowly and walked up to her, kissing her deeply before he pulled away.

"What is all this for?" he asked confused as she smiled up at him with a blush.

"I wanted to make it official that I am a part of this group of yours and to be honest I haven't gotten you out of my head since the incident in the apartment" she said as he chuckled and kissed her again.

"Well then, I better pay my dark haired beauty the attention she deserves" he said as he took off his clothes in between deep kisses.

 **-Lemon Start-**

The sight of Naruto in all his glory was almost too much for Hayley. The most she had seen was her ex Jeff and needless to say the difference between them was like a ant and a god. Hayley smiled as she subconsciously licked her lips while thinking she was about to have her first real sexual experience and not one of those sad, pathetic times she had had with Jeff.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to her bed and found he couldn't take his eyes off of Hayley's sexy body. He loved her curves and if the way she was looking at him like a fish she is enjoying the sight of him as well.

"So do you like what you see my beauty?" Naruto asked as he got on her bed and crawled towards her like a wolf about to pounce on a defenceless lamb.

"Yes, very much so." was all that Hayley was able to get out of her mouth before it was invaded by Naruto and his tongue. He wanted to drive her crazy with pleasure and passion and she was more than willing to commit herself to losing her mind under his touch.

Naruto was able to lay Hayley down on her bed without taking his lips from hers. His tongue stroking around in her mouth tasting every inch of her as her own tongue decided not to go down without a fight as she tried to compete with his. The difference in vigor and experience though was shown as he overwhelm hers and massaged her tongue with his own as he enjoyed the moans that slipped from between their lips as they continued their passionate kissing.

While this is going on Naruto decided to keep his hands busy. He took his hands and ran them down her back stroking her soft skin and even felt her twitch under his touch before he keep traveling south till he felt her lush ass in his hands.

He gave it a tight squeeze and felt her let out a soft squeak as he started to to massage her ass pulling her body up against his. He could even tell by the way she was kissing him more aggressively that Hayley really enjoy having her ass played with.

As his one hand continued to explore her plump ass his other hand ran up her stomach till he was all the way up to her generous mounds and started to caress them, stroking between his fingers as he felt her moan while he run his fingers around her ever hardening nipples.

He loved watching her spasm and melt under his touch while he started to stroke and give her now hardened nipples some much needed attention.

Hayley was loving the attention and care Naruto was giving her body. Her past experiences couldn't compare to what she was now enjoying right now. Before this amazing experience she would only have horrid foreplay, if you could even call it that, and then it only led to being pumped in without skill for about 3 seconds before Jeff would finish and pass out.

But this, this foreplay and even by itself felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her life. She couldn't help but let out a few moans and whimpers as he continued to touch her ass and play with her hard nipples.

"P-please Naruto give me more. I want to feel even more pleasure from you." Hayley whimpered out since as good as this felt this was the time she was going to join his harem, his family, and she wanted to feel it all and feel the kind of pleasure she would be drowning in from this point onward.

"Well who am I to deny my goddess her pleasure. I want to hear that sexy voice moan for me. So get ready to shout for me Hayley." Naruto told her as he pulled one of his hands from her sensitive breast and begin to run it down her stomach.

Having a idea where he was going Hayley open her legs wider to give him more room to reach her maidenhood.

While not breaking eye contact with the panting Hayley, Naruto made sure she could see the love and caring in his eyes as he kept going down till he finally come in contact with her exposed lips from her crotchless panties.

He smiled as he saw her arch her back and moan as he started to run his fingers on them. She was so tender right now that even his slightest touch seemed to be driving her over the edge.

Enjoying the sight of his partner enjoying his touch so much he wanted to give her more to see how she would respond. So while at the same time he gives her ass a hard squeeze he took and slid two of his fingers into her tight pussy.

The thought of her lover was completely lost to Hayley as she let out a deep moan as she felt Naruto use his fingers to enter her. Recently the only thing she had had enter her had been a vibrator she named Foxy and that was only when she had thoughts of a certain blond become too much and she needed release.

But right now even just his two fingers felt so much better then the battery powered toy she kept under her bed next to her bong.

Naruto let go of her ass and got to the side of her so he could watch her twitch and jerk under the force of him pumping in and out of her. He smiled as he took ahold of her arms and pinned them over her head with one of his hands. Between her pants she looked up at him with wonder but mostly with lust glazed eyes. All she could remember was him giving her a fox like grin as she then felt him start to pump his fingers in her with such vigor and force it put her toy to shame.

"S-Shit! Naruto -AHH- This f-feel so good. D-don't stop, p-please. Keep digging deep into my pussy. I want you to stir it up baby!" Hayley, lost in her lust, shouted to her lover. Not thinking of her mother who could be somewhere in the house and to be honest neither was Naruto. The only thing that mattered to him was the girl in front of him at this moment.

"Oh is Hayley being a naughty girl and is she enjoying having a man toy with her special place right there in her bedroom. Tell me, how often do you pleasure yourself to the thought of me in this bed. How often do you try to stir up your pussy just like I am doing right now." Naruto asked her with a clear smirk on his face knowing he has her right where he wanted her and him picked up the speed of his thrusting and reached around inside of her which caused her to let out a gasp to replace all the air she lost during her moaning.

"E-every night since the last time we were together. I d-dream of you taking me every night. I can't help but picture you cumming deep inside me and giving me your baby batter." Hayley confessed under the mind numbing feeling of the growing orgasm coming her way.

Naruto didn't even get a chance to respond to that very kinky comment as the next thing he knew was Hayley lifting her ass fully off the bed as she started to shout about cumming as her pussy contracted around his fingers as he felt a wave of her hot cum wash over his fingers, which of course didn't stop pumping in to her as her wet pussy and leg twitched under the force of her climax.

"Oh...Someone was a very bad girl. I think this bad girl needs to be punished" he said as he turned her around and placed her over his lap with her ass sticking in the air.

"W-What are you going to do?" she asked as she panted with a ragged breath from the feeling of the orgasm crashing into her.

"Like I said, I'm going to punish you for cumming so suddenly and like any bad girl needs a good spanking" he said as he raised his hand before bringing it down to slap her rear. The second his large hand made contact with her fleshy rear end it caused a shot of pleasure to shoot through her body.

Hayley let out a loud moan as she didn't expect the amount of pleasure that coursed through her to be so powerful. She knew from what she heard from Lisa that Naruto's slaps on the rear were very pleasurable but she didn't know it was this good.

She had never been spanked before and this was all knew for her and she definitely liked it. The force seems to travel through her body and seem to stimulated the area around her deepest part, the part of her that makes her into a true woman. The force of his slap sent a shockwave through her body and seem to shook and simulated the area all around her womb causing unimaginable pleasure to Hayley.

Unbeknownst to the two, the door was cracked open slightly and if the two looked through it, they would of seen Francine staring right through it. She was going to use the restroom until she heard the noise from Hayley's room and being any concerned parent she went to check up on her daughter since it sounded almost like a scream.

She opened the door slightly and peered inside and saw something she didn't expect at all. Naruto was in all his naked glory with several scars on his lean and muscled body with a partially naked Hayley laying over his lap getting spanked. Even more so, Hayley was moaning in pleasure like crazy as she could see her daughter dripping wet from behind. The sight of her reddening cheeks as she sees the clear liquid running down between her daughter's legs showing her that the act was arousing Hayley more than she ever thought the act would.

Even from what Francine could see of Hayley's face was giving off of clear signs of pleasure as her eyes slightly rolled back and bit her lower lip.

Francine could only watch with drawn breath as Naruto's hand rise in the air and stay their for what seemed like minutes before coming down with force, clearly not enough to harm her but enough to show that he wanted Hayley to know he was the one in charge. When it made contact Hayley's plump ass jiggled like it wouldn't ever stop as she shot her head up and let out a primal moan that could have turned the straightest of women on hearing it.

"You have been a bad girl and bad girls need to be punish. Go on and say it Hayley say you are a bad girl and you want to be punish." Naruto said to Hayley in a voice clearly laced in lust. He wanted her but he wanted to hear her say it. He want her to beg for him to take her and he will keep spanking this perfect ass until she does.

"I-I am a bad girl! And need to be punished, so please _please_ spank this naughty girl's ass again! I need it! Please don't stop!" Hayley yelled out with a moan as she lifted her ass off of Naruto and started to jiggle it in the air causing the cum dripping out of her to run down her legs even more.

Francine couldn't believe what she was seeing, her baby girl was begging to have her ass spanked. She even seemed to enjoy the feeling of having her ass being abused and punished by Naruto. Francine could only look to between Hayley's reddened ass and Naruto's hand.

She could only think about how it would feel to have that hand come down on her own ass. The thought caused her to become very wet. She couldn't believe she was still here watching her daughter and her boyfriend during such a personal moment but it had been so long since she had such pleasure and passion and from looking at them Hayley is getting all of that at once.

She couldn't hold back anymore, even if she is a mother, a wife, she was still a woman and had her own needs and wants. She bit her lip as she slowly lifted her skirt and slid her hand down her panties and started to pleasure herself at the sight of her daughter being spanked as she begged for more punishment.

Naruto thinking she had had enough, he let Hayley up and laid her back down on the bed as he looked down on her before kissing her full lips as she return the kiss hungrily. Clearly she was more than ready for more.

"Seems that you deserve a reward now before we get to the main course. Would you like that Hayley?" Naruto whispered out as he pet her ass softly and smiled at her.

"Yes, please I would love that very much" Hayley moaned out in between ragged breaths.

Naruto smiled as he got off the bed after he flipped Hayley over with her stomach lied on the mattress and kneeled down before he pulled Hayley's red throbbing ass towards him and her legs dangling off the bed. Hayley was wondering what he was doing next since this was all so exciting. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she felt his cool lips up against her ass cheeks as she let out a squeak and moan as the cool sensation was a great feeling against her hot ass.

Naruto was kissing her reddened ass while occasionally licking it to excite his current partner and by the way Hayley is moaning would show he is doing it right. He continued to kiss her ass all over before he spread her cheeks to reveal her spasming asshole.

"N-No, d-don't lick there. It's dirty" Hayley barely said in between her moans as they betrayed her on this new sensation of her asshole was being slightly stretched out.

"That's where you're wrong my dear, it looks perfectly clean to me" he said as he moved closer and before Hayley could reacted let out a soft quivering moan as she felt his wet tongue enter her ass.

As he was invading her backdoor with his tongue, her ass had a mind of its own as it started to pull away from him even though Hayley was moaning in pleasure. Naruto though was able to hold it in place making it harder for his prey to get away while Hayley's mind was starting to go blank in response to this incredible feeling.

Through the other side of the door, Francine was raggedly panting with a reddened face as she was seeing such actions going on in front of her while she continued to finger and play with her pussy. Her legs were starting to feel numb with her starting to tremble as she had to resist the urge to burst in there and demand Naruto do all of that to her, being married be damned.

'Why do I keep peeking on my daughter and Naruto?' she thought mildly as she continued to play with herself while even going so far as to pull out one of her breasts and suck on it.

But this wasn't enough, she wanted to feel what Hayley is feeling right now as she pulled her dripping wet fingers out of her pussy and started to reach towards her rosebud. She couldn't wait anymore so she inserted one of her fingers into her puckered hole and started pumping in and out of herself.

After a few minutes of invading her asshole with his tongue, he decided that it was time to go all the way with Hayley now as he could already tell by the way she was quivering she had came several times.

Naruto leaned forward with his chest lying on her back and moved in to whispered into her ear. "Honey, I think it might be time to go all the way. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, please. Nothing will make me more happier" Hayley said as she felt Naruto get off her back. Her heartbeat started to beat faster with the anticipation of what she knew was about to happen.

Naruto smiled at her as he brought his member and lined it up with Hayley's lower lips before he started to move it back and forth against it to make sure it was very lubricated before he started to slowly insert himself into her.

Bit by bit, inch by inch, he started to get deeper and deeper inside of her as Hayley started to catch her breath as Naruto got further in. He waited for a bit so that she could adjust to his size with how much he had inside since he had pushed nearly ten inches inside her.

"Let me know when you feel ready to go Hayley, I don't want to rush you" Naruto said as Hayley nodded in response. She appreciated him wanting to wait for her to finish adjusting to his size since it was so much to take.

"Ok….I'm ready" Hayley stated as she started feeling him move slowly in and out of her. With each push and pull, she started to pant more and more with the sensation coursing throughout her entire being. "Faster! Harder! Please just fuck me until I lose it!" she moaned out as she clenched the bed hard as she used it to ready herself for the pounding she was about to get.

With each continuous slam into her, she was feeling countless jolts running through her with his pelvis slapping her rear end making it feel like being fucked and having her ass slapped all in one motion, but it wasn't enough.

"P-please Naruto. Spank me, spank me hard!" Hayley demanded as Naruto smirked.

"As you wish my dear" he said as he brought one of his hands up and brought it down faster and harder than he did earlier making Hayley jolt and spasm more and more by each hit.

"Yes! Yes! More! More! I must have more!" Hayley yelled no longer caring who heard her as she needed this desperately.

This went on for a bit longer with sweat dripping off of both of them as the room grew hotter. Her ass cheeks were now blazing red from the ongoing spanking and she couldn't get enough of them. Her mouth was opened and panting like a dog. Not just any dog, his dog, his bitch. She was his bitch in heat and proud of it.

After this went on for a bit Naruto thought up of something with a smirk as he thought up some more fun. "Hayley, I was wondering but have you ever done it anally?" he questioned and Hayley shook her head barely able to bring out any words from her mouth.

"N-No, I have never done such a thing ever. I'm a backdoor virgin" she said as she brought her arms behind her, reaching for her ass cheeks and spread them to show Naruto her spasming hole.

"Would you like it? Would you like to pop my black cherry Naruto?" Hayley panted out as she nearly wanted this nearly as bad as she wanted to get spanked.

"Why yes Hayley, I would like that very much" Naruto said as he slowly pulled himself out of her tight pussy and rubbed his length in between her ass cheeks for an assjob.

"Please~ I want it so badly" she whined out before she let out the loudest moan she had yet from the surprise of him entering her so suddenly.

He didn't say anything else as he slowly inserted himself into her hole. Hayley's eyes grew wider as he entered more and more of his member in her as she could feel her asshole start to stretch out.

Without giving her any warning he slowly pumped in and out of her. He made sure to make each action more pleasurable than the last as he started to go faster and harder with each thrust like he did before when he was inside of her pussy.

Hayley was totally red in the face and was sweating up a storm as she bit her pillow to try and hold back her loud moans that continued to pour out as with each thrust he sent jolts of pleasure through her.

"God I'm going to break! More please just more!~" she moaned out as he grabbed her ass hard in his hands before he thrust every 12 inches in and out of her, slamming it back into her with as much force as he could do.

"You like that don't you Hayley? Me wrecking your ass? Admit it" he said as Hayley's eyes were starting to roll to the back of her head and trying to keep herself conscious.

"Yes I do, I love it very much. Please fuck my ass! Spank it! Dig your nails into it! Make me your bitch!" she screamed out as she let out a loud moan as he spanked her ass hard again while he continued to fuck her ass.

Outside of Hayley's door, Francine was sweating hard and was breathing in and out in rapid successions seeing her daughter's ass being violated. She ended up seeing herself in Hayley's position being ruined forever and no other man being able to please her correctly. Her mind somewhat drifted to her husband and was wondering where he or anyone else in the house was but she slowly started not to care.

All she wanted was to continue watching her violated daughter being pummeled and cum from watching this sight that made her pussy soaking wet while she was fingering both of her holes.

After a bit of time he was curious on what her face was looking like right now so he decided to flip her over while he was still inside of her ass making her feel it churn her ass from the inside. He bent down to get closer to her face before going to her ear.

"You have such a slutty look on your face" he whispered in her ear as her tongue was out of her mouth and her eyes were half rolled back into her head. "You want me to fill your ass with my hot cum?" he asked as she shakily nodded her head.

"Please, make this slut cum, I want everything" she whispered out as she was exhausted from her loud moans and screams. He soon brought his lips to hers and the two had the raunchiest kiss they ever had of exploring every part of their mouths.

Both of them were feeling their end now and couldn't believe of how long they had held themselves.

"I-I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum" Hayley barely managed to say as Naruto nodded in response.

"I can't hold out much longer" he replied back to her as he grabbed and dug his fingers into her ass for leverage when he lifted her up and she ended up sitting on his lap.

"Please, do it inside. I beg you, I need you to fill my ass with your cum" she said as he once again nodded.

Hayley's eyes rolled back into her head as she was lifted up and dropped onto his dick, piercing every inch of it inside her before she let out a loud moan.

"Naruto/Hayley!" they both moaned out incredibly loud as they both came with Hayley spraying her juices onto his chest and face while she was feeling her insides with each pump of his hot seed as she swore she felt it fill every inch of it.

They looked deeply into their eyes as they fell back onto the bed and shared a love filled kiss. While this was going on, Hayley could feel his seed seep out of her spasming hole even as his member filled her up and she loved it. She tried to squeeze her ass shut to keep his warmth inside but it was no use at all so she had to give up on the attempt.

"I love you Hayley Smith" Naruto said making her snap out of her concentration and made her tear up slightly as she was extremely happy from hearing it.

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki" she said back as the tears slowly fell from her face.

From outside of the door, Francine had climaxed from seeing the end result of what happened and there was a large sized puddle of her juices on the floor as she also sprayed juices on Hayley's door.

'I-I can't believe it. That really happened. That really really happened' was all that Francine could think of with the image of Naruto and Hayley climaxing was burned into her head.

Once she was able to focus again she realized of what her current situation is right now and started to freak out. She quickly made sure to clean up before anyone noticed what she had done as a dark red blush filled her face before she quickly needed to get her mind off of it.

She quickly went into the shower after she quickly cleaned up her mess and the blonde who was currently laying with her daughter was all she could think of, no matter how hard she tried to get him out of her mind.

She even remembered her kiss with both Hayley and Naruto, the fact she made him grope her and even when her daughter gave him that amazing blowjob a while back when she thought she was a teenager again. 'Naruto, you're driving me crazy and it's starting to scare me' she thought as she rinsed herself off with a slight frown. It didn't help that she started to slip her fingers inside of her again with him in her mind and repeating the process all over again.

 **-Lemon End-**

The two were breathing steadily trying to calm down their beating hearts from the experience the two of them had experienced. They lost track of time of how long the two of them were lying against each other but they didn't care as long as they were basking in their moment.

Hayley had never felt so complete in her life and Jeff had nothing compared to what Naruto had done to make her so fully satisfied. She smiled as he ran his hands through her hair while she drew circles on his chest with her finger.

'Mmmm, I could literally get used to this' Hayley thought as she brought her head up and kissed Naruto again, loving the feeling of his lips against hers.

"You sir, know how to please a woman. You even ruined me for other men. Not that I would ever go to anyone else ever again" she said to him as he chuckled.

"Well I aim to please, my lady" he said as she let out a content sigh.

"Even though I can go another round, I don't know if I want to go again right now. I'm worried that we might of been a bit too loud and gotten noticed" Hayley said making Naruto nod in response.

"I agree Hayley, we could definitely go again but would be better if it was back at your other room and consummate our relationship more in there" Naruto said making Hayley blush on 'breaking' her room more to make things more intense.

"I would actually like that a lot Naruto" she said as she giggled when she kissed him back on the idea.

Their moment was somewhat ruined when they heard the doorbell ring. Their curiosities getting the better of them slowly got up from the bed and went to the door and put their ears against it to get a better hearing of what's going on. They soon heard Stan talk to the Memaris' and this got the two of them worried so they started getting dressed so they can get downstairs to see what Stan is up to.

"I've acted horribly to you guys. I'm sorry…..Sorry you're terrorists!" They heard as they came downstairs seeing Stan shove the Memaris' into the backyard.

The two were astonished and very worried on what they saw. About a dozen foot high electric fence, autopilot machine guns, security cameras and several other things that had made the Smith's backyard into a prison camp.

"Stan, you turned our yard into a prison camp?!" Francine frantically asked Stan.

"Detention center, Francine. By keeping them here, they can't strike again" he replied gaining angry looks from the Memaris'.

"You can't do this!" Bob yelled at Stan.

"Uh-huh. The United States Patriot Act says I can" Stan tauntingly replied holding up a copy of said Patriot Act.

"Stan, let them out! You know damn well know this is not funny!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Stan as he had quickly gotten dressed while Hayley had to get a bit cleaned up due to their earlier activities.

"Oh, oh, Linda's making a run for the gate!" Stan said happily making Naruto quickly look towards the woman as she ran hoping for an escape. Her luck ended as she painfully screamed when she was being electrocuted.

"LINDA!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Stan out the way and tried to go through the door but it was not normally locked.

"Stan, open this door right now!" Naruto roared angrily as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment like they rarely did when he was angry due to his connection to Kurama.

"Dad, what you're doing violates every tenet of a rational and just society!" Hayley said as she exited the house with a slight limp that she only made slight as she used the wall to support her before she yelled towards her father as he just shoved that comment off.

"Linda! Linda, are you ok!" Naruto yelled as he saw her shakily stand up.

"I'm ok...I think" Linda said as she was twitching with a few electrical sparks jolting out every few moments before it died down.

"Oh don't worry I didn't set the voltage that high" Stan carelessly said before Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. as he nearly punched him straight in the face.

"Naruto, before you break Stan's face, please talk to me for a second" Francine asked as she gently grabbed Naruto's hand and gently pulled.

As Naruto was being pulled along, Francine was fighting her immensely powerful urges to throw him into the closest room or closet, locking up the door and having her way with him. But at this moment she had to roughly push those aside with what is currently going on.

"I think I know a way to get everyone out of danger and make Stan lose his power" Francine said as she gave him a smirk while he mirrored her smirk.

"I'm listening but only if I get to hurt Stan a bit" he said as she held out her hand.

"Deal" she said quickly as she shook his hand with a smile. "Now, you are going to have to do a bit to deactivate the electric gate since I don't know where it's powered to but after that he will lose all power" she said as he smiled.

Before their chat could continue, it was soon interrupted when they saw the front door open and pretty much the entire neighborhood was coming through the house which was led by Hayley with Stan following shortly behind trying to stop them. The neighbors were soon trying to get through the sliding door but they were able to break through it with enough force they were putting against it before it gave way.

Stan somehow was able to get in front of the group once they were in the backyard.

"Hey, hey back off, back off!" Stan said as he was walking back towards the pool with the angry mob comprised of the neighborhood was ganging up on him to beat the living hell out of him for going too far.

"Don't you all get it? Since they have been locked up, there hasn't been one single attack" Stan proclaimed before a sound got everyone's attention. Looking around they all noticed that everything that was powering the prison camp/detention center was shutting down.

"Huh what do you know, the power went out" Naruto said out loud. 'Seems I won't have to find the power source now. Thank you whoever you are that did this.' he thought with a smirk.

"Oh, my God, they've struck again!" Stan worriedly said as he was looking throughout thinking the terrorists are at it again.

"The Memaris? They've been here the whole time" Hayley stated towards her father.

"That can only mean they're part of a larger terrorist cell" Stan said as he grabbed Hayley before running inside with Francine and Naruto following behind.

"What are you doing?!" Francine yelled in anger as she grabbed Stan by the shirt and shaking him roughly.

"The Memaris' have clearly recruited others! They're like vampires, or the gays" Stan said getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow on that last sentence.

'Ok what is in that messed up head of his that is making things sound ridiculous.' he thought as he shook his head in exhaustion.

"Could you get any more insane?" Hayley said

"Quick, plug your butt with this clove of garlic" Stan said getting Hayley and Francine to pause and start blushing on the thought with remembering of what happened earlier.

'Butt plug. In Hayley? Kinky' Naruto thought as he shook out the thoughts but the idea of putting a buttplug in her was now making Naruto get hard again.

Unknown to him, Hayley and Francine were thinking the same thing and actions with the same blonde in mind for who would shove it in.

Hayley was the first to react and swat the clove of garlic out of Stan's hand. "You can't imprison the entire neighborhood!" she said with a groan as she left

"Until I figure out who's behind this, no one's going anywhere!" Stan declared before hearing a gun get off its safety as he turned around he saw Francine with a gun in her hand.

"Francine what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled in shock as he saw her pointing a gun towards Stan and he grew somewhat turned on by the sight of Francine take charge with a gun in her hand.

"Let 'em go Stan. It's been a fun ride, but it's over" she stated as she kept the gun pointed at him.

"Come on, Francine. Not this old routine -you know, you pull a gun, I pretend I'm gonna do what you want, then I pull out my gun" Stan said as he whipped out his own gun and pointed it towards Francine. "We do our little John Woo standoff. inevitably, your arm gets tired Then you drop your gun, and we have nobody-got-shot sex."

Francine was about to drop her gun until Naruto grabbed it from her hand gently before pointing at Stan "Oh yeah Stan? What about when I point it at you? Especially when I am trained by my godfather to wield a gun" he said using his godfather to cover up his CIA training.

"But you're not worth the bullet no matter what crap you pulled" Naruto said as he quickly closed the distance between him and Stan and brought the pistol across his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey, hey, w-where you going? Francine! Well, why'd you pull a gun on me if you didn't want to have sex?" Stan asked while trying to nurse his face as Francine picked up his discarded pistol before she moved to stand next to Hayley and Naruto in the other room.

"Naruto, that was so hot what you did there. Oh I don't care if we did it earlier I want to do it right here, right now~" Hayley purred out seductively and whispered as she trailed her finger down his chest as he chuckled.

"Maybe later tonight at my place honey" he whispered in her ear and nibbled on it before turning to Francine. "So what should we do now Francine? I mean the power for that 'prison' is shut down and you didn't even tell me on what the next step of your plan" Naruto asked as Francine smiled.

"Well I think now could be a good time to possibly do a redo on the block party that was ruined earlier this week. You see, all I wanted was to reconnect with the neighbors, and then paranoid Stan locked them up in the backyard. It's like the world's worst pool party out there. But then I realized that this could turn around to be the world's best theme party." she said as Naruto smiled once he realized where she was going

"A terrorist detainment camp theme party?" Naruto asked with a smile as Francine nodded.

"They probably won't think we'd really lock up our neighbors. Plan is we switch this all around in our favor and get the neighbors to love us again and our reputations will not only get fixed but improve depending on how things go" Francine stated getting Naruto and Hayley to smile and nod being able to follow the plan.

"Mom you're a genius" Hayley said as Naruto couldn't help but agree on how she had thought this up on the fly.

"Now to get this all perfectly set up we'll need to get food prepared and to get some decorations" she thought as Naruto smiled.

"I still have leftover stew at home and I can think of one decoration that can work perfectly" he said with a smirk

"Good, good. That will work very well. Now while you two get the decorations and food, I'll try to fix things here until you two are back with some leftover party food I have left" Francine said as the teens nodded but before they left Francine held them off for a moment.

"Oh and to possibly fit with the idea I think I know you have on decorations I'll need you two to dress for the occasion. So wear your best swimming attire and come right back here pronto" Francine said before running up to her room to get changed.

Following her orders, the two quickly ran to Naruto's car and he sped towards his home to quickly get things ready. They were able to get the food into the car with the proper equipment and grabbing whatever suitable attire they could find and quickly speed back in nearly no time.

Once back at the Smith's backyard, they saw Francine in her swimsuit attire of a purple flowered bikini with a blue background with a matching waist wrap wearing purple heels. She was doing her part and was convincing the neighbors that this was all a set up for the theme party they talked about earlier.

Naruto had to struggle not to stare at her as the bikini looked gorgeous on her worked with her figure unbelievably. Once getting the equipment set up and warming the food, Hayley and Naruto went back inside to get changed.

Naruto wore an orange and black swim trunks with a flame design coming from the bottom with an opened short sleeve white shirt.

Hayley on the other hand somewhat mirrored her mother's attire from wearing a purple bikini with a red trim and had a see through black, waist wrap with black heels. Along with wearing her signature headband which in his opinion looks great on her regardless.

"You look amazing" he whispered to her as he kissed her softly and smiled at her.

"You don't look half bad yourself" she replied. "You know, if we weren't doing this now I would just rip those trunks off and do it in the pool." she said as she bit her lip and trailed her finger down his bare chest.

"I was thinking the same thing. Of course I do have a hot tub in my backyard we could use tonight if you want" Naruto replied back making her nod furiously in response.

"Deal but no anal for a while since I don't think I can handle it. For now lets focus on fixing this situation in our favor." she said as she rubbed her ass that was still a bit sore with a chuckle.

"Agreed. Now lets make those drinks for our guests. I think in this kind of theme we should make it tropical. Any thoughts?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No you got it right on the ball. I'll do the strawberry margaritas while you do the bananas" Hayley said as they got right into their duties.

After finishing things up they passed out the 'bombing' drinks while everyone else was serving themselves Naruto's stew and pretty much so far they have saved the party.

Of course Naruto's main concern now was finding Linda since he wanted to see if she was alright for quite some time. He soon found her and Bob interacting with the neighbors in a better mood than before and he rushed towards her.

"Linda! Oh thank god you're alright. I was so worried after what happened to you earlier!" Naruto said as he was hugging her tightly and held her close, making her blush furiously.

"I-I'm fine Naruto, thanks for asking" she replied back before she very reluctantly pulled away from his warm embrace.

She soon stared at his current attire and couldn't help but blush harder of what she was hugging mere moments ago of his half naked attire and seeing his muscles that left little to no imagination. She swore that she could probably happily die now with that being her last image running through her head and she wouldn't care at all.

Regaining her composure she got out of her 'la-la land' and smiled at him. "So what's going on with all of this?" she asked as she pried her eyes away from his Adonis like abs and looked him in the eyes.

He soon explained to both Linda and Bob on what went on that Francine just wanted to reconnect with her neighbors after one of the neighbors died half a year ago. This motivated her into wanting to get back together with the neighbors and rekindle her relationship with them and forge new ones. Of course with what happened with Stan ruining the last party and causing the problem earlier today that she wanted to turn things around. All in all, she got things turned out for the best out of a bad situation.

Linda couldn't help but think that Francine was really smart to come up with all this in a really crappy situation right on the fly. There must be more to Francine than meets the eye and she can't wait to know more about her.

Their conversation was soon interrupted when a police officer came into the backyard and was questioning Stan about the supposed blackout from earlier and found Stan's CIA issued hoodie with his name sewn into it. Being the idiot as he is given the situation he thought he was actually behind all of the 'terrorist attacks' recently through brainwashing.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Hayley asked as Naruto came up to her.

"The question we should really be asking is 'when he actually lost his mind?' and I think that was quite a long time ago" he replied back getting Hayley to giggle at her boyfriend's response.

Ignoring Naruto's comment Stan replied back to Hayley's question. "It's the only logical explanation. Hayley, grab the jumper cables. I have a prisoner to interrogate" Stan said with determination.

Getting where this is going, Naruto jumped into the opportunity to get payback against Stan on the various stuff he did ever since he moved here.

"Oh let me do it instead, besides I don't think you could properly interrogate yourself with the self torture" Naruto responded as Stan dumbly nodded in response.

"Good idea." Stan soon went to the tool shed and opened the door before giving an announcement. "A patriot and a terrorist are going in there, and only one of us is coming out."

"Yeah yeah get in there you asshole" Naruto interrupted Stan's little speech as he shoved him "We have to start the torture- I mean 'interrogation'. Yes…...'Interrogation'." he said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him making Francine, Hayley and Linda feel they just came a bit from him giving off the powerful vibe.

"So authentic. I love a man that can commit" Greg said as Terry rolled his eyes around.

"Oh, not this again. I told you, as soon as my father dies, I will wear the ring" Terry said as the 'interrogation' process began.

Sounds of screaming, punching, cutting and electric shocks filled the air that made others thought that if this wasn't a party, they would be very worried. Even sounds of sadistic laughter came through which made others unsettled. The neighbors could only imagine what was going on in there if this was even real.

After a few minutes Naruto walked out looking just as he went out as he bowed to the crowd as he held up a recorder as they clapped and chuckled as they figured that was were all the sounds were coming from. Oh only if they knew the truth.

Before Francine walked up worriedly and peered into the room and let out a sigh as she was expecting a lot worse. Sure Stan was pretty beat up but he would heal, especially when what he did was very terrible to the neighbors.

"Give him a month and he'll be back to normal self but for now lets enjoy ourselves" he said as he slung his arm over Francine's shoulder, making her blush at the contact as she smiled and nodded.

Linda saw this action Naruto did and couldn't help but feel jealous for some reason wanting him to do that to her. She quickly walked over to Francine and Naruto as she smiled "Can I head home real quick and grab my bathing suit?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"The more in the pool the merrier" he said out loud as he smiled as the other neighbors heard this so they all left for a moment to run back to their homes to properly change and freshen up before coming back.

During this time, Naruto had gotten Francine and Hayley to help move Stan's unconscious body inside of the home out of prying eyes just in case if the neighbors were nosey and started looking around.

Linda and Bob were the first ones to come back with Bob wearing a regular pair of green swimming trunks and sandals.

Linda on the other hand had a bathing suit on that made her look like a goddess. It was a golden colored one piece bathsuit that had a 'V' cut to it to show off her shapely low D cup breasts and kept her back fully exposed with a hole in the front to show off her stomach as well. She even wore a copper colored silk waist wrap to finish the ensemble with a regular pair of sandals.

"Wow Linda, you look gorgeous" he said as Francine nodded as Linda blushed as she did a little twirl as he could see under the wrap and was impressed by how the bathing suit made her rear look so plump.

"Why thank you Naruto, it's good to wear this every now and then. Even surprising that this still fits since I last wore this a few years ago" she replied feeling Naruto gaze her body more intently and loving every second of it.

"Well I think you look amazing in it, like a goddess" he said as she blushed and giggled at him with a smile.

"Well all that aside I think we should party!" Linda said as other neighbors were coming back wearing the appropriate attire.

Throughout the rest of the day, the party went on for several hours till it got dark and the party started to die down. The music was playing with torches being lit up to set the mood and keep it on for as long as possible but it had to come to an end.

The only people left at the party were Francine, Hayley, Naruto and Linda as they were cleaning things up. Bob had left early due to not feeling good with eating too much food but he wished Linda good luck scoring Naruto which got her to blush madly from it.

Francine was able to get a phone call from Steve from where he was at all day that he was hiding out with his friends to cool down from some kids that were chasing after him for some reason that he didn't want to explain. Roger unfortunately tagged along on the run before he left and did his own thing with a different disguise. Of course Roger did tell her that the run ended when they crashed into the main power breaker in town and caused the blackout which Francine couldn't help but silently thank them for doing all that.

"So Francine, this was a great success wouldn't you say?" he asked as he smiled and picked up a few bowls from the table as Hayley relaxed in the lounge chair since she was still exhausted from their activities earlier.

"Yeah and I have you to thank for helping" Francine said as she was about to pull him in for a hug before Linda waved to them.

"I have to go, it was great being with you guys. Also are we still planning to hang out later this week?" Linda asked which Francine gladly nodded.

"Oh definitely" Francine said as they finished cleaning up.

"Oh mom, I'm going to sleep over at Naruto's place tonight. I'll be back in the morning" Hayley said as she quickly started to head inside to pack.

"Ok have fun Hayley and you better watch her Naruto" Francine said as he nodded

"Oh I will Francine and I hope things did turn out well for you today" Naruto said as he gave her a hug, which she happily returned before he walked over to Linda with his arm out.

"I think I should take you back home Linda, don't know who would be out here wandering around. Besides your house is near mine anyways" Naruto said as she gladly nodded. "Tell Hayley I'll be right back after I walk her home" he said as Francine nodded before he smiled at Linda.

"After you" he said as he bowed to her with a smirk.

"Gladly" Linda replied as they walked back to her home as she wrapped her arm around his.

During the walk she couldn't help but truly enjoy the closeness she was in with the chill in the air giving the excuse to hug him closer to her body. She couldn't believe of how lucky she was today of feeling truly happy after so long and they hadn't even done anything yet so she was excited for when or if they did.

"I had a wonderful time Naruto, thank you for everything" she said before she gathered up her courage and softly kissed Naruto on the cheek before blushing and quickly entering her home. On the other side of the door she was squealing like an excited little girl.

"So did you have fun with Naruto?" Bob asked as she nodded.

"I-I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he held me close to him on the way here" she said excitedly as he chuckled.

"Well thats good for you Linda, you deserve your own happiness. Take it one step at a time and I can see you being with him" Bob said as he smiled at her.

"Oh I will and I won't waste the opportunity" she said as she went to her room to finish getting ready for bed.

'Ah Naruto, I can't wait to see you again' was Linda's last thought before she went into a blissful sleep.

 **-Minutes Earlier-**

Naruto smiled as Linda's door closed as he rubbed his cheek, still feeling the kiss Linda gave him.

"Huh well that was interesting" Naruto muttered out softly before he walked back to the Smith's to get Hayley.

Once over there he saw her outside of the front door with a small dufflebag and as she saw Naruto return, she quickly went back inside for a moment and told Francine that he was here and heading out.

He gave her a soft kiss before putting her bag in the car and quickly driving back home.

It didn't take long after getting inside that Hayley dropped her bag and dragged Naruto to the backyard so they could have more 'fun' in the hot tub for the evening before they eventually went to their bed and continued their nightly activities.

This was a very interesting day and Naruto, as well as Hayley, had loved every minute of it.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Official pairings:**

Lisa Silver (Main #1)

Hayley Smith (Main #2)

Sooleawa'Uha (Main #3)

Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4)

Scarlet Reynolds (Main #5/Submissive)

Francine (secret relationship)

Qurchhhh (Female Pink Furry Alien that looks like Kim Kardashian)

Linda (Francine's Iranian friend/secret Relationship/Bisexual)

Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent)

Michelle (Angel lawyer)

Akiko (Older - 16 year old)

Becky Arangino (lives/saved)

Amy/red head (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode)

Lindsay Coolidge

Jeanine Winthrop

Jenny Bowen

Carmen Selectra (saved/lives)

Amy (blonde cheerleader)

 **One night stands or so:**

Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Gwen Ling (Francine's sister)

 **Stress relief/friends with benefits:**

Janet Lewis (Principal's daughter)

Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name)

Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name)

Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom)

Jessica

Charlotte (lying about being an offender to mess with the boys)

Ally (Roger's life coach)

Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)

Debbie (BBW)

Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show)

and other cheerleaders and strippers

 **Kurama Pairing:**

Matatabi,

OC,

Amaterasu (Okami),

Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_


	7. American Kitsune VII

**Sup people! DRAGONfromheaven coming making another chapter of this amazing story for you, bad news! School is almost about to start again so I'll be on a tight schedule again, so that means less chapters coming out, which makes me hate school a little more lol. Also how would yall like if I added the ladybugs and the naughty stewardess's? Also another heads up WAY later in chapters I'm gonna make a couple of girls pregnant most likely, can't wait to get to that point.**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have their good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **-Morning/Naruto Room-**

It had been a several months since the whole fiasco with Stan going crazy, him hooking up with Linda and Francine for a get together, and Hayley's and his passionate love making and things had been slightly crazy since then.

Between Stan's con artist and thief of a father coming back into Stan's life and messing with everything and Stan being reassigned to Saudi Arabia due to him being an idiot which only ended when he had to go in and save them.

He was almost too late as when he had arrived they were all about to be stoned due to various reasons. He could still remember the conversation he had with Hayley when she had found out his CIA connections since he couldn't really cover up an attack helicopter landing in the stoning arena as a 'friend's favor'.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto sighed as he gave the pilot the sign to take off as multiple civilians were rushing towards the helicopter. He had even been able to save Roger from being in a rich, old man's harem before picking up the rest of the Smith's. The site of seeing Roger in that harem girl outfit was creepy enough as it was along with hearing from him how he ended up there. Steve selling Roger to a merchant who then sold him to the rich, old man. Luckily Naruto was able to sneak into the palace to retrieve him and got out in no time.

"Naruto what is this? How are you here and how did you find us?" Hayley asked as she took off her dress to reveal her usual clothes underneath and handed it to her mother since she was only in her black pair of bra and panties along with knee high boots.

"Yeah, this is a standard issue CIA helicopter" Stan said as he looked around the helicopter making Hayley cross her arms and frown at him.

"Fine, I really wanted to tell you this in private and when things had calmed down but I can't really hide this can I?" he asked as she shook her head making him sigh. "Guess so" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Out with it Naruto, what is all of this?" Hayley asked with a glare as he rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Fine, I had to call in a favor with my boss to come and save you and I am a CIA freelance agent. I only report into one man so it isn't like I am like your father at all" he said as she widened her eyes in shock.

"I knew you were too perfect, pretty boy!" Stan yelled while pointing at him accusingly before everyone glared at him, Naruto for being his usual annoying self and the rest of the Smith's for yelling at the boy who had just saved them from Stan's mistake.

"He could be a mass murder for all I care! He saved us from what you got us into by not returning when Bullock offered you your job back!" Francine yelled as Hayley was still thinking everything over since the man she loved had just told her he was a government agent that her father was from.

"Hayley, please don't be mad, I was going to tell you I was just worried since I know how you feel about the government but it isn't like I do the same stupid stuff your father does" he said as he ignored Stan's glare.

"You are lucky I love you or I would be so much angrier" Hayley said as she gave him a soft kiss before punching him in the arm and slapping him across the head which made him chuckle.

"I deserve that for keeping it a secret from you. I am sorry Hayley and I love you too" he said as he held her close as she smirked.

"Just get us home and back into America, you can pay me back for keeping this a secret from me when we get there" she said as he nodded and kissed the top of her head, enjoying her being back in his arms after being away for so long.

 **-Flashback End-**

He had to spend the next week after that going with Hayley to some of her rallies to make up for him keeping the full truth from her, which he honestly didn't mind since all he cared for was that she was back in his life again.

His love life had also gotten a bit more hectic but it wasn't like he minded that since it just meant more love for him. At least it felt good to get that off of his chest from what he kept from her.

Lisa had taken the role as his first member since moving to Langley Falls very seriously as she had continued to search for more people who could join. She had even invited Lindsay over to introduce her to everyone, which thankfully went smoothly and now Lindsay had a room of her own at his house, which he was probably going to have to renovate it to have room for everyone.

Janet though started to give off the feeling like she wanted to be more than friends with benefits. She started to stay over a lot more over the few months and even started to give him more signs of affection outside of the bedroom and even spent time with him just talking and making sure he was alright and tended to almost all his needs without him asking her.

He didn't mind since he cared for Janet even if she wasn't officially with him since with how her father outright ignored her at school and at home when it was his turn to look after her. Her mother though spent most of her time with her job and only spent an hour or so at dinner at most so he was more than happy to be there for her when she needed it.

Even Lindsay had become an official member after they had gone on several dates but she wanted to save their first time for a special occasion which he fully understood but it didn't keep them from playing around with each other as Lindsay loved to be played with in public settings like the mall or movie theaters.

Tiffany though had been very busy with college as the new semester had started and she started to focus on her classes. She still gave him a lot of attention as well and he even went with her on study dates to the library to help her with her some of her assignments, which he did the same with Hayley when she needed it. Tiffany and Hayley were able to spend time together at the college and even hung out in-between classes as they had become pretty good friends since they also knew each other from when Hayley worked at Tiffany's strip club.

It was an actually surprise to some people that Tiffany was at the top of most, if not all, of her classes even though some of them heard she was a stripper and automatically was labeled 'dumb' and 'stupid'. But she was able to quickly prove them wrong and that she had both gorgeous looks as well as genius smarts.

Of course he had kept in near constant contact with Sooleawa'Uha and Scarlet over the phone, which both were happy for, while making sure to send themselves doing dirty and naughty stuff to Naruto, who also loved it. He had gotten videos almost daily from the both of them as they continued to show him how much they were wanting him.

Though one day he did some research on Scarlet since he was curious about how she had been since she had went off on her mission and found out Stan had an unhealthy obsession with her while she had been in the same CIA training class as him.

Of course with Scarlet being solely his, since the tattoos proved it, he decided to devise a plan since Stan liked to snoop into his life so much. Especially after the Smith's learned he is freelance agent with a CIA contract. He made sure to hide Sool's contact but decided to keep Scarlett's out and watch the fireworks happen next time he decided to snoop into his life, though he figured it wouldn't be for some time.

"Naruto are you okay? You're kind of spacing out there" Linda said as he was pulled out of his thoughts as he remembered that he, Linda and Francine were having their little get together but this time they were at his house while his girls were out having girl time together, which he was thankful for.

When he first started his group he was a bit worried about girls potentially butting heads but all he had seen between them was an almost sisterly bond, which he was extremely grateful for since the last thing he wanted was them fighting amongst themselves. Sure the girls so far had some slight disagreements but it wasn't towards their relationship with Naruto.

"Sorry Linda, spaced out a bit there" he said with a chuckle as he pressed in his piece to a puzzle that they were doing in his living room.

"Don't you ever get tired of this routine of ours?" Francine asked as she took a sip of her wine with a frown.

"I understand your sadness due to how Stan is a freak with his life but it's not like we have to do puzzles or anything. We can always play poker or go see a movie" he said as Francine set down her glass of wine.

"But it's not even that! When I got married I thought it was going to be exciting but so far Stan has just set me in a rut and gotten me and my family into crazy and silly situations" she said in frustration as Linda and Naruto frowned at her.

"Well how about we skip next week's meet up and choose a random day to do something around town" he said as he rubbed his chin. "There is an art auction opening up soon at this place called "Boo" and could be interesting"

"That sounds interesting" Francine said with a smile before she got a text from Stan asking her to grab some food for today's lasagna since he destroyed the one she made last night. "Ugh I have to go run some errands" she said with a groan as they had already finished the puzzle.

"Well I can come along since I need some food as well" he said as he turned to Linda with an inviting smile.

"Fine, I guess I can come along since I need some groceries as well" Linda said as she played it off nonchalantly but was very happy to spend more time with Naruto.

"Great, if you want we can take one of my rides" he said as Francine squealed with a smile.

"Sweet!" Francine said as she finished up her wine as he grabbed his keys while Linda and Francine followed him into his garage.

"Wow! This is your car?" Linda said in shock as she had never seen his car since whenever they went over to the other's house they walked since they all lived so close to each other.

"Yup, its custom made since this Lamborghini model is usually a two seater but with a bit more money they made it special for me" he said as he unlocked it as Francine got in the front passenger seat before he could open the door for her.

He chuckled as he opened the backseat door for Linda as she let out a soft chuckle "Why thank you" Linda said with a smile as she slid into the backseat before he closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"What kind of job do you have to have so you can afford a car like this?" Linda asked as he pulled out of the garage.

"I'm a beta-tester for programs and certain items and the companies pay me very well for my input" he said as he sent Francine a wink as she understood his slight aversion to telling others he was a CIA agent.

Of course all of his current girls knew since when Hayley learnt he only felt it fair to tell them as well and thankfully they all accepted it pretty well after he had told them he didn't go around killing people since he was more of a stealth agent. Of course they had cut Naruto off from some of their fun time for a week to at least make up for keeping that secret from them.

"Wow, that is really lucky of you to get a job like that" Linda said as they drove off to the grocery store.

 **-Red State Grocery Store-**

"I am just tired of how every day is the same" Francine complained as she leaned against their shared shopping cart as the three of them went down the aisles.

"I understand, since it can be very boring doing the same thing over and over again, especially if it is boring to begin with" he said as he set something down in the cart as Francine nodded before she started to move down the aisle more before he noticed Linda having some trouble grabbing something from a higher-up shelf.

"Do you need some help reaching that Linda?" Naruto asked as he saw Linda more or less on her toes trying to reach a can on the top shelf. He couldn't help but let his eyes comb over her great figure especially her great ass as she struggled to reach the can.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind. It is too far out of my reach. I mean who puts things this high anyway? Hell I sometimes see the elderly have a difficult time trying to get some of these high shelved items." Linda said as she lowered herself back down off of her toes while still looking at the shelf.

Naruto chuckled as he walked up to her and saw the item she was reaching for. He smiled as he went up behind her to get better access to the sections she was trying to reach. As he did this he ended up leaning forward to much and pressed his body against Linda's back.

Linda knew this must have been an accident but she couldn't help but feel the heat shoot up to her face as she felt the man what she has been spending so much time with and had a large crush on now behind her pressed against her back. He was so toned and hard compared to the more average build her 'husband' had for the few times she has slept against him.

The feeling of his body heat engulfed her smaller frame made her feel both safe and yet also extremely aroused at the same time. Her mind couldn't help but go to him taking her and ravishing her from behind right there in the store. She could picture him pinning her to the shelf, ripping down her pants and claiming her right there in front of everyone, while she would moan for him like a dirty whore.

Linda knew this would not happen but still the thought of her crush making passionate love to her right there caused a shiver to shoot through her body. Acting almost solely on impulse she started to press back against Naruto. Feeling her ass press against his waist as he was leaning over her.

Naruto, not missing the fact he was leaning against Linda, tried to find the item as quickly as possible so his friend would not feel uncomfortable that his carelessness put them into. He knew he was very close of being right against her ass and he really didn't want to put her in a spot where she felt like he was taking advantage of the situation they found themselves in.

But those thoughts much like his search for the item stopped when he felt Linda close the slight distance between their two bodies and pressed her ass against him. He knew she meant to do it due to the fact there was no reason for her to press back against him so much. Mostly since if she wanted she could have moved to the side to get from under him but instead she went further into his embrace.

Naruto knew that Linda must have a not so normal marriage just from his time around her over the months going all the way back from their first meeting. She seemed more like a single woman then a married one and Bob didn't treat her like one would their wife, he seemed more to act like a very good friend to her. He also seemed to go out of his way so the two of them could spend time together. That wasn't something a husband did since most didn't want for his wife to be spending time with another man so often. But all that didn't matter at the moment because it was clear that Linda was pressing against him to feel him on her and if that was what she wanted he would far from interject with her wishes.

Linda thought she might have done more harm than good to her relationship with Naruto due to her body acting on her own. 'I mean what would he want with some old lady like me pressing against him like this? He must be grossed out that is why he hasn't moved yet.' was all Linda could think as she was still pressed against him. She was just about to move when something she didn't expect to happen did.

Naruto started to press back against her body and place one of his hands on her waist.

She could feel him thrusting his pelvis against hers. And even if they were not real thrusts they felt SO much better than the few forced ones she experienced during the rare times she had slept with her husband. She could feel the heat from his body against her rear as he keep rhythmically pumping against her. The only thing she could do was return the favor and push back against him, grinding her ass against the thrusting mid-section of the man behind her.

Naruto felt Linda grinding against him as he pumped onto her lush ass. It was so much plumper and full then the other girls in his newly formed family with only Tiffany above her and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her backing it up against him. He knew he was starting to get more and more aroused as this went on. He wanted to show Linda just what she was doing to him right here in public.

Linda couldn't believe what was going on in public in the store she shopped in all the time right now grinding against a man that wasn't her husband. But the thing that really was starting to cause her head to float was feeling that something hard was growing against her ass.

She knew what it had to be and she couldn't believe she was having this effect on her crush. This was the most shocking thing until she felt Naruto start to push her with his pelvis hard till she was pressed against the self. She was about to ask him what was going on till she felt him put his arms over her and grip the shelves above her. She then to her amazement and arousal felt him start to grind against her ass with a lot more vigor.

Linda could only bite her bottom lip to keep back her moans and grunts as she felt Naruto dry hump her with force. Every time he put some real energy into it she would bump and shake the selves she found herself pressed on. Her mind was going blank, she knew if she didn't have her pants on right now she would be getting fucked harder and better than she had ever had before if the quality of the thrust she was feeling right now were anything to go by. She felt his erection through his pants and between her ass cheeks as he keep grinding up against her and was shocked by how large it was.

"Tell me Linda, did I get the thing you wanted yet?" Naruto asked her as he placed his hands over her while leaned over, whispering in her ear. He could hear her breathing heavily as he pumped a little harder against her plump, cougar ass.

"A-almost. You are close, so close. Oh god you are so close." Linda could barely pant out to the young man as she knew if it wasn't for the layers of clothing they both were wearing she would be fucked from behind right there against the canned vegetables. She never wished she was naked in public more than now.

Linda felt Naruto breathing in her ear as he picked up the pace. She felt him thrust with so much force she was slowly lifted off the ground with it. She was planted against the shelf as her ass was almost ravished through her tight pants and her new underwear she wore in hope to impress her two crushes.

She felt Naruto move his lips inches from her ear and then to her pleasure start to nibble on her hear. She felt his tongue stroke her inner ear as he sucked and nibbled on the rim.

"N-Naruto I'm close. You are so close." Linda said knowing full well she wasn't talking about her the can anymore. She was talking about being close to climaxing in the middle of a supermarket with only the grace of every god there is that they have been alone this whole time. She wanted him to claim her and make a real woman out of her so bad she didn't know what to think. She never wanted anything as bad as she wanted Naruto to be the real first man to be with her right then and there.

But right before she could find her climax and release all over herself Naruto pulled back and stopped. Leaving Linda panting against the shelf holding on to keep herself upright as she looked back to Naruto with pleading and slightly angry eyes.

She continued to look until she saw what he was holding with a smirk. He was holding the can of corn she was trying to reach. She knew he stopped for a reason but she didn't know why. All she knew was now her panties were dripping wet and she had a lot to think about her blond friend and crush.

"Here you go Linda," he whispered as he leaned close to her before she pouted until she felt his hand trail down her back until his hand got to her ass and she had to hold in another moan as she felt him give it a gentle but powerful squeeze "we shouldn't keep Francine waiting".

Linda frowned as she walked off with a slight limp in her step as she had to be careful about the way she walked or she might start dripping through her pants.

"So Fran, did you throw out the lasagna?" Linda asked as she remembered Francine's reason for coming by the store on the ride over while her mind was stuck on the intense action she had shared with Naruto.

"No, I just have to find a way to make it taste fresh on Thursday. But tonight is leftover Wednesday, so I have to make a casserole that tastes like I made it yesterday" Fran said with a sigh before continuing. "If I stay in this rut, it won't be long until its head-in-the-oven Friday."

"Well that seems complicated. I don't understand why Stan can't be fine to change things up every once in a while since things don't have to go as planned all the time" Naruto said as he remembered a similar conversation with Hayley when she ate at his place a while back while he smirked at Linda who immediately blushed and looked away.

"Hey I need to go use the restroom, do you mind?" he asked with a smile before they smiled and nodded before he left for the bathroom.

"Linda, look! It's the Ladybugs!" Francine said in excitement as Linda looked in Francine's point of view.

Coming from the entrance of the store, three women were walking down the main aisle in a slow-motion walk that made Linda seem unimpressed while to Fran it was the exact opposite.

The woman on Francine's left was clearly of Asian descent with long black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore an all purple attire of an ascot, a blouse that had a deep 'U' dip that showed off a lot of cleavage of her high C low D cup breasts. She also wore a mini-skirt that squeezed her butt nicely and high heeled shoes while carrying a grey handbag.

The one on her right was curly red haired woman that wore an attire that was mostly blue with a pair of jeans, stylish heeled shoes, and a jacket over a mint green shirt that was lowered to show off a nice amount of cleavage of her high C cup breasts with a green purse.

The last woman in the center was a short haired brunette who wore a yellow shirt that had a nice 'V' cut to show off the cleavage of her D almost DD cup breast with a long green legged skirt that made her ass look firm with red shoes.

The thing that had all three have in common was the matching ladybug brooch they were wearing on their left breasts.

"Wow. For housewives, those Ladybugs really have it all. A fast-lane life and a slow-motion walk" Francine said in a happy daze when looking upon said group.

Linda rolled her eyes in disgust in that response. "Ugh, they're snobs, Francine. A girl would have to be pretty desperate to associate with-" she said before Francine cut her off.

"Christie" Francine said as she ran over to the Ladybugs. Linda was trying to reach for her but she got away which had Linda narrow her eyes at Francine's retreating form.

"Remember me? Francine? Oh, how I wish I could peel off your skin, put it on, and be you. I mean...hi" Francine said in embarrassment making a fool of herself. She was like this quite a lot whenever she tried to talk to the Ladybugs.

"Oh, Francine. No time to think of an excuse to not chat with you. The Ladybugs and I are buying crudités for a charity art auction tonight at 'Boo'" Christie said in a smug tone.

"Oh I'm actually planning on going there next week with a friend of mine. I'll probably see you then" Francine said as the three decided to slowly walk away ignoring her like usual.

"Hey you two what did I miss?" Naruto said as he came back.

"Well just ran into the Ladybugs and briefly chatted with them to learn they plan to go to the art auction at 'Boo' tonight. Oh Naruto can we actually go there tonight then next week please?" Francine asked as Naruto smirked at her and chuckled at the pleading look on Francine's face.

"Sure, I don't see why not but Linda will you be able to come with us or no?" he asked as she snapped her out of her daze.

"Uh no, I won't be able to go since Bob's parents are coming over soon and I have to get things ready with Bob" Linda said with a frown as she wished she could of gone with.

"Sorry on that Linda, maybe I can make it up to you in some way or another." he said as he gave Linda a smirk and a wink as she started to blush dark red again.

"I-I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer though" Linda said as she rubbed her thighs together.

As they walked out of the store after getting their groceries purchased, the three heard barking a bit of a distance away with seeing a large group of people cluttered near the sound. Once checking on what it is, they saw a small dog with a blue bow on its head with its leash connected to a woman who was smashed against the grocery carts dead.

"Nothing to see here, just a woman crushed to death by a runaway train of shopping carts. Huh. Or is that something to see?" one of the police officers said thoughtfully.

"What should we do about the dog? Turn it over to her next of kin?" the other officer said to his partner.

"Seems like a lot of paperwork to me" the first officer said as both of them drew out their guns to shoot the defenseless animal before Francine quickly went to protect it.

"No! Stop! I'll take that dead woman's dog" Francine as she got back up with said dog in her arms. "Finally, I have someone to play Frisbee with" she continued to say as she pulled out a Frisbee out of her purse and threw it causing the dog to chase after it before the Frisbee came back and Francine caught it in her teeth.

"Good dog." she said as she turned as smiled at Naruto after pulling the Frisbee from her mouth. "Is it okay for me bring him in your car?" she asked as he nodded.

"As long as the dog doesn't pee in my car I am fine with taking it with us" Naruto said with chuckle at Francine's odd trick of sorts.

Once driving Francine and Linda to their respective homes with their respective groceries, Naruto went back to his place to place to put away his groceries. He soon got a text from Hayley on a something that came up while he was at the store with her mom as it seemed that Steve and Klaus had read through her diary and found some really embarrassing stuff about her 'fun times' though she didn't mention him by name in her diary. They weren't able to find out that she had been with Naruto but she still ended up locking up the two into her closet with no way out.

Naruto chuckled on that thought and wondered what the two would be doing until she let them go. Probably have an odd moment from the Cast Away film or something of the sort.

The next few hours went by as a blur with him getting ready for the art auction tonight and he wanted to look good at a professional setting since Francine wanted to have fun with the new activity to get her out of her rut.

He killed some more time by watching the news and saw Greg and Terry do a TV segment at the news station dealing with house pets. He ended up seeing Stan with the dog Francine took home from the grocery store and he wondered how Stan got on that segment in the first place. Apparently Stan didn't want the dog at the house so wanted to find it a new home without killing it from what he heard from Francine via text messaging. Naruto didn't know if he should laugh or be very concerned when 'Fussy' attacked and bit Greg's crotch while Terry had to pull him away.

Once it reached time for him to pick up Francine he quickly got into his car and drove to her house and as he parked in the driveway he saw Francine exiting her front door and couldn't help but think she looked absolutely gorgeous.

She wore a red dress that was tight on her figure with a nice dip in it to show off her massive E cup breasts. She also had a jade necklace around her neck with red heeled shoes that had wraps around her ankles that made her legs look perfect and her rear nicely accented. From what Naruto can see on her face that she had magenta eyeshadow with pink lip gloss that made her eyes pop and her lips look very kissable.

He smiled at her as he got out of the car and opened up her door "Why thank you Naruto, you look very handsome today" she said with a smile as he gently closed the door and smiled down at her.

"You are welcome and I have to say you look very beautiful yourself" he said as he went over to his door, missing the blush on Francine's cheeks as he got back into the car before they drove for about half an hour to get to 'Boo'.

As he pulled up, the valet opened both of the car doors and gave Naruto his valet parking ticket before he drove away with his car to park it.

The gallery so far was great to see with a lot of the art that were displayed. Some were amateur works while the rest were from up and coming artists with good publicity. Naruto grabbed a glass of wine for himself and for Francine as they walked by one of the waiters.

"This feels so amazing to get out of the house and out of my rut" she said as he smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"Well I am glad you are enjoying yourself" he said as she linked his arm in his with a smile until Francine frowned as she looked at a group of three women in similar black dresses.

"It's the Ladybugs" Francine said nervously before she started to walk towards them with Naruto and was about to call their names until she accidentally knocked over Naruto's drink and it spilled onto his pants.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" she said upset as she grabbed his arm gently and dragged Naruto to the nearest restroom not seeing the specific restroom sign on the door.

"Relax Francine, I am wearing black pants so you can barely see it" he said as she grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and started to scrub against his pants not paying attention to what he just said.

Naruto frowned nervously as Francine as crouched in front of him, scrubbing against his crotch as he had a direct line of sight down her dress to see the cleavage of her large breasts.

Francine frowned as she felt so embarrassed for spilling his wine on him until she felt something hard against her hand and blushed darkly as she realized where she was scrubbing and started to remember her memories of being a 'teenager' and seeing Naruto's foot long member being deep throated by her daughter.

 **-Lime Start-**

She tried to get the thought out of her head before she threw all rational thought out of the proverbial window and pulled down his pants and boxers and gasped as his semi-hard member hit against her face.

"F-Francine what are you doing?" he asked in shock before she slowly licked up his member making him shudder as it grew fully hard and rested against her face as she smiled up at him with lust in her eyes.

"I am tired of watching my daughter get fucked by you and enjoying herself as she sucks on this massive thing. I need this or I will go crazy" she whispered out as she kissed up his shaft, leaving pink kiss marks along the twelve inches of it.

Naruto blushed a bit as he realized that Francine had watched all of his and Hayley's times from when they were at her house. He was about to try and talk some sense into her before all that came out of his mouth was a groan as she swallowed half of his member in her warm mouth and started jerking off the rest of it.

"F-Francine think about this" he moaned out as she bobbed her head back and forth as she continued to move her hand up and down his shaft while she used her other hand to squeeze and massage his balls.

"Oh I have been for months now and I need this more than you know" Francine whispered in a sultry tone after she pulled back her head and let his dick pop out of her mouth before she gave the tip a kiss with her supple lips.

She smiled and before Naruto could say anything Francine swallowed all 12 inches of his dick down her throat and nearly came from it invading her throat as she squeezed her breasts and slide her hand under her dress.

Naruto was shocked at how vigorously Francine sucked on his dick as she seemed to be able to take all of it without it choking her or making her gag as she repeatedly shoved him straight down her throat. He even had to lean against the sink for support since Francine was putting all of her weight on his pelvis with all of her attention on his cock.

"God damn Francine your mouth. I-It feels so good but so wrong" he moaned out as she shoved him back down her throat and wrapped her tongue around the shaft as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Francine let out a moan that vibrated against his dick at it continuously slid down her throat. She had learnt how to repress her gag reflex but this was her first time actually needing to use it as this was the biggest dick she had ever seen or sucked on.

"Naruto, please cum I want it so badly" she moaned out as she kissed his shaft and pulled her hand from under her dress and in her lust filled state showed him her wet fingers that were dripping in her sticky juices.

Naruto bit his lip as she licked around his tip before he had enough of it. Francine let out a surprised moan as he grabbed her head and shoved his member into her mouth and down her throat as she looked up at him.

"If you want my dick and cum so badly then you can have it" he said as he started thrusting in and out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back as pleasure jolted through her body.

She felt his dick slide down her throat with such force that made her think that this was how must of how it felt for Hayley when she took on this horse of a cock all to herself. Just thinking about horses got her on the edge as it got her turned on even more.

"Francine your mouth is so fucking perfect" he moaned out as he thrust more into her before he felt her throat tighten around his dick while she continued to wrap her tongue around it.

'God please cum! Fill my stomach up with your seed you stallion' she thought as her eyes rolled back more before they lit up as she felt his dick starting to throb in her mouth.

"You wanted this so much then be sure to swallow all of it!" he groaned out as he shoved it straight down her throat one last time before he came straight down her throat.

Francine orgasmed instantly as she felt the hot delicious cum shoot down her throat and fill up her mouth as she repeatedly had to swallow to keep it from spilling out her mouth though as much as she tried to keep up some started to leak out and spill onto her dress and her breasts, but not much with how she tried to keep up.

Even the smell and taste of his cum was too much for her as she came again from the sensation as she felt the intense pleasure shoot through her.

After nearly two minutes of cumming he pulled out of her throat with a loud 'pop' as she stuck out her tongue with a pant as she stared up at him with her glazed over eyes and a fucked stupid smile.

After exiting her orgasm daze she looked down at herself and she saw some dribbles of Naruto's cum on her. She smiled as she wiped them up with her fingers and brought them to her mouth before she sucked on them making sure to savor each drop.

This continued until each part of her dress was 'clean' from Naruto's cum and Naruto saw each and every part of it making him start to get hard again.

He had to calm himself back down or else he would have to take Francine right there in the restroom. Before Francine could notice his member again he quickly pulled back up his pants and sighed as he crouched down to Francine.

 **-Lime End-**

"Francine. Earth to Francine" Naruto said as he kept trying to shake her out of her euphoric state.

"W-Wha?" Francine muttered out as he helped her up to her feet before she grew dark red as she remembered what had actually happened.

"O-Oh my god! W-What did I just do?" Francine said in shock as Naruto rubbed her shoulders and sighed.

"Relax, we can talk about it later but right now let's just get back to your house so we aren't overheard" he said as she nodded before they exited the restroom.

"Francine!" the two jumped when they heard the voice before they turned and noticed that the Ladybugs were literally right outside of the women's restroom with a very smug look on their faces.

"It seems you have more in common with us than we thought" Christie said getting Francine to feel very nervous on that statement.

"I-I do?" Francine asked nervously as Naruto frowned at the three women and got the strangest feeling he had met the three of them before

"The real reason we Ladybugs get together is to compare notes on our affairs" Christie said before Casey smirked and started counting on her fingers.

"I'm sleeping with my tennis pro, my gardener, and I'm letting the neighbor boy watch when I go to the bathroom" Casey said as she licked her lips on the nostalgic memories.

"And you're clearly doing this handsome fellow" Katie said as she smiled at the two of them.

"Oh, n-no. I-We-" Francine tried to explain themselves on what they did but Christie frowned at them.

"You are having an affair, aren't you sweetie?" Christie asked as she pulled out a spare 'Ladybug brooch' from her purse.

Francine looked down onto it and just the gleam and sparkle of the accessory. Its temptation to belong with the 'popular' group was drawing her in and thoughts of potential times of her doing it with Naruto were filling her mind and proved too strong for her.

"Yes! I am cheating on my husband!" Francine said as Naruto blushed and watched as the three women smiled at Francine.

"Welcome to the Ladybugs Francine. Have a nice night with your boy toy" Christie said as she pinned the brooch onto Francine's dress before the three women walked off in 'slow-motion' around the corner.

"Francine, what was that all about? We aren't having an affair, this was an isolated incident" he whispered to her as she frowned and shook her head.

"I know but I don't care Naruto" she said as she grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "Please can we just talk about this?" she asked as he sighed, caving under her pleading gaze.

"Fine but this is going to be a long night so we should go to my house since it'll be empty and no one will interrupt" he said as she led her outside and got his car back from the valet.

While he drove he grew nervous as he kept glancing at Francine who was also stealing glances at him in the same way. It was even worse that both of them were very quiet in the ride to his house.

"Why don't I turn on some music" he said nervously as he turned on the radio but found that even the music playing through his speakers didn't kill the silence between them until they reached his house.

"Here, I'll make some coffee. Do you want to use the shower since you are still kind of, you know, sticky?" he asked as he pointed to her dress that still had some white stains on it as well as on her cleavage.

"I'll get your dress washed and cleaned up for you while you're in the shower" he said as she nodded nervously

"Thanks Naruto, we can talk once I'm done ok?" she asked as Naruto nodded before he guided her to the nearest bathroom with a shower and let her do her business.

It didn't take long for the shower or the dress to get cleaned as he figured she was nervous yet excited to talk about what had happened.

"So….can we talk about on what happened earlier?" Naruto asked as he set down the cups of coffee while Francine nodded with her head down.

"I am so sorry for forcing myself on you but I've had enough!" she yelled as tears built up in the corner of her eyes. "I am so jealous of watching my daughter be so happy with you and seeing the both of you have such passionate love that not even I have had in my entire marriage!"

Naruto frowned as he rubbed her shoulder before she hugged him tightly "Naruto you are so sweet and nice to me and I keep realizing I don't have to settle for Stan's uncaring attitude and standoffish ways anymore. I want to be with you even if I am cheating on my husband and hurting my daughter!" Francine cried out into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Francine…" Naruto muttered as she kept on crying and speaking in an illegible tone due to her crying for a while with him hugging her close in hopes of keeping her calm.

"Francine, I need to tell you something that I hope calms you down a bit" he said as he pet her head as she sniffled and looked up at him. He figured if he told her about his situation it might lessen her worry about hurting Hayley since he figured that was what made her feel the worst.

After a few minutes of explaining it all Francine nodded and wiped her tears. "So that is why you brought that girl to the block party and why you playfully flirt with Linda and me?" she asked in-between sniffles as he nodded.

"Yes, and I am sure Hayley will understand since we really didn't keep our actions hidden too well" he said as she scooted closer to him again.

"C-Can I maybe join?" she asked with a dark blush on her face before she looked him in the eyes.

"What about Stan? Are you sure this isn't a crisis of some sort?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I don't care! He is so rude to me. I need this!" she said as she grabbed his shirt. "This isn't some crisis! I need this feeling I get when I see you smile at me, the warmth that flows through me whenever you smirk at me. This powerful love that I have tried to deny for months but can't any longer!" she yelled out as tears started to run down her cheeks again before she pulled him to her before their lips crashed together and she kissed him with a passion that she had never had felt before, not even for Stan.

Naruto slowly getting out of his shock started to wrap his arms around her as he pulled her down with him lying on the couch with her lying on his chest. "Francine, I do care for you a lot and I would love to have you with me but before we go too far we need to talk to Hayley. I just don't want her to feel betrayed and freak out on seeing us together without her knowing" he said as she nodded.

"I know, but for now let me enjoy this feeling of being complete" she whispered out as he kissed her again, deciding the couch would be fine for them to sleep on since neither of them felt like moving and ruining the moment.

"I love you Naruto" she whispered out not caring for an answer as they both started to drift off to sleep.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead once she passed out and combed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too Francine" he said as he laid back with a soft smile, hoping that everything would work out in the morning.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto blushed a bit as he woke up and saw Francine laying on top of him as he remembered the events of last night with a smile. "Francine, wake up" he whispered to her as she frowned and buried her face in his chest.

"No~ it's too perfect here. I don't want it to be a dream" she groaned out as he tilted her head up and kissed her softly which she more than happily returned.

"It isn't a dream but we need to get up since we still need to explain to Hayley and figure out this Ladybug business" he said as she opened her eyes with a pout.

"Will she understand because I don't want to leave this feeling" Francine said worriedly as he pet her head to calm her down.

"She will if we explain it the same as you explained to me but right now let's first get off the couch for as much as I love the feeling of you pressed up against me we can't stay like this all day" he teased as she blushed a bit and nodded.

As they got up from the couch they let out a small groan as they were both feeling a bit stiff from sleeping on a couch all night as even if his couch was comfy the lack of size kept them stuck in one spot.

"I'll drive you home but don't tell Hayley anything until I call and tell her that we need to talk" he said as she nodded and followed him to the car after having a quick cup of coffee to wake themselves up.

Due to Naruto's quick driving Francine had gotten back home before the rest of her family woke up.

After giving Naruto a quick loving kiss she quickly went inside and went to her bedroom and quickly changed out of her dress, keeping it in a safe spot for the memory's sake before going into the connecting bathroom to fake taking her morning shower to hide the fact she had just came home.

As the next day went by Francine had to take care of several things that were going on as of late. The Ladybugs had contacted her in wanting to know all of her juicy details of her affair with her 'boy toy' and to come by to an expensive restaurant for lunch which will be their treat since its Francine's first time in their group. Of course in return they wanted Francine to bring over physical proof of their relationship so she decided to bring in some personal stuff that she had gotten from Naruto that she had scrounged up.

She was also incredibly nervous around Hayley since she had essentially threw herself at her boyfriend. She knew Naruto needed to call her later to find the right time to drop the 'bomb' onto her daughter, but right now he was probably busy with something else.

As the day went on she also noticed Stan and 'Fussy' had been spending a lot of time together with Stan feeling attached to 'Fussy' and taking him practically everywhere, even at work..

Francine grew nervous as lunch rolled along as she sat in between Katie and Casey as Christie smiled at her. "So Francine darling, what have you brought to show us all?" she asked as Francine grew more nervous.

She hadn't been able to get much to show them but she had a pair of his boxers as he gave them to her to keep the Ladybug's calm while he looked into them since he had felt something odd about them.

"These are the boxers he wore when we first slept together" she said as they smiled and seemed to accept it before they started to go on about how the sex with the various men the three slept with went and it wasn't great at all.

She wasn't too sure if she was actually okay talking about this kind of topic with girls or if she was actually comfortable with discussing it or even enjoy it. But she quickly found it wasn't great at all. She didn't know why she even wanted to join in the first place now.

Her day with the Ladybugs went on before they decided to bring Francine to a boutique store they regularly went to where they would pay for the first 'Ladybug' dress for her.

After trying on several outfits they had given her to try on, she ended up finding one that fit her just right.

It was a dark pink dress that had some lighter pink frills around her bust and the end of the dress. The dress itself was strapless and low cut as it showed off a lot of her cleavage. She even wore knee length white heeled boots that made her feel very beautiful.

"I love it" Francine said as she kept posing in front of the mirror.

"Francine" someone said from behind her and turned around to see Linda.

"Linda. What are you doing here?" Francine asked as she grew a bit nervous.

"I actually shop here regularly but I felt like getting something special" Linda said as she hid the bag behind her as hid the dress she had gotten to show off for Naruto later when she eventually called in the favor she had for him not being able to take her along to the art auction.

"But I'm wondering what are you doing here? We were supposed to hang out earlier today and continue working on that puzzle together I even decided to go and shop for some new ones." Linda said as she looked at Francine with a bit of a frown as she noticed the look on the other women's faces.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Francine muttered as she remembered their personal 'get together' day was tomorrow since they rescheduled due to the auction.

"Puzzles? What are you, a baby?" Christie said getting a hurtful look from Linda.

"A baby whose nanny dresses her like crap" Casey said getting the three Ladybugs to mockingly laugh at her.

"Francine?!" Linda asked surprise with a frown as Francine looked down in shame.

"Oh, okay, I get it. Fine, I guess me and Naruto will just have to complete it by ourselves" Linda said as she frowned and walked away.

"Wait! Linda!" Francine yelled out as she wanted to tell Linda that she was sorry but the Ladybugs had intercepted her.

"Forget her. Now you need an outfit, honey, because we're going clubbing with our boy toys tonight. So you better bring your handsome blonde" Christie said with a smirk as Francine nervously rubbed her arm and nodded.

"Right, Naruto" Francine said as she looked down at her phone as it buzzed from a text telling her to come by when she had the time.

 **-Naruto's Home-**

Naruto frowned as he looked into the Ladybug's as the death at grocery store had made him a bit curious. His investigation was interrupted as he heard the doorbell ring a bit of a quick pace before went down to open it.

When he opened the door he saw Linda in tears before she ran into him and hugged him. "Linda, what's wrong?" he asked as he pet her head a bit confused as she pulled away slightly.

"C-can I come inside please?" she asked with her voice a bit hoarse since he guessed she must have been crying hard for a while.

"Sure Linda, come on in. Let me get you something to drink. Your throat must be sore" Naruto said as he led her inside and onto his couch.

Once settling down and getting her a glass of water he waited for her to finish up her drink before asking her what was going on. "What has you so shaken up Linda?" he asked as she frowned and explained how she met Francine and the Ladybug's at the boutique and how they had treated her as well as how Francine didn't even stick up for her.

"Oh Linda, I am so sorry but I can promise you this will blow over soon since I am sure that Francine is better than that" he said as he wiped the tears off her cheek with a smile.

"Are you sure? Those women made me feel so worthless" she muttered as she looked down before Naruto brought her head back up so that she could look into his eyes.

"Well they are just snotty women that won't be around Francine around much longer" he said as he smiled at her warmly. "Plus you are far from worthless, you are a beautiful woman that deserves so much, to me you are priceless" he said as she blushed and smiled.

Linda was happy that she had come to Naruto to cheer herself up as he always made her feel like she was so important and loved. 'Screw it, I want this too much' she thought as she leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Taking him surprise, she pushed him down onto the couch and let loose all of her desires upon the man she felt so many emotions towards. She grabbed onto his head to keep him in place as she deepened the kiss and snaked her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto's surprise wore off as Linda's tongue entered his mouth and he realized what was going on before he remembered the defeated look in Linda's eyes when she was at his door.

He decided to not push her away as he knew it must have taken courage as he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him before drifting one of his hands to her head and the other on her lower back while their tongues were swapping saliva in their passion.

He smiled as he guided his hand lower until it went to the same ass that had grinded against him in the grocery store and started to rub it as she moaned softly in response. He smirked as he started to squeeze it softly as her moans started to increase.

"Naruto~ More, please~" Linda moaned out as he used both his hands to squeeze her ass as he kissed her deeply making her moan into their kiss.

They continued to make out until suddenly Naruto doorbell rang making both them groan at the sudden interruption before he gave Linda one more quick kiss before he got up from the couch and went towards the door and opened it to reveal a worried looking Francine in a dress that made her look very sexy.

"Naruto you have to help me the Ladybugs, they're after me" Francine said worriedly as he frowned and let her in.

"Here, tell me what happened" he said as Francine nodded and walked in before getting confused as she saw Linda sitting on his couch with a soft blush on her cheeks before Linda noticed she was there.

"Francine? What are you doing here?" Linda asked a bit upset that her friend unintentionally stopped her make out session with her crush.

"I'm here because the Ladybugs are out to kill me if they don't get dirt on me to keep me quiet about their affairs on their husbands" Francine said as Linda frowned.

"Dirt? What do you mean Francine?" Linda asked suspiciously as Francine frowned.

"It means I need to sleep with a man before this day is out or I'm good as dead!" Francine said urgently as Naruto frowned and sat her down on the couch next to Linda before he sat on the table that was in front of his couch.

"Okay, I need you to tell me everything that happened at your dinner thing since between this and the fact that I haven't been able to talk to Hayley all day since she's busy all day with a term paper I am a little stressed out" he said as Francine understood his hint before she nodded and told him everything.

He was proud of Francine for breaking things off with the Ladybugs since they only cheated for the sake of cheating. He was glad that Francine wasn't like that as he knew she was loyal to the man she loved, who was now him, and only decided to cheat on Stan due to his neglectful and borderline abusive behavior.

For him, the only reason he would sleep with someone he knew was married would be because either their husband was abusive, neglectful, someone who forced their wife into the marriage, or if they had some agreement between each other to let them sleep around due to some valid reason.

"I knew those women seemed too perfect" Linda said with a frown as the fact they were cheating on their loyal husbands was terrible in her mind. She didn't feel bad about making out with Naruto because of her and Bob's situation.

"Please you have to help me Naruto" Francine asked as she grabbed his hand and held it scared and worried for her and possibly his safety.

"Relax Francine of course I will help you but I need you to calm down" he said as she nodded as he squeezed her hand with his.

"I know and I'm so sorry for the way I acted Linda, I tried to apologize but they just-" Francine said before Linda hugged her.

"I forgive you, Naruto already helped calm me down and help me realize that you aren't like those snotty women" Linda said as Francine smiled and hugged her friend back. "If you need my help I am only a call away" she said as she got up.

"You're leaving Linda?" Naruto asked as she nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah since I figure this is a personal thing with you and Francine as well as the fact Bob is probably wondering where I am" she said as he walked her to the door.

"Thanks and we will talk later about the kiss later" he said in a low tone as she smiled at him.

"You can be sure on that" Linda said as she gave him another soft kiss before she left the house, making sure to sway her hips as he watched her leave.

Naruto couldn't help but groan a bit as he could feel the headache already coming from explaining things to Linda and Hayley as well as the others about Francine joining and Linda possibly joining their group.

He knew the day when he got around to telling them was going to be extremely hectic with Hayley given how she was very defensive around girls that flirted with him and protected him from them as well as how she would most likely freak out once she knew he had been with her mom when she was supposed to be with her father in a 'happy' marriage.

"Okay so Francine take a deep breath and relax" he told her as she nodded and took several deep breaths that helped her relax as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Now tell me what they said about Anne Flemming" he said as she nodded and recalled the event as he frowned before she told him of how they ended up dropping Anne Flemming's name as a warning to her if she tried to back out of the group.

"Hmmm this is what I was worried about." he said as he quickly went up to his office to grab a newspaper article that he had been looking into. "I had a bit of a hunch about the death of the lady at the grocery store a few days ago and looked her up since something felt really off about it. It seems the Ladybugs are somewhat involved" he said as he pointed to her shirt and Francine let out a gasp as she saw a Ladybug pin on her.

"Oh my god! They killed Anne for knowing too much! And they are going to do the same to me!" Francine said scared as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I think so since like you said they are willing to do everything and anything to keep their cheating habits a secret or else their lives would be ruined. Everything they thrive on would be lost if their successful husbands divorced them." he said with a frown. "But don't worry, I can keep you safe and get this settled without anyone getting hurt."

"Y-You promise?" Francine asked as he nodded with a smile.

"Francine I am a CIA agent if you forgot, trained by the best mind you, I can handle some cheating housewives" he said as he rubbed his chin while he could finally remember where he knew the three women from before.

It had to be shortly after he and Scarlett went on their break to a few months before moving to Langley Falls and was travelling around the world doing various missions. He remembered sleeping with the three of them on separate occasions with Christie in France, Casey in Germany and Katie in Japan.

Of course he didn't know any of them were married at the time and he had run into them at various bars for Casey and Christie while he had met Katie at the beach. When he had met and hooked up with them he wasn't looking for a relationship at all with him being on a break with Scarlett, only needed to relieve some stress but once he moved to Langley Falls it just seemed to work with him in a relationship and knew that Scarlet wouldn't mind given she knew about his situation from day one.

It just took him a while to remember the three from the mixture of how long he has seen them, his missions preoccupying all of his time and that the times being with them were very brief. Now that he could somewhat relax he easily remembered them though he figured the three wouldn't remember him at all due to the countless people they probably slept with.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Francine asked as she snapped him from his thoughts before he chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, just remembered something that could help you defend against the Ladybugs but I will need you to be brave for it" he said as she nodded before he told her his brief past with each of them and his idea for getting them to leave her alone for good.

 **-Next Day, Evening-**

Francine nervously stood in the parking lot of the Red State grocery store as she had called the Ladybugs to meet them there to 'exchange dirt'. On the walk over had been in a nervous wreck passing by various women and noticed that they were wearing the 'Ladybug brooch' over their breasts. She didn't realize before of how serious this was and of how many people were actually involved. Only Naruto's voice was able to keep her calm as much as possible despite her shaking like a leaf.

"Are you sure this will work Naruto? How will you get the three to actually show up?" Francine asked as her earpiece turned back on.

" _Those three women are all about gossip_ " Naruto replied from the earpiece in her ear. " _Calling them and telling them you are ready to exchange your dirt will be more than enough to get them to meet with you and when they show up you just have to tell them what we rehearsed_ " he said as she nervously nodded as she saw their car pull up

" _If you're still nervous or forgetting anything just remember I will still be here to help_." he said as she nodded again before the Ladybugs exited their car.

"So Francine, you finally cheated on your husband? I hope you took enough pictures to prove it and satisfy us" Christie said as Francine frowned.

"I haven't cheated on my husband but I have got dirt on you three to leave me alone" Francine said as she gathered her courage and pulled a file from her purse before she tossed it towards them.

"What is this?" Casey asked as she picked up the file from the ground. Once opening it they grew pale as it was full of photos of them and their affairs in plain view.

"I have a friend who can easily find things out so I merely asked for a favor and he was more than willing to help me. If you don't leave me, my house and my family alone I will have these scattered all down the streets of Langley Falls and in every store" Francine said threateningly as the three Ladybugs glared at her.

"She's bluffing, she wouldn't actually do that" Katie said as Francine frowned.

"Hmm I think your right. Girls seize her." Christie said as she snapped her fingers.

Francine was confused for a moment there until she felt some people come from behind and grab her and dragged her to the area of the parking lot where the shopping carts were located. She soon found her wrists and ankles tied to the metallic polls and she couldn't budge at all.

"Last chance, Francine. Join us or die just like Anne" Christie said as Francine struggled.

"Naruto help" she whispered as she struggled to break free.

" _Francine I'm on my way, just hang on!"_ he said over the earpiece as she heard the earpiece cut off as she figured he was rushing towards her.

"Well it seems she wants to die. Rack 'em up!" Christie said as she ordered one of the Ladybugs to get the shopping carts together and lined them up towards Francine's position.

She struggled more as even if she knew Naruto was coming she didn't want to die. She still had so much to do and hoped that Naruto or anyone would come and save her.

"Stop!" Francine opened her eyes and saw Linda holding the shopping carts just inches from Francine.

"Linda!" Francine said glad to see her friend in front of her.

"Excuse me, this is an invitation-only function." Katie said as they glared at Linda.

"All I ask is that you let me say good-bye to Francine" Linda said as she turned towards Francine and walked over to her with a determined look in her eyes.

Francine was confused at what Linda was going to do until she pulled her face towards her and gave her a deep kiss that quickly shocked since she hasn't kissed a girl for a long time, except for her daughter when she was in her 'teenager' mindset a while back but it was completely different from that due to the passion Linda was giving her.

Francine felt Linda's tongue massage against hers while the intensity of the kiss was a lot to take it. Her limbs went limp while she wanted to hold Linda close to her but the bindings were holding her in place.

From Linda's perspective she enjoyed it, despite the circumstances. She smiled as her hands left Francine's face and went towards the back of her head to keep the kiss going the other hand being placed on Francine's lower back to press her up against her as Francine moaned in pleasure.

'Even after all these years, I still got it' Linda thought as used every experience she had during her experimenting from college with her female partners and used it to save Francine.

Unknown to the occupants in the parking lot, Naruto had just arrived to the scene due to the Ladybugs closing up the streets with their connections. As he arrived at the parking lot on foot he noticed what was happening and saw Linda and Francine in a deep kiss while it brought back the memories of his own personal deep kiss with Francine.

"No wonder she wouldn't cheat on her husband with another man" Casey said in amazement seeing the two women kiss.

"You know, sweeties, this is pretty juicy dirt we have on her" Katie said with a smirk.

"Okay Francine, we'll let you live since I believe we are even but if you want to keep it that way then you will keep those pictures hidden. If you don't we'll out you faster than Katie goes through Vicodin." Christie said as Katie practically swallowed a full bottle of Vicodin pills down to prove their point.

As the Ladybugs left, Linda broke the kiss, leaving Francine in a daze with her eyes glazed over and having some drool coming out of her mouth while Linda got her out of her binds.

"Francine, thank goodness you are safe" the two heard as they turned and saw Naruto run over to them and gave them both a hug which they didn't mind since they felt Naruto up against them.

"Linda what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Linda blushed a bit.

"Duh, its Wednesday, our grocery shopping day" Linda said with a smile getting Naruto and Francine to remember that she was right, with all that was going on they forgot that it was their shopping day.

"Huh, isn't that funny? I thought my boring routine was killing me but it ended up saving my life. And that fake lesbian kiss, what a great idea!" Francine said as Linda felt a little off about that.

"Fake. Yeah, of course it was" Linda said nervously as she rubbed her arm before she felt that she needed to get this feeling off of her chest as she gathered her courage and decided to stop hiding everything.

"Francine...that wasn't a fake lesbian kiss. I have had a massive crush on you as well as Naruto ever since the block party a while back and I decided I've had enough of it" she said as she pulled Francine in for another kiss before she broke it and quickly pulled Naruto into a deep kiss as well before breaking away.

"Man it feels so damn good to finally get that off of my chest. Woo, feels like so much weight just flew right off" Linda said as she was in a bit of a rush and so happy on what she just did.

Naruto and Francine were in a bit of a daze before she looked over to him and chuckled "You think she could join as well?" she whispered to him as he chuckled and sighed before shrugging. This didn't escape Linda's hearing as she caught on what they just said.

"Join what? Oh my god you _were_ having an affair with Naruto weren't you!" Linda asked shocked as Francine shook her head.

"N-No. Not yet...No" Francine stuttered out as Naruto calmed her down and looked at Linda.

"How about you join us as we go to my house, would be best if we can explain from there since there needs to be a long talk between a lot of us" he said as he led them to his car while he texted everyone in his group telling them he needed to talk with them all urgently.

 **-Naruto's House-**

"Girls are you all home?" he asked as it took him an hour to get home due to the traffic from the streets being closed.

"Yeah what was so important?" Lisa asked as Hayley grew confused from seeing her mother and her friend Linda following Naruto.

"Well let's just say a lot happened and as much as I wanted to call you all earlier but everyone was so busy but with what just happened it can't wait any longer" he said as Francine nervously moved behind his back while Linda's eyes seemed to spark as her mind made the connection.

"This is a harem isn't it" Linda said as she shocked everyone in the room as he hadn't told Linda of his situation yet.

"Y-Yes but how did you figure that out so quickly?" Lisa asked as Linda giggled.

"Honey, with how I grew up I know what a harem looks like" Linda said as she turned to Naruto. "You see when I was little my mom was a member of my dad's harem but when we had to escape our home he only was able to take my mother with him. After moving here he was upset at not being able to save everyone else so he decided to only stay with my mother" she said with a frown before Hayley gasped as she was able to guess why they were called.

"Mom! Please do not tell me you actually want to be with my boyfriend!?" Hayley yelled in shock as Francine held up her hands.

"It's not my fault! I am so tired of your father's neglect and near-abuse that Naruto's kindness made me fall for him. I haven't done anything except for maybe suck his dick but I pushed that on him and he made sure to not go any further" Francine said as the girls looked to him as he sighed.

"Let's all just sit down and let me explain before more people start yelling" he said as Lisa nodded while he led them into the house.

He was able to tell Linda of his situation and the others of what had happened with Francine and Linda and thankfully Linda didn't seem to be weirded out by it too much and the others didn't seem to mind what they did, except for Hayley who looked like she was about to blow.

"Seems like you care about everyone here so it isn't like you are just adding girls to sleep around more" Linda said as Hayley slammed her hands down on the table angrily.

"I don't care about Linda joining but my own mom!? What the hell!?" Hayley yelled as Francine frowned and stood up.

"Hayley, can we maybe talk alone about this?" Francine asked as she pulled Hayley away from the table.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were seeing Hayley so this might be awkward" Linda said as he nodded with Lisa frowned.

"While I wish we could have been warned before you did everything" Lisa said with a frown as he sighed.

"Sorry everyone but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing" he said as Lisa, Janet and Lindsay giggled.

"Foxy, relax. We know it's not like you can handle how you attract women" Tiffany teased him as she trailed her finger down his arm.

He nodded while he couldn't help but worry how the talk between Francine and Hayley was going.

 **-Hayley's Room-**

"Mom, seriously what the hell!? You cheat on dad, which I honestly don't care about but with my boyfriend of all people!? Why the hell would you do that?" Hayley yelled as Francine frowned and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Hayley I don't know if you noticed but your father isn't the most caring or sweet man and a woman can only handle so much" Francine said as she clenched her fists.

"I grew tired of watching you and Naruto constantly make love and love each other with more passion that I have had in my 20 years of marriage!" Francine yelled as tears ran down her cheeks as she stood up and looked towards Hayley. "I didn't mean to fall in love with Naruto! Trust me I tried to stop these feelings but I honestly couldn't and realized that I honestly want to be with him instead of your father" she said before she was surprised by Hayley wrapping her in a hug.

"Mom, its fine" Hayley said with a sigh as she rubbed her mother's back. "I understand how you couldn't help but fall for him and I am sorry for not being more private about it" Hayley said as she ended with a blush from the fact her mother had watched them several times.

"I don't want to hurt you Hayley, you're my daughter and I love you so if you honestly don't want this to happen I guess I can hold it in" she said before Hayley shook her head.

"No, I can't make you do that. If you really love Naruto then be with him. I guess I can share him with you but you have to keep it a secret from Dad as well as everyone else" she said as her mother got a massive smile while she hugged her.

"Oh Hayley thank you so much for being okay with this" Francine cried out as Hayley smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome mom, we should probably head back to the kitchen to tell them everything is okay" Hayley said as her mom nodded.

"Oh and a small word of warning, Naruto is a major ass man and will show it a lot of attention so you might want to buy some lube to help, trust me when I say you will need it" Hayley teased as her mother licked her lips with a smirk as they left her room.

"Oh trust me, I know from watching you two go at it so much. I'm sure I can handle it" Francine teased back as she gave her butt a light slap before heading back down the stairs leaving a slightly shocked Hayley before she snapped out of it and followed after her mother.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked as Francine sat next to him and Hayley sat back down at the table.

"Yes but no sex at our house, only at Naruto's house" Hayley said sternly leaving no room for any argument.

Francine frowned slightly as she nodded but her head was already full of kinky places for Naruto to take her around her house the next time she was home alone.

"I guess it is Francine and Linda's turn to officially join" Janet said as she giggled at the two elder women. "I hope you can handle it, he gets wild in bed" she teased as they both blushed.

"W-Well I want to wait until he takes me on a nice date before that happens" Linda said as Naruto smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"That sounds great Linda since I do still owe you for not taking you along to the gallery" he said as she smiled and leaned against him, and give him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back.

Francine smiled as she leaned against Naruto and rubbed his arm. She wanted to wait for a special occasion as well like Linda but with everything that happened from the bathroom incident to Linda's intense kiss she doubted she could wait.

Lisa smiled as she realized Francine's all too familiar 'trying to hide that I am horny' look got up from her seat "Well since we have everything all settled I think we can go back to what we were doing before since I am sure my parents are confused why I hurried out of the house" she said as everyone nodded.

"Yeah I do have to get back to studying since I have a test soon" Tiffany said as Hayley nodded.

Naruto smiled as all of his girls gave him kisses as they left before Lisa pulled him in close to her. "Be sure to give her a good time" she whispered before she gave him another kiss on the cheek and left, leaving only him Francine and Linda in the house.

"I-I'm going to head home to tell Bob about what happened" she said as Naruto frowned.

"Will Bob be okay with all this? I mean you are married" he said as she laughed with a smile.

"Naruto, Bob is gay. We are only married because we were forced into it, he is totally okay with me going after you just like I am fine with him trying to find a boyfriend" she said as he nodded, a little surprised by it.

"Huh never knew he was gay. Not that there is anything wrong with that honestly, just didn't realize it" Naruto said trying to fix things up to which Linda couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah I know, he took a few acting classes back in college to help cover things up socially especially with his work in communications" she said as made her way to the door.

"So when would be fine for our date?" Naruto asked as he opened it for her with a smile.

"Well maybe later in the week since Bob's parents are coming over soon. I'll call you tomorrow to give you a basic idea when since it's pretty late anyways right now as you can see" Linda said as she looked out and saw the sun fully set.

"Alright, let me know what time would work best alright" Naruto said as she nodded with a smile

"Of course, goodnight Naruto." she said as she gave him another deep kiss as he put his hands on her hips and held her close as she enjoyed the kiss before heading home with a happy smile on her face.

He smiled as he closed the door before Francine had him pressed against it and pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss as he felt her tongue enter his mouth.

"I'm sorry Naruto but now that I can finally be with you I can't wait" Francine said in between her kisses before she trailed kisses down his jawline and all over his neck.

"If this is what you want then I am more than happy to give it" he whispered into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe that caused her to moan softly before he picked her up in a princess carry, making sure to give her ass a soft squeeze.

"Oh~ Are we heading to the bedroom now?" she asked as she moaned again from the feeling of the man she loved squeezing her ass.

"Of course, I have a gorgeous woman begging for me to make love to her so I'm going to give her what she wants" he said as he kissed her neck and quickly made his way up the stairs as she let out a squeal of excitement as they quickly reached his bedroom.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Naruto smiled as he laid Francine down on the bed gently as he looked into her happily smiling face. He was happy that at least at the moment she didn't look guilty or anything for what they are about to do. Which he felt she shouldn't anyway with the way Stan treats her, he was lucky she didn't leave him years ago.

He slowly started to kiss her soft lips and made sure to savor their feeling with each time they touched. His hands slowly inched down her sides and wrapped around her narrow waist as he pulled her body close to his. Naruto smiled happily as he felt her arms wrap around his head and her hands run through his hair. She then pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss as she tried to contest his tongue that had invaded her mouth with no success.

Francine couldn't believe the amount of passion she was feeling right now. She hadn't felt like this in years. Stan in recent years had been so dull in bed, all he seemed to care about his himself and making sure she didn't have any more children. Her needs had not been met in a long time. But this, this was what she always wanted. With all the thrill, the passion, the intensity that had been missing. This is how making love should be not a contest or a race to see who can finish first. Not like of how Stan treated their sex life as time passed.

Francine let out a soft moan as she started to feel Naruto's hand slowly running up her legs, she felt his warm hands stroke against the skin on her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted him close to her, against her, inside her. And every glorious second of this was near unbearable till he was deep inside of her and making her beg for more.

Naruto smirked as his hands slowly inched up her body while he felt her grind against him. He could tell how much she really wanted him, she was basically desperate to feel some real passion in her life and Naruto was going to give it to her. She let out a soft whine as he stop kissing her and moved his mouth close to her ear.

"Lift up your skirt. I want you to show me those sexy underwear you put on. I want you to show me you want me to touch you in the way you dream to be touched." Naruto said in a breathful tone into her ear.

He could hear her panting from the intensity of it all. Her breathing became even deeper as he start to nibble on her neck, kissing up down her soft slender neck.

Francine loved the way Naruto was taking charge of her. It wasn't like with Stan where he would be overly aggressive and not really build the tension or pleasure for her. He would just care about getting himself off.

Francine wanted to show Naruto how badly she wanted this and as their make-out session went on she grew to want it even more. She slowly took her hands off of his broad back and moved them down to her dress. As she did this she didn't break eye contact with the man hovering over her as she slowly pulled her dress up higher and higher till it was up past her waist revealing her white panties. Which she knew were now becoming transparent from her arousal dampening them with every action her new lover performed on her.

Naruto absolutely loved the look of this 40 year old Milf looking up at him with a shyness yet clear lust filled look in her eyes as she hike up her skirt revealing her wet panties to him. He instantly wanted them to become even more wet, he wanted them to become completely dripping wet. He smiled as he moved to the side of her and ran his hand back up her now bare thighs before going up higher and higher till he was running his hand right on the rim of her panties and could feel her body spasm a little as he touched closer to her womanhood.

He smirked as he took his hand and started to trail his fingers right on the middle of her panties, stroking her through them. He enjoyed the music of her loud moans as they left her mouth as her body jerked up from his feeling on her hungry womanhood. He kept stroking her as moan after moan left her mouth. His fingers became more and moister as he could feel how wet she was through the wet thin fabric protecting her pussy.

As he continued to pet her more he could see her panties becoming so we he could see a clear outline of her womanhood through them. He smiled as he started to stroke right on her lower lips with more force than he was before.

He loved hearing her moan louder even panting out his name every so often as he continued. After a while he started to see the clear bulge that was her swelling clit through the now damp rag that once was her panties. He knew he couldn't leave it untouched as he was sure she suffered enough from her husband.

Naruto smiled as he leaned over and start to kiss and lick her glistening neck as he moved his hand and started to stroke her hardened clit.

Francine was slowly losing herself in the bliss as Naruto stimulated her lower half. Out of all the men she has been with, none has shown her body this kind of attention before. The feeling of his hands massaging and stroking on her pussy was too good that it started to send her mind into a daze. All she could do was bite her bottom lip as moan after moan slipped from between them. She knew she wouldn't last long at this rate, she had gone far too long without real simulant and to be on the receiving end of so much right now was too much for her.

"Oh Naruto. I am close. Please more, give me more. I am about to cum!" Francine yelled out without any shame. At this point she didn't care about anything besides keeping this feeling going for as long as she could.

Smiling as he knew she wouldn't last but a few more minutes, Naruto started to probe her pussy through her panties. The slight sounds of the wet cloth working its way inside her was a major turn on for him as he pushed the first knuckle of his finger inside of her. He then used it to massage around inside of her. The way her pussy seemed to try and draw him in deeper made him know that she really wanted more inside of her. He smirked as he traced the entrance to her wet flower over and over using his thumb to keep rubbing her hard clit.

"Y-Yes! That is it. I-I'm cumming Naruto. Shit! I am cumming!" was all Francine was able to say as she arched her back and curled her toes as she felt a torrent of cum and piss flow out of her. She couldn't believe that she was brought to a squirt from feeling another man besides her husband touch her. She never did that even when her husband touched her. This felt so much better than anything she has ever felt before.

Naruto couldn't help but feel proud as he looked at the panting, wet older woman lying on his bed and loved the sight of her half closed eyes with a puddle slowly forming under her. He could still see through her wet panties as her pussy twitching form its release. He smiled as he went down to her lower half and gripped the rim of her panties before he lifted her legs in the air and slowly pulled them off of her. He was blessed with the sight of Francine's glorious pussy. It had full puffy lips, a slightly hooded but clearly erect clit, and a patch of brown public hair over top of it, with clear liquid pouring from it from her recent release running right down her thighs.

After feeling herself come, she felt satisfied after so long after repressing herself in her unsatisfied marriage with Stan. Of course this was only just the start, the appetizer, and now she knew she was going to be entering the main course. She looked up at the man that made her feel this good and she saw him leaning over her with her wet panties in his hand as he lean down and kissed her which she returned fully as she couldn't get enough of his taste on her lips.

She gave off a whimper when he broke the kiss but he kept a grin on his face that sent a shiver up her spine. She then saw him hold up her panties and use his hands to open them up and show how the crotch was dripping wet and the large amount of her cum on them. She bit her lip as she saw him lower it down to right in front of her face.

"Lick it. Lick your dirty panties Francine. I want you to taste the arousal a man other than your husband has given you." Naruto said with a cocky smirk to clearly to drive home the point. He wanted her to accept what she is doing, to know what she was doing, and also to be aroused by all of it even the taboo of it.

Francine blushed as she saw just how wet her panties were, she looked and saw that they are even dripping from when she squirted into them. She bit her lip again as she thought about what he said, she had tasted herself before even though it has been a while since. It was the fact this person made her orgasm harder than ever before right now wasn't the man she took her vows with. But the man she married never made her feel like this, never gave her this kind of pleasure, never made her feel this loved. She looked at her panties, those were the evidence that she enjoyed Naruto more than Stan. And she was told to embrace it and savor it, which she wanted to do whole heartedly as she felt so complete with him.

Francine leaned her head up and instantly smelled the strong smell of her pussy and arousal coming off of her panties and couldn't help get turned on even more. Knowing she was about to do something so dirty she opened her mouth and hung her tongue from it and slowly inched her tongue closer and closer to them till she finally made contact with them. She quivered as she ran her tongue up from one end of the crotch of her panties to the other. Her taste was drowned in the taste of her own pleasure, the pleasure of this other man has given her. This thought caused her to lick at a faster pace. Almost like a dog, as she lapped at her panties and couldn't get enough of her own taste. Naruto saw this and wanted to make sure she got all she wanted as he took her panties and gently put them in her mouth.

"Since you can't get enough of the taste of your naughty pussy suck on those while I enjoy your sexy milf of a body more." Naruto told her as he saw her eyes gloss over as she did what he said and started to suck on the panties that were now in her mouth.

Naruto then took his hands and spread her legs nice and wide as he took off his pants and boxers. Francine stopped basking in the taste of her own sex for a moment to look at Naruto's huge erection. This wasn't her first time looking at it as she had seen it before and even tasted it, but seeing it now where she knows it is going to fill her pussy made it seem in a whole new light. It looked longer, thicker, more intimidating as well as alluring.

She felt Naruto grip her hips and pull her closer to him before he took the head of his shaft and started to run it against her wet pussy lips. He smiled as he held her in place as they tried to spasm under the stimulation of his hot tool touching her already sensitive lips.

"I want to hear you say it. Say it with your own soiled panties in your mouth that you want to me claim you, to fuck you, to do things to you that you never dreamed of. To make you and your mind and your body forget all about Stan. Say it and I will fuck you till you can't see straight." Naruto told her as he keep grinding against her. He made sure he flicked his head against her swollen clit each time making her spasm every time.

"Fmmm Me, pweeese!" she yelled out as best as she could with her wet panties in her mouth.

"Come on you can do it, yell past your cum soaked panties" he whispered out as she somehow used her tongue to push the panties aside while they were still in her mouth.

"Pwease fuck me! I wamt it. Give me that hurse cuck of yurs" she moaned out as best as she could with her partially gagged before he stroked her cheek while her panties filled her mouth again.

"Good, besides I think you've waited long enough" he whispered out as she vigorously nodded as he slid his hands down to squeeze her ass to get a better grip on her.

He slowly slid right into her, inch by inch expanding her velvety walls getting Francine hitch her breath despite her being gagged. She let out a quivering moan through her panties as she felt him push through her. The sensation was so good that she kept on lapping and sucking her panties more and more.

He smiled as he slowly started thrusting in and out of her pussy to draw out the sensation for her. He knew she had a past with men and had even given birth to two children but she still felt so tight as her insides almost didn't want to let him go.

"Francine, you really want me in you don't you?" he asked as she moaned and nodded her head slowly as he thrusted back into her getting her moan again and again with each time their pelvis' met.

She was practically in heaven now feeling so filled after so long and she wanted more of this glorious feeling. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he smiled and gave her ass another hard squeeze.

Francine's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him hit her core repeatedly before it almost seemed to open for him before all 12 inches of his dick rammed into her and hit the very end of her womb, making her eyes go completely back, lost in the sea of lust.

"Naruto!" she panted out as her panties fell half out of her mouth from the loud moan she let out. "God, please fuck me more!" she moaned as drool dribbled out of her mouth.

Naruto grinned as he lifted Francine up and put her on her hands and knees, making sure not to pull out of her. Francine almost came again just from being put into this position after feeling her insides churn since she always loved being fucked from behind but Stan never did her like this. Naruto then gripped her ass nice and tight which got a loud moan from the woman he was currently kissing her womb with his dick.

He then started to pump inside of her over and over, with the full intent to reshape her insides to forget ever having children or her husband's dick and to only be fit for his hard dick.

"Tell me Francine who fucks you better me or Stan? Whose dick feels better inside of you? Who owns this body of yours? Who is it you want to flood your womb now with his hot cum and get you pregnant?" Naruto asked her as he knew it was a gambit seeing how bringing up her husband might turn her off but he wanted her to be his now. He wanted her to crave him from this point onward and he was going to fuck her till she admitted what she wanted.

"D-Don't as-sk me th-at please." Francine pants out. She has never been fucked his deep or this hard before in her entire life. Naruto's horse like dick was stroking against her the inside of her womb each time he bottomed out inside of her and it felt so good. She knew what the answers to his questions would be if she was forced to answer and if she did nothing could go back to being the same.

"Well if you won't admit at all I think some persuasion is in order" he said as he brought his hand up and smacked her ass hard getting her to yelp in surprise before she started to moan harder. Seeing that she responded much like her daughter he struck her plump jiggling ass again with slightly more force to it. He knew she was enjoying it by the way her pussy clamped down every time he spanked the luscious ass of hers.

"Every time you don't answer I will spank you again. So once again I'm going to ask you again. Who?" Naruto said as he slapped her ass again getting Francine to bite her lower lip. He kept on slapping her ass more and more and she couldn't take it.

"N-Naruto please don't make me answer." Francine pleads feeling herself cum on the long hard raw dick still pumping inside of her fucking her through her orgasm. She never knew she would enjoy being spanked so much but it made her feel so alive, so naughty, it pushed her to the edge every time his hand came down on her now reddening ass.

She was then greeted by more strikes to her ass. She felt herself cum again, she has lost track of how many times she came and relieved herself on him and still he doesn't stop. In fact she felt him going even harder and deeper inside of her. Francine could feel her mind going blank and all she can think about if the feeling of this young man less than half her age fucking her married pussy raw with seeming every intent to cum so deep inside her she wouldn't be shocked if she ended up pregnant with his child. Which as of right now none of that mattered compared to the need of wanting him to keep fucking her and spanking her ass. 

"I'm asking you again Francine. Who? Who? Who?" Naruto demanded as he kept on slapping her ass every time he asked that got her at her breaking point and he knew just the thing that would push her over it if she was anything like her daughter. Naruto then took his other hand and used the cum from her pussy to lube up his fingers and push two of them inside her winking ass in one hard push. He then started to vigorously pump his fingers into her tight asshole while he spanked her red ass cheeks the whole time he just kept pumping his hard dick inside her wrecked pussy all at once.

"YOU! YOU! It's all you Naruto! Please keep spanking my ass! Keep hitting me hard I need this!" Francine finally caving in and relenting to his demands.

"Me what! Say it. Say what I am. Say I am a better lover than your husband, say that your made for my hard dick now, say you want my fucking kids as I fuck you, say that it is my cum you're hungry for now. I want you to admit and confess as I am balls deep inside you reshaping your pussy for my thick dick that you are mine. If you do that I will fuck you," he said before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "The same way I do Hayley and the other girls. Wouldn't you like that to be fucked just like a twenty year old? To scream at the top of your lungs as you cum over and over. To feel every hole you have drowned in hot cum. If you SAY IT!" Naruto said as he thrusted hard into her with his dick and jammed her fingers inside of her ass.

"YES! Yes to it all! You are better than anyone else I have ever been with, better than Stan by miles on end! I was practically born to be you're cum dump and hungry for your stallion dick! I want you to reshape everything inside of me and mark me as yours! I must have you and only you Naruto!" Francine screamed out as she felt everything at once as her body spasmed in the biggest orgasm she ever had in her life breaking her mind in the process.

As she experienced the most amazing orgasm she ever felt while confessing her love of another man's dick Naruto himself found his peak and pumped into her harder going as far back inside of her as he could and came as deep inside of her as he could while he saw Francine gasp for air and thrust her hips back impaling herself on him to receive as much of his seed inside of her as she could.

Once their orgasms died down Naruto slowly pulled out of her making sure Francine watched as his cum covered dick came out of her ruined pussy. Thinking they are done Francine falls on the bed laying on her stomach panting feeling her new adulter of a lover's seed pouring out of her.

Wanting to keep this sexual high a bit longer she weakly crawled over to Naruto's cock and started lapping up their mixed juices before she slowly took his dick whole into her mouth. He groaned feeling this sensation of his sore erection.

"Get my dick clean and wet and I will give you a reward you will really enjoy." Naruto told her as he put his hand on top of her head to help her go deeper down on his dick. While he leaned over her and reached for with her swinging ass in the air and to her shock he started to finger her tight ass again.

"Mmm, I can definitely see where Hayley got her skills from but you have no trouble swallowing all of my dick" he said as she didn't respond at all with all of her attention is towards his dick.

Once he felt she had savored his dick for long enough he pulled out of her mouth to see her pout and look up at him wonder why he stopped before he then went to the other side of the bed and laid down with his hard dick sticking up in the air silently telling her to get on.

Francine almost scurried over and tried to impale her cum filled pussy back on his dick before he gripped her hips tight to stop her from going down.

"Oh no Francine this time I am going to fuck your tight little ass as I spank it. But you will be the one to lower yourself down on it. You will use my dick to fuck your tight ass as you pussy pours cum out of it. But! But that will only happen if you beg…. Beg to be fucked in your tight ass, the same way I do Hayley. She loves to have her tight ass fucked and if you want to feel the same pleasure, passion, joy, rush that she feels you will beg to be fucked up your naughty ass the same way your daughter likes it." Naruto told her with a serious face seeing the shocked look on Francine's as it was clear she didn't see this coming.

"B-But I've never done it there before. I don't know if it'll fit all of it" she said in worry since she had never done anal.

"Hmm well that is very interesting to hear my dear. Seems Hayley really takes more from you than we all thought. Don't worry we'll take time for you to adjust all of me" he said as he saw her nod and slowly lower herself until she felt his hands on her sore rear.

"Nah ah ah. You need permission now Francine to use my dick to satisfy your needs. Now beg for it" Naruto said as he lowered her towards his lower head and brushing it against her tight ass. She could feel the heat and the wetness from her sucking him moments early against it. Even if she was nervous of taking something so long and thick inside her she could feel her asshole start to wink and twitch almost begging to be filled by this young stallion's dick.

"Please Naruto, I want you to take my anal virginity and wreck my ass" Francine said as she turned around and brought her hands to her ass cheeks and spread them to show her lover her spasming hole.

"Like who though, if you want it you have to say who you want to be fucked like. I want to hear you say which harem sister you want to have your tight asshole fucked like. I want you to say you want to be fucked just like Hayley, like your daughter. I want you to beg to moan and scream like you, feel the same pleasure she feels when she took my hard dick in her tight ass till I flooded it with my cum." He told her as he let her go a little lower down till her tight ass was being prodded by the hot head of his cock.

"I-I want to be like my daughter. I want you to fuck me like Hayley. I want to feel the exact feeling you gave her when I spied on you all those weeks ago" the blonde woman said as she went to her pussy for a moment to grab some of dripping juices with his seed and put it over her spasming asshole to lube it up.

Naruto grinned as he finally got his milf of a lover to beg to be fucked like her daughter. He then let go of her hips and put his hands on her ass only providing support. He gave her a nod to let her know she can now start to lower herself down and use his hard dick to fuck herself in her ass for the first time.

Once having him invade her rectum inch by inch was too good for words to describe that it was nothing she had ever experienced. His dick was spreading and stretching her out more and more and was nearly too much to bare. After waiting for a moment to fully adjust she had started to lift her ass up before bringing it back down. It felt too good as the pleasure coursed through her body and she didn't want to stop as her ass started to get a mind of its own moving up and down his meaty pole.

He enjoyed seeing Francine panting with her hair a mess from sweat as she put her hands on his chest to brace herself as she pumped her own hips to fuck herself in the ass. Wanting to get more of a response out of her he leaned up making her drop her whole weight on his dick forcing it deeper then she had driven it herself as he started to kiss and suck on her neck using one hand to reach towards her breasts to massage one and its hard nipple.

The whole time this is going on he used his other hand to spank her ass. Every time he felt her slow her speed he would spank her even harder making her jump up and force him in deep against hollowing out her once tight ass.

Of course he wanted to see her face and reactions of her going down his pole so he decided to stop Francine from going down on him for a moment. This of course made her turn her head to see Naruto twirl his finger around and she weakly nodded her head before he went back down.

She then started going down again before in one move of turning herself around. This got her to feel him churn inside of her rectum before she was fully facing Naruto in her glistening, naked glory.

"O-oh god yes! F-uck Me! Keep going into my naughty ass. It feels so good. I l-love you. Only you and your dick will ever go inside me again! I want to feel you cum in me over and over and wash out my insides. I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming from being fucked in my ass! I am such a slutty wife and mother and I love it." Francine shouted at the top of her lungs. She knew what she said was true. She was a bad wife for having another man's cum flooding her pussy as well as plundering her tight ass to the point she knew she wouldn't be able to sit right for quite some time. But even more so she was a woman that hasn't felt truly loved, cared for, passion, or anything true care in a long time and now she had that with the young man making love to her whole body at this moment. And that is all she cared about right now.

"That is right Francine. You are mine now and I will pleasure your body from this on day forward. Your sexy mouth, ass, breast, and pussy; I will make sure every part of you feel true bliss. And I will make sure you have more of my hot cum inside you then you will know what to do with. Because from this moment onward you aren't Francine, 'Stan's wife', you are Francine who is also my lover." Naruto told her as he looked into her eyes the whole time as she was panting but he make sure to convey all the love and feelings he meant in his words and if her glazed over lust filled eyes showed right she felt the same love he did. He smiled as he kissed her lips passionately and gripped her ass and started to pump her himself on his hard dick.

This had the effect he wanted as soon after that she had to break the kiss to throw her head back as she had the largest orgasm of her life "Oh fuck! Naruto, I-I'm cumming again! You're making me cum from my ass while you fill it up with your hot cum!" she yelled out as she covered Naruto in her juices much like she did when she squirted on him earlier before.

At the same time she felt Naruto twitching dick finally release and shot a massive bursts of his cum which felt like molten lava deep inside her ass. He kept pumping inside her now loose ass as she felt his cum build up in her ass knowing it will pour out the second he pulled out of her tight ass.

Everything went black during Francine's orgasm as she fell limply into his arms with his dick still hard and still plunged deep inside her ass. Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead and decided to let her rest but the second she woke up they would go right back at it since he hasn't had enough of his sexy milf for the night by a long shot.

 **-Lemon End-**

After the long night of vigorous sex, after she had woken up after passing out for the third time that night, the two were tired and in each other's arms. Naruto had a few things that were on his mind that he wanted to voice earlier but kept them since he didn't want to break the mood but now as they were relaxing he could finally ask.

"So Francine...I take it you aren't a natural blonde" Naruto commented as Francine gave out a tired sigh.

"Y-You noticed?" she asked as he nodded "Yeah….I'm actually a brunette. I started dying my hair when I was back in the orphanage and have been doing so ever since" she commented.

"Hmm maybe you should change it back." Naruto said chuckling as he imagined her with chocolate brown hair.

"But what if Stan notices the change and demands I change it back?" Francine said worriedly.

"Well I don't know if a wig would do you justice for covering up your nice and silky hair" he commented making her hum in pleasure as he was raking her hair with his fingers. "But if he doesn't like it then I say he can go fuck himself since it is your hair" he said as she giggled softly.

"You know what I could go for?" Francine said turning to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously as Francine licked her lips.

"Some muffins and a side of Naruto's baby batter to go." Francine said huskily before diving at him starting another love making session that would last all the way till the sun rises.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Official pairings:**

Lisa Silver (Main #1)

Hayley Smith (Main #2)

Sooleawa'Uha (Main #3)

Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4)

Scarlet Reynolds (Main #5/Submissive)

Francine (secret relationship)

Qurchhhh (Female Pink Furry Alien that looks like Kim Kardashian)

Linda (Francine's Iranian friend/secret Relationship/Bisexual)

Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent)

Michelle (Angel lawyer)

Akiko (Older - 16 year old)

Becky Arangino (lives/saved)

Amy/red head (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode)

Lindsay Coolidge

Jeanine Winthrop

Jenny Bowen

Carmen Selectra (saved/lives)

Amy (blonde cheerleader)

 **One night stands or so:**

Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Gwen Ling (Francine's sister)

 **Stress relief/friends with benefits:**

Janet Lewis (Principal's daughter)

Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name)

Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name)

Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom)

Jessica

Charlotte (lying about being an offender to mess with the boys)

Ally (Roger's life coach)

Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)

Debbie (BBW)

Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show)

and other cheerleaders and strippers

 **Kurama Pairing:**

Matatabi,

OC,

Amaterasu (Okami),

Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_


	8. American Kitsune VIII

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed last chapter where Francine finally joined. We are still planning to get some of the girls pregnant in the future and are still excited about that.**

 **Also before you can be my Beta, you need to write in reviews or PM your strengths, weaknesses, grammar, are you good to work with or are you going to waste my time trying to take over my story? Are you loyal and be reliable like my bud Sora, Jebest and DragonPony?**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have their good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **-Langley Falls Shopping Mall-**

"This mall disgusts me. It's built on sacred land once ruled by proud indigenous people and what do we reduce them to?! Chief Shop-a-holic" Hayley said in exhaustion as she pointed to the large purple tinted, see-through statue of an Indian chief holding shopping bags while it told everyone about a discount on TVs.

"What kind of idiot would buy the materialistic crap that they sell here" Hayley complained as Naruto rubbed her back to calm her down as he, Hayley. Francine and Steve stood in front of one of the mall's many stores.

"I think I have an idea of who" Naruto said with a sigh before Stan walked out of the store towards them excitedly.

"Look at all this cool stuff! A glow in the dark rake, a money suit, a Flava-Flave clock and a cool robot frog that does cool stuff when you speak Taiwanese" Stan said as he spoke a random Taiwanese phrase to make the frog kick its legs.

"Stan, while it is great the CIA gave you a $20,000 bonus for a most at basic testimony to congress but at this rate it will be gone in no time" Francine said with a frown as Stan's wastefulness was getting to her before she held in a soft moan as she felt Naruto's hand on her back, which eventually went down and groped her ass.

It had been a week since she had officially started having an affair with Naruto and she had been loving every second of it. She had made love to him numerous times whenever Stan was off at work or when he was just ignoring her as usual.

"Hey if I don't buy all this crap the terrorists win! And don't tell me it's not a competition because it SO is" Stan said as everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Thank goodness you don't have this kind of money all the time or I could just picture your house being full of useless junk" Naruto said as even with how rich he was he didn't go around buying useless crap. He spent it on things he, or people close to him needed, the only splurge item he really bought since being a freelance agent was his Lamborghini and even that he used for his job.

"-isn't that right Francine?" he asked as he turned to see her staring at a kiosk that was for sale. "You okay Francine?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I've just always wanted a kiosk I could just never seem to raise the money" she said with a frown as she thought back to the times she tried to raise the funds.

"Dad, I'm going to the movies with the guys, can I have some money for popcorn?" Steve asked as Stan scoffed at him.

"No! Does it look like I'm made of money!?" Stan asked as Hayley groaned loudly.

"I'm going for a walk in the forest out back when you're done with this soulless materialism you can text me" she said as she pulled out her phone and started typing on it.

"You want me to come with you Hayley?" Naruto asked while walking up to her.

"No, you don't have to, stay here with mom or something. See you in a bit?" Hayley asked wanting to be alone for a while, before she left she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

"Okay but be safe, I think Kurama is wandering around out there since we did bring him with" he said as Hayley nodded and gave him a wave before wandering off.

"Steve, you don't need popcorn, I made you some muffins" Francine said as he walked back to them.

"Cool, your muffins are the best! I can sell them to my friends and buy popcorn" Steve said as he ran off to the movie theater.

"Your friends would pay money for my muffins?" Francine said confused until a lightbulb went off as she grew a smile. "That's it! People would pay money for my muffins and there is an available kiosk" she said before she looked towards Stan, since she felt terrible asking Naruto for the money.

"All I need is someone with a little startup money who believes in me" Francine said as Stan slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Francine, you know what I'm going to do?" Stan said as Francine's eyes lit up. "I'm going to wear my money suit to your grand opening when you find that someone who believes in you" he said before he walked off into another store while she frowned and looked longingly towards the kiosk.

"It's can't be too much to start it up, why don't we go take a look?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Francine's back with a smile as she blushed and looked up at him.

"But to make you spend money on me makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you" she said sadly before he chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Francine, I want to support all my girls with their dreams and I believe you can make it since your muffins _are_ delicious" he said with a smile as he held her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Come on, let's go see when we can get your business started" he said as she nodded with a smile and let him guide her along to the kiosk so they could fill out some of the paperwork to get them started.

 **-Hayley-**

Hayley sighed as she walked through the forest outside of the mall with a frown as the thought of it being torn down for a mall made her feel terrible since she had always loved nature and the peace it gave her.

She was thankful she fell in love with someone like Naruto who was willing to use his money to help the environment and protect nature.

"Kurama you out here?" she asked as she went deeper into the forest only to barely able to avoid being trampled on by a stampede of forest animals as she had been pushed out of the way by something.

" _ **Hayley? Are you okay girlie?**_ " Kurama asked as he ran out of the forest and frowned as he saw her on the ground as more animals ran out of the forest.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me" she said as Kurama raised a brow at her.

" _ **I didn't save you, I just got here as I rushed over when I felt your fear**_ " Kurama said as a soft melodic laugh filled the small clearing they were in.

" _That would be me that saved you dear_ " a feminine voice spoke out as they both turned to see a wolf walk out from behind the trees.

The wolf was a little bit bigger that Kurama with brownish gold fur on its back with a white snout and under belly as its puffy tail flickered behind it as its red eyes stared down at them.

Kurama instantly recognized what the wolf was a spirit like Amaterasu and himself, but felt different than them, he just couldn't put his paw on it.

"You saved me?" Hayley asked as Kurama moved in front of her and spread out his tails protectively.

" _Yes I did, you seemed to be enjoying my forest and I wouldn't want you to get hurt by accident by those scared little animals_ " the wolf said before it turned to Kurama. " _Though I am surprised to see another spirit in this world. I had thought they all were faded_ " she said as Kurama realized what had felt off about her.

" _ **Your fading aren't you? This forest is your bond and it's being destroyed**_ " he said as the wolf nodded.

" _Yes, Horo the Wise Wolf is fading because of the idiotic humans decisions and their greed and I am too weak to fend them off like I used to,_ " the wolf now named Horo said as she sat down in the clearing before she looked towards Hayley " _but I feel so much warmth from this girl, she cares for nature, do you not?_ " Horo said as Hayley stared at it in shock.

" _ **No, you are not bonding with this girl. She is under my protection and will not be affected by a spirit's wants**_ " he said as Horo chuckled and stood up.

" _Oh so it must be her mate since I don't smell a bond on her but I am not dangerous to humans when I bond_ " she said as Hayley stood up.

"What would happen if I bonded with you?" Hayley asked as she felt a warm feeling from the spirit in front of her, the same kind she got when she relaxed in a forest.

" _I am not too beneficial but at the same time I am not harmful. You would gain a protector in me and the only thing I ask in return would be a place to plant my apple tree since they destroyed my old sacred one_ " she said as Hayley rose an eyebrow.

"What's so special about this apple tree?" Hayley asked with genuine confusion.

" _It is pure fruit unlike how humans nowadays put so many chemicals in their food. These apples that grow from my tree are unaffected by anything, they will bare apples all year long and the tree will never falter when I am back to full strength as my old one died from them weakening my forest first_ " Horo said as she walked off and grabbed a small cloth bag with her paw from a nearby tree hollow and handed it to Hayley. " _It is also a focal point for me to use to appear in the human world and without it appearing before you is more difficult_ ".

" _Inside are seven seeds, when you return to your domicile plant all of them in somewhere safe and our bond will be made, if you agree to it all_ " Horo said as Hayley picked up the bag that Horo had dropped at her feet.

Hayley was about to reply before Horo faded away leaving her and Kurama in the clearing "D-Did she die?" she asked as Kurama shook his head and sniffed the bag.

" _ **No, she went into hibernation to conserve her energy since materializing, even for a few minutes takes a lot of power to do when your bond is dying**_ " Kurama said as he stood up. " _ **Come on, we should probably find Naruto and get his thoughts on this**_ " he said as Hayley nodded.

"You don't think he'd be against this will he? Because I honestly want to help her" Hayley said as Kurama chuckled.

" _ **The Kit will be fine with it, most likely wanting to help as well but we need to make sure Horo doesn't harm you in the bond**_ " Kurama said as they headed back to the mall as Hayley held the bag tightly in her hand.

 **-Langley Fall Mall-**

Naruto smiled as he helped Francine finish up her paperwork for her new kiosk as she was excited to finally being able to achieve her dream.

"Naruto, thank you so much for this! I promise you I will pay you back" Francine said as she hugged him tightly and kissed him lovingly as they were all alone in the office of the mall manager.

"You are welcome Francine but you don't have to pay me back, I am just happy to help you" he said as he kissed her back lovingly before she pulled back as the manager returned with a smile as he handed her a key.

"There is the key to the kiosk, you can start your business whenever you wish. We are happy to have your business in our mall" the manager said as Francine smiled and accepted the key with a squeal before they exited the office.

"I can't wait until I can start! I can finally start my business like I've always wanted" Francine said as she hugged his arm while they walked through the mall.

"I can try and ask some of the girls if they want to help as well since I'm going to help as well, who knows you might even get your daughter to help out." he said as she smiled happily and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"You are so sweet Naruto I swear but you seriously don't have to help me with it, you already did so much by giving me the startup money" she said as he chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Francine, I want to be there and help you as much as I can since I know you will need the help" he said as he kissed her again until they heard a throat clear behind them.

"As much as I don't mind you kissing my mom you might want to be careful where you do it" Hayley teased as they broke apart with soft blushes on their cheeks.

"Ah well you're right about that sorry." Naruto said sheepishly as he forgot where they were.

"Hayley what are you doing back so early?" Francine asked curiously

"About that I need to talk to you two in private real quick." Hayley said as she dragged Naruto and Francine along until they were outside the mall.

Once they were out Naruto noticed Kurama sitting on the hood of his car and Stan's car gone as they had parked next to each other. "Besides Stan ditching Francine here what's wrong?" he asked as Kurama huffed.

" _ **We found another spirit that wants to bond to Hayley, we can talk about it on the way home since if we make a choice it needs to be there**_ " Kurama said as Naruto frowned but nodded as Hayley went into the backseat and Francine sat up front as she couldn't help but think about running her kiosk.

Francine knew her first day was going to have to be tomorrow since she still had so many things to set up. From her recipes to the amount she'd need to make, her mind was racing with plans until she was snapped out of it as she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Francine, you okay there? You were zoning out for a bit there" Naruto said as she blushed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am just so excited for tomorrow to finally run my kiosk!" Francine said with a squeal as Hayley raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Wait you bought one of those kiosks? Did dad actually pay for it or did you steal the money from him?" Hayley asked as Francine shook her head.

"Neither, Naruto was very generous and bought it for me without me even having to ask. He was so sweet that I almost feel bad making him buy it for me" she said as she felt his hand stroke her thigh which made her bite her lip lightly.

"Well he is a sweetie like that, he paid for my college fees nearly the second he found out I was in debt. How are you going to thank him for it cause he loves to be thanked" Hayley said as Francine smirked back at her.

"Well, I do have a French maid outfit I have been saving for a rainy day" Francine whispered back to Hayley as she blushed dark red and smiled.

"He'll love that" Hayley said as the two laughed a bit as Naruto rose an eyebrow at the two as they whispered back and forth the entire drive back to his house. He let it be since it was probably a private mother/daughter conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" he asked as Francine shook her head with a smile.

"I am sure since I am just going there to pick up some ingredients for my muffins since your kitchen is so much better than mine. Plus I need to pick some other things up that are surprises for you for later" she said as she whispered out the last part in a sultry tone before kissing him deeply.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her back and gave her butt a quick spank that made her break the kiss and let out a quivering moan as she stared at Hayley who was smirking at the two of them.

He smiled as Francine backed away embarrassed from Hayley staring before he then grabbed Hayley and brought her close to him, which made her squeak in surprise.

"N-Naruto?" she squeaked out in between her moans as her face went dark red from having her butt groped and lightly spanked in front of her mother.

"I wanted to show both of my girls the love they deserve" he whispered out as Hayley bit her lip as he kissed her neck and massaged her butt in his hands. Hayley loved having her butt played with but right now she swore it felt a hundred times better as she realized her mother was staring at them with a blush.

"Naruto~ Not now" Hayley moaned out as Naruto smirked.

"Why? Embarrassed by your mother watching? It wouldn't be the first time she spied on us since she seems to like doing that" he said as Francine blushed and slapped his arm in embarrassment.

"Y-You're not supposed to tell her that" Francine stuttered out before she hurried to the door. "I-I'll be back" she said before she left the house as Naruto chuckled.

"You are so fun to tease" Naruto said as he gave Hayley a deep kiss that she returned before she slapped his chest with a pout.

"Jerk" Hayley said with a playful pout as a soft blush covered her cheeks.

"You love me" he teased as she giggled as she wiggled out of his arms.

"Still, we need to take care of the spirit business since that is why we rushed home" Hayley said as she pulled the cloth bag from her pocket.

"True, kind of forgot about it. So tell me what exactly happened at the mall" he said as she nodded as they sat down in the kitchen while Hayley recalled the events of the forest as Naruto took a look at the seven seeds that were in the bag.

"Hmmm, interesting. I didn't know there were spirits already in the world. Though I don't think this Horo spirit is malicious in any way. Most spirits aren't dangerous and even with Kurama's effects on me are only the way they are because he is a very strong spirit" he said as Hayley nodded.

"So you think we should plant it because I feel really bad for her, she seemed really sad that her forest was being destroyed" Hayley said as he nodded and put the seeds in Hayley's hand.

"It's your final say Hayley. These seeds are yours so you can do whatever with them. Just plant them in a good location so they could stay safe" Naruto said to which she smiled.

"Well I had made up my mind but I was wondering if I could plant them in your backyard. It has a lot of space anyways so it wouldn't take up much space I think. Besides I have an odd guess dad would chop down the tree if I planted it at home for some stupid reason" she said as he chuckled and nodded.

"Go ahead, I have no problem with it since it would be very safe here and it would keep all of our spirits so far together" he said as Hayley kissed his cheek happily before rushing outside.

"Kurama, can you go keep an eye on things with her just in case something happens" he asked as the nine tailed fox nodded as he stood up and stretched as his tails spread out.

" _ **I was already going to Kit, this Horo interests me**_ " Kurama said as Naruto chuckled.

"I bet she does you perv" he said as Kurama laughed and followed after Hayley.

Naruto watched from the kitchen as Hayley dug up a small hole in the backyard before she poured them in and covered them. He was shocked as the ground shook slightly and a tree sprout came out shortly after. Soon it turned into a massive tree that was as tall as his house and pretty wide burst from the ground as Hayley fell back on her butt.

"Whoa! Are you okay Hayley?" he asked as he helped Hayley back onto her feet.

Hayley nodded as she stood back up shakily and stared up at the massive tree that was full of ruby red apples. "I just wasn't expecting it to be so big so quickly. Maybe I should have planted them separately" she said as Naruto nodded.

" _No it is best that you kept them together_ " a voice spoke out as a wolf exited from the trunk of the tree.

"Horo! That was fast but you still seem a bit weak" Hayley said as Horo nodded.

" _While the seeds have been planted and my bond is renewed through you Hayley Smith, it will take a while before I am at full strength. Much like the fox behind you_ " Horo said as Kurama nodded.

"Well Horo, nice to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am Hayley's lover" Naruto said as Horo looked up at him with a 'smile' or a wolf's equivalent of one.

" _Nice to meet you too Naruto, I can figure you must be why she was able to see me_ " Horo said as he nodded.

"Yeah, she and all my other girls have their 'eyes' open. Come inside so you can get settled" he said as Horo nodded with another smile.

" _Why thank you_ " Horo said as she followed him and Hayley before sending a wink towards Kurama that made him chuckle and followed them as well.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto chuckled as he watched Francine keep up with the flow of customers as he worked to help her as today was officially her first day of opening her business. He was impressed at how she was able to handle it all. For what Francine was wearing as her work uniform was a baby blue apron with a little muffin hat in matching colors to make it cute for her while Naruto was just wearing the apron for the job.

"Two banana muffins!" Francine called out as he quickly grabbed them and handed to her as she smiled at him as she continued helping the customers.

"Thank you Naruto but you really didn't have to help, it makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you" she said as he stood next to her and rubbed her thigh from behind the counter.

"You are welcome and of course I would help you, I want to do everything I can to help you succeed" he said as she sent him a playful glare as his had got closer to her panties before he backed away with a smirk.

"Francine! What is this!?" Stan yelled as he pushed his way to the front of the line as Naruto noticed he wore a red rocket boot on his foot.

"This is my business Stan! I was able to get the startup money" Francine said with a smile as she pushed him to the side so she could serve another customer.

"So that's where my 5,000 dollars went!" Stan yelled as Naruto cleared his throat.

"That would be me though it wasn't your money as it was mine that she used" Naruto said as Stan glared at him "though if I had to guess you lost track of how much you were spending before trying to buy those boots."

"Whatever, you shouldn't have gone through with this without my approval!" Stan yelled as he slammed his booted foot down before the rocket boot turned on him as if it had a mind of its own and sent Stan through a cactus store that also was having a sale on razor blades and lemon juice fountains.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he found Francine's laugh angelic as he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. "You have such a beautiful laugh you know" he said as she blushed and smiled as he slid his hands down her back and gave her butt a soft squeeze and started to massage it as she had to bit her lip to hold back her moans as she continued to serve customers.

"Naruto, please not now. Wait until we get home" she moaned out softly as he chuckled and kissed her cheek again just as Stan limped back to the kiosk.

"Francine! What are you doing accepting money from someone else?!" Stan yelled as Francine glared at him.

"Well I had to because my husband, the man who is supposed to support me, basically told me to screw myself when I asked him if he could put aside $5,000 of his $20,000 bonus for something that has gotten me my investment in the first day!" she yelled as she pulled out $5,000 dollars from the register. "Speaking of money, here is your money back Naruto."

"Keep it, think of it as a gift and I don't expect you to pay me back on a gift" he said as Francine smiled sweetly at him before she turned to Stan.

"Leave now before you ruin my good mood. We can talk about this later!" she yelled as Stan glared back but stopped once Francine's glare grew angrier and he left the mall.

"Calm down Francine, take a breather and relax. I can take care of the customers" he said as he rubbed her shoulders and kissed the back of her head.

"No, I'm fine. It helps me get my mind off of it" she said as she squeezed his hand as it sat on her shoulder before she smiled.

"Well we should get back to the customers now Francine." he said as she nodded and continued through the day until they were able to finish off the day and sell all of her muffins that she had made.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto smiled as he helped Francine open up the kiosk to try and cheer her up after last night. She had gotten into a rather large fight with Stan about the kiosk and how her money she earned was hers only after he tried to take some of her earnings from her lockbox.

Of course after hearing that he helped drive her down to the bank to open up another account that only she could access with him as a shared member on it, while he put a hefty amount of money for her in case of anything sudden happening that might require her to have some money to pay it off.

Though after Francine told Stan that she had opened the account had gotten even angrier so Naruto let her stay at his house until Stan calmed down.

Hayley was even here today as she decided to help out her mom so she could spend some time to bond with her mom and because even if she was having her college expenses paid for it was always best to have a stable job since she felt bad relying solely on Naruto. So this probably got her the wakeup call that she needed to get a job, even if it was a temporary one.

"Relax Francine, You know Stan is just an idiot and will calm down eventually" he said as he helped set the muffins down in the display cases as Horo laid behind the counter as she had wanted to stay close to Hayley due to their brand new bond though had assured them that no one could see her.

"I know but he just annoys me so much" Francine groaned out as he kissed her softly as they were both crouched behind the counter to put some more muffins in the display case before he stood up and gave Hayley a soft kiss as well.

"I know Stan annoys you, I'm pretty sure he does that to everyone but you just can't let him ruin your mood" he said as Hayley nodded.

"Plus with it being in the middle of summer dad just lets the heat get to his head" Hayley said as she forgot it was the beginning of summer and how it was only just her, Tiffany, and her mom in the house with everyone else on vacation with their families.

Linda still came on by to hang out like usual but due to her and Bob's parents staying over longer than expected made it harder and harder for her to come and visit. Even Linda had to cancel her very first date with Naruto and had to reschedule because of them, which made her extremely angry since she had been looking forward to it so much. For now she will have to patiently wait for the parents to leave to properly schedule the date.

"Yeah, so just let him cool off and who knows, a few months without sex might do him good" he teased at Francine even though he knew she had been refusing Stan sex ever since she joined his group.

Francine giggled at his joke as she finished up setting up just as customers started to form a line before the day quickly started to go by and their muffins started to disappear faster than they could restock the cases with extra muffins Francine had brought.

"How much for all your muffins?" a familiar German voice spoke out as Naruto looked up and frowned as the bald African American man in a black and orange suit as he sat down a large roll of bills.

'That voice seems familiar. Is that Klaus?' Naruto thought as Francine rose an eyebrow at him.

"Um thank you but I don't think that'd be fair to everyone who has waited in line for muffins" Francine said as she handed him back the roll of bills.

"Oh I am quite sorry, I just wanted to speak to you about your business. You could say I am a muffin connoisseur" he said as they gained a confused look as Hayley and Francine could swear they heard this man's voice before.

"Have we met before? Because you seem awfully familiar" Francine said as he man pulled his collar back nervously.

"Oh no, I am just a black German that everyone swears is familiar, hmm?" the man said as Naruto raised an eyebrow on the statement. "But anyways I would love to talk to you about your business ideas" he said as she giggled but shook her head.

"That is very kind of you but I have a business partner that helps me out with everything" Francine said as she pointed to Naruto.

"Yeah don't worry, she has all the business help she needs" he said as the man frowned as Stan fell from above and pointed his gun at him.

"Stop right there Klaus!" Stan yelled as Naruto snapped his fingers realization.

"I knew it! You sounded too familiar" he said as Klaus raised his hands.

"Klaus? What are you doing in a human body again?" Francine asked before she was interrupted by a man...in a pot.

"Nobody move! I've got a bomb!" he said as he held up a detonator. "My name is Arboreus! And for too long companies have torn down our forests for malls and muffin kiosks!" he yelled as the people around him picked him up and moved him closer to Francine's kiosk.

"And I've decided to blow it up!" he yelled but before he could press the button a shot rang out before he dropped the remote from a bullet going through his wrist.

"Next time you are about to blow something up, don't go on a long monologue" Naruto said as he handed Stan his gun back and kicked the man down, breaking his pot.

"My fellow eco warriors! Press the button!" Arboreus yelled as he tried to cover his legs in soil before one of his people picked it up and pressed the button.

Naruto dove towards Francine and Hayley as explosions rang out destroying the surrounding stores around Francine's kiosk as well as the massive center piece glass statue, sending massive shards everywhere while Klaus ran off to protect himself.

"Stay down!" he yelled over the explosions as he said as he pushed them up against him to cover them up from the glass shards that flew at them as he saw Horo bristle her fur as he could see her protecting Hayley and Francine's exposed parts.

As the explosions died down Naruto sighed and checked over Francine and Hayley for any cuts as they calmed down from the intensity of the explosion. "Are you both okay?" he asked as they shakily nodded before frowning and pointing to his back as various shards were poking out of his back.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Francine asked in fear as he nodded with a smile.

"I'll be fine, I heal fast with Kurama so just pull them out" he said as they nervously pulled the shards out and were surprised as they saw his wounds instantly close up with steam releasing from them.

" _The fox is powerful so he keeps his bond safe. Be thankful you are unharmed_ " Horo said with a frown as Hayley and Francine nodded at her before they continued pulling shards from his back while the really small ones just fell out of him.

After they got all the shards out they turned and saw Stan lying nearby with the spear head pointed at his chest. Once checking him they saw that it only broke his large hanging clock around his neck.

"Who knew that twice in my life that hip-hop will save my life? That is for another story to tell." Stan said dramatically as Hayley helped him up as Naruto picked up Stan's gun and pointed it at Arboreus as he laid on the ground.

"Move and you die kid. I don't know what kind of whack-job you are but you endangered people close to me so you are lucky you aren't dead right now cause I can legally kill you" he said as Arboreus paled and held his hands up as he used his other hand to call in what had happened.

"Oh my god Klaus!" Francine yelled as she ran up to the human Klaus as his lower half of his body was crushed beneath a block of the statue showing he was extremely close to death.

" _Mein_ beautiful body, I'm not going to make it." Klaus said struggling to hold to stay in the body a little longer.

"Stan we can't let him die!" Francine said in distress.

"Well that was the last body the C.I.A had, what do you want me to do?" Stan said not really caring.

"Eh-hmm" Naruto said pointing towards the pets store with fish that looked exactly like Klaus old body there just floating there.

A few hours later, after the cleanup crew had arrived and Stan and Francine had left to save Klaus while Naruto couldn't help but frown at the destroyed muffin kiosk.

He felt bad that Francine's dream of owning a kiosk had died so suddenly. He thankfully had bought the all intensive insurance on it so she would have her lost income recovered and then some.

"It really sucks mom's kiosk was destroyed" Hayley said with a frown as several CIA agents took Arboreus away and threw him in the back of a SUV. Pretty much serving a life sentence in prison due to mall destruction, illegally maintaining C4, and various other charges. "It was actually really fun to work with her and everything" she said as he nodded.

"Yeah but I can probably buy her a small store since people loved her muffins so much. Besides, the profit we made today wasn't destroyed" he said as he held up a damaged register that had only been destroyed on the outside with the money inside still safe.

"You'd really do that for her?" Hayley asked as he chuckled and nodded.

"Of course Hayley, if any of you needed help achieving your dreams I would help you all as much as I could, even if it meant I had to spend millions since money really doesn't matter all that much to me" he said as she smiled and kissed him loving.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Corny but sweet." Hayley teased as he kissed her back and held her close to him before they left the mall with Horo following behind and left for their home.

He let out a tired sigh as they arrived back home to see Francine standing worriedly in his living room before she gave the both of them a hug.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly but with Klaus and everything it was so hectic" she said as he hugged her back with a chuckle.

"Relax Francine, its all okay. I took care of the mall manager stuff and picked up your payment from the insurance and register and put it in your account" he said as she nodded before he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry your kiosk was destroyed but I'll make it up to you soon, I promise" he said as she smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"How is Klaus? Did you move him to a new body in time?" Hayley asked as she had saw her mother take a goldfish with them as her father had taken Klaus away.

"Yes, a bit depressed at losing his body but the only way to really save him was to transfer his mind to a goldfish" Francine said.

"Well at least he isn't dead" Naruto said as he fell back onto his couch and ran his hand through his hair. "Today has been tiring and right now I just want to rest" he said as Hayley and Francine sat on either side of him and scooted closer to him.

"Yeah, laying down right now sounds perfect" Francine said as they looked up the stairs making him laugh dryly as he stood back up.

"Fine, let's go sleep. If Stan asks we can just say you went to check on Hayley and passed out on my couch" he said as they nodded and followed him upstairs as he draped his arms over their shoulders.

He might be exhausted from the day but sometimes just lying and cuddling with his girls relaxed him more than anything.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Official pairings:**

Lisa Silver (Main #1)

Hayley Smith (Main #2)

Sooleawa'Uha (Main #3)

Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4)

Scarlet Reynolds (Main #5/Submissive)

Francine (secret relationship)

Qurchhhh (Female Pink Furry Alien that looks like Kim Kardashian)

Linda (Francine's Iranian friend/secret Relationship/Bisexual)

Svetlana (mail order bride/possible rogue KGB agent)

Michelle (Angel lawyer)

Debbie (BBW)

Akiko (Older - 16 year old)

Becky Arangino (lives/saved)

Amy/red head (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode)

Lindsay Coolidge

Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom)

Janet Lewis (Principal's daughter)

Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name)

Jeanine Winthrop

Jenny Bowen

Carmen Selectra (saved/lives)

Amy (blonde cheerleader)

 **One night stands or so:**

Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Gwen Ling (Francine's sister)

 **Stress relief/friends with benefits:**

Ramona Blooms (Dream Girl/w made up the name)

Jessica (Spring break Buddy)

Charlotte (lying about being an offender to mess with the boys)

Ally (Roger's life coach)

Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)

Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show)

And other cheerleaders and strippers

 **Kurama Pairing:**

Matatabi,

OC,

Amaterasu (Okami),

Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 _ **AN:**_ Before anyone complains about us not having the other girls around we would like to explain that the last two episodes we based these last two chapters off of were very Francine-centric. Plus with the timeline we have it being in the middle of summer so most of his girls would be off on vacation with their family. Tiffany would be spending time with her friends with Ammy along. The next chapters will have them coming back and whatnot so do not think we forgot about them ^^ We would never do that ^^Also since the timeline is so out of whack

we've had to change things around or were outright skipping the less important ones, we'll just summarize the ones we're not doing.


	9. American Kitsune IX

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed last chapter where Francine finally joined. We are still planning to get some of the girls pregnant in the future and are still excited about that.**

 **Also before you can be my Beta, you need to write in reviews or PM your strengths, weaknesses, grammar, are you good to work with or are you going to waste my time trying to take over my story? Are you loyal and be reliable like my bud Sora, Jebest and DragonPony?**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have their good moments and I might even let Naruto become there friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

Naruto smiled as he let out a sigh as he relaxed on his couch. It had been a few days since the mall incident and he had spent them getting Francine's business properly set up for her in the future when he would eventually surprise her with it.

He had been alone in his house for the last day or so since everybody else was off on vacation with their friends and families. Hayley though was stuck at home looking after Roger and Steve while Francine was going off with Stan to her high school reunion.

She originally wanted to take him along but they weren't able to think up an excuse to let him come along since to Stan he was only Hayley's boyfriend. Not only that but she had already promised Stan to bring him along to her reunion before Naruto came into their lives so there was that.

Of course Horo and Kurama were with him at home though the two were often in the backyard relaxing under Horo's massive apple tree. Horo seemed to get along with Kurama almost perfectly since she seemed to have a flirty and teasing personality that went perfectly with Kurama's perverted side.

He was about to lay down on his couch and watch a movie when the door burst open.

"Foxy! We're home~" Lisa's voice sang out as he turned and smiled as he saw the sight of Lisa, Janet, Lindsay and Tiffany in his entry way as they placed some bags down before they squealed from him scooping them all up in his arms and hugging them close to him.

"My girls! You're all back" he said as he kissed them all on their cheeks with a smile.

"We missed you too Foxy" Lisa said as she kissed him on the lips and pulled back as he looked her over.

"Did you get a tan?" he asked as Lisa giggled and nodded.

"A bit but because I was with my parents I couldn't get a full tan" she said with a smirk as she slid down her pants and panties to show a visible tan line on her hip. "Though maybe I can fix that later" she whispered as Janet and Lindsay came back down the stairs after they had put away their bags.

"I missed you _Master_ " Janet purred out as she jumped onto his back and hung on around his neck.

"We all missed you" Lindsay said as she and Tiffany grabbed onto his arms as they smiled at him.

"I missed you four as well so much all summer" he said as he held them all in his arms.

"Well how about you tell us all about it as we go upstairs to the bedroom" Tiffany said as all the girls smiled as they giggled and started to lead him up to his bedroom as they all had missed their time with Naruto over the summer.

"Is talking all you want to do it do you girls have ulterior motives?" he asked as Lisa giggled.

"Well you can't blame us for missing you so much" Lindsay said as she blushed since she might be saving her first time with Naruto for later but that didn't mean she still didn't have some fun with him when she could.

"Plus with only Hayley and Francine around we need to remind you how much you love us as well" Lisa said as she pushed Naruto into his room as everyone smiled at him.

'Thank God for my stamina because I am _so_ going to need it' he thought as he watched all of his girls undress.

 **-Ammy-**

Amaterasu rolled her eyes as she watched Tiffany and the others go upstairs. She may not mind the situation but it didn't mean that she liked to see it.

She frowned as she looked around for Kurama since normally he jumped at her whenever she came back. _'What is this? A new spirit?'_ she thought as she walked outside and frowned as she saw the massive tree as Kurama and a fellow wolf were laying down next to each other under it.

 **"** _ **Ammy? Is that you?**_ **"** Kurama asked as he raised his head up a bit, seeming to be careful not to disturb the larger wolf that rested her head on his back.

Amaterasu wasn't sure why but something about the scene in front of her made her angry. Normally she found the perverted fox as an annoyance but seeing him with _it_ made something snap in her.

" _Who is_ _ **she**_ _?_ " she asked as Kurama frowned while the wolf rose and she noticed it was slightly larger than she was.

" _I am Horo, the Wise Wolf. You must be the Amaterasu or Ammy that Kurama has talked about._ " Horo said as she narrowed her eyes at the brown wolf.

" _Yes I am. I am also the guardian of Tiffany. Why are you here?_ " Ammy asked as Horo smirked and sat back down next to Kurama.

" _I am Hayley's guardian after she saved me by planting my tree again in the earth_ " Horo said as she leaned against Kurama and rubbed her head against him as she got her desired result as Kurama shuddered and Ammy narrowed her eyes towards her.

" _W-Whatever. Just don't bother Tiffany and watch out around that pervert_ " Ammy said as she turned around and stomped back inside.

" _ **W-Wait Ammy-**_ " Kurama said until Horo held up her paw.

" _Relax Kurama, she'll be back soon enough_ " Horo said as she smiled in her head as she figured out she wasn't the only one that liked the fox that she was sitting next to.

'This will be so much fun' she thought as she let out a soft laugh.

Ammy let out a huff as she went into her room at the section of the home where she and Kurama were able to live at but now apparently with the new addition.

" _Who does that hussy bitch think she is coming onto my territory? We'll see about that. I'll show her who will be 'top dog' here"_ Ammy said as she pictured Kurama being with her before she shook her head before she laid down and covered her snout with her paws.

" _Ugh, this is going to be a pain_ " she groaned out as she closed her eyes, hoping things would calm down after some sleep.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto let out a content sigh as his girls cuddled close to him as he had tired them out. He smiled as he trailed kisses on their cheeks before his phone started to buzz on his nightstand.

"Hello Linda, what's up dear?" he asked as he heard Linda's nervous giggle on the other end.

" _B-Bob's and my parents just left and I really want to call in my date._ " she said as he chuckled.

"You really can't wait, can you?" he asked as she let out a nervous chuckle.

" _Can you blame me? I've been looking forward to this the second you offered it_ " Linda said as he chuckled.

"Well how soon will you be ready Linda? Because I can get a reservation real fast" he said as he smiled as his girls smiled up at him.

" _Well maybe give me half an hour tops. I just want to freshen up and finish getting ready for this special occasion_." Linda said as he could hear her moving things around in the background.

"Ok Linda, just so you know you would be fine regardless of how you look I will love to go on a date with you and see you" he said as she giggled.

" _Oh you, always a charmer_ " Linda said before she hung up leaving Naruto chuckling at her.

"So, already leaving us after we just got back?" Lisa teased as the other girls giggled.

"N-No it's not that it's just-" he said nervously before Tiffany kissed him softly, silencing him instantly.

"We were kidding Naruto, we know that Linda has been waiting for this for a long while. We still need to unpack and now relax after the fun we just had" Janet said as she pointed to the still passed out Lindsay from the work Naruto did on her with his tongue.

He didn't even go all the way with her since she loved to be teased and she was still saving herself for a romantic situation since she wanted to make it a special memory.

"I'll make it up to everyone with a wonderful breakfast since I'll be getting back around dinner and I think Linda will keep me busy until morning" he said as they giggled as he got off the bed.

"Show her a good time Foxy~. She deserves it" Lisa said as they laid back down and smiled before they started to go to sleep for a nap.

Naruto quickly went into the shower to freshen up since he didn't want to smell like sex for his date with Linda and once done he got dressed in a casual suit. He wasn't much of one to wear a tie since he liked to keep his necklace in view but he felt that he needed to dress very professional and because he was taking her out to a nice restaurant. He was making sure that this would be a special night for Linda.

He smiled as he pulled up to Linda's and Bob's home before he went up to the door and knocked. He chuckled as he heard someone coming down the stairs in a hurry.

"I'm coming! I'm almost done" she yelled as he saw the door open to see Bob smiling at him.

"Sorry, she'll be right out. Do you want to come in and wait?" he asked as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Sounds great Bob. How have you been?" he asked as Bob smirked.

"I've been doing well, work has been rough but besides that can't complain." he said as they heard a loud thud from upstairs before he chuckled. "Linda has been looking forward to this and I have never seen her run to the phone faster than I did when our parents finally left" he said as Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, she sounded really excited on the phone when she called me so I believe you" Naruto said before they heard Linda start coming down the stairs.

Naruto couldn't help but stare as Linda looked like a goddess on the top of the stairs.

Her dress was a dull mix between bronze and gold that made her skin glow and look like bronze itself. The dress was long enough to cover her feet and had a diamond cut out on her chest that revealed a very nice amount of her cleavage and as he watched her do a spin to show it all off he noticed it was entirely backless, showing off every inch of her back.

"Wow Linda, you look gorgeous. You're making me feel under dressed" Naruto said as he accepted Linda's hand in his as he helped her down the steps.

"You look handsome Naruto, I just felt like feeling pretty for our first date" Linda said as he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Well you achieved that and then some" he said as she giggled and smiled at him.

"Well go and enjoy yourselves. I'll make myself scarce for when you return so no worries about me ruining your mood" Bob said as Linda smiled thankfully at Bob while Naruto sent him a nod as they left.

"So where are you taking me for our special date?" Linda asked with a smile as she watched him open her door for her and help her into the car, careful to get all of her dress inside the car.

"I have a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in town that I was thankfully able to reserve with a little help from the chef, who owes me a favor. You will love it" he said as she smiled and nodded as he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Really? You didn't have to go that far" she said before he chuckled and softly pet her thigh.

"Linda, you wanted this to be special and so did I. It only makes sense that I pull out all the stops" he said as she held his hand with a smile.

She was beyond happy, to finally be able to go on a date with a man she loved and eventually make love to him after this date was amazing to her. She never actually got to do anything like this so she was a bit giddy about it all.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that they had arrived until he let go of her hand and left the car.

"Here we are" Naruto said with a chuckle as he opened her door for her and helped her out of the car while he locked the car behind him.

"This place is amazing" Linda said as she linked her arm through his and walked into the restaurant.

"Nothing but the best for my Goddess" he said as he escorted her inside, making her blush at the comment and him for being such a gentleman.

The two spent the rest of the evening chatting and enjoying each other's company while they ate. Linda was very impressed on the atmosphere on her date and honestly this was the first date she has had in a very long time since college and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Naruto, you sure know how to make a girl feel special" Linda said as she finished up her dinner and smiled as he reached over the table and squeezed her hand softly.

"I want all my girls to feel special and loved Linda. I know I have a lot of girls but I strive to make sure that every single one knows that I love them just as much as the others" he said as he kissed her hand softly, sending a small jolt up her spine that made her smile.

"Naruto, trust me when I say you are doing a great job" she said as their waiter came over.

"Would either of you like to order dessert or should I give you the check?" he asked as Linda smiled.

"Check please, we have something waiting for us at home" she said as she rubbed her foot against his thigh from under the table making him smirk and nod before the waiter went off to get their check.

"Can't wait can you? So impatient I swear" he teased as he rubbed her leg as she pressed her foot against his crotch.

"What can I say, I know what I want and don't want to wait" she said with a flirtatious smirk as he widened his eyes as he felt Linda, very nimbly, unzip his pants with her foot.

"Can we get the check faster!" he yelled as Linda smirked as she felt him harden under her foot before the waiter came by for him to pay.

Linda let out a squeal as Naruto picked her up in a princess carry and hurried out of the restaurant the second the check was paid. "Aren't we excited" she said with a giggle as he smirked at her before he set her down in the car and leaned close to her.

"I don't take teasing well so I'm hurrying home now" he whispered in her ear as she blushed and nodded as he quickly got in the driver's seat and sped off to Linda's house since she had wanted the date to officially end there.

"Oh~ I'm going to enjoy this." Linda said lustfully as she trailed kisses down his neck the entire ride home which made Naruto speed up making it miracle he didn't crash into something.

"Trust me, so am I" he said as he rubbed her thigh and slid up her dress to reveal her soft toned legs.

It wasn't long before Naruto pulled up to Linda's house as he quickly picked her back up in a princess carry and gave her butt a hard squeeze.

Linda moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Dear, please hurry up so I can get out of this awfully, revealing dress" Linda whispered out as she pulled at the cleavage window on it to reveal a bit of her nipple.

"Your wish is my command you sexy goddess." Naruto said rushing them up the stairs as Bob was nowhere to be seen. He quickly opened her bedroom door to smile as her bed was covered in rose petals with lit candles all around the room.

"You definitely set the mood for the occasion" he said as he laid her gently on the bed and slid off her shoes, trailing kisses up her legs that made her moan softly.

"I wanted this to be special, the first time I have ever made love to someone I love like I do you" she said as he smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"Oh? And how much do you love me?" Naruto asked with a wide smirk.

"Let me show you..." Linda said before lunging at Naruto and pulling him down on top of her

 **-Lemon Start-**

Naruto was momentarily caught off guard as Linda had pounced on him and started kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth before he started kissing her back and rub her sides. "You really want this don't you" he said as she smirked at him and reached behind her neck to unclasp her dress.

"Mmm yes Naruto, you don't even realize how much I have been looking forward to this moment." Linda said while moaning because of Naruto rubbing and squeezing her ass. "I want you to see all of me for who I am," she said as she started to slide off her dress "and that is someone that wants to be loved by the man she loves".

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Linda's body as he helped slide her dress off. He breasts were a nice low D cup that looked so soft and squeezable to him as her nipples were a dark caramel color that looked sexy contrasted to her bronze colored skin.

He gave her breasts a soft squeeze as she moaned from his touch before the trailed his hands down her body, stroking her stomach, hips and thighs before he saw her womanhood. It was a soft pink color with a trimmed patch of black hair over it.

"I knew I should have shaved" Linda muttered as he kissed her pussy softly, making her let out a quivering moan.

"I like it, it reminds me I am with a mature woman and on you this patch makes you look even sexier" he said as she looked down at him.

Her eyes widened as she saw him take off his clothes to reveal his foot long hard member to her as she could feel herself getting wet from just looking at the beast. "It's huge" she muttered as Naruto chuckled and kissed her passionately.

"I'll be gentle if you want my goddess" he whispered into her ear as she shook her head.

"I-I can take it. Just no anal" she said as he stared down at her. "I've heard from Francine, Hayley and the others how you've used every hole of theirs but I don't want that really. I hope that's okay" she said nervously as she didn't want him to turn her down because she didn't do everything that he liked.

She was taken from her thoughts as she heard him laugh softly. "Linda, I would **never** do anything you aren't comfortable with" he said as he kissed her lips softly and stroked her cheek.

"B-Before we start let me take this off" Linda said with a smile as she slipped off her ring and handed it to him. "I want be a single woman when we do this. I don't want to be a woman in a marriage with a gay man, I want to be yours" she said as she slipped the ring into his hand.

Naruto smiled as he set the ring down in the nightstand. He smirked as he took the hand the ring was on and pulled it up to his face. He kissed the front and the back of her palm and then to Linda's shock he put her ring finger into his mouth and start to suck and lick on it. She couldn't put into words how turned on this made her before he pulled her finger out of his mouth and looked her in her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry Linda, one day I will put our ring on this finger and when I make love to you, you will see it as the ring showing our love for each other." Naruto told her with conviction and care evident in his voice as he then took his tongue and started to slowly run it along the tan line of where her wedding ring once was.

Linda couldn't help but cry from the proclamation of how much he loved her that he already thought of them being together like that. She then felt Naruto cuff her face with his hands and pull her towards him as he then started to kiss the tears off her face.

"Don't cry Linda I only want to see my beautiful goddess smiling that radiant smile that brightens my whole world when I see it." Naruto said as he stroked her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs.

Linda couldn't hold back anymore and dived at Naruto giving him a deep, love filled kiss as she threw her arms around his neck to hold him closer to her. She didn't want to break this kiss for anything in the world before she finally broke their passion laced kiss Linda pulled back and looked down at the man that captured her heart.

"Well then let me show you how much I love you right now then Naruto." Linda said with a voice filled with lust and love before she leaned down and started to kiss his neck, pressing her lips more and more on his body as she started to traverse farther down his body. She couldn't help but run her tongue across his hard defined muscles, not believing she was in this situation with someone as handsome as Naruto.

The only ever man she had been with has been Bob and he was more on the more pudgy side. He didn't work out besides to keep some of the weight off of him but here she was, over top of a man with a body that just oozed manliness, kissing down his abs, running her tongue over them as she could only taste him on her lips.

She finally made her way all the way down to his large member. She knew that with Bob being gay he really never was into their few acts of sex. It was mostly clear when he had to pop a pill to even get hard to do the deed and even then it was clear on his face he didn't enjoy it. Now though she was staring at a dick with the throbbing manhood of a younger man that was far larger than her husband. She could feel the heat pouring off of it as the smell seemed to creep up her nose almost blinding all of her other senses to everything but the throbbing pole that was inches from her face.

She wanted it, she craved to have it inside of her. She wanted to do something she had always wanted to try. Linda moved closer until her face was just inches from Naruto's dick and slowly, as she made sure to savoring it and ran her tongue on his hard dick. She heard him grunt in pleasure and it made her smile to know she could bring him pleasure like this. She also couldn't help but taste Naruto now on her lips. It tasted so different compared to his lips. It was muskier, with the scent of his cum lightly coming off of it. She wanted to taste more of it, it felt so addictive.

She couldn't stop herself from licking on Naruto's hot manhood more and more as she ran her tongue from his base to its head. She loved it when she made it to the head since she got the slightest taste of his pre-cum every time. She instantly grew to love the taste of his baby batter and wanted to do more to make even more come out.

After a few licks her confidence rose and she hovered over his twitching dick as she opened her mouth and had her tongue hanging out of it as she slowly lowered herself down on his hard dick. She took his dick inch by inch inside of her mouth and instantly loved the feeling of his hot member inside her mouth. She couldn't help herself but run her tongue along it as she kept taking more and more of it inside of her. She could feel every vein against her tongue as she continued going down. Linda kept going till she felt her gag reflex act up and she choked a little on her lover's member.

As she went as low as she could she noticed there were still some inches not in her mouth and figured she would be able to swallow more of him in time. She then started to bob her head up and down his shaft but never took it all the way out of her mouth only going until the head of it was only in her mouth. She smirked as she sucked on it as she ran her tongue around the head, teasing the hole with her tongue as her tongue ran along. After that she dove her head back down taking it back in until she felt the tickle of her gag reflex again. As she went down she licked his cock while it is in her mouth it was slowly becoming her favorite taste as she took her time and enjoyed the taste.

Naruto knew this wasn't his best blowjob he has had before since some of the girls have more experience and have practiced many times with him to know just what he likes but for her first real time he could see she was doing her best. It was clear she was enjoying it by the way she was sucking on his dick, she just needed to practice to get better and he was going to make sure she was going to get a lot of it.

He smiled as he decided to help her as he put his hands on her head, slowly running his fingers through her hair and petting her head. He then saw her look up at him with her large hazel eyes which looked just too cute with her mouth full of his hard dick as she kept sucking on it intently. He then start to pump her head on his dick for her. He felt her moan and almost gag as he pumped her but continued once she didn't stop him from controlling her head.

"Lick me Linda. Lick on my hard dick as it pumps in that sexy mouth of yours baby. Taste my hot dick in your mouth as I fuck your throat." Naruto told her as he picked up speed. He could feel him hitting her breaking point over and over as he could hear the sound of her slight gagging. But that did not stop him as he kept pushing her, making her gag on his dick. He even felt her drool on his dick as she gagged but after a few seconds she started to suck on his dick with even more energy than before.

As this was going, Linda was having the time of her life with her senses clouded with Naruto's smell filling her nostrils, her glazed eyes gazing upon his perfect form, her throat being ravaged by his beast of a dick and tasting his pre-cum made it all the better. She soon brought her one of her hands towards his balls and started to massage them in hopes of making him cum soon since she wanted the full on taste of his essence badly.

She soon got her wish as she felt his balls tighten up and his dick starting to pulse showing that his release was going to come. With that she started putting in more effort into her work so she went all the way to the base of his cock each time she sucked him and started to pull and squeeze Naruto's balls.

'Please Naruto give me your cum, I want it! I want it so badly' Linda yelled in her mind as she saw her lover groan and tighten his grip in her hair and the bed sheets for support.

"Linda, I'm going to cum. Swallow it all! Don't spill a drop!" he groaned out as he gave one last thrust into her mouth before he let it out inside Linda's mouth.

Linda's eyes widened as wave after powerful wave of cum hit the back of her throat and she had to make the effort to swallow each and every drop to please him more. She couldn't keep up as the cum filled her mouth and nearly went up her nose. The taste of it on her tongue alone made her climax and she eventually felt him stop cumming though he was still rock hard inside her mouth.

As it calmed down she let go of his dick with an audible pop she opened her mouth to show Naruto a very erotic site of her swirling his seed in her mouth with her tongue. She soon swallowed the last load with her eyes closed savoring the last bit before opening up her eyes to see Naruto blushing madly.

"You taste so good Naruto. I can't wait to have seconds." Linda said in a teasing yet seductive voice, making sure she was sitting in a position that Naruto could get an eyes full of her body. Wanting to have some fun with Linda himself he roll over and got over top of her. To her surprise he started to straddle her torso as he looked down on her with a fox like grin.

"Linda, I thought I told you I don't respond to teasing well" he whispered in her ear as she blushed at the powerful look in his eyes before he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them before he lightly pinched her nipples.

Linda let out a moan as she looked down and saw his hands massaging her breasts and play with her hard nipples before she saw him stick his hard member in between her breasts and press them against his member.

"Your breasts feel so soft and warm, especially when my dick is squeezed between them" he whispered out as he started to stroke his member in between her breasts by slowly thrusting his hips.

Linda moaned softly from the heat from his member that she felt on her breasts as well as the sensation of it against her breasts. He also stimulated her nipples as he thrusted into her face while she stuck her tongue out to let his tip press against it. She could feel him making her nipples touch his hot dick and feel it pistoning back and forth.

"Linda look at it. Look at my hard dick as I fuck your beautiful breasts," Naruto stop thrust for a minute with his dick still in between her breast some cum seeping from the head of his dick. "Do you see yummy cum there waiting for you to taste it? Well lean up give it a taste." Naruto said to Linda as he gave her breasts a hard thrust getting a moan to creep from her lips before the tip entered her mouth a bit due to its length.

As she looked at his hard dick while it left her mouth she did notice his cum slowly leaking from his throbbing shaft. Wanting more than anything to taste she stuck her tongue out as she leaned up and start to suck on his tip head as he was still between her breasts. As she sucked and licked cum off of the end of her dick she couldn't believe she way lying here as a man vigorously fucked her breasts.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he saw his sexy goddess pleasing his hard dick again as he violated her soft luscious breasts before he started to thrust a bit faster. Every time his dick came to Linda's face she would lean forward and give it a lick or a suck before he would go and pump between her breasts again. Naruto fucked her breast over and over while still stimulating her nipples and massaging her breast at the same time. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted to mark Linda as he when he did cum.

"I am cumming Linda. Look at it, open your mouth to get another taste; I am going to cum all over your face and breasts. I am going to mark your body as mine with my hot cum." Naruto said as he picked up his speed even more. Once Linda heard him, the idea of being claimed and also dirtied by Naruto sounded so hot to her she couldn't help but want it as she leaned up and faced his dick with closed eyes and open mouth eagerly waiting for her man to shower her face in his cum.

Naruto let out a groan as he climaxed all over her face. Thick ropes of cum flew from him onto Linda. The first one did land in her mouth and she got another mouthful of his seed. But the next one Naruto aimed it so it shot all over her face putting white stains all over her perfect bronze skin. He then targeted her breast and shot the rest of his load all over her breast. He covered them in his hot seed. Once he finally finished he pulled his dick from her breast still throbbing hard to Linda's shock and joy.

Linda opened her eyes cautiously, careful not to get any cum in them as she wiped her face before sucking on her cum covered fingers. "You really covered me. I think you covered my breasts entirely" Linda said as she grabbed her breasts and started to lick them clean, smirking as she saw Naruto's member throb as he watched her clean herself off.

He had seen enough as she licked her breasts as clean as she could before he took her and opened her legs and saw her womanhood was dripping wet from all their past activities.

He smirked as he took his throbbing dick and started to run it on her lower lips. He felt her spasm from the stimulation of her lower half while he pressed his tip against her.

"Are you ready Linda? Are you ready to finally have me inside of you? Are you ready to be truly claimed by a man that loved you? Do you want this throbbing cum covered dick filling your insides over and over?" Naruto asked as he kept running his hot dick on her already soaked pussy. He could see the leftover cum on his dick start to mix with her own seeping arousal as he keeps contact with her and grinded against her clit as he teased her.

"Yes! I have been ready for a long time Naruto. I want you to claim me. I want to be yours and only yours. I want to feel what it is like to be with a man that truly wants me. I want you to take that big dick of yours and fuck me please" Linda pleaded as she rocked her hips, putting some pressure on the hard dick that was probing her tight pussy.

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her soft lips, giving her a passionate love filled kiss. As he did this he went and plunged deep inside her. She was so tight that he couldn't bottom out inside of her but he was clearly able to fill her quivering pussy to its breaking point. He could hear Linda moaning into his mouth as she felt her body being penetrated by his hot dick.

He stopped kissing her and looked down at the panting woman under him. Her breasts were still covered in his cum and so was some of her face. She was panting heavily and he could tell she was adjusting to having something so large inside of her for the first time. When she started trying to thrust her hips on him he knew she was ready.

"Oh god it feels so good! I love having you in me Naruto! Your dick is filling me more anyone or any toy ever could. Please fuck me, I want you to own this tight pussy of your baby. I want you to make me cum all over your hard big dick Naruto make me your woman." Linda pleaded as she became use to feeling such a big tool inside her and now she want nothing more for it to fuck her until she was stupid.

He grinned as he held onto her hips and started to thrust in and out of her vigorously. He would pull his dick out to the point only his head was still inside her stretching her insides as he then would do a powerful thrust of his hips pushing in as much of his hard dick as his body could go. He even felt his dick make contact with her womb in the back of her. Which made her let out a very beautiful scream as even a little piss comes out of her when he would hit against it with some real force. He could tell she finally orgasm would be a wet one and he couldn't wait to stain this bed with her pleasure.

As he continued thrusting he smiled and leaned down to her ear "Come for me Linda, let it all out while I fill up your womb and pussy with my hot cum. Let me hear you scream" he said as he lifted up her lower half off the bed while he held her hips even tighter. Linda's body acting more on instinct wrapped her legs around his pistoning hips to keep him in her. She didn't need to be told to cum she knew she had been having climax after climax from his powerful thrust into her person but she knew they were building more and more as he pumped into her from overtop her.

"Yes Naruto! I am cumming again! God it feels so good to have a dick fucking me! I want more, I want to cum all over this amazing thing deep inside me! Cum inside me baby I don't care just don't pull out of me! Don't stop fucking me!" Linda screamed out as Naruto smiled and he picked up the pace even faster as he fucked her.

His thrust went even deeper and he angled his dick to his every inch inside her pussy making sure to hit the spots that got the biggest reaction out of her over and over. He even reached down and start to massage and pinch her hard swollen clit as he kept fucking her that made her shoot her head back and let out another scream.

"Oh god Naruto I am cumming. I am going to cum. Fuck, this is so much better than anything else I have ever had. N-Naruto stop please if you keep going I am going to piss myself when I cum. N-Naruto!" Linda thinking Naruto would give her a break to keep from being messed all over instead looked at her with a foxy grin and started to pump back into her even harder and faster.

Linda let out a quivering moan as she realized he wanted her to cum as hard as she could and if she broke and squirted when she did he would be okay with it. The thought of being fucked to that point was the thing put her over the edge as she leaned her head back in the bed and arched her back as she came hard all over him.

She squirted all over his hard dick and abs as he kept thrusting into her twitching and convulsing pussy. He didn't stop even as she came and Linda couldn't believe she squirted, she had never done that before and even on top of that as she made a mess all over her bed this young man kept fucking her through her orgasm extending it for far longer.

Linda thinking their fun was done was shocked when Naruto pulled her on top of his lap even more so when she felt his dick was still as hard as ever and it just impaled her on it. She felt her whole weight drop down on his hard dick making his dick press against her womb. She couldn't believe how he could still be hard after all they have done.

"Tell me my goddess, which do you want first? To ride my hard dick and bounce on it till I flood your insides with my hot cum. Or to be bent over on all fours and have me fuck you from the back like an animal. Either way I am going to do both to you but I will let you pick which one we do first." Naruto told Linda as he held onto her hips and rocked her on his hard dick making it stir around inside her and rub against her pussy as he felt it squeeze around him wanting to have load after load of cum inside of it.

"P-Please let me r-ride" Linda stuttered out as she held onto him for support as she moaned as he continued to grind her up against him. "Just please coat my insides with your cum" she moaned out as she felt him grab onto her butt before he lifted her up so only his tip was inside her and held her there for a bit before he smiled at her.

"Don't you worry about that Linda, I will make sure to paint your insides with my hot cum till you are cleaned out and made only for me and my fat dick baby. Now ride this hard dick, show everyone the true woman you are. No more hiding or pretending. I want the real Linda to come out and ride this dick that is here for her pleasure and enjoyment." he said as he dropped her down onto him, piercing her again and hitting her womb as she let out another moanful scream.

His words hit home as she thought about how much she pretended or put on an act for other people. From her marriage to her sexual desires and here she was with a man that loved her and didn't care for her act. He wanted the real her in all her glory and she was going to give it to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to wiggle her ass around on his dick making it stroke all around inside of her. Then Linda finally rose her hips making more and more of his dick come out till he was barely in her. Then looking into Naruto eyes she dropped her hips down on his dick making it rush inside her and reach her every fullest.

"S-Shit god I love your fat dick Naruto. I am going to fuck you till I can never forget your dick baby. My pussy will forget Bob was ever here for now on it is for this fat thick dick and it alone. So watch as I fuck myself on her hard dick baby. Feel my tight pussy milk your great dick till you cause this tight pussy of yours to overflow with your seed." Linda said finally saying what was on her mind and it felt so good. She then started to pump her hips with determination to make it clear she was trying to reshape her own pussy around his dick and not only get herself off but make him cum as well.

Naruto smiled as Linda panted and continued to ride him as he squeezed her ass hard. "That's a good girl, keep going. I'm so close" he said as she nodded and sped up.

"God yes your dick feels so good. I love having you inside me. Fuck me. Fuck me Naruto. I want you to see me burst right here on you. Cum in me baby. I want you to be the first and only one to ever cum inside of me baby." Linda said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and use it as leverage to pump herself even harder on him.

They held out as long as they could to enjoy the pleasure but soon climaxed feeling waves of it all. From Linda getting his seed inside of her to Naruto feeling her constrict on him along with spraying on him once again. Once that they had calmed down Naruto had brought his form up to Linda. "Now get on all fours so I can fuck you even more like an animal" he whispered out as Linda bit her lip with a smile.

She nodded and slowly took herself off of his rod causing some of his sperm to freely come out of her, much to her disappointment feeling Naruto's warmth leave her but she would soon get more. Once facing the other end of the bed with one of her hands grasping the metal bed frame, she used her other hand to spread her cum filled pussy to her new 'god' of a lover.

"Please Naruto~ Fill me up once more with your dick for your goddess~" Linda said with her sexual high still active knowing he was going to comply regardless. He did say to her that he wanted to make an animal out of her in the end so might as well go in this position.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the panting beauty in front of him present herself for him as his seed poured out of her. He came behind her and gripped her lush sweat covered ass with his hands holding on tightly as he leaned over and whispered into her ear as he stroked his hard erection on her cum covered pussy.

"Trust me Linda I am doing to fuck you into the bed and have you watch as your sweet pussy is overloaded with my cum. I will make it where you know who owns this sexy body from this point onward. And don't you worry even after this go around I have lots and lots of energy left for us to go all night and I won't stop till I cause that stomach to bloat with my 'baby batter'" Naruto told her as he said the words 'baby batter' slower as he quickly plunged his whole length inside of her in one hard push. He wanted to rip that bedframe off and put a hole in the wall as he gripped the frame over where Linda was holding and started to fuck her hard and fast with every intent to break her tight pussy in and see it overflow again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes please bloat me with cum! Make me yours! Give me your baby batter Naruto! I need this!~" Linda yelled as she felt him plow from behind harder and harder and seeing the frame of the bed shake more and more with each thrust. She soon saw Naruto's hand go towards hers that was holding onto the frame for support and intertwined their hands and held on tight making her feel happy on the additional action.

Linda could feel his dick thrust into her to her fullest over and over. It felt like he was shifting her very insides with his strong powerful thrust. She could even feel her womb almost being hungry for more of his seed. 'Thank god I went on the pill when this whole relationship started or else there was no way I was going to not be pregnant when this night is over' Linda thought. Not that she wouldn't love to have his child but maybe not just yet.

After she felt his thrust become even more powerful as he also angled himself to make every pump grind against her g-stop Linda knew her mind was gone. All she could do was feel her eyes roll in the back of her head and her tongue hang out of her mouth as she let primal grunts and moans while his dick reshaped her very insides while sloshing around the cum that he already dumped deep inside her once tight womanhood. He was doing just what he said he would, he was fucking her like an animal.

As this was going, Naruto decided to have a bit more fun into all of this so he reaches over Linda towards the nightstand to pick up his phone. He went towards the video/camera function and started recording of what his current actions are. Naruto eventually flipped Linda over with her laying on her back staring up at her lover and saw what he is doing.

"Naruto, w-why... are you…. recording this?" she asked with him smile on her face.

"Well I thought it could be fun to send a video of this to Fran and the other girls in our little group. Would you like to say hi to them Linda? Would you like to tell them how much you enjoy being with me now? Oh while you're at it mind holding up your hands and put on a 'Peace' sign? Always heard it was supposed to be sexy as hell but wanted to see it for myself in this current situation" Naruto said getting Linda to think for a brief moment before she started bringing her hands up to her face and got both into a 'Peace' sign. Just as she did that she felt her mind breaking and Naruto penetrating her womb getting her to gain a 'stupid face' with her tongue sticking out.

"Hi girls I'm Linda. I love being pounded by our man Naruto and he makes my life complete. I want this man to ravage me more with his big thick dick. Oh-shit! I-It feels so good to have him inside of me. He is touching all the way to the back of my womb with each thrust. He is breaking me and I love it. He has come into me so many times and he says he will do it even more. My slutty pussy is now hungry for more of his cum." she said as Naruto took the camera and aimed down to her cum covered pussy showing his hard dick thrusting into her as hers and his cum seep from around his dick and splash all over them as he kept fucking her.

"Do you see girls this is what he has done to my tight pussy, he has made it his. It feels so good to have him cum inside of you." she said as she let out another loud moan. "I-I just came again I can't stop as long as he is in me I have to keep cumming. Watch me, watch as Naruto fucks his new bitch till she can't take anymore and I pass out with him cumming in my pussy!" Linda told the camera not even caring who might see this video anymore or the slutty face she was showing to everyone. All she cared about was the need to keep being plowed by her love.

After her bit was done, he kept on plowing right through her still recording their actions. Their final release was about to come soon and they needed one final push. So Naruto leaned down with getting the camera facing them as he kisses Linda's mouth getting her to climax one final time. He groaned a bit as he finally unloaded the last of his sperm directly into her womb with them screaming into each other's mouths.

Naruto soon pulled out and laid on his back taking deep breaths while he had his camera facing him and Linda.

"Hey….girls. Hope you... enjoy all… of this. Hope that...this could satisfy your nights without me. I have to get back to fucking Linda here for the rest of the night after we catch our breaths since we are far from done. But here is what you girls have to look forward to once the time is right," Naruto pans down and shows the camera his hard throbbing dick. It was shining from their mix of cum covering it and his own dripping from the tip as it remained hard as a rock.

He wanted to remind the girls what he will be making love with them with and showing some what they have to look forward to. "Love you all very much" he said as he stopped recording the video and started sending the video to each of his girls in the group so far along with sending ones to Scarlett and Sool with personalized messages attached to the videos of telling them that he hoped this video could make up for the ones he has gotten from them. He soon sent them all and shut off his phone with him realizing his phone was about to die soon so he won't get any responses until the morning.

"Now where were we?" Naruto asked as he take and pull Linda back on top of him and started to ravish her insides as she screamed and moaned loudly not knowing how long she could last at this rate.

Unknown to the two love birds, the messages had reached their destinations and gotten various reactions from those that have seen the videos.

Lisa, Janet, Tiffany, and Lindsay were together at Naruto's home spending some girl time together before receiving a message from Naruto. Once opening it up they ended up having the same thought of how kinky the video was and each of them were getting turned on by the action.

"Well I have some toys we can always play with to help" Lisa said as the other girls giggled and some blushed as Lisa laughed. "It's not like it's the first time we've seen each other cum from our group time with Naruto" Lisa said as they nodded and all went upstairs and spent the remainder of the night pleasuring themselves.

Hayley groaned as she sat in the living room as her mother had stuck her with watching after Steve and Roger while she was away at her high school reunion. She had been so bored until her phone buzzed and she saw she had gotten a message from Naruto. She was shocked and oddly turned on as she watched a bit of the video on mute before it got too much for her and she had to rush to her room.

"Don't bother me I have to do something in my room" Hayley yelled at her brother as he waved her off as he was too busy with his computer before she slipped into her room, locked the door and grabbed her vibrator that she hadn't had to use ever since she and Naruto became intimate.

Thankfully Roger was passed out drunk and Steve had his headphones on so no one was able to hear her moans as she came from watching the video of her lover fucking another woman.

On the other side of the country, Sool was having a late dinner with her family and was feeling bored until she soon got a message from Naruto which brightened up her day. Once reading the message she finished up her dinner before excusing herself and went to the closest restroom and started playing the video. Sool's reactions were a mix of jealousy and pleasure when she saw the video and wanted to be the one that was in it. She reread the message of telling her that he couldn't wait to ravage her when they meet again and apologizing if she was hurt in any manner. Sool smiled as she settled down until she decided to re-watch the video again to imagine herself in 'Linda's' spot.

'I'll show you Naruto. I'll show you how much I feel for you when we reunite. My love' Sool thought as she kept on watching the video and played with herself for who knows how long with her vibrator she lovingly named 'Naruto'.

On the secure location of Area 51, Scarlett was finishing up a long day's work of transporting a dangerous alien for further study. She was on her way on home and rest for another day until she received a message from Naruto with a video attachment.

In the message he told her that he still missed her and the times of being together that he couldn't wait for the day they reunite after so long. He also had put down a video in hopes of paying back at least of what she sent to him those various times. She was very touched on what he said and loved him still to this day that she couldn't wait to be with her only love in life again. Once getting home and into her bedroom, she played the video and was instantly turned on with what she is seeing before she started playing with herself.

"Oh Naruto, it really seems I truly taught you well. I truly can't wait for us to be together again and show your girls where you got your 'experience' from" Scarlett said as she pulled out 'Naruto Jr.' from her nightstand drawer and turned it on before pleasuring herself for the rest of the night.

 **-Lemon End, Morning-**

Naruto groaned as he woke up and stretched his arms, popping his stiff joints as he saw that Linda was not in bed. He also frowned at the balled up sheets that were on the ground near her hamper as they had ruined it with all of the juices that got on it.

His frown became a smile once he smelt the scent of bacon and could hear someone cooking as he slipped on his boxers and pants as those were all he could find before heading downstairs.

He smiled as he found out where his shirt went as he saw Linda wearing it with nothing but her panties on underneath with the first few buttons undone to reveal some of her chest. He also smirked as he saw her hair was a bit damp, showing she had taken a shower. "So this is where you snuck off to" he whispered as he snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump and let out a squeak.

"D-don't scare me like that" she said with a pout as she bopped him with the unused spatula that she was about to use.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist, especially with you wearing this" he said as he slid up the back of his shirt to reveal a pair of black lacy panties that clung to her tightly.

"W-Well I just wanted to enjoy your smell" she said as he kissed her cheek and held her close to him, pressing up against her butt as she bit her lip.

"I can see. How did you sleep?" he asked as he rested his head on her shoulder as she continued to cook.

"I slept wonderfully. After how exhausted you made me I was surprised that I was even able to wake up" she teased as he smiled and rubbed her sides.

"That sounds like a fun time" he teased as he kissed her neck. "So you enjoyed a shower without me? I'm hurt" he said as she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I had to since you kind of filled me up and as much as I love the feeling of it I can't really go walking around with it inside me" she said as she let out a soft moan as she felt him grind up against her butt as he nibbled on her neck.

"Who says you can't? I think it would be so hot to have you filled up with my cum as you walk around town" he said as he turned her head and kissed her deeply as he slid his tongue in her mouth.

She smiled as she kissed him back before they had to pull away as the bacon was almost about to burn. "Sit down so I can serve you your breakfast. We can talk about how kinky that sounds later" she said with a giggle as he kissed her neck again before letting her go and moving to the table.

"Great looking breakfast made by a gorgeous woman. I am so lucky" Naruto said as she laughed and set down his food.

"Don't any of the other girls make you food?" she asked as he nodded a bit.

"Well most of the time I cook with them helping so this is one of the few times that I didn't help make the food" he said as she smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

"Well eat up, knowing how you normally are you probably have a busy day" she said as he started to eat as she scooted closer to him and leaned against him with a smile.

He smiled as he started to eat his food and found it delicious. "This is really good Linda" he said as he slid one of his hands under the table and onto her leg, making her bite her lip.

"Thank you Naruto but keep eating" she said as he smirked at her and slowly slid his hand higher and higher up her thigh.

"Oh don't worry I can eat with one hand" he said as she let out a moan as his hand slid in between her legs with a smile.

Breakfast continued until Linda reached her breaking point and dragged him off into the shower since he still needed one and she wanted to have more fun as he had teased her enough.

About an hour later Naruto smiled at Linda as he laid her on the couch after he had to dress her back in his button up and her panties as she was in a dazed state. He decided to wear his clothes from last night, using his suit jacket to cover up his bare chest since he decided to let Linda keep his shirt since she enjoyed it so much.

"Linda I have to go" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead as her half-lidded eyes looked up at him.

"Call me later" she mumbled out as he chuckled and kissed her lips softly as best as he could as her face was stuck in a large smile.

"Of course I will sweetie. Love you" he said as her smile grew.

"Love you too" she said as he chuckled and went to the door, picking up his keys and his dead cell phone on the way.

He was somewhat startled as the door opened to reveal Bob as he had just gotten home. "Oh Naruto, didn't know you were still here. Do you need me to still be out of your hair?" Bob asked as Naruto shook his head with a chuckle.

"No Bob, you're fine. Thanks though and I'm sorry for somewhat kicking you out of your house" he said as Bob laughed and waved it off.

"I wanted to let Linda have some time with you without worrying about me ruining the mood" Bob said as he peeked over Naruto's shoulder. "So where is she?" he asked as Naruto chuckled.

"She's pretty tired so I laid her on the couch. She should snap out of it in a bit" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bob raised his eyebrow in confusion until a knowing smirk grew on his face "Oh! She got tired. I get it, say no more, I'll help her to the room" Bob said as Naruto chuckled nervously before Bob patted him on the back.

"Thanks for actually making her feel like a woman. With her being stuck with me I feel pretty bad about it" he said as Naruto nodded. "I got it from here though, you are probably busy" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Bob" he said as Bob waved it off as he left.

Bob chuckled as he saw the state Linda was in as she was giggling on the couch with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. "Come on Linda, let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off" Bob said with a laugh as Linda started to giggle more as he helped her up.

"He made my legs like jello" she giggled out as Bob resisted the urge to laugh at the woman he considered to be his best friend.

"I bet he did, knowing him he did a lot more from the way the house reeks of sex. Yeah probably going to need to light up candles and matches to get rid of the smell" he said as she kept giggling before they reached the room.

"Linda, why is our bed soaking wet?" he asked as Linda blushed and giggled.

"We had too much fun~ We need a new bed~" she sung out in a dazed tone as he sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"Good job Naruto" he said as he gently sat Linda down on one of the lounge chairs he used when relaxing in the room and pulled out his phone.

"Yes is this Mattress Masters? I need a new king sized mattress, there seemed to have been a leak in my house and it's kind of ruined." he said as he looked over to the now sleeping Linda. "Yes, I'm going to need it delivered. Also does it come with a sheet?" he asked as he saw the ruined crumpled sheet in the hamper but still couldn't help but find the entire situation hilarious.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as he drove home, using his car charger to charge his phone as it had died last night. Once it powered up he smirked as messages from Lisa, Hayley, Sool and Scarlet arrived as he noticed all three of them were videos. Lisa's was labeled 'Fun with the Girls', Hayley's was 'I'm all alone and want your dick' while Sool and Scarlet's were labeled ironically enough both as 'Me and my Naruto'.

He was about to open the videos until his phone rang and he saw Francine's picture come up on the screen before he answered it. "What's up Francine, how's the reunion?" he asked as he heard her groan on the other end.

" _Stan is being a jerk like I knew he would be_ " she said in a tired tone as he frowned and held the phone with against his ear with his shoulder as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What did he do this time?" he asked as since he knew Stan it would be something really stupid most likely.

" _He abandoned me after it turned out I didn't actually win Homecoming Queen and I sarcastically suggested he should take the real Homecoming Queen._ " she said as he could practically hear the anger and sadness in her tone.

"Do you want me to come? It wouldn't be difficult for me to do" he said as he pulled up to his house and got out of the car.

" _That would be great Naruto. Having you here would help so much_ " she said as he chuckled.

"I'll be there around lunch. I just need to change out of my date clothes that I wore for Linda" he said as she squealed.

" _The date must have gone great considering the video I got_ " she said as he chuckled. " _Oh and the reason I didn't send you anything is because I was waiting until I got home but with you coming here I could show you sooner_ " she said in a sultry tone as he smirked.

"Can't wait Francine. I'll be there when I can" he said as she giggled before he hung up and went upstairs to get changed out of his yesterday clothes.

He chuckled as he saw all his girls asleep on his bed as it was still pretty early as he carefully and quietly grabbed and change of clothes and switched into them. He slowly covered them up with the blanket as they all weren't wearing any pants or panties and Tiffany and Janet didn't have shirts on.

'Just what did you girls do?' he thought with a chuckle as he figured he'd find out once he watched the video Lisa sent him.

"I love you girls" he whispered out as he kissed each of them softly on the forehead before he slipped out of the room before he went into the kitchen and quickly wrote a note explaining why he had to leave, hoping they'd understand.

He started to head towards the door before he rose an eyebrow at the sight of Horo and Kurama cuddling on the couch asleep as Ammy was lying next to them with a paw on Kurama's tails. 'Making progress it seems' he thought with a chuckle before he slipped out of the house so he could make it to the reunion in time.

The girls didn't end up waking up for another hour or two before they got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Seems Naruto left us a note. Francine needed him at her reunion as Stan apparently left her" Tiffany said as Lisa and a few other girls started to frown. "Now stop with the frowns" Tiffany said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Naruto would rush to any one of us if we needed him and he even said he has an idea to even make it up to him" she said as Lisa nodded.

"I know but I really wanted to see his reaction to our video" Lisa said with a smirk.

"He said he liked it from the note" Janet said as she read over the note with a smirk.

"I'm glad he liked it, it was so embarrassing to do" Lindsay said as the others giggled at her.

"Well we might as well make some food since last night was pretty exhausting" Janet said as they nodded.

Most of them planned to go over to Hayley's house and visit her since she was stuck watching over her brother. Thankfully they didn't have to worry about Steve seeing them as Hayley had a way to sneak them in.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto sighed as he finally arrived at the park where the hotel had told him the reunion was at for the evening. He had parked his car at the hotel lot and even got a key-card for Francine's room as Francine had added him to the room shortly after the call.

"Naruto!" he heard Francine yell out as he turned and caught her as she hugged me. "Thank you so much for coming, I'm sorry if I took you away from Linda" Francine said as he waved it off.

"You're fine Francine. Linda had things to do today and I felt you needed me here" he said as she smiled.

"Oh by the way, this is my friend Quackie, he was my best friend in high school" Francine said as he smiled and held out his hand to the man in the pink blazer and pants next to her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, Francine talked about you a lot this morning. It's good to see the boyfriend of her daughter being so close with the mother" Quackie said as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, Francine and I are good friends" he said with a smile as he looked around. "But besides that where is Stan?" he asked as she frowned before they heard someone yelling.

"Out of the way! Move for the Queen!" Stan's voice yelled out as they both saw Stan pushing his way through the crowd before he arrived with his arm linked with a larger woman.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear" Naruto muttered as Francine frowned.

"Stan!? You seriously are with Betty Sue?" she asked as Stan nodded.

"Well you said I should go with the real Homecoming Queen so here I am with HQ, that's what I call her, HQ" he said as Francine clenched her teeth and glared at him.

"I was using sarcasm genius! Don't you understand sarcasm!?" she yelled with sarcasm in her voice as Stan scoffed.

"Why yes I am a genius but I don't know why that has you so mad" he said before Francine stormed off.

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that" Naruto said with a groan as Stan stared at him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Stan asked suspiciously as Naruto sighed.

"Francine called me saying how much a jerk you were being so I decided to come here to help her since even though she is my girlfriend's mother she is also my friend" he said as he walked off to follow Francine as she stormed off.

"Francine, wait up" he said as he caught up with Francine and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know I'm not with him anymore really but he always finds a way to make me feel worthless or replaceable and it just really gets to me" Francine said with a frown as he held her close to him and pet her head.

"It's okay Francine, just forget Stan. He will always do idiotic things. You just have to remember I am always here for you" he said as he looked around quickly before he kissed her softly once he saw no one around.

"Also you are not replaceable or worthless. You are a one of a kind woman that I love and hold dear to me, just like I do with the others and just because I have others does not mean any of you can ever be replaced" he said as she smiled and gave him a kiss back.

"Thanks Naruto, you always know how to make me feel important" Francine said as they pulled apart just as Quackie returned.

"Francine honey, are you okay?" Quackie asked concerned for his friend as she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah but I think I'm just going to stay at my hotel room since Stan is off with Betty Sue and Naruto here will keep me company so I don't feel too alone" she said as Quackie nodded.

"Well if you need anything I'm here for you" he said as they hugged. "I'm going to head back to my apartment since I still need to get a few things ready for the dance" Quackie said with a smile as he walked off and waved at them.

"He's seems nice" Naruto said as he watched Quackie walk off.

"Yeah, he's my best gay friend" she said as he rose an eyebrow.

"Gay? Hmm I wonder if he's seeing anyone since I know another gay man that has been looking around for a partner" he said as Bob came to mind.

"Well tell me about it later, right now I just want to forget Stan for a while" Francine said as Naruto walked her back to the hotel she was staying at.

"We don't have to worry about Stan thinking anything since he ordered a spare bed before he left" Francine said as she opened her hotel room and smiled at him as he closed the door behind him.

"Well that is good since we don't want him to find out just yet" he said as he sat on the bed and smiled as Francine sat next to him and held his hand.

"I'm glad you were able to make it since I wanted to bring you along anyways" Francine said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked as she nodded.

"I just want to rest for a bit before the dance starts" she said as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they laid down.

"Sleep, with my car we can make it there whenever so just relax and take a nap" he said as she rested her head on his chest and smiled as her eyes closed before she fell asleep for her quick nap.

It was around an hour or so later when he heard someone singing outside as pebbles hit their window. He carefully slid out from under Francine and slid up the window to raise an eyebrow as Stan was standing below it holding up a bound man singing an awful tune.

"Naruto? What are you doing in Francine's room?" Stan asked as he threw the man off into the bushes.

"She invited me over remember? After you were off with _'HQ'_ so I took her back to the room and using the 'runner-up' bed" he said as Stan frowned.

"Can you just tell Francine to come to the window. I need to talk with her" Stan said as Naruto shook his head.

"She is asleep, taking a nap and after this I am going to escort her to the dance so if you want to talk to her do it there. She needs the sleep after her husband pushed her away due to some stupid title that means absolutely nothing, now goodbye" he said as he closed the window with a sigh as he saw Stan stomp away.

 **-Homecoming Dance-**

Naruto frowned as he led Francine towards the gym with her arm linked in his after he drove from the hotel and arrived at Francine's old high school, they had arrived a little late due to Stan bothering them at the hotel for over an hour before they were able to ditch him and head to the reunion.

"Francine wait! I-I booked a reservation at one of your favorite restaurants so why don't we go there and forget the dance" Stan said as Francine frowned.

"I came to my reunion to enjoy myself and I want to dance a bit. And aren't you supposed to be with 'HQ'?" she asked as Stan pulled at his collar nervously.

"N-No, I came here with my wife so of course I'd be here with you" Stan said as Francine and Naruto rose an eyebrow at him.

"That's a lie, you were so obsessed with being with the homecoming queen up until now" Naruto said with a chuckle as Stan frowned "if anything you are here to stop us from going to cover something stupid you did".

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Stan said as Francine and Naruto pushed past him.

"If you want to leave Stan then you can but I want to enjoy my reunion a bit so either come with or stay outside" Francine said as they walked inside.

"F-Fine, I'll go get some punch then" Stan said nervously as he near-frantically looked around the gym before walking off.

"Is it just me or is Stan acting really weird" Francine said as Naruto frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, and there is something off about his voice, as if he's actively trying to sound normal" Naruto said as he held out his hand.

"Well before he gets back can this 'friend' of yours get a dance?" he asked as she giggled softly and accepted his hand as they moved onto the dance floor.

He smiled as they danced to the upbeat song as Francine continued to giggle as he spun her around. She continued to smile until she stopped in her tracks and he followed her line of sight to see Stan and Betty Sue making out on top of the punch table.

"Stan? What the hell!?" Francine asked more in shock than anger since with her being with Naruto it would've been hypocritical of her to be angry.

"Francine! This isn't what it seems" Stan said as he got off the punch table before another Stan rushed up. The only difference between the two being the flowers that were pinned to their jackets as one was red and the other was yellow.

Betty Sue groaned as she groggily rose up from her drunken stupor and looked at both Stan's surprised. "There are four of you? I need to lay off on the punch, maybe I'll drive home..." Betty said hinting to everyone that it wasn't okay to drink and drive.

"Okay bye!" Almost the entire reunion said as they gathered around them.

"Y-You're really going to let me drive home like this?" she asked with a frown as tears built up in the corner of her eyes.

Naruto scowled at their careless attitude before pulling out his phone and calling a taxi so Betty didn't have to drive tonight, since some people obviously were very cruel to her. "Head out front Betty and wait for the taxi I called, do not drive home" he said as Francine was still glaring at the two Stan's as Betty Sue weakly smiled and wobbled off out of the gym.

"What is going on Stan?" she asked as she crossed her arms and glared at them.

"W-Well Francine, this is Bill" the Stan with the red flower said as Francine frowned.

"You tried to have a complete stranger throw himself at me and take me out on a date!?" Francine yelled as Stan raised his hands in defense.

"Bill isn't a stranger. He is my CIA double" he said as Francine frowned. "I use him for dangerous missions, or things like your parent's anniversary or Steve's baptism" he said as Bill nodded.

"And we even took those cooking classes together" Bill said as Francine's glare grew.

Francine grew furious, her 'husband' had been skipping out on some important moments in her life. Before the Stan's could react Francine ran up and snatched the handgun from the real Stan's pocket.

"You honestly think I wouldn't be mad at the man that supposedly loved me replaces himself with a double every time we do something you don't want to do? And then you try and make me miss my reunion. Well say goodbye to your kneecaps" she said as she cocked back the gun with a smirk.

"Honey, I know you're upset but I also know you won't shoot an innocent man!" Stan yelled as he grabbed Bill's jacket and spun themselves around until their flowers came off.

"Dammit, which one of you is Stan?!" she yelled as they both pointed to each other.

"He is!" they both said as Francine smirked.

"Fine, I'll just shoot you both" she said as one 'Stan' took a step forward.

"Wait Francine, I am sorry. I was a jerk, so focused on being with the homecoming queen that I forgot that I have a wonderful wife that is better than any stupid title" the Stan said as Francine frowned

"Naruto think you could help me out here?" Francine said confused as she made sure not to look away from them.

"Both Stan's say Francine's name one at a time" Naruto said as the Stan that stepped forward nodded.

"Francine" the Stan said before the other frowned.

"Francine" the other said as Naruto smirked.

"That one is the real Stan. He isn't working to keep his voice normal and deeper" Naruto said as Francine turned to the Stan that hadn't stepped forward before Francine shot him in the left calf, a little below the kneecap.

"Dammit! Francine why!" Stan yelled as Bill let out a relieved sigh.

"Better luck next time partner" Bill said letting his southern accent show as he ran off.

"Next time don't ditch me and be a colossal ass!" she yelled she threw his gun down and walked away as various other people called 911.

Naruto chuckled as he made the mental reminder to not piss Francine off or at least not have anything sharp or that can fire a bullet as he caught up with her.

"Calm down Francine" he said as he wrapped his arms around her as no one was looking at them at the moment.

"I just hate how much he lies to me!" she yelled as he chuckled as 'Little Red Corvette', one of Francine's favorite songs started to play.

"Well let's forget about him and enjoy this song while we dance" he said as she smiled and held onto his hands as they started to dance to the upbeat song by Prince while Stan was taken off on a stretcher.

"I don't think we're going to be able to save the leg unless we reach the nearest hospital in less than ten minutes!" One of the paramedics said urgently

"Oh god no please!" Stan said shouting in horror to losing his leg before being driven away.

"I wish I could be with you without having to hide it" she said as he frowned before the song changed into a slow song as he pulled her in close to him and stroked her cheek.

"I know it is hard but this is one of the first times we've had to hide and we've done very well so far. I think we can handle it" he said as she smiled up at him and nodded as she rested her head against his chest as the song played through the gym.

While Francine was dancing she couldn't help but imagine herself in a white dress while seeing Naruto in a tuxedo, hoping that her vision was a possibility in the future.

She imagined even further where she would bear his child and be happy for the rest of their life as she could imagine he would be a great father.

 **-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto smiled as Francine slept in his passenger seat as she had tired herself out with the amount of dancing she had done. He had to call someone to help drive Stan's SUV back to her house. He even heard from the hospital on Stan's condition that they were able to save the leg though it would take a bit for it to heal.

He was a bit upset at Stan for being a jerk like always as it had almost ruined her time at her reunion and nearly made her miss it. He knew recently he had been busy recently with Francine and Linda that he had been inadvertently been not paying them enough attention.

He had a little plan in mind since with summer ending he wanted to make it up to them all, he just hoped he'd be able to get Francine, Hayley and Linda to come along with him since he wanted everyone to be there with him.

'Hmm, a cruise sounds interesting since it is still summer after all' he thought as he smiled as Francine grabbed onto his arm in her sleep with a smile.

'Yeah a cruise will be perfect' he thought as he imagined all of his girls in bikinis under the sun, excited to set it all up once he got home and talked it over with his girls, knowing they would be all for it.

"Hopefully this will make up for it" he said as he stroked Francine's cheek with a smile as he knew she needed to have a good time without Stan messing it up.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Official pairings:**

Lisa Silver (Main #1) ~

Hayley Smith (Main #2)

Sooleawa'Uha (Main #3) ~

Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4) ~

Scarlet Reynolds (Main #5/Submissive) ~

Francine (secret relationship) ~

Qurchhhh (Female Pink Furry Alien that looks like Kim Kardashian)

Linda (Francine's Iranian friend/secret Relationship/Bisexual)

Michelle (Angel Lawyer) ~

Debbie (BBW)

Akiko (Older - 16 year old)

Becky Arangino (lives/saved) ~

Amy/red head (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode)

Lindsay Coolidge ~

Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom)

Janet Lewis (Principal's daughter)

Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name)

Jeanine Winthrop ~

Jenny Bowen

Carmen Selectra (saved/lives)

Amy (blonde cheerleader)

Betty Smith (Stan's mother) ~

Joanna ~

 **One night stands or so:**

Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Gwen Ling (Francine's sister)

Mia and Sandy (Waitresses from Stan Time)

Naughty Stewardesses (Denise, Angie, Margie and Christy)

 **Stress relief/friends with benefits:**

Jessica (Spring break Buddy)

Charlotte (lying about being an offender to mess with the boys)

Ally (Roger's life coach)

Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)

Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show)

And other cheerleaders and strippers

 **Kurama Pairing:**

Matatabi,

OC,

Amaterasu (Okami),

Holo/Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _ **Toshi Pairing:**_ Svetlana (Mail Order Bride/possible rogue KGB agent)

 _ **Barry Pairing:**_ Ashley (Doll Girl)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 _ **AN: Hey guys, Jebest4781 here. Now as you may know that last chapter we, the collaborators and Dragon, didn't put in a lemon that made the chapter seem short to all you readers compared to the previous chapters being quite long. We didn't put in the lemon stuff at all for several reasons. One, the episode felt that it shouldn't include one and even if we wanted to put one in it could've been mind racking to figure out when to actually add it in. Two, we needed a break with us doing so many lemons/limes in a row that we needed to cool off per say and relax. If we tried to do so many lemons and limes that this story would only be way too known for of its sexual content instead of what we are trying to do for the story events. Hope you guys all understand all of this.**_

 _ **Another thing as you have noticed on pairings that we had relocated Svetlana to be with Toshi since we thought it would at least get things set off in a way of him being happy and whatever. Besides he is way fun in various episodes so thought we could cut him some slack. We will try to feature her more after she has her introduction to at least make things interesting.**_

 _ **As for Barry, well he is crazy enough as he is from taking the pills that were revealed in Season One events to really tone down his psychotic behavior. So as a decision by the other guys on this story, they thought that Ashley could be a good choice to hook up with Barry since if most don't remember, she is nuts too of having her doll be her best friend and really thinking she is alive and all that. We'll just have to see how things play out with her when we get onto her episode events.**_


	10. American Kitsune X

**About the Steve bashing in the series he is quite an idiot. He pushes away the one girl during Spring Break and then makes Carmen Selectra give him her medical records and get a breast reduction when she was THROWING herself at him. Steve is a massive idiot at times in the series so I believe we are writing him quite accurately. We literally have given him multiple times to improve (like in canon), but he only gets worse, yes we know it's partially Stan's fault for making him this way and his hormones, but that shouldn't blind his logic and reason. Also he does act like a little baby during certain episodes.**

 **Like I said before you can be my Beta, you need to write in reviews or PM your strengths, weaknesses, grammar, are you good to work with or are you going to waste my time trying to take over my story? Are you loyal and be reliable like my bud Sora, Jebest and DragonPony?**

 **Also remember this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have their good moments and I might even let Naruto become their friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

 **-Langley Falls Travel Center, Two Weeks since the Reunion-**

Naruto smiled as he was finally able to book a cruise for everyone in his group and even Stan and Steve in a sign of good faith and to keep everything hidden since it would look odd if he just invited Francine and Hayley to it. Of course it would be a week away for the others to get ready and properly clear their schedules but it'll be worth it.

"Naruto? Is that you?" a familiar voice spoke out as he turned around and smiled as he recognized who it was.

"Becky! It's good to see you" he said as Becky giggled as she ran towards him and Naruto found it very difficult not to stare as her chest bounced with each step before she ran into him and hugged him, pressing them against him.

"It's good to see you too Naruto! How's your summer been?" she asked as he hugged her back.

"Busy but very fun. I just booked a cruise so that'll be relaxing before school starts again" he said as Becky's smile grew larger.

"A cruise? Which one?" she asked excitedly as he handed her one of the tickets. "Oh my god! I'm a cruise director on that one! It's like fate is trying to make us spend time together" Becky said with a giggle as he chuckled.

"Well this only makes me look forward to it even more" he said with a smirk as he flirted a bit with her since Becky was someone Lisa had wanted to join for a long time.

"Are you bringing Lisa along?" Becky asked as she hadn't gotten to hang out with one of her best friends all summer.

"Of course! I'm bringing Lisa, some of her friends and a family of a friend of mine. The funny thing is Lisa directed me to this specific cruise for some reason. Now I got the feeling why" he said as Becky smiled at Lisa's forethought.

"Well she's a good friend since I did tell her I was working at one this summer. I do look forward to seeing you there" Becky said as she smiled before a colleague called out to her. "Coming! I've got to go but I'll see you in a week" she said as she ran off before turning back around, giving him another view of her slightly bouncing breasts as she waved to him and went back inside.

'Well at least I know it might get even more interesting' he thought as he went into his car as he slipped the tickets back in the envelope before he headed back home to tell the girls before he would head over to the Smith household to surprise Francine.

It didn't take him long to get back to the house with the speed he went as he parked his car, grabbed the tickets and entered the house. "Girls? Are you all here?" he asked loud enough for him to be heard through the house before he heard some giggling.

"We are in the living room Foxy!" he heard Lisa call out with a giggle as he walked into the living room to see his girls, minus Linda, Francine and Hayley, all sitting around the TV as they were watching an action movie.

"What's up sweetie?" Lindsay asked as she sucked on a Popsicle with a smirk.

"Well with summer ending soon I thought, being the great boyfriend I am" he said ignoring their giggles "would set something up for us all to enjoy since we haven't had much time to go on a trip since you all were called away by family or friends".

"You went through with it?" Lisa asked as he nodded.

"Yes I did, so girls pack some nice looking bathing suits because we are going on a cruise!" he said as he set the tickets down on the living room table.

"No way!? Seriously?" Janet asked as she opened the envelope to see ten tickets for a cruise inside.

"Yes way. You four, Linda, Francine, and Hayley are coming with. Sadly I have to bring Stan and Steve for cover for Francine but I can promise they won't be annoying" he said as Tiffany squealed and jumped into his arms.

"I have never been on a cruise! This is going to be so fun!" she squealed out as he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah it is! Cruises are supposed to be so fun and relaxing! I can't wait!" Janet said as she held her ticket close to her chest.

"We so have to go swimsuit shopping for this" Lindsay said as Lisa nodded with a smirk.

"Well it is in a week or so, which gives us more than enough time to pick the perfect ones" Lisa said as they smiled and looked towards Naruto, which made him chuckle.

"Fine, use my card and take the spare car since I still need to tell Linda and Francine about it" he said as they all hugged him and kissed him.

"Love you Foxy!" they all said before they went off into the garage, excited for the cruise which he didn't blame them for.

'Well now I might as well tell Linda and Francine about it' he thought as he went back to his car since he wanted to surprise Linda and Francine in person.

 **-An Hour Later-**

Naruto chuckled as he wiped the lipstick marks off his cheek as Linda had nearly mounted him and made out with him at the doorway as she had been so excited to go on a cruise though Bob understood why he wasn't invited since it he understood it was Linda's time alone with him and he was also turned out he was terribly seasick. With the last time he was ever on a cruise ended in a very disgusting tale.

He frowned though as he opened the door with the key Hayley had given him to see Stan in the living room as Hayley, Steve and Francine were in white bathing suits and covered with green goo.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow as Francine ran into his arms.

"My family keeps using the freaking goo to mess with my family vacation!" Francine cried out as he rubbed her back, wiping off the goo with a frown which was a bit difficult to get off.

"Oh it's that stupid virtual reality that I've heard about. I can't believe you use that Stan, let alone rent it" Naruto said with a frown as Francine kept crying into his chest.

"I only use it to get some time away from the family" he said uncaringly as Naruto groaned.

"Get away from the family and wife you love? I'm honestly surprised you haven't been left yet" he said as Stan glared at him. "But don't worry Francine, as it would have it I bought some tickets to a cruise and was wondering if you all wanted to come?" he asked as Francine, Steve and Hayley looked at him.

"No goo?" she asked as he nodded.

"No goo, in fact I will make sure Stan is never able to rent them again" he said with a growl as Francine smiled and hugged him tighter,

"Thank you Naruto, thank you so much" she said before she squealed and ran upstairs. "I have the perfect bikini for this!" she said as he smiled at her before turning back to the Smiths.

"Seriously? You all used the goo on her when she only wanted a family vacation?" he asked with a glare.

"I-I didn't! It was all these two. Steve did it once and dad did it twice." Hayley said as she pointed to her idiot brother and father as she was worried about getting on her lover's bad side since she doubted her butt could take it if he decided to use her spanking kink against her.

"Honestly, I just wanted some good alone time. Too much time with them gets on my nerves" Stan said as Naruto chuckled and pointed to the scar on Stan's shin.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried to ditch Francine or do you want another hole put in your other leg? Or maybe the kneecap like she wanted in the first place" he said as Stan grew pale and started to sweat.

"No no! Vacation sounds good." Stan said sweating buckets.

"Good, glad you understand Stan. Now I want you two to go apologize to your mother and wife and tell her you **will** make it up to her on the cruise" he said towards Stan and Steve as he used a fraction of his killing intent to make them nod and quickly run up the stairs.

Naruto sighed as he looked to Hayley as he tried to wipe out the goo in her hair. "I think you should go take a shower to get this stuff off, it might be dangerous" he said as she nodded.

"I-I don't have a problem going on vacation with mom since we already hang out so much, I just like some time away from dad and Steve but I wouldn't stoop to their levels" Hayley said as he nodded with a smile.

"I know Hayley, make sure Francine knows since right now I'm guessing she feels pretty betrayed by her family under her joy for the normal vacation" he said as she nodded and left before he pulled her back to him and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe when you get back, I could help clean off that gunk off of you _thoroughly_ in the shower" Naruto said as he huskily whispered into her ear.

Hayley blushed darkly as she smiled at him and nodded before she walked up the stairs, smiling more as she saw him staring at her butt as she left.

'Well, hopefully this will be the vacation Francine needs' he thought as he pulled out his phone to get the 'goo' out of Stan's house.

 **-One week later-**

Naruto smiled as he leaned against his truck as the girls were sitting inside it with Linda and Tiffany in the front and Lisa, Lindsay and Janet in the back.

Kurama, Horo and Ammy couldn't come with because of the animal policy on the cruise but they didn't mind as long as the people they were bonded to were not harmed at all. They could probably hang out with Roger and Klaus during the cruise time since they couldn't come either. Roger could've came with one of his disguises but he had accepted an acting job at some indie film, but he did appreciate the offer very well.

"Excited for this Francine?" he asked as Francine and the Smith's walked out of their house.

"So much Naruto! Finally we can have a normal vacation without the goo" she said with a shiver as she still could feel it on her.

"No more goo ever, I banned Stan from renting them ever again" he said as he watched Stan grumble and get into his SUV. "This cruise will be just what you need" he said as he squeezed her hand while Stan looked away.

"Come on Francine! We need to get going" Stan said as he honked his horn.

"Don't worry, I got us a connecting room that locks from my side so you can sneak over" he whispered as she smiled and nodded as they got into Stan's SUV after Naruto had to shoo Steve away from his truck when he tried to flirt with Lisa through the window.

"I hope Steve doesn't bother us" Lindsay said with a shiver as Naruto got back into the truck.

"I think we'll be fine. I asked Becky to have his activities away from us" Lisa said as she had called Becky the second she learned Steve was coming along.

"Relax girls, it'll all be fine" Naruto said with a chuckle as he started the truck as Stan's SUV pulled out onto the street before he followed them to the pier where the cruise liner was docked in which thankfully wasn't too far from Langley so they were able to arrive there in just a bit over an hour.

"Wow this is so huge!" Linda said as the cruise ship dwarfed the size of the small one she had been on with Bob the last time she was on one.

"Yup, it's almost as big as they can get" Naruto said as he helped the deck hands take the luggage out of the bed of his truck. "We will be on here for two weeks, getting back just a few days before school starts so we will definitely have some fun".

"This is going to be so amazing!" Janet said with a smirk as she pressed up against Naruto's back. "So will we be moving around rooms or did you rent the master suite _Master_ " she whispered out as she trailed her finger down his back.

"Funny you should say that since I did get the master suite. It has enough room for all of use plus two or three" he said as he looked at Hayley and Francine with a smile "it was made for massive groups like bands and stuff like that so it won't be any trouble since the amount of beds in it is crazy".

"Aww so we won't be able to all sleep together?" Tiffany asked with a frown and playful pout as he chuckled.

"Well the master bed has enough space for three while the other beds around it can hold two so there will be some moving around every night so everyone can lay next to me without getting jealous" he said as a guide had come to help take them up into the massive cruise liner.

"Oh good, I'm kind of excited to sleep next to you outside of mine or your bed" Linda said with a smile since today she didn't have to hold up the facade of being married. She had even left her wedding ring at home since today she was on vacation with her lover.

"Come on, let's get to our room and get situated before our vacations officially starts" he said with a smile as they followed their guide to their suite as the Smith's suite was directly next to it.

"Woo! I call first dibs on sleeping next to Foxy!" Lisa yelled as she jumped onto the larger than king sized bed while Linda quickly joined Lisa on the bed as the others frowned.

"Don't worry I said you would all get the chance to lay next to me" he said as they smiled before someone knocked on the adjoining door.

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk as Hayley stood with a bit of a frown in front of him.

"Hey, Mom and I were wondering if you had any spare sunscreen for us since we forgot ours" she said with a chuckle as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I figured some of you might forget so I packed extra" he said as he went over to his bag and pulled out two bottles of sunscreen. "Just make sure only you use it since it is special to counteract the goo since I found it is dangerous for your baby area" he said with a frown while she turned and glared at her father.

"Thanks, it kind of would be bad if I couldn't have your kid" she said in a low whisper with a blush since the thought of carrying Naruto's baby, while not something she wanted right now, was something she would love to have. And if her father kept her from it she would have no troubles murdering her dad over it.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk as he heard her clearly due to his enhanced hearing and chuckled as Hayley's blush grew darker.

"N-Nothing Naruto" Hayley shouted blushing before turning around and quickly closing the door as he laughed more at Hayley's flustered face.

"Well the cruise is about to start girls! You can use the bathroom to change into your suits" he said as they giggled.

"Who needs a bathroom? You have seen us all naked before, we have nothing to hide" Lisa said as she pulled off her shirt and smirked at him as the other girls, even Linda, stripped and got changed into their bikinis in front of him.

"Oh you all are so going to get it later, I'll make sure you don't walk correctly this entire trip." he said as he watched Lisa bend over as she slid up her bikini bottoms, giving him a clear view of everything.

"Who says that isn't what we want?" Janet said as they finished up changing into their bikinis and Naruto took them all in.

Lisa was wearing a dark blue two piece bikini while the top was more of a tube top that squeezed her breasts nicely and made them look bigger while the bottoms looked more like a thong.

Janet's was a green strapless bikini that wrapped around her bust and had a ring in the front that allowed a good amount of her cleavage to be shown while she went for green spats for bottoms that looked a size too small for her and had been pulled up a bit to make some camel-toe show.

Lindsay's bikini was a red one that had only two red lines that went down her chest to cover them and continued down until it connect to her bottoms that were very low and showed off quite a bit of her large butt.

Linda stuck to a golden color bikini that accented her bronze skin as hers was made of a very sleek and smooth material that clung to her breasts and rear and continued to make her look like a goddess.

As he got to Tiffany he quickly remembered she had the largest breasts of the group as well as butt and her bathing suit only made it even more evident.

Her one piece bathing suit was 90% see through with only a thin black stripe that went vertical and covered her nipples as another stripe went down the middle and went down her stomach to cover her woman hood and went around the back to cover her butt barely with the thin line. It left very little to the imagination as it also hugged her figure in a way that it supported her large bust and even made her rear and bust look even more firm.

"Are you girls trying to make me have to send death glares at every guy who looks at you?" he asked with a chuckle as Tiffany kissed his cheek and hugged his arm with a smile.

"Can't say I don't like my man being possessive of me" Tiffany said as Naruto frowned at her.

"Relax dear, we won't let any other man flirt with us so no need to be worried" Linda said as she kissed him softly.

"Fine but if any men try and touch you I swear I will crack some skulls" he said as they giggled and hugged him.

"We'll be sure to call if anyone bothers us but this is a vacation so we might as well enjoy ourselves" Lindsay said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his girls and held them close with a smile.

"Yes, this is vacation and I am going to make sure we enjoy it" he said as they smiled up at him.

"Well you better get changed as well Foxy, unless you are going skinny dipping?" Lisa said with a fake gasp.

"You all would like that too much" he said with a smirk as they blushed and pouted at him before he started to get changed in front of them.

He chose a pair of light orange shorts that had black flames around the bottoms of the legs with his clan swirl on the front of the right leg. He only wore his green crystal necklace and a pair of black sandals.

"Better?" he asked as he snapped his fingers to get them out of their daze.

"Y-Yeah, it works on you" Linda said as the other girls nodded as he smirked at them.

"Well, let's go an enjoy the pool" he said with a smirk as he reached down and gave Tiffany and Janet's ass a squeeze as they smirked at him before he opened the door for them.

"Maybe a hot tub?" Lindsay asked with a smirk, referencing the first time he had played with her.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy everywhere with you all, you can be sure of that" he said as Lisa linked her arm with his before they started walking up to the deck.

He smirked as he watched the men stare at his girls and almost seemed to freeze up as their jaws dropped from most likely their beauty and sex appeal.

"Well, safe to say we have an effect on them" Janet said with a smirk as she saw Naruto's frown, happy that he was being protective of them.

"Yeah but they can look but I swear if they touch or even talk to you the wrong way I will break their hands" he said as they giggled at him.

"Relax, we won't be too far away from you" Linda said with a smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before the Smith's came up onto the deck.

He smiled as he saw Francine and Hayley's bikinis.

Hayley's was a strapless blue bikini that cupped her breasts perfectly while the bottoms hugged her rear. The bikini looked like it was about to let her breasts pop out if she jumped enough.

Francine's bikini though showed off a lot of her figure. It was a purple bikini that had a ring in the center like Janet's but it was lower down, letting more of her E cup breasts show. The bottoms though cupped her butt perfectly and were lower down, nearly letting the hair down their show but from the smirk on her face he could tell Francine wanted to have her body show.

"Ready for your vacation to start Francine?" he asked with a smile as she bounced a bit in excitement, making her breasts bounce in a way that was almost too difficult for him not to stare.

"You bet Naruto! I wonder what we should do first." Francine said excitedly while giving him a quick peck on the lips when Stan and Steve weren't looking, probably looking at other women.

"How about we relax on the deck. I'll even apply your sunscreen for you" he said with a smirk as she smiled, very grateful especially when she heard because of the goo she wouldn't be able to have kids anymore. Though when Naruto explained the special sunscreen to her, she was extremely grateful to have him in her life.

"Make sure to get it everywhere" she whispered to him with a smirk as the other girls noticed and smirked.

"Oh trust me Francine I'll make sure I'll get _everywhere_." Naruto whispered in her ear, as Francine bit her lip wanting to pounce Naruto right then and there.

"Don't forget us Foxy, we need sunscreen as well" Lisa said as she pressed herself against Naruto's back as the others smiled and followed Lisa's example as Naruto had to struggle not to get hard from the feeling of all their breasts against his back..

"I'll be able to do it for all of you since I wouldn't want any of you girls to get burnt" he said as he ignored the jealous glares that were coming from the majority of the males on the boat.

"I'm going to go to the bar for a bit" Stan said as he was oblivious to Francine lust gaze towards Naruto.

"Sounds good" she muttered out as Steve smirked at Lisa and Lindsay before he backed away when Naruto glared at him.

"I-I'll go and look around for some ladies" Steve said before he smiled at his girls.

"So, after Francine, which of you want to be next?" he asked as all of his girls raised their hands at the same time.

"We'll figure it out, you have fun with Francine" Lisa said as she smirked at Francine's smile while the other girls pulled out their hands for rock, paper, scissors.

 **-Francine and Naruto**

 **-Lime-**

"Come on Francine, let's find a nice chair for you to lay in" he said as he led her towards the deck where no one really was there except some lurkers in the pool or by the buffet.

"O-Okay but won't people see us?" she asked as he chuckled and laid her down.

"A bit but what can they do? If you stay quiet you will stay hidden" he said as he squeezed out some of the special sunscreen on Francine's stomach with a smile.

"Good thing I took my ring off just in case a situation like this rose up." Francine said as she giggled at Naruto as he put his hands on her stomach and start to rub the sunscreen onto her.

"Francine, where do you what it next?" Naruto whispered in her ear lustfully while he went lower and lower on her body as she bit her lip and smiled at him.

Francine smiled as she nodded, telling him to go there as she felt his hand slip down her bikini bottoms.

"Well the goo is dangerous so I would want to put it down here, you never know...I might want you to bare my child" he said as he pressed his fingers against her womanhood, causing her to nearly let out a moan from his touch and what he had said.

She had to bite her finger as she felt his fingers go in her before Steve ran up to her crying.

"Mommy! Some girl spilled food all over me" Steve cried out as he tried to wipe the food off of his eyes as he only had one open.

"Then go wash up!" she yelled to hide a moan as he went deeper in her and pressed his thumb against her asshole.

"But she was mean to me" he whined as Francine gasped as two fingers went inside her while another went in her ass.

"Steve! Just go back to the room!" she yelled as she felt his fingers pump inside of her before Steve ran off crying as she laid back down and panted softly as drool escaped her mouth and her eyes slightly rolled back.

"Wow, who knew you liked playing in public" Naruto whispered as he pulled his hand out and spread his fingers to show how wet they were. "You must be a real naughty girl to be getting off while your son somewhat watched" he teased as she whined as his fingers left her.

"Not my fault you are so good with your fingers" she whined out as he kissed her softly and slipped his hand back down her bottoms as she let out another moan.

"Well you enjoy it so much don't you?" he asked as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes! I enjoyed it alright?! I'm a naughty slutty housewife." Francine moaned out as she raised herself hips off the lounge chair.

Naruto smiled as he saw Hayley sit on the chair next to them as Francine didn't notice while he could feel her tightening up. "Cum Francine, cum in front of your daughter" he whispered to her as he turned her head towards Hayley as he suddenly felt her tighten up even more as they watched Hayley rub herself over her suit.

"W-Watch your mom cum sweetie. It's so close!" Francine moaned out softly as she smiled at her daughter.

Hayley bit her lip as she saw her mother fidget and squirm but try to keep her moans quiet as she watched Naruto pump into her. She felt herself get even wetter as she slid her hand under her shorts as her mother threw her head back.

"Oh god! I'm there! Don't stop!" she moaned out as she felt herself reach the end of it before she felt herself squirt all over Naruto's hand as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good girl" he said as he pulled his hand from her bottoms and licked off a bit of the juices as he saw Hayley staring at his hand as he smirked.

"Hayley, want to lick them clean for me?" he asked as she blushed and bit her lip before she nodded. "Watch Francine as your daughter cleans your cum off my fingers" he said as he turned her head so Francine could watch as Hayley sucked off each of his fingers slowly.

Francine nearly came again as she bit her lip and watched as her daughter licked his fingers clean. She had seen her daughter get fucked by Naruto so many times but this was the first time they had ever 'done' anything together but something in her made her want more.

'We won't be able to stay just mother and daughter much longer, will we' she thought as she smiled as it actually excited her to cross those lines in the foreseeable future.

Francine smiled as he soothingly applied sunscreen on her breasts as well, going under the bikini top before gently rolling her onto her back. She bit her lip as she couldn't help but raise her butt into the air as she felt him rub her cheeks as she continued to watch her daughter lick Naruto's fingers before they were clean and he had applied the sunscreen all over her.

She didn't even care that her butt was still stuck up in the air as he moved onto Hayley as her head was still turned towards them.

"Mom, I got cleaned up" Steve said as he had a towel draped over his shoulders. "But like I was saying that mean girl got all angry when I tried to hit on her" he started to say as she drowned him out, not caring anymore as her mind was in a daze like it always was whenever Naruto touched her.

 **-Lime end-**

Naruto smiled at his girls as they laid in their lounge chairs all in a daze while he pet Lindsay's hair as she had passed out from it like she tended to do when he got into it.

Thankfully no one had noticed him play with his girls as the killing intent he flashed out had scared them away and Steve was too dense to notice as he was busy talking to a dazed and drooling Francine.

"Steve," Francine muttered as she was too tired to move her head "let mommy nap for a bit. I really need it".

"But mommy someone was really mean" he whined as she turned her head over to him before he turned pale from the glare Francine was sending at him.

"Let mommy rest" she whispered out as Steve quickly backed away, letting Francine rest.

"Francine! Where are you?" Stan yelled out as Naruto chuckled and rose his hand.

"She's over here, she's a bit tuckered out after taking a dip in the pool" he said as he smirked at her still dripping wet bottoms.

"Ah well then I'll be going back to the bar to relax since she is busy napping" Stan said not even looking at Francine before he turns back towards the bar before he turned back and smirked at Naruto.

"Say Naruto want to go to the bar with me and maybe Hayley?" Stan asked as Naruto smirked at him.

"Sure why not, you sure you can handle your alcohol old man?" Naruto laughed while Stan frowned before he followed after Naruto and Hayley who were holding hands.

"What about me, dad?" Steve asked as Stan smirked.

"Why don't you cool off with a Charlie-horse" he said as he punched Steve hard in the thigh as he grabbed his thigh in pain as the three of them walked off laughing at Steve's pain.

 **-Few Hours later-**

Naruto chuckled as he left the bar with a slightly drunk Hayley as they went back to check on Francine to see her and the others all relaxing in the hot tub.

"Oh there you are sweetie" Tiffany said as she smiled at him as he set Hayley down next to Francine before giving him a soft kiss.

"Where have you been?" Lisa asked curiously as he smiled.

"Well I had a few drinks with Stan and Hayley as you all were too busy _relaxing_ " he said with a smirk as a few girls blushed.

"And whose fault was that?" Lindsay asked as he chuckled.

"I guess mine a bit" he said as he wrapped his arms around Lindsay and Tiffany's waists. "So I don't see Steve bothering you anywhere, what happened to him?" he asked as Lisa smirked and pointed off in the distance.

Naruto followed where she was pointing and smirked to see Steve and a girl talking near the main pool. The woman had long strawberry blonde hair and a low cut white shirt that showed off her perky C cup breasts and blue shorts that cupped her butt as she held a clipboard under her bust as she seemed to be giving Steve a peak of her cleavage.

"I sent a colleague of mine after him that likes to take young boy's virginities" a voice spoke out behind him as he turned and smiled at Becky as she stood behind him in her cruise director uniform.

"Hi Becky, I was wondering when you'd show up" he said as she smirked at him.

"Well I had to get someone to cover me so I can relax" Becky said as she pulled off her shirt to reveal a white tube top bikini that was low cut and showed off nearly all of her breasts as she shimmied out of her shorts to reveal a white bikini bottoms that looked like a thong when she turned around to set her clothes on the lounge chair beside them.

"Is there room for little ole me?" Becky asked with a smile as Lindsay moved herself onto his lap, letting Becky sit next to him as Lindsay enjoyed her seat on top of his lap.

"Always room for more" he said as Becky giggled as Lisa sent her a subtle thumbs up as she got up.

"Well while you two talk I think the rest of us are going to explore the ship a bit more" Lisa said as everyone else smiled as they realized what Lisa had planned.

"We'll see you two later" Francine said as she and the others all gave Naruto a kiss.

"I want to spend some time with you later Naruto" Lindsay said as she leaned close to him and kissed his neck. "I think I'm ready" she said as she quickly got off his lap and followed after Lisa and the others.

"So Naruto, what was this situation I heard about from Lisa about?" Becky asked as she scooted closer to him and pressed her breasts up against his arm with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he saw Lisa smile at him before he chuckled and started to tell Becky of his situation and why he had brought a bunch of women on the cruise.

"So, I think Lisa would love it if you joined and truthfully, so would I" he said as he smirked and looked her over.

Becky couldn't help but giggle as she enjoyed his gaze. To her she didn't really care about sharing or anything as long as she could be with the man she had wanted from the second they met. "Trust me Naruto, I am all in if it means I get a piece of you" she whispered out as she moved herself so she straddled his lap and faced him.

He smirked as she kissed him softly, snaking her tongue inside his mouth while he put his hands on her hips and rubbed her sides before she pulled away. "As much as I hate to stop I need to ask Lisa something to make sure everything is okay" she said as he nodded and gave her butt a squeeze that caused her to bite her lip and smile.

"Don't take too long" he whispered as she nodded and gave him another kiss before she got out of the hot tub and went over to Lisa while he stared at her ass.

Naruto smiled as he saw Janet and Linda enjoying the rock wall while Tiffany and Francine were tanning on a few lounge chairs while Hayley was taking a nap next to them. He also saw Lisa and Lindsay enjoying themselves in the pool.

He was glad they were all enjoying themselves since they all deserved it and he wanted to make some memories with them since for the majority of the summer they were away with their families. While he did make some good memories with the others, he felt he should have some with all of them together.

'Well, might as well enjoy myself a bit' he thought as saw Becky and Lisa walk off and started to walk towards the pool.

"Hey Foxy~" Lindsay said with a smile as she popped out from under the water and smiled up at him, giving him a view of her cleavage. "You want to go explore the ship?" she asked with a flirtatious grin

Naruto chuckled as he crouched down "And what do you have in mind?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"Oh, you know see the sights and maybe even reenact some special scenes from a certain movie~" she purred out as he chuckled.

"Sure, why not. It sounds fun and I do owe you some well-deserved attention" he said as she giggled and got out of the pool.

"Then come on Foxy, I really want to try the scene from the storage area" she whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around his and pressed her bust against him.

"Isn't that a sex scene?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes it is and how more special can you get for a first time compared to being taken on a cruise with the man I love?" she said as she giggled and dragged him off towards the front of the ship.

Becky smiled at the two as they left as she had just come back from talking to Lisa and saw the two blonds walking off. 'Hmm, wonder where those two are going' she thought as she decided to follow them since she needed to talk with Naruto about having some fun with him after Lisa said she could.

She also wanted to make sure they didn't get into any trouble since she saw the look in Lindsay's eyes and knew they might be having some fun of their own.

Lindsay smiled as she felt Naruto's hands on her hips as she did the iconic Titanic scene while someone took a picture of them. "Come on Foxy, let's go find that storage area" she said with a giggle as she pulled him away from the front and back inside the ship.

"Where is this damn boat storage area? This thing is too big" Lindsay said with a frown as she had gotten her and Naruto lost inside the maze of corridors.

"Now where are you two off to?" a voice asked behind them getting their attention as they turned and saw it was Becky, still in her revealing bikini as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh Becky, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked nervously as she didn't want to get in trouble even though Becky was her friend.

"Well when I was coming back from my chat with Lisa I saw two blondes walking off from the rest of the group and got curious. So, what are you two doing?" Becky asked with a smirk as she had already seen them do one Titanic pose and knowing Lindsay she figured the blonde might be trying to reenact a certain other scene.

"W-Well…" Lindsay stuttered until Naruto smiled and rubbed her back.

"Lindsay was wanting to reenact a scene from one of her favorite movies and we ended up getting lost" he said as Becky's smile grew as she crossed her arms under her large bust.

"You know you could always ask me for help since I know this ship like the back of my hand. All I would ask in return is one thing" Becky said as Lindsay rose an eyebrow.

"Which is?" Lindsay asked as Becky walked closer to them with a flirtatious smile.

"Let me join in on the fun with you two" Becky said as she grabbed Lindsay's head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Naruto watched in awe as he saw Lindsay and Becky making out in front of him as Becky opened the door behind them.

"Let's continue this inside since the storage room was right behind you guys" Becky said as she pointed to the sign on the door getting Lindsay to chuckle before Becky led them into the room.

Becky smiled as she pulled out her employee key and locked the door behind them so no one would interrupt them.

As they went further in, Lindsay squealed in excitement when seeing an actual car that was similar to the one from Titanic on the boat.

"Why is there an old car like this on the boat in the first place?" Naruto asked as Becky chuckled since the sight was rather rare to see.

"There is a merchant currently on the ship that paid extra to help safely travel his cargo to one of the stops on the cruise for an auction and this old car is a part of it" Becky said as she opened the car door for them.

"This is perfect!" Lindsay squealed as she hugged Naruto close to her with a smile. "I finally get to do this scene and for my first time as well. Even doing it inside of a car makes it more of a bonus" she said as she had wanted to have sex in a lot places, even public places. And with something like this, it felt like the perfect place for her first time.

"I hope you don't mind me joining, I just have wanted to have some fun with Naruto for a long time. Even after Lisa claiming him" Becky said with a smile as Lindsay shook her head.

"I don't mind at all since this sounds fun" Lindsay said with a smile as Naruto pulled her and Becky close to him.

"It is fine Becky, since Lindsay here is pretty kinky and has been wanting to experiment with people watching and playing with other girls. This is her first time but she has still got off with the others watching _very_ well." he said as Lindsay blushed and smiled at Becky as said blonde smirked.

"Well I've never been with a girl before so this will be fun and from what Lisa told me his size will make me feel like it's going to be my first time. All. Over. Again" Becky said with a purr as both she and Lindsay smirked at Naruto before they pounced on him.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Becky smiled as she and Lindsay stripped off their bikinis, letting Becky's DD cup breasts bounce out as she let out a moan as she felt Lindsay and Naruto squeeze them.

"They are so huge...and soft" Lindsay said with a little pout as she squeezed her high B cup breasts in comparison.

"Aw but I like yours as well sweetie, they are so cute with their freckles" Becky giggled out as she leaned over and kissed Lindsay's breasts before they smiled at Naruto's bulge that was threatening to burst from his pants.

"So would you do the honors or should I since I have only rubbed him and never actually had it inside me" Lindsay said as Becky smiled innocently for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well since this is your first time you should go at it first. I'll just sit back and watch for now, maybe tease you a bit" Becky said as Lindsay blushed and slid down his swim trunks to reveal his rock hard, foot long member.

"Holy shit! He really is hung like a horse" Becky said as she wiped the drool from her mouth as she watched Lindsay slide down her bikini bottoms.

Naruto smiled as he ran his thumb over Lindsay's patch of hair over her pussy that he had gotten her to keep as she positioned herself over his member. "Take it slow sweetie, we don't want you hurting yourself" he said as she smiled and kissed him.

"I want you Naruto, I have waited long enough and this way I will always remember this moment. No more foreplay, I want the main course" Lindsay said as she bit her lip from the sensation of his tip pressing up against her.

Becky couldn't help but blush as she saw Lindsay plunge herself down onto his cock and took over half of it inside her before letting out a loud moan and used her hands to stop her descent.

"O-Oh G-God. It's all the way in" Lindsay said as she looked down to see that she wasn't bleeding at all and remembered she had broken it during cheerleading practice one day.

"You still have four more inches sweetie but we can take it slow" he whispered out as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Here, let me help~" Becky whispered to her as she reached around and rubbed her finger against Lindsay's clit and squeezed her breasts softly earning Lindsay to moan in response. Becky smiled as she started to nibble on the girl's neck and collarbone getting Lindsay to shudder hard in the action.

"F-Fuck~" Lindsay moaned out as her arms went weak and she felt the last remaining four inches pierce her insides, nearly making her cum instantly from the sensation of him hitting the entrance to her womb and slowly enter it. "I-It's finally all inside me" she moaned out as she started to drool.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded, feeling minor orgasms shoot through her from Becky playing with her and him hitting all the right spots.

"I am perfect. Please move, fuck me like I have been wanting for so long!" Lindsay moaned out as she felt Naruto's hands grab her ass hard.

"That I can do my dear" he said with a smirk as he slowly rose her off his member until only the tip was inside before he pulled her down quickly, piercing her womb again as Lindsay's eyes rolled back for a second and a loud moan came out.

He smiled as he continued this and saw Lindsay fall back against Becky for support as Becky turned Lindsay's head towards her and kissed her passionately. She even reached for Lindsay's smaller breasts and started pinching and tugging on her nipples.

"How does it feel to be a fuck toy, played with by a girl with I ravage your insides" he whispered out as he started to thrust harder and deeper into her.

"It feels perfect~!" Lindsay moaned out as Becky stopped kissing her long enough to let her talk before Becky pulled her back into a quick kiss. Lindsay moaned out as she kept feeling Naruto pierce her and saw Naruto reach up and kiss Becky passionately before Lindsay smirked softly.

Becky let out a moan as she felt a pair of lips latch themselves around her nipple and looked down to see Lindsay sucking on her breasts as Naruto had turned her around with Lindsay facing Becky on her hands and knees to make things easier for them to play with each other.

Lindsay moaned into Becky's breast as she felt her insides churn when Naruto spun her around as she could now feel him going in even deeper inside of her due to the position.

Naruto smirked as he saw that the windows were starting to fog up as he thrusted even further inside Lindsay until his pelvis continuously smacked against her bubble butt.

Becky let out a quivering moan as she had always loved the feeling of her breasts being sucked on during her last few times she had sex with a man, but with a woman it felt so much different as Lindsay's soft tongue licked her nipple. She didn't want Lindsay to let go as Becky wrapped her arms around the other girl's head to keep her in place.

"Having fun there Lindsay? Do you like sucking on Becky's large breasts while I fuck you?" Naruto whispered out as he gave her ass a hard squeeze as he started to fuck her faster, letting the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the car with more fog building up on the windows.

"Hmm-Mm" Lindsay said muffled with a moan as she kept her attention on Becky's breasts as the softness of them pressed against her face due to Becky hugging her head.

"Becky, mind letting go so Lindsay can breathe?" Naruto asked as Becky didn't want to but complied as she let go of Lindsay's head.

As Becky let go Lindsay felt Naruto move her closer to one of the windows as she moved her hands against the car window for support as he kept on plowing into her. Her hands started to move against the window leaving a streak of her handprints on them as she looked down to see they were directly over Becky, who was lying down on the back seat, letting said blonde see everything.

Becky smiled as she leaned up and licked Lindsay's clit and Naruto's shaft as he kept on thrusting into Lindsay getting the two other blondes to moan on the new feeling. Becky soon started to scoot herself down a bit so she was directly under Lindsay's pussy and licked up the juices that leaked out of her.

Naruto bit his lip as he felt himself nearing his limit as Lindsay's tight pussy was clamping onto his member. "Fuck! Lindsay, I'm so close" he groaned out as Lindsay nodded as she panted.

"Fill me up! Please! I want your hot cum to fill me up!" Lindsay moaned out loudly as she felt Becky lightly nibble on her clit, making her eyes roll back.

Lindsay's let out her loudest moan as she felt the hot liquid fill up her womb as he plunged all the way into it as she felt her largest orgasm shoot through her.

Becky smiled as she saw some of Naruto's seed leak out of Lindsay's pussy as she opened her mouth as it dripped into her mouth. The mixture of Lindsay's juices and Naruto's seed tasted so good as she brought her head up to where Lindsay's pussy opening was with Naruto's dick still inside and started lapping up what leaked out.

After he had stopped shooting inside of her, Naruto pulled out of her to let Lindsay slowly fall down in a sweaty heap before he felt Becky taking his dick into her mouth and sucked what was left in his shaft.

"Does it taste good to you?" he asked as she nodded with his dick still in her mouth. He smiled as he scooted her back and flipped her over so her face was directly over Lindsay's leaking pussy and he squeezed her ass and slid down her bikini bottoms.

"Lap it up Becky, you don't want to waste a drop of my cum, do you?" he whispered to her as he spread Lindsay's pussy with a smile. Becky didn't give back a verbal response as she went straight into Lindsay's pussy and started eating her out making the other blond girl moan loudly.

'Oh god, it's so good! I can't describe the taste but it's so good!' Becky screamed into her head when tasting the mixture coming out of Lindsay as she let out a moan as she felt Naruto thrust into her suddenly. "F-Fuck~ G-Give me some warning before you pierce me with that huge fucking dick" she teased out as she reached behind her and spread her pussy before she went back to eating Lindsay out.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help since your pussy was so dripping wet" he said as he thrusted deeper into her with a smile.

Lindsay let out a quivering moan as she was still in the aftermath of her orgasm and was being eaten out by Becky while she was fucked from behind by Naruto.

"Aw I'm sorry," Becky said with a moan as she smiled up at Lindsay "do you want some of his sweet cum that is mixed with your pussy juices?" she asked as she slowly licked more out of her before crawling towards her and kissing her deeply, letting the cum in her mouth pour into her mouth.

Naruto smiled as he started thrusting into her as hard and deep as he can, causing Becky to break the kiss to moan loudly as cum dripped onto Lindsay's face.

"Oh my~ It looks like Foxy likes to see us make out" Becky purred out as she bit her lip from the feeling of Naruto piercing her pussy.

Lindsay whined out as she reached up and started kissing and biting Becky's neck in hopes of teasing her like Becky had done to her. Lindsay smirked as she found a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulders and started nipping on it.

Naruto smiled as he started to feel Becky tighten up more from what Lindsay is doing and he started to reach his limit. "Becky, I'm close. I'm so fucking close" Naruto panted out as he felt his limit growing even closer.

"Do it inside of me! I want you to fill me to the brim!" Becky moaned out as she wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him from pulling out.

Lindsay pouted as she slowly got up and lowered herself so that her pussy would be over Becky's face as Becky understood what she wanted and grabbed Lindsay's waist to bring the girl closer to continue licking and enjoying her pussy. Lindsay let out a moan as she grinded against Becky's mouth to get more pleasure out of it and it was building up for her climax as Becky was talented with her tongue.

Lindsay bit her lip as she grabbed Naruto's face before she gave him a hot, rough kiss to hopefully get all three of them to climax roughly at the same time.

Their releases came quickly as the three could tell without telling each other as they each braced themselves on their peak.

Becky let out a loud moan in Lindsay's pussy as she started to squirt over Naruto's dick and waist. She then felt Lindsay's juices drenched her face and she felt scalding hot liquid fill her insides before she went limp with Lindsay's juices still dripping on her face as the blonde above her leaned against Naruto for support.

Naruto smiled as he pulled out of Becky, letting a few spurts of cum shoot onto her stomach as he gently laid Lindsay next to her and he laid on the other side of her, basking in the feelings of two consecutive orgasms.

 **-Lemon End-**

The three smiled as they panted in exhaustion from what they all had done. Naruto smiled as the two girls moved themselves so they now laid on top of him after positioning themselves in crooks of his arms as the two blondes were passionately kissing each other in hopes of keeping their sexual high a while longer.

Naruto smirked as he rubbed their backs as he watched them make out "Girls, as much as I love this sight we can always go for more" he said as they smiled at him.

"Good, because I don't think the three of us are going to leave this car for a good while" Becky said as Lindsay nodded before they both pounced on Naruto again.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Naruto chuckled as he helped Lindsay and Becky limp their way back to the deck of the boat and eventually to their room since he had figured out that Becky had gotten her room switched to his through her work connections. He had to use a lot of his self-control not to mount them again as they had agreed to try something he had wanted to try for a while.

They both, under their swimsuit bottoms, were still full of his cum. "Oh this feels weird but very nice" Lindsay whispered out as she leaned against him with a smile

"Oh definitely. I'm going to enjoy being with you Naruto if it means I get more of this and your love" Becky replied back in a quiet tone as she leaned up to nibble on Naruto's ear to tease him more.

"Well as much as I would like to keep on going, we should head back to our room since the others are probably worried where we are at now. Besides I think it would be nice to just take a nap and relax with the others." he said as they nodded with a smile.

"As long as we get to cuddle with you" Becky said as he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure I can make room for everyone" he said as they slowly made it to the room and smiled as they saw the others getting ready for bed after a long day in the sun and enjoying their activities.

The others smiled as they saw Naruto, Lindsay and Becky enter as most of them couldn't help but giggle as they saw their limping forms when walked in.

"I see you three had fun" Lisa said with a smile as she saw Naruto help Becky and Lindsay to the bed "but without the rest of us isn't fair" Lisa teased as he smiled.

"We have a lot of time on this boat so I can make it up to you all," he said as he smiled at them "but right now I need to rest a bit".

"That's fine, you rest sweetie, we are going to grab some food and we'll bring some back for you three as well" Tiffany said as she kissed his cheek with a smile.

"You all are so sweet" he said with a warm smile as he kissed each of his girls softly before they left. He let out a chuckle as he saw Lindsay and Becky already asleep before he laid in between them.

'I'll have them take a shower when they wake up, for now I just need to sleep for a bit' he thought as he gave them each a kiss on their cheek before he laid his head down and fell asleep.

 **-Three Days Later-**

The cruise turned out to be perfect for the last bit of enjoyment before classes started again in a few weeks. All of Naruto's girls had spent the majority of it enjoying what the cruise had to offer from the pools to the food and massages.

Naruto of course spent time with all of his girls and made sure they felt special since that was what the whole vacation was about. He also got into the flow of having Becky as one of his girls and Lindsay's lust that she had gained since he took her first time.

Because of Lindsay's kink of being played with in public she had gotten the other girls into wanting their fun in places like the pool, the hot tub and even the hallways when there was no one in them.

Though while he and the girls were enjoying themselves Stan and Steve were not. They both, even though Steve had met Jane, were growing tired of Francine excitement and desire for a 'family bonding vacation'.

Naruto chuckled as he sat on a lounge chair behind the Smith's as they formed a pyramid for 'cruise points' as they went up against another family. He was also enjoying the view of Francine and Hayley's butts before they won.

"Woo! I'm going to go sign us up for face painting!" Francine said in excitement as she rushed off, as Stan and Steve's smiles dropped the second she was out of sight.

"Face painting is too much!" Steve yelled as he sat down on deck of the cruise liner. "I can only have so much _family time_!"

"Your mother wants a family bonding vacation and we are going to give it to her whether we like it or not so continue to act boy!" Stan said as Hayley frowned at them.

"Is it really that hard to relax and have a good time on this vacation? I mean you speak of loving mom but the moment you get any opportunity to spend time with her you run away" Hayley said with a frown as Stan frowned but chuckled.

"Hayley, when you eventually marry you will understand that you need time alone all the time" Stan said as Hayley scoffed.

"I doubt it, the entire time I've been with Naruto I haven't wanted any 'alone time'" Hayley said as Stan waved her off before Steve cleared his throat.

"Well if anyone needs me I'm going to find Jane and see what we can do together" Steve said as he turned and left without caring how the others replied.

"Who was Jane again?" Stan asked Hayley as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She's that one cruise instructor that Steve hooked up with or something. I wouldn't worry too much on him" Hayley said as Stan decided to nod before heading off, most likely to the bar again or another round of mini golf.

"Let them leave Hayley," Naruto said as he got up from his lounge chair "I figured they would be like this but that isn't surprising".

"I know Naruto but I really don't want to see mom get upset when they don't spend time with the rest of the family. She's fine spending time with you and the other girls but this is something more to her." Hayley said as he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't realize it too much," he said as Hayley frowned but nodded before smiling as she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her shoulder. "Now, let's go relax a bit since we do have a big dinner tonight at the main table I booked for your family and the rest of the girls" he said as her smile grew at the thought of having a large dinner with him and all of the girls like they always did at his home.

She even realized that today was Sunday and her mom had wanted for a good Sunday night family dinner together for a long time. She just hoped it went well without any problems.

 **-Later that Night-**

Naruto smiled as he linked arms with Janet and Tiffany as he made his way to the main table. He resisted staring at the luscious bodies of his girls as they wearing gorgeous dresses and following close to him.

"You all look gorgeous tonight" he said with a smile as one by one he pulled out their chairs for them before pushing them in for them.

"Why thank you Naruto, you look very handsome yourself" Becky said as she wore a glittering black dress that had a deep V cut in the front.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he adjusted his orange tie with a smile "I always like looking nice when I have such gorgeous girls like you around me" he said with a smile as the girls giggled.

He turned around and smiled as he saw the Smith family coming their way. Francine was wearing a soft orange colored dress that hugged her figure and made him want to rip it off as Hayley wore a soft purple one with a headband to match her dress.

"Well don't you two look pretty tonight" he said with a smile as he playfully spun Francine and Hayley around making them giggle as Stan was too busy ordering a drink from a passing waiter.

"What a day for our family! To family!" Stan said as Hayley and Steve raised their glasses as Francine smiled happily as she was finally having a Sunday dinner together with her family and her lover.

"You guys sure are having a good time" Francine said with a worried smile as Stan's fake smile grew.

"Of course we are! That's what families do! They have good times! To family!" Stan said as both Hayley and Steve raised their glasses again cheering to 'family'.

"Francine, guess what tonight is. Sunday," Stan said as he took a sip from his drink. "We're about to finally have that special Sunday-night dinner you wanted."

"For once Stan, I agree with you. Francine, you had wanted to have a nice Sunday dinner for who knows how long and I think it would be better with both friends and family" Naruto said as he saw Francine smile, though it looked forced or unsure to him.

"Hi Steve. Want to introduce me to your family?" a voice said as the others on the table looked at the new arrival; Jane, Becky's co-worker on the cruise. Steve had scooted out his chair a bit so that he can make room for Jane to sit on his lap.

"Family, this is Jane. She's the girl I have been playing tongue hockey with" Steve said as she playfully hit his chest before they started making out at the table.

"Family!" Stan said nervously as he saw Francine's look and held up his glass held high until he noticed Hayley and Steve didn't respond that time. "Why didn't you guys do it that time?" he asked his daughter with Steve obviously preoccupied at the moment.

"I thought we were done with it." Hayley said as she took a sip out of her drink as she smiled at Naruto's hand as it rubbed her thigh.

"Okay, something's not right here. You're all too happy. You keep yelling 'family'" Francine said with a frown as Stan frowned.

"And now an attractive girl is crazy for Steve?" Francine said as Jane and Steve started making out in the current positions with Becky giving out a groan.

"Seriously Jane, couldn't you hold it off till later? We are at dinner after all" Becky said with a frown.

"Why, I can't help it if Steve is so cute and irresistible" Jane said as she resumed making out with Steve as Becky was starting to lose her appetite.

This seemed to happen nearly all the time whenever she worked with Jane due to how she always hooked up with a way too young boy and slept with them by the end of the cruise before moving onto the next one. A lot of times Becky wanted to report Jane to her superiors of her being a borderline pedophile with her only being 17 close to 18 but it would only make drama and a bigger hassle.

"Nuh-huh. I don't buy this one bit. You put me in the goo again didn't you Stan!?" Francine yelled as she stood up from table and pushed her chair out.

"Francine, I swear on the lives of our future grandchildren...that only Steve will be able to give us, this is real" Stan said as he pointed to the horny pair of Steve and Jane and ignoring the yell from Hayley as he got closer to Francine to try and calm her.

"Francine, I somewhat agree with Stan on this one, not the part of Steve being the only one providing you with grandkids, but on the part of him taking back the goo to the CIA. I made sure of that. Hell what would he even try to do to program some of the other moments he doesn't really know about" he said as he silently mentioned the times they had fun around the boat.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he programed it to be like some personal vacation for us all" she said worriedly before Naruto gently sat her back down.

"It doesn't have settings like that, it's either everyone in the same simulation or not at all" he said as she nodded weakly as he smiled.

"Okay who ordered the scotch on the rocks" a familiar voice spoke out as Stan, Francine and Naruto turned slowly to see Roger in a disguise rolling to the table on roller skates.

"Roger! What the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled as Roger gave them a wave as he rolled around the table as the other girls talked amongst themselves.

"Oh hey guys didn't know you were on this cruise" he said as he handed the drink to Stan as he knew it was Stan's favorite drink.

"Roger, what are you doing here? I thought you were doing that soap opera audition. That was the reason why you couldn't come with us in the first place" Hayley said as Roger shrugged his shoulders and he passed out the rest of the drinks for the others on the table.

"Yeah didn't work out in the end. Sure got the part but couldn't fully act like they wanted so they fired me. All because I couldn't fake cry on cue." he said before Francine stood back up and ran out of the dining hall.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he and Stan ran after her "Stay here girls, we'll be right back!" he yelled as they frowned but Steve, Hayley, Jane, Becky and Lisa followed them anyways.

"Francine, stop!" Stan yelled as they exited onto the side of the ship to see Francine standing on the railing as she looked ready to jump.

"It doesn't matter! Soon I will wake back up in the goo tank in the basement all over again!" she yelled as she looked down at the water below.

"Francine, this isn't like that movie Inception of killing yourself and waking up from the dream. This is all real life. Please get down from there" Naruto said calmly as he took a few tentative steps towards her.

"No! I'll see you all in the living room in a moment. I'm in the goo!" she yelled as she jumped before Naruto could grab her.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he saw her fall before running to the wall of the ship and grabbing a circular life preserver. "Becky get the boat to stop, Jane can you get a rescue boat?" he asked as he took off his jacket and tie and handed them to Hayley.

"Becky, let your superiors know what happened and please stop the boat if possible. I'm going to save Francine. Lisa, tell the others what's going on and to remain calm" Naruto said as the two nodded and left to do what their lover asked them to do.

"Hayley go to my room through the conjoining door and grab my special phone in the nightstand, it should be inside the Otter-Box since I might need it" he said as she nodded and ran off before he chuckled and cracked his neck.

"Naruto, what are you going to do?" Stan asked him as he was trying to find Francine's blonde hair in the dark waters below.

"Well I'm going to save your wife and fix this mess that you caused, once again" Naruto said before he leapt off the boat to save Francine.

Naruto clenched his jaw as he plunged into the cold waters below before he remembered his training he did and swam with the current since Francine was most likely pushed that way.

It didn't take him long before he found the blonde woman clinging to a piece of driftwood and visibly shivering as she tried to keep herself above the water.

"Naruto!" Francine yelled as Naruto swam closer to her and handed her the life preserver.

"Oh Francine! Thank god you're okay!" Naruto said as Francine clung onto him as she shivered uncontrollably in his arms.

"You know, while I was out here, I made a promise to God. I said if he saved me, I'd dedicate my life to him. Obviously I'm not going to do that since I so fucking addicted to you 110%" Francine said with a slight laugh despite her situation.

"Yeah that would've been bad wouldn't it?" he teased as he warmed her up and smiled as he saw the cruise ship slow down and from what he saw an orange boat drop down from it. "Just hold on a bit longer, I got Becky to stop the ship and get us a rescue boat."

"Oh good" Francine said as she clung to him with a smile.

"Naruto! Mom! Are you two okay?!" Hayley yelled as she helped him and Francine into the boat.

"I'm fine, I've dived from higher heights and into colder water so I knew I would be fine" he said as he took a blanket from under the seats and wrapped it around Francine who smiled at him. "Now let's just get back to the cruise so we can properly warm her up" he said as Jane nodded before she started to row back to the boat while Steve just stared at her breasts.

The group frowned as their progression was soon interrupted as they heard thunder and saw flashes in the sky before they turned around and saw a massive wave raising up as a storm had suddenly started to hit. "Hold on everyone!" he yelled as the wave crashed into them, pushing the boat under the water and then back into the sea, splitting the group apart.

 **-Next Morning-**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and had to shield them as the sun above nearly blinded him. He quickly sat up as he remembered the events of last night and looked around "Francine! Hayley!? Where are you!?" he yelled out as he stood up and felt his fears lift as he saw the two of them clinging to half of the rescue boat safe besides a few tears in their dresses.

"N-Naruto? Oh god we're alive" Hayley said as she ran to him and kissed him deeply, clinging to him out of joy. "But where's dad and Steve?" she asked before he crouched down and checked on Francine to see she was just asleep but breathing.

"I don't know. Did you grab my phone though?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah but I stored it on the rescue boat and it's kind of destroyed" she said as he crawled down towards the half of the boat.

"That's why I asked you to grab this specific phone, it's inside an Otter box. It keeps my phone safe from anything minus an RPG missile" he said as he smiled and pulled it out from the storage area that he had to pry open and showed her that it still worked.

"I can call in an air-evac and send a text to the others saying we are safe since I know they are worried" he said as he was thankful he had packed his mission phone that could work anywhere as it worked off satellites and not cell towers.

"Hello, this is agent Uzumaki. While I was on vacation I had to save someone in the ocean and a storm marooned me and some of my colleagues on an island. Two of them are with me while the other three will need to be searched for by troops. Right now I need an air-evac at my location, there is a large spot on the beach that should be enough for the helicopter to land" he said as he pet Francine's head as she stirred in her sleep before listened to them confirm before he hung up.

"Ok, seems that they will arrive at our location in a couple of hours, no more than three due to where we are located. We need to wake up Francine and wait for them in the shade until they get here" he said as Hayley nodded.

"What about dad and Steve?" she asked as he nodded.

"Right now we need to get off the island, I requested some troops come and help find them. We focus on us getting back to the boat since there are a lot of people waiting for us" he said as she nodded before he smiled down and kissed Francine on the forehead.

"Francine, it's time to wake up sweetie" he said as Francine smiled in her sleep.

"Naruto~ I told you I want you to do it inside me~" she moaned out as he chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

"As much as I love you dreaming about me you need to wake up so we can get rescued" he said as her eyes fluttered open before she looked around and gasped.

"Oh god where are we?" Francine asked worriedly as he stroked her cheek.

"We marooned on an island but I called for rescue, we just need to walk down the beach and wait at the spot that I told them" he said as he helped her up from the beach.

"Oh good, I thought for a moment there we ended up like on Castaway with being stuck on an island for several years alone. But I wouldn't mind if you two where here and we occupied ourselves" Francine said in a slight sultry tone getting Hayley to blush on what she was implying.

"We can deal with your kinks later, let's get to the pick-up zone" he teased as he gave her rear a hard squeeze that made her moan before he wrapped his arms around Hayley and Francine and helped them down the beach at a decent pace as they were still wobbly from the storm.

It didn't take long for them to walk down the beach and reach the pick-up zone and decided to lay down and relax in the shade until their rescue arrived.

"So where do you think Stan, Steve and that Jane girl are?" Francine asked as he rubbed her sore back.

"Most likely on another part of the beach since that storm was brutal. But don't worry, they will be rescued too but right now we can't risk leaving the pickup zone" he said as she nodded and leaned against him as Hayley did the same.

"I guess you're right, so I think all we can do for now is just not worry for now and just relax a bit" Hayley said as he smiled at them.

"Though it is a shame your dresses were ruined," he said as he traced his finger down Francine's dress that had various cuts in it that exposed parts of her breasts and stomach "especially since you look so good in orange" he whispered as she giggled at him.

"I would of loved to mess around with you two while you wore these while we had our alone time together" Naruto said to the two women as he nibbled on their ears and started making out with them as they laid back and fooled around until the helicopter would eventually come for them.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Naruto stopped nibbling on Hayley's neck as he heard a welcoming sound of a helicopter above them. "Girls, our rescue is here" he said as they whined a bit at the lack of play as they got up and followed him.

"Agent Uzumaki! I'm glad to see you are safe!" a soldier said as he saluted to him.

"At ease, there are three more people of my group on this island. Two males and one female" Naruto said as he quickly described Stan, Steve and Jane to the soldier as two more came out of the helicopter while he helped Francine and Hayley inside.

"We will track them and recover them as soon as we can" the main soldier said before he turned to the pilot. "After you drop them off return and stay here until we find the three others" he said as the pilot nodded and started up the helicopter again.

"We have the bearings of the cruise liner you were on as it seems a member of your party forced them to stay parked after the storm hit" the pilot said through the headset after Naruto put them on.

"Good, now let's hurry back since I have important people waiting for me" he said as the man nodded and lifted the helicopter into the air.

It took them only about half an hour to find the cruise liner and get permission to land on their helicopter pad. Once landing, some medical personnel showed up to help the three of them off it to transport them to the medical wing of the ocean liner for further treatment.

"Get some food in the two of them and check their vitals. I am fine" he said as the doctors frowned but nodded as he kissed Francine and Hayley on their foreheads. "I'll meet up with you two later since I still need to find the others" he said as they nodded.

"Thank goodness you are safe" the captain said as he had been standing near the helicopter pad.

"Yes and thank you for stopping for as long as you did as I doubt the helicopter would have been able to catch up or find you if you hadn't" he said as the captain nodded.

"Your party alerted me to the storm thankfully. I sent them to your room to calm them after they grew worried" the captain said as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"That's good to know sir. Please let me know on further developments with the others alright" Naruto said as the captain nodded before leaving to take care of his other business. Naruto soon headed towards his room so that he can see his girls and calm them down.

He let out a grunt as the second he opened the door he was tackled by several of his girls.

"Naruto! Thank god you're alright!" Lisa said as she sobbed into Naruto's shoulder while the others hugged onto him as well while he pet her head and frowned as he looked at the others and saw they were also crying.

"I'm so sorry for making you all worry but I had to do whatever I could to help Francine. I didn't know there was a storm coming but at least we are all safe" he said as he held everyone close to him.

"D-Don't ever make us worry like this again" Linda said as she sniffled and smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"I can't promise that I won't do dangerous things to save anyone of you but I can promise I won't die from it and will return to you all in the end Linda" he said as he kissed her forehead. "Just remember I'm stronger than I look" he joked as the girls giggled and nuzzled closer to him.

"As much as I love all of you on top of me, can we maybe move over to the bed since I am a bit sore from everything" he said as they quickly got off of him, worried that they might have hurt him before he smiled at them.

"I'm fine girls, let's just relax for now. Francine and Hayley will be back soon so let's push the beds together so everyone can lay together" he said with a smile as they chuckled as he walked into the room and couldn't help but smile as he saw that the beds were already together.

"W-We kind of got nervous when the storm hit so Tiffany pushed all the beds together and we slept together to try and calm ourselves down" Lindsay said with a blush as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well I'm glad you all are so close to each other to do this" he said with a chuckle as he crawled onto the bed to lay down and ease his sore muscles before he was pushed down by all of his girls essentially using parts of him as a pillow, even his crotch as he saw Janet smile up at him from it.

"For the rest of the day for punishment, you will be staying with us as our pillow and Francine and Hayley will join of course when they get here but you are not getting out of our sight." Tiffany said as she laid down on him with a smile.

"I suppose that is fair and I honestly can't complain" he said as the girls giggled and laid down on him with a smile.

For literally the rest of the day he was stuck on the bed as the girl's pillow. When Francine and Hayley eventually came back from the medical bay they had taken advantage of the situation and quickly pounced on him.

He was only allowed to get up for the bathroom and when the room service came by with food he was only allowed to sit up and he also had to feed all of his girls as they had moved to lay on his legs.

"When do you think they will find Stan and Steve?" Francine asked as she smiled and closed her eyes as he fed her a bite of chocolate cake.

"I don't know mom but right now I hope it's for a while since this is too good to stop" Hayley said with a large smile as she got the next bite of cake.

"It shouldn't be too long since these are trained trackers but you never know, they could take longer if they choose to run or something" he said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Stan actually did something as stupid as running away from the people trying to save them" Linda said getting looks from Hayley and Francine. "What? It's not like Stan hasn't done something that stupid before" she said as they frowned but nodded.

"Well they are going to call me when they find and secure them and who knows, maybe they could take longer if I ask them to take a longer route to the cruise boat" he said with a chuckle as the girls laughed as Francine and Hayley laughed.

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he and his girls minus Francine were back at his house.

The rest of the vacation went wonderfully after the marooning incident. The girls were always around him and with Becky's connections at the cruise they were able to get a full tan as Becky had access to a private deck. It even helped with the cruise line giving them a few other perks as well due to them getting slightly injured in the storm. They even gave him a discount for the next time they plan on taking their cruise.

Stan and Steve weirdly weren't found until the end of the cruise as his guess had turned out to be true and the two Smith's and Jane had chosen to run from the trackers since apparently they had gotten spooked due to some 'hunters' on the island that were supposedly hunting them. Even though it only turned out to be an adventure resort.

Though Jane had died in a cave in when Stan and Steve led her into a weakened cave. He was a bit suspicious as whenever he asked them about her both Stan and Steve grew pale and repeated the same thing over and over again - "I don't want to talk about it". Naruto didn't care much, though he made sure to have them retrieve Jane's body to bury as much as they could find of her.

"It feels so good to be home!" Lisa yelled out as she fell face first onto the couch before Lindsay and Becky, who had tagged along, sat on her back with a giggle.

"But we do have school soon so not much we can do until then" Becky said with a giggle as Lisa squirmed under them.

"Well I know a few things though we might have to call Francine over for it" Janet said with a smirk as they girls looked at him with a familiar glint in their eyes.

"Fine but at least let us unpack before we tire ourselves out with more activity" he said as they smiled and quickly ran up to their rooms, Lisa though had to show Becky to her room, before they unpacked.

'I swear, one track minds in those girls' he thought with a chuckle as he let out a relaxing sigh.

He was happy to be home and happy that the vacation had turned out perfect in the end as it was just what he and they needed.

"We're done and Francine is coming over!" Tiffany yelled out as he let out a laugh.

"Damn, you girls are fast" he said as he walked up the stairs.

"Well hold that as a reward and see how fast we move" Janet yelled out as he shook his head.

'I wouldn't have it any other way' he thought as he went up to his room to love his girls like he always did.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Official pairings:**

Lisa Silver (Main #1) ~

Hayley Smith (Main #2)

Sooleawa'Uha (Main #3) ~

Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4) ~

Scarlet Reynolds (Main #5/Submissive) ~

Francine (secret relationship) ~

Qurchhhh (Female Pink Furry Alien that looks like Kim Kardashian)

Linda (Francine's Iranian friend/secret Relationship/Bisexual)

Michelle (Angel Lawyer) ~

Debbie (BBW)

Akiko (Older - 16 year old)

Becky Arangino (lives/saved) ~

Amy/red head (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode)

Lindsay Coolidge ~

Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom)

Janet Lewis (Principal's daughter)

Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name)

Jeanine Winthrop ~

Jenny Bowen

Carmen Selectra (saved/lives)

Amy (blonde cheerleader)

Joanna ~

Svetlana (Mail Order Bride/possible rogue KGB agent)

Betty Smith (Stan's mother de-aged with 1600 candles de-aging serum)

 **One night stands or so:**

Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Gwen Ling (Francine's sister)

Mia and Sandy (Waitresses from Stan Time)

Naughty Stewardesses (Denise, Angie, Margie and Christy)

 **Stress relief/friends with benefits:**

Gina (Max Jets episode)

Jessica (Springbreak Buddy)

Charlotte (lying about being an offender to mess with the boys)

Ally (Roger's life coach)

Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)

Cecilia (possibility/Cleveland show)

and other cheerleaders and strippers

 **Kurama Pairing:**

Matatabi,

OC,

Amaterasu (Okami),

Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _ **Toshi Pairing:**_ OC

 _ **Barry Pairing:**_ Ashley (Doll Girl)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 _For those of you disliking the Betty situation I believe we have solved it by using an item from canon to change a character (so we can't be accused of making shit up). She will be de-aged to Francine and Linda's age (late 30's to early 40's) so she won't be 70 years old anymore. I hope that eases any worries you all might have had. So no more complaints._

 _Also sadly to inform everyone but school starts in a week I am truly dreading, but somewhat good news about it is if I'm at school or overwhelmed at home with chores, homework, family problems, HaretaSora will try to cover for me and help make chapters when he can since he has an immense schedule of stories he has to stick to._


	11. American Kitsune XI

**Hello everyone, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Remember, this will be a SLIGHT bash to Stan and Steve, because let's face it they equally deserve it, they'll still have their good moments and I might even let Naruto become their friend, but I definitely will bash the f*** out of Jeff, he's a deadbeat, forgetful, neglectful. So sorry, but not sorry.**

 **WARNING: Since this is legally an adult cartoon 14+ this is not for kids, I repeat NOT for kids, there will be sex, drugs, drama, romance, and other adult content, tread on your own caution.**

 **Betas/Collaborators: HaretaSora and Jebest4781 and DragonPony022**

X

American Kitsune!

X

NarutoxHarem

X

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a CIA agent sent to Langley Falls, is under orders to keep an eye on the Smiths from his superior. He thought it would be a simple mission but as time goes on he finds himself surrounded by weirdness...and women.

X

Naruto smiled as he guided Francine along towards her surprise while she was blinded with a blindfold. "It's only a little bit longer Francine and then you can see the surprise" he said as his blonde lover giggled and squealed.

"Naruto don't you think you've given me enough?" she asked with a slight frown. "You buy me stuff I need when Stan won't, you bought my kiosk before it was destroyed and you even took my family on vacation" she said as he chuckled.

"Francine, I love giving you and all my girls' gifts as it makes me feel like I am treating you as the queens you are supposed to be" he said as he kissed the nape of her neck from behind, which made her softly moan. "Plus I set this up before the vacation but I was getting everything situated for you" he said as she nodded.

"Are you sure I should be coming along since this is a private surprise type thing?" Linda asked confused from as she followed him before he chuckled.

"Well you are involved with it somewhat since you did offer to help" he said as Linda nodded and smiled as she was happy to spend time with her lover as well as her girl-crush.

"Oh come on! I really want to see my surprise!" Francine said as she bounced a bit, giving Linda and Naruto a view of her butt bouncing and jiggling sexily with each bounce of hers.

"Fine, fine, come on dear. It's only a little bit further" he said with a chuckle as he continued to steer her from behind with his hands on her shoulders.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the moderately sized muffin shop he had bought for Francine with the insurance money that mall had given them from the accident as well as a little extra from him.

The shop was a classy mix of pink and white that reminded him almost of a 50's era diner. The sign out front was titled _**'Nuffin but Muffin'**_ , which he chose because it fit Francine's funny personality.

Of course she could change it if she wanted to but he felt she'd like it.

He had the shop specially made with a large 'break room' beside the kitchen that was big enough for them to relax in and he even had a Murphy bed that was queen sized installed if anybody wanted to lay down and nap.

Though with Francine he doubted it would be just for relaxation so to be extra safe he also had the break room entirely sound proofed.

Finally he smiled as he led her inside, letting her hear a nice ding of the bell above the door as he walked her to the middle of the store and taking off her blindfold. "Surprise Francine!" he said as he watched the jaw of his blonde lover drop as she turned around and stared at the store in shock.

"W-What is this?" Francine asked in awe as she turned to Naruto who had a massive smile on his face.

"I know how hard it hit you when your kiosk was destroyed so I took the money we got back, plus a little extra from my pocket to open up your very own muffin store to replace it!" he said before he let out a grunt from Francine running into him and giving him a tight and passionate embrace.

"Y-You are too sweet to me" Francine said with a chuckle before she looked up at him. "Oh and you are definitely getting something real good tonight _Naruto_." Francine said huskily kissing Naruto neck.

"We don't have to wait till tonight Francine, why don't we christen this store. I made a nice little room on the side" he said as he whispered into her ear before picking her up with his hands on her plump rear before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ooo~ Sounds like fun~ Linda, why don't you join us" Francine said with a purr as her friend blushed and shyly nodded.

Naruto smirked before he kissed Francine's neck softly before taking her into the secret room while Linda followed with slightly crossed legs.

"Sounds like a plan don't you think Linda" Naruto said with a grin as he set down Francine and turned around to pull Linda into his arms.

While he was kissing Linda softly, making the woman moan and squirm, Francine surveyed the room and found it amazing.

There was a flat screen TV, a hot tub in the corner, Murphy bed that came out of the wall and even a bathroom connected to it while some soft jazz playing in the background.

What truly amazed her and Linda was the many locks and how from the outside the door looked like a regular wall. "I wanted to make sure this place was 100% safe. Even if they get past the door I have other security measures set up" he said as he led both of them towards the bed before he pulled down the large king sized bed from the wall.

"A-Are you sure you want me to join your fun? I thought you wanted to reward Naruto" Linda said nervously as her blush grew at the thought of making love to her lover with her best friend next to her, who she also had a crush on.

"Linda, if we are going to be in this family we have to get used to having fun together. Plus I haven't experimented like this since college." Francine said as she pulled Linda in for a deep passionate kiss that shut down Linda's mind.

"You know, I've wanted to get a taste of you since I saw that hot video of you and Naruto fucking like rabbits" Francine whispered into Linda's ear before the dark skinned beauty's blush grew considerably darker before she was pushed onto the bed by Francine.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Linda let out a loud moan as she felt Francine's lips latch onto her breast after quickly taking off her shirt faster than she realized. "F-Francine~" she moaned out while her blonde friend sucked and nibbled on her nipples before she felt soft kisses on her neck.

"Relax and enjoy yourself my Hime" Naruto whispered in her ear as he ran his hands down her sides before sliding off Linda's skirt and panties in one go, exposing her dripping wet womanhood. "It seems like you are already enjoying it" he said as he nibbled on her ear while she bit her lip to try and quiet a quivering moan.

"She definitely is loving this" Francine said as she trailed kisses down Linda's body before planting a full kiss on Linda's pussy, trailing her tongue inside of it as Linda let out an even louder moan before grabbing her hair and pushing her face it.

"You've wanted this for a while haven't you? You've wanted Francine to eat you out for a long time haven't you? I've seen the way you stare at Francine. You've had this fantasy for a while haven't you" he whispered in her ear as Linda bit her lip and moaned as she nodded her head softly.

"Admit it out loud, tell Francine how much you've wanted her to eat your wet pussy" he ordered as Linda let out a loud moan as Francine nibbled on her clit.

"Yes! I've wanted Francine to eat me out! I've wanted to eat her so badly as well! I've masturbated to this so many times!" Linda yelled out as she had her first orgasm of the session and sprayed her cum all over Francine's face and even some in the blonde woman's mouth.

Linda felt so embarrassed as she basically admitted to her lesbian fantasies while cumming over her friend's face.

Francine couldn't believe how good it felt to have her first real sexual experience with a woman since college. But as she looked at the panting Linda she couldn't help but lick her lips which were now soaked with the taste of another woman, a taste she has to admit to herself she enjoyed as she finished wiping the juices off her face and licked them clean.

Naruto couldn't help but feel turned on by the display of what had just happen. He quickly took Francine before making her lay back as he slowly pulled off her panties. He got behind her as he looked over to Linda with a smug grin while he spread Francine's legs wide open.

"Well Linda it is time for you to return the favor to Francine", he said as he reached down and started to run his fingers on Francine dripping wet lips as she let out a deep moan at the feeling of his touch. "Time for you to finish your fantasy and get a mouthful of this naughty pussy that you have been dreaming about."

Linda found that she couldn't move fast enough as she rolled over and buried her face between Francine's legs. The smell of her sex was intoxicating to her as she kissed her swollen petals at a feverous pace. Each moan and roll of Francine's hips drove her to want more and more of her.

Linda, after several kisses, decided she teased this sweet treat long enough and drove her tongue deep inside of Francine's overflowing womanhood. She didn't want to miss an inch inside of her as she ran her tongue over her inner walls. She grinded her nose into Francine's hard clit to give the woman she is pleasuring even more excitement.

As the two of them dive deeper into their lust Naruto decided he wanted to have some fun as well. As Linda continued to eat out Francine he got out from behind Francine, gently letting her fall back as she thrust her hips up to meet Linda's face and tongue. He smirked as he carefully creeped behind Linda and looked at her dripping wet pussy.

Before Linda could turn her head slightly to look behind he took and buried two of his fingers deep inside of her already lubricated womanhood. He could hear her moan into Francine's sex which seemed to give her some pleasure as the breathless gasps that escaped Francine's mouth.

"You like this don't you both? How is it having another woman eating out your tight pussy Francine? Show her how good you can make her feel as you are being fingered Linda," Naruto said as he started to pump even deeper and faster inside of her. "You want her to cum all over your face don't you Linda? Well earn it, eat that naughty pussy till she stains your pretty face with her cum."

"Y-Yes! Eat me Linda! Drink my cum, devour this naughty pussy." Francine shouted as she put her hand on Linda's head and pushed her deeper into her as Linda did everything she could to make Francine cum before her work paid off as Francine couldn't hold back and began to cum all over Linda's face.

Francine felt Linda lap up her cum like it was a treat about to run out. She could feel herself spasm a little as her leg shook from cumming so hard. She couldn't believe she is having a threesome with another woman and her lover in her new store. She then knew this was how she wanted to live her life and didn't want it ever to stop.

Linda lifted her head up from Francine's now gleaming sex as she was riding a high she had never felt. She finally had the woman she dreamed about for so long, with the man of her fantasies still thrusting his fingers deep inside of her bringing her to the brink of cumming for the second time.

"S-Shit I'm cumming. Please k-keep stirring up my pussy Naruto, PLEASE!" Linda shouted as he laid her head in Francine's lap with her waist still in the air as Naruto toyed with her insides. She didn't expect Francine to lift her head from her lap and give her a deep passionate kiss. She couldn't hold it in any longer before she came hard until her legs gave out and she fell over onto Francine as she kept kissing her, loving the taste of Francine's tongue.

Naruto smirked as he licked his fingers clean of Linda's sweet cum before he started to stroke on his hard member to warm it up for what was next. He gently picked Linda up off of Francine and put her on his lap. He looked at the dazed woman that was drowned in lust as she smiled at him knowing that he was about to push her over the edge. He then took her and impaled her on his hard member as he let her fall down on it.

"S-SHIT!" was all Linda could say as she felt Naruto's hard raw dick fill her insides to their very brink. She felt his hot head press against her womb as it twitched inside of her. He then laid back with her on top of him and grips her hips and start to rock her on him as she couldn't help but let out a throaty moan.

"Now this won't do, you have to bounce that fine ass of yours on my hard dick Linda, you have to use my hard dick to fuck yourself till you cum all over my hard hot cock. Francine help her get the idea." Naruto said as he looked over to Francine with a smile as he keep rocking Linda on his hard dick. Francine quickly understood as she crawled over to the two of them and gripped Linda's hips and lifted her up on Naruto's dick.

Linda was so caught in the moment she couldn't help but follow Francine and lift her hips as she encourages her to. Once only the throbbing head was still in her Francine takes and slammed Linda's hips down on him making it dive right back into her. Linda couldn't help but scream a shout of pleasure as she felt her womb being rattled under the force of both of her Lover's actions.

"Again Linda." Francine said as she smacked Linda's sweat covered ass hard making Linda gasp as she couldn't help but follow her orders and rise her hips again. She waited a second before she forces herself to split herself in half on his hot raw cock once again, this time she let out a gasp as her whole body quivered under the pleasure.

"Good girl, now again. Keep going. Use our man's hot dick to fuck yourself till her flood your womb with his hot cum." Francine said as she started to stroke right on Linda's stomach right where her womb was.

This seemed to trigger something in Linda that caused her to start to pump her hips with gusto, she rose and dropped her hips over and over making both her ass and breast giggle under the force of her actions as she can't help but moan every time she moves on the tool that is making her cum a bit repeatedly each time she dropped and his tip pressed against her womb, almost wanting inside.

"Good job Francine, now bring that slutty pussy over here and so I can make both of my girls moan" Naruto said between slight pants as he used his hand to do a 'come here' motion.

Not needing to be told twice Francine crawled over to Naruto and put her legs on both sides of his head with her pussy hovering right over him as she faced Linda. She looked down at her lover who wasn't her husband as she heard her best friend moaning as she was riding his dick right now just like how she is about to let him eat out her pussy.

Francine lowered herself before she felt him immediately grip her plump ass and start to devour her pussy. The whole time he was orally pleasuring her she felt his hands stroking all over her ass. Francine focused in front of her and saw Linda seemingly trying to puncture her very womb with his dick with how she was pumping so hard on him.

She smiled as she reached up and put her hands on Linda's shoulders and pull the moaning woman into a deep passionate kiss and felt Naruto starting to suck on her clit as well as his hand wondering on her ass even more.

She let out a loud moan as she felt him start to tease her tight ass with his fingers, causing her to moan even more into her kissing with Linda before she felt him slide two fingers into her tight ass. She couldn't help but break the kiss to tilt her head back to moan as both her holes were being assaulted by the man under her.

Linda, as she saw her chance, dove in and started to suck and grope on Francine's breasts. It drove Francine even more into pleasure as she felt Naruto's tongue and fingers almost touching each other inside her if it wasn't for the thin sensitive wall of flesh separating the two. The sucking and massaging of her breast were icing on the cake.

Both woman couldn't take anymore as both reach their breaking point as Naruto was close to his limit as well

"Oh-oh GOD! N-Naruto Baby keep it up please. I am cumming from how you eat my slutty pussy. D-Deeper into my tight ass! I-I'M CUMMM-ING!" Francine shouted at the top of her lungs as she reached around and grabbed Linda's ass for support.

"N-Naruto I-I can't take anymore. I'm cumming. Pl-Please cum inside of me. I want to feel your cum in my womb. Cum in me in front of Francine." Linda panted out barely after how many times she had cum from riding Naruto's dick and having her very core rattled with every drop of her full hips.

Naruto gave them just what they wanted as he bit Francine's clit softly, sending his blonde lover over the edge as he thrust his hips upwards, piercing Linda's womb as they all three finished with Lina and Francine moaning out loudly as they both squirt their juices while Linda felt hot liquid shoot inside her womb.

"O-Oh god! I can feel your cum inside my womb" Linda moaned out as Francine smiled and kissed Linda.

"It feels great doesn't it?" Francine said before she let out a surprised as Naruto lifted her up and put her on her hands and knees. She felt him run his hands on her ass again and she could guess what he will do to her now that he had warmed her up.

"You know what I am going to do to you Fran, I want you to beg for me to flood your tight pussy right here in front of your best friend." Naruto said as he started to stroke is already cum covered dick right on her sensitive pussy lips.

"N-Naruto. Please make love to me. I want you to fill me with your warm seed right here in front of Linda. I want her to watch as you fuck me to the point I pass out." Francine begged out as she basically shook her ass at him to show how much she wanted it.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at hearing Francine's statement and who was he to not give a woman what she wanted. He quickly gripped her waist tightly and thrusted into her. He felt how tight she was and how she held onto his throbbing dick with every inch that goes inside of her.

Naruto didn't stop until he bottomed out to her deepest regions which made her gasp to let him know she had reached her limit as well. He quickly began to fuck her like an animal. He wanted this beautiful woman to break on his hard dick, he wanted her to look at her best friend in the eye as she came from having him make her tight pussy overflow with his cum.

As he was pumping his hips like a piston into Francine he couldn't help but notice the half dazed and barely conscious Linda in front of them. She was laid out with her legs wide open with his cum pouring out of her making a puddle under her. Naruto getting an idea took his hand and put it on the back of the moaning Francine's head before he pushed her down into the cum filled mess that was Linda's now reshaped pussy.

Almost instinctual knowing what to do Francine began to eat out the cum filled treat that was Linda's pussy. From how many times she had came, Linda was a bundle of sensitive nerves at this moment and feeling her other lover beginning to stimulate her already ravished womanhood was almost too much to take.

"P-please let me ~ah~ re-st. It's too much~" Linda moaned out as she felt Francine moaning into her pussy as she was using her tongue to stir the cum inside of her and even scoop some out to taste for herself.

Not being able to take it Linda gripped Francine's head and shoved it into her devastated pussy as she let out a loud primal scream before she came all over the woman's face. Which was the last bit of energy she had left in her as she then fell back and everything started to go black as she passed out.

Francine lifted her head and licked her lips clean the mixture of two kinds of cum that had splashed on her face as she threw her hips back to meet the force of Naruto plowing into her. She wanted him to fuck her till she couldn't stand straight like he had before. It was the kinkiest thing she had done and she wanted to be fucked to her breaking point while she did it.

Naruto seeing the passed out Linda could only laugh and decide he knew how he want to make Francine cum. He quickly took her and lifted her up with him still inside of her and put her back down on all fours overtop of Linda's face giving her the perfect view of his hard cock pumping into her dripping flower.

Francine knew she was dripping her love juices onto her passed out friend's face but the idea was just so hot she couldn't help but throw her hips back and get fucked even harder from how erotic and taboo this all was. She was already on the border of cumming before but this was pushing her over the edge, she felt like she was losing her mind.

"You're about to cum Francine I can feel it. I can feel how your slutty pussy if trying to milk my dick and have me cum inside of you. Are you getting turned on by being fucked over poor Linda like this? Are you getting off on knowing when we cum we will shower her in out cum staining her in our passion?" Naruto whispered into Francine ear as he thrusted even harder into her.

He didn't know how much longer he was going to last but he was going to cum the same time as Francine and make sure Linda got a nice shower from it for sure.

"Y-Yes! I love fucking overtop of Linda, I-I wish she was awake to watch your meaty dick fuck me right now. I want to cum all over her some more. I want to make her dirty with our cum! S-Shit I am cumming! Cum in me Naruto wash out my insides with your seed, Make it all pour out on Linda's sleeping face!" Francine all but shouted in her lust filled haze.

Naruto. as he really liked the idea, picked up the pace wanting nothing more than to feel Francine being pumped to her overflowing point with his hot cum. Finally they both reach their limits and erupted all that pent up feelings.

Naruto shot wave after wave of cum, filling Francine's womb to the point it is overflowing out of her. Francine came so hard it increased the flow of cum pouring out of her she even couldn't help herself and relieve herself a little as well making Linda's face and breasts a mess of her after sex fluids but she is far too gone to care.

Not being able to fill Francine any longer Naruto pulled out releasing the rest of his load all over Linda's passed out body, covering her bronze skin in glistening white cum, all the way from her face to her devastated pussy. Even Naruto felt exhausted and he was supposed to be renewed for being a maelstrom of energy, as he fell back on the bed with Francine falling over to the side, making it where when Linda woke up Francine's soaked pussy would be her first sight.

All in all he loved this experience.

 **-Lemon End-**

Naruto smiled as he pet the heads of his two, now passed out, lovers as they had tired themselves out thankful that he had installed a bathroom into this room as Linda would need it especially to clean up.

He never expected Linda to get so into playing with Francine but he didn't mind as he did want all of them to get along and enjoy themselves, even if that meant one having a bit of a lesbian crush on another.

Not that he minded.

His smile grew a bit as he saw them stirring in their sleep before they both woke up and smiled at him. "Hi there stud-muffin. You were amazing" Francine said with a giggle at her muffin joke as she scooted closer to him, pressing her still naked body up against him.

"Yeah, I swear I almost passed out a few times" Linda purred out as she silently enjoyed the feeling of the cum all over her.

"First of you did and second I just wanted show you both how much I love you two" he said as he pet Linda's head as she smiled happily while Francine scooted down to his other side. "And as much as I would love to continue, trust me I do, but I believe we have other plans" he said as the two wives' frowned and groaned as they moved closer to him.

"Are you sure there isn't enough for one more quick session? Maybe in the shower?" Linda whined out as he chuckled and held them close to him.

"Well I guess one more time. To break in the shower after all, but a quick one because Stan might be looking for Francine" he said with a chuckle as he pulled Linda and Francine towards the shower as they squealed in excitement.

One thing was for certain, Milfs sure knew how to wear him out.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he walked down the school hallway with Lisa, Janet, Becky, and Lindsay at his sides while he remembered his fun times with Linda and Francine in the muffin shop.

Of course after they had eventually gotten around to talking about running the shop and how the girls of their 'family' would work there part time after school and occasionally on weekends. Thankfully with the number of members in the family there would be no lack of employees.

"Having fun thinking about your times with the other two yesterday?" Lindsay asked with a giggle as they had heard from him what had happened and got a bit wet, leading to him having some fun with all of them for nearly the whole night, which they loved.

"Can you blame me?" he said with a whisper as he gave her ass a hard squeeze, almost making her moan out loud in the middle of the busy school hallway.

Naruto's smile stayed on his face as he walked through school with his girls. He was happy at how they all got along and how it seemed to be growing in size at a controllable speed. The smile then turned to a grin as his phone beeped an alert as he opened it up to see it was Sool.

Over the few weeks of vacation he would constantly get texts, calls or certain pictures from the housewife that made him a little hot after seeing them. He always loved talking to her as he also knew it helped her a lot due to how it was at her home.

He just hoped they could meet up again soon so he could show some affection to a non-drunk version of her. Hopefully she was doing good today.

 **-Sooleawa'Uha-**

Sool grew a warm smile as her unofficial lover texted her back quickly before giggling at his complaints about school. 'He is so young but I swore he acted like a man in that motel room' she thought as she blushed and waved at herself to try and cool her down.

"Sooleawa'Uha! Where are you!?" her _husband_ yelled out as she groaned with a frown before slipping her phone back into her pocket skirt pocket.

"Yes dear?" Sooleawa said with a forced smile on her delicate face as she stepped out of her bathroom that she had gone into to send Naruto a picture of herself for the day.

"Why haven't you cleaned the house yet?! I believe our daughter is coming home and the house should be sparkling clean before she arrives." Rusty said with a glare as Sool tried not to glare at him for his tone but lightened up a bit at hearing her daughter, the only child of hers that turned out good unlike her son, was finally coming home from college to visit.

"I am having the maids take care of it dear, I still have to cook her favorite food that she always asks for whenever she is home" Sool said as she smiled at her daughter's near constant hunger when it came to cake, especially chocolate. She was just glad her daughter Lydia had inherited her genetics as Sool's side of the family were always able to stay thin and stay one of the most beautiful women alive.

Her daughter Lydia was the apple of her eye. Lydia looked like a near replica of herself only with a slightly better figure in the bust, though it didn't bother her as she was happy to have a daughter this beautiful.

"I don't want the stupid maid to clean it! It is your job as a wife to keep the house clean! You can make our daughter's stupid cake later!" Rusty yelled before he stomped off leaving her behind as she took a deep breath to keep herself from yelling back at Rusty.

Before she had met Naruto she would have just cowered and gone along with Rusty's wishes but Naruto made her realize she deserved better. She could not wait until she could leave Rusty and finally be with her one and only.

"Fine, I will get right to it" Sool growled out through clenched teeth as he had already left the room. Of course she didn't plan on doing what he asked since her daughter came first. "Julia, can you take care of the house a bit with the others?" she asked as the kind maid nodded with a smile.

"Of course Mrs. Sooleawa'Uha" the maid said before she walked off towards her and Rusty's room to start, even if she hadn't slept in it ever since she met Naruto.

She would always wait until he passed out before slipping into one of the large spare rooms and sleeping there. Rusty never questioned it as he always expected her to be out of bed and doing her job as a wife before he even woke up.

Sool smiled as she entered the kitchen and slipped on her apron to start baking the cake as her chefs smiled at her. "Ah Miss Lydia must be returning soon if it means you are baking another cake" the head chef said with a hearty laugh.

"You know how she loves her mother's cooking. No offense sir" she said as the chef laughed and waved it off.

"Nonsense! A child will always love her mother's cooking above all else! I strive to be at your level when it comes to your cakes" he said before he clapped his hands. "Now let's start baking!" he said as the other cooks cheered, making Sool giggle with a smile.

In reality all the servants, maids, cooks loved Sool and Lydia, and to some degree Rusty's son Glen even though he barely talked while it was Rusty they hated. They only stayed working with him this long because he had large sums of money he gave them each week, and just to see Sool's smile, they noticed her behavior had improved since the past few months and that just made them even happier to be with her because she treated them like family.

The cake didn't take long to make as she had made it so many times in the past it was almost like second nature to her.

"Miss Lydia will love it as she always does" the head chef said as he had two of the other chefs carried the cake into the fridge carefully. "It will be all ready for when Lydia arrives, now go relax before she comes" he said as she nodded.

"Thank you for your help, I think I might do just that" Sool said as she took off her apron folding it neatly handing it to the head chef making him smile, before leaving the kitchen and heading to the balcony where she could relax.

Sool let out a content sigh as she took a sip of tea on the balcony before she nearly jumped out of her seat as a pair of hands wrapped around her.

"Surprise!" a familiar voice yelled out as she turned and nearly cried as her daughter was smiling at her. She was literally a carbon copy of her. She had the same hairstyle and height and everything, people often mistook them for twins when Lydia was around. The only way people could tell them apart was her black eyes that she inherited from her father and the longer hair reaching towards her well-developed hips.

"Lydia! You were supposed to call me when you arrived! I wanted to pick you up from the airport" Sool said with a frown as her daughter smiled and giggled at her.

"I wanted to surprise you! You look great mom" Lydia said as her mother brought her in for a close hug.

"You do too my sweetheart! How is college, you must tell me everything" Sool said as Lydia smiled up at her mother.

"I will but first cake!" Lydia yelled as she quickly slid out of her mother's hug and ran towards the kitchen as her mother shook her head and followed with a happy smile as bright as the rising sun.

'I wonder if I should send a picture of the two of us to confuse Naruto. I'm sure he'd find it humorous and like it' Sool thought with a soft giggle before deciding to do it later, after some time alone with her daughter that she had missed for so long.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto nearly choked on his soda as he opened the picture message from Sool to see two of her smiling at him. To any normal person they'd think they were twins, but with his observant eyes he was able to point out they were different, if only slightly. In the picture was his precious Sool, something the woman loved to be called, and the women next to her had black eyes with longer hair and a bigger bust, he had to assume this was her sister.

He started choking more on his drink as he saw Sool's message below the image ' _Me and my lovely daughter Lydia. Can you see where she got her looks from? ;P_ '.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Lisa asked with a frown as she patted him on the back to help clear his throat as he nodded.

"Yeah, just got a major shock" he said as he smiled at Lisa and sent a quick text back to Sool.

' _I can clearly see it. Your daughter is lucky to have inherited her mother's gorgeous and heavenly looks. I bet she has to beat guys off with a pole_ ' he texted back before he slid his phone back into his pocket.

 **-Sool-**

Lydia frowned as she overheard her mother and father fight over something her father brought up. She had noticed over the last few visits home that her father had become a lot more abrasive and she didn't like it.

Lydia rose an eyebrow as her mother's phone chimed softly. She was about to bring it to her mother until she noticed that it was unlocked and the name of the person texting her was named ' _My Everything'._

'What are you doing mom?' Lydia thought as she slid it open and grew a dark blush as she saw all the messages her mom and her 'everything' had sent to one another all the way from top to bottom and it was _long_ , including a rather revealing video that just by the image it showed was of her mother and a dildo.

As she scrolled through all the messages she frowned at her mother's mention of her father's abuse towards her though it faded as she saw this 'everything' consoling and calming her down.

Whoever it was they were being very loving towards her mother. She frowned as she quickly copied down the number into her phone to save for later before marking the message as unread and relocking her mother's phone just as her mother came back into the room.

"Oh mom your phone beeped. I think it was a text, I couldn't check since it was locked" Lydia effortlessly lied as she watched her mom blush slightly before she opened the message.

"T-Thanks sweetie. Sorry you had to hear that" Sool said as she read the message and blushed a bit more at Naruto's compliment.

"It's fine mom, as long as dad doesn't hit you" Lydia said as her mother avoided her eyes but she decided to drop it for now. "Now let's move away from the bad topics, how have things been for you mom? Anything new?" she asked with a suggestive smirk as her mother blushed even harder while Lydia resisted to giggle at how much like a schoolgirl her mother was acting.

"N-No, nothing new with me" Sool lied as she quickly sent Naruto a text back. "Same old mom" she said as Lydia smirked in her head at her mother's lie but decided to stay silent for now until she knew who this 'everything' was.

'If you make my mother happy then so be it but if you aren't genuine then watch out 'everything' cause I will hurt you' Lydia thought as she continued to talk and enjoy her mother's company, unknowingly sending chills down the spine of a certain blonde in Langley Falls.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto shook off the chills as he went back to enjoying his time with his girls at school as they were the only real enjoyable part of it.

"So Naruto, I was thinking. A friend of mine, Jenny Bowen was wondering if she could maybe cruise around in your car with us since she loves it" Lisa said with a smile as she leaned against him.

"Is that all she wants to do?" he asked with a knowing smirk as he could see a glint in Lisa's eyes and knew instantly what it was.

"Okay, maybe she wants to make out with you while I watch. Though she might be joking or she might be serious. It's hard to tell with her" Lisa said as the other girls at the table laughed.

"I think she is serious Lisa" Janet said as she leaned forward with a smirk. "I heard Jenny bragging to her friends how she might get some alone time with him since it is common knowledge in the higher circles that you and Naruto's relationship is open to a point."

"Well that only makes things easier for us doesn't it?" Becky said as Naruto looked at her. "If people know the relationship is open and are still okay with it then it makes getting people to join that much simpler as we don't have to explain things as much until they decide they want to continue and join the group" she said as he nodded.

"We'll see how it goes. For now just accept Jenny's request and we'll go from there" he said as he stroked Janet and Becky's legs with his legs, making them smile at him.

"Well you can accept it personally because here she comes" Lindsay said giggling as she pointed across the lunchroom to show Jenny walking over with a visible sway to her hips.

"My doesn't she seem happy" Becky said as they all giggled a bit as Jenny arrived at the table, placing her hands on the table and leaning over a bit, giving Naruto a clear view of the cleavage of her DD cup breasts as well as the purple bra underneath.

"Hey there Naruto, has Lisa asked you what I told her to pass along?" Jenny asked with a smile as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Yes she has and I am more than happy to drive you around a bit. A friend of Lisa's is a friend of mine" he said with a smile as Jenny smiled happily before she jumped up and down a bit in joy as she clapped her hands, letting Naruto see her breasts bounce in front of him.

"Sweet! I can't wait to ride that hot rod of yours," she said as she leaned closer to him, tracing her hand up his leg "and I'm pretty excited to get a ride in the orange Lamborghini of yours as well" she whispered to him as she winked at him.

"How about tomorrow after school? Does that sound good to you?" he asked as he grabbed her hand just before it got to his crotch, making her pout and look at him before it turned to a smirk.

"Sounds perfect, see you then" she said as she turned around and walked off with a sway of her hips as she left the lunchroom.

"Well isn't she bold?" Janet said with a smirk as Naruto nodded with a grin as he continued to watch Jenny leave.

"Yes, yes she is and what can I say, I like boldness" he said as the girls giggled.

"Oh trust me, we know enough from all the public flirting that gets you riled up. Keep it in your pants at least until we get home" Lisa teased as she rubbed his thigh with a smile as he smirked and kissed her cheek.

They continued to enjoy their lunch and talk, with some under the table rubbing, until the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch hour.

"Aw, and I was having so much fun" Becky whined as the other girls nodded.

"No need to whine, there is always after school" he said as the girls smiled happily.

"I'll drop by later, I just have to make up an excuse that I am studying Lisa. Your parents will cover for me right?" Becky asked as Lisa nodded with a smirk.

"To my parent's I basically live with Naruto so they will cover for me" Lisa said as Naruto was grateful for that fact.

"Come over whenever you feel like it girls and if you need a ride just meet me by my car" Naruto said as he quickly gave each of his girls a quick but loving kiss before they had to rush off to class, leaving him with Lisa.

"Well shall we go?" she asked as Naruto chuckled and offered his arm to her.

"Of course Milady" he said as he kissed her cheek before walking off towards class.

 **-After School-**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples from the annoying class he had at the end of the day before he smiled at the warm sensations on his back. He turned and smiled as he saw Janet pressing herself up against him.

"Ready to go home Master?" she asked as she teased him with the title that he had made her call him during their first time in bed.

"You aren't going to let that go are you?" he asked as she shook her head with a smirk before kissing him deeply.

"Never, I loved how you dominated me that time so there is no way I will ever stop _Master~_ " she cooed as she got off of his back and walked towards his car as he saw Lisa and Lindsay already waiting for him.

"I called my dad saying I was staying at Lisa's house. Is that okay?" Lindsay asked as Naruto smiled and kissed her softly.

"Lindsay, my house is open to all my girls. I did give you a key after all" he said with a suggestive wiggle to his eyebrow making her blush and nod.

"I am just new to this group thing" she said as Naruto stroked her cheek with a smile.

"Then go at your own pace dear, don't feel you need to rush yourself for me at all" he said as Lisa smiled and hugged Lindsay from behind.

"Naruto cares about us all and won't rush us. Now let's get home since I want to relax tonight after all this stupid school work" Lisa said as she groaned and rested her head on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Trust us, you'll be happy like no other." Naruto said with a wide smile making her smile back before they piled in the car with Lisa taking up the front seat as she always did with the others taking the backseat.

"So where are you going to take Jenny when she rides around with us tomorrow?" Lisa asked as Naruto smirked and poked her nose lightly before starting the car.

"That is a secret since you are coming along as well and I don't want to ruin it" he said as she pouted while they pulled out of the parking lot and started to head home. Truth was he had no idea where to take her but knowing his luck he'd find somewhere to go as he drove around the next day, oh how right he would be.

"Come on let's go inside and relax. I'll start up dinner soon" he said as he gave each of their rears a soft slap that made them squeak and smile before hurrying inside.

"Hey Tiffany, how was your day?" he asked as he saw Tiffany walking around the kitchen in what looked like to be nothing but an apron.

"Well besides being at home alone, horny as fuck, and naked all day not much" she purred out as Naruto bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before she scooted back, pressing her massive rear up against his crotch.

"So tell me sweetie, you planning on helping me with my problem here?" she asked as pulled her apron down a bit to reveal more of her bust.

"Oh I know a way" he whispered out as he picked her up and placed her on the counter with a smile.

"There he goes having fun with Tiffany" Lisa said with a giggle and a playful eye roll as she could hear Tiffany's moans and Naruto's playful growls.

"I-Is this normal?" Lindsay asked as Janet nodded.

"Oh you should hear the house when all of us are together. I swear if the house wasn't soundproofed I would think one of the neighbors would have called the police on us for a possible murder" Janet said as Lindsay's cheeks heated up.

For Lindsay it wasn't to say she was a prude or anything but she was new to a physical relationship, especially one where her lover was also in a physical relationship with several other girls. She was entirely okay with it but it was a new experience for her. Especially the way Lisa described him, showing that he equally loved all them, showing every chance he had that he loved them and constantly showered them with love.

"Don't worry, you learn to drown it out. Though it doesn't stop us from getting horny from it. If you want you can join him and have some fun" Lisa teased as Lindsay bit her lip from the thought of taking part of it.

"Maybe later" Lindsay said as Janet and Lisa smiled before they got back to their homework.

As the hours went by they all were relaxing on the couch as Naruto had finished showing Tiffany some loving, giving her a slight limp with Lindsay being too embarrassed to join them in the kitchen.

Naruto smiled as Becky entered the house before she smirked at him. "The house reeks of sex, who got to have fun so quickly?" Becky asked as Tiffany rose her hand.

"Couldn't help it she was wearing only an apron. Now come on, you're just in time for dinner" he said with a smirk as Becky rolled her eyes and followed as she waved her hand at the smell of sex.

"At least open a window" she teased as Janet chuckled.

"I don't know... I kind of like the smell," Janet said as took a deep smell before shivering with a smile and small moan "reminds me of the fun times with Master."

"Ha-ha….we weren't complaining when we could smell your sex from even outside like on the cruise." Lisa teased back, making Becky blush in embarrassment.

"T-That was my first time with him so that can be excused" Becky said as the other girls rolled their eyes with a giggle as Becky's cheeks lit up in embarrassment. "And Lindsay was there too so she was responsible as well."

"Nothing is wrong with the smell of sex now let's change the subject and enjoy dinner together" Naruto deadpanned as he was just trying to enjoy a meal and his loves were talking about the smell of sex.

"Ooo! Can we change the subject to our day tomorrow with Jenny?" Lisa asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Oh is there another girl that is going to join soon?" Tiffany asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well most likely Jenny will try something but whether or not she joins is up to her as it was with every one of you" he said as he started dishing up plates for his girls.

"Well it always feels nice when we gather all together for meals like this. All we are missing is Lina, Francine and Hayley" Lisa said with a frown as he nodded.

He hadn't heard from Hayley at all today though if he remembered correctly she was busy working on a paper for a class that she didn't share with Tiffany. Of course Tiffany and he had offered to help but Hayley felt better doing it herself, which he respected.

Naruto smiled as all of his girls started to talk amongst themselves as he was happy for the family he had basically built and an even bigger one he hope to have in the future with little mini him running around in his vision, but realized he was going to need to get a bigger place since sooner or later it'll get too cramped with all of the rooms getting filled up.

He would easily figure it out once he needed to. For now he just needed to focus on the now and eventually building the family since tomorrow he might even gain a new member.

 **-Next Day - After School-**

Naruto smiled as the final bell had rung, signaling the end of school, the thing he had been looking forward to as he was looking forward to the ride along with Jenny since according to Lisa, the flirtatious redhead was really looking forward to it. He also heard she was bringing some of her friends along in another car to maybe hang out after they had stopped cruising.

As soon as the bell rang he rushed to his car only, to his surprise, Lisa and Jenny were already there with Lisa standing next to the car and Jenny sitting on the hood, giving him a clear view up her skirt to reveal a pair of lacy, purple panties.

"How did you two beat me here?" he asked as they smirked at him.

"Our last class was close by so we got over like the second the bell rang" Jenny said with a smile as she got off the hood of his car making her assets jiggle erotically making Naruto's thoughts wander for a second.

Jenny, noticing his line of sight smiled proudly before she walked over to him "See something you like stud?" she asked as he smirked at her and leaned towards her, mere inches from her.

"Maybe I do, you'll just have to wait and see" he whispered as she felt her cheeks heat up a bit as he walked towards the car and opened the door for her and Lisa, making her smile at him being a gentleman.

"Oh, I'm going to sit in the back. Jenny can take the front seat since it is her first time in the car" Lisa said as she flashed Jenny a smile and a thumbs up as Jenny nodded, understanding the signal as they both got into the car.

"So where are you planning to take us, two beautiful girls, today on this ride around town?" Jenny asked with a smile as she crossed her legs, hitching up her skirt a bit to show off her long legs more.

Naruto smirked as he brushed up against her thigh as he shifted the car into drive "Well you'll just have to wait and see, it's a little surprise" Naruto said already thinking up what to do though not knowing the plan was going to change whether he liked it or not and he would most likely like it.

While he drove out of the school parking lot he noticed a car following him with some familiar faces. "Jenny? Are your friends following us?" he asked as Jenny nodded.

"Well they wanted to hang out a bit as well wherever we end up. I hope that's okay" Jenny said with a smile as her friends had wanted to tag along, though she made them promise not to interrupt anything that happened in his car since Jenny didn't want anything to ruin it.

"That's fine, the more the merrier I always say." Naruto said with a chuckle as he continued to drive through town. He contemplated taking them back to his house to watch a movie in his backyard but threw that idea out as Jenny wanted to stay in his car.

He just wished there was some kind of-

"Drive-Thru movies!" Jenny yelled breaking him out of his thoughts as he looked over to see a movie playing out of the window of Francine's house.

'What is going on?' he thought with a frown as he got a bad feeling from the 15 cars in Francine's front lawn. He had a bad feeling that this was Stan's fault, as it normally always was. His gut told him that much, and his gut never lied to him. If in any indication he's going to get one hell of a migraine soon.

"Hey Foxy, I didn't know Francine played movies outside her house." Lisa whispered to Naruto, while Jenny was giddily bouncing up and down on the seat, giving Naruto the view of her breasts bouncing.

"Neither did I…" Naruto admitted as Jenny grabbed his arm with a smile.

"Oh this is what you had planned wasn't it!? I love Drive-Thru movies" Jenny said as he smiled and pulled onto Francine's lawn, giving Jenny and Lisa a good view of the movie.

"Uh n-" Naruto was about to finish but Lisa tapped his arm shaking her head in amusement, he just signed before answering Jenny.

"Yes actually this is what I had planned for you and Lisa, I hope you like the surprise!" Naruto said happily, well there went his original plan, but maybe he could get something out of this. Not only spending time with the two girls in his car, but find out what recently happened with the cars and the film.

"Let me just go talk to the person running the projector to request a movie" he said as Jenny smiled.

"Ooo! Get them to play a scary movie" Jenny said as he nodded and got out of the car before heading towards Francine's house

"Oh I'll make sure he'll put the scariest one on." Naruto said grinning before walking through the front lawn, before walking up to the door, grabbing his spare key Francine gave him before unlocking the door and walking in, he saw the house was deathly silent and he heard no one but some muffles where the attic was.

"Francine? You here?" he asked as he went up into the attic to see Roger and Klaus there with a toppled over movie projector that was playing the movie.

"Yeah it's me Francine, no it's Roger you dummy." Roger said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his drink, probably something from his beer collection or something raided from the kitchen.

"Hey how are things you two? Didn't know you had a projector up here." Naruto asked as they nodded.

"Oh we're fine, just bored on our asses and needed something to do. Roger found some old film reels here with this projector and thought it would be good to play some of the movies. He did trip a little when setting it up and instead of having the screen in here it went outside." Klaus said as Roger nodded.

"It looks better that way honestly and sets the mood right. So just wondering but are those two girls in your car yours?" Roger asked as he peeked his head out of the attic window to get a better view of the two girls.

"Yeah, Lisa and Jenny. Oh do you think you can play a scary movie after this? You know how girls get with scary movies at a Drive-Thru" he said as Roger chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I know what you mean. Not my first time using that little situation. So don't worry, I got it." Roger said as Naruto smiled and started to head down before he stopped and turned back.

"Oh one thing before I leave, what is up with all the cars in the front lawn and should I be worried for Francine and Hayley?" he asked as Roger frowned.

"Ummm...long story short, Stan's being an idiot and yeah a bit" Roger said with a frown as Naruto groaned and ran his hand through his hair with a frown.

"Tell Francine to call me when she gets home and I can take care of it and Roger, Klaus, if either of you get the chance report to me anymore of Stan's idiotic behaviors. " Naruto said as Roger and Klaus nodded before they turned back to watching _The Breakfast Club_ as Naruto headed back to the car and frown as he saw Steve leaning on his car with a pervy smile.

"So Jenny, so nice of Naruto to deliver you to me" Steve said as he could see Jenny visibly cringe before Naruto put his hand on Steve's shoulder with a glare.

"What have I said about bothering Lisa and her friends such as Jenny?" he whispered to Steve who paled at the dark tone of his voice before Steve scurried away with a wet spot on his jeans, before jumping into one of the vacant nearby cars.

"I-I didn't do anything! It was a joke! I'm serious!" Steve stuttered out as Naruto sent him another glare as he saw Steve's friends watching in shock as they sat in various other cars.

"Whatever, just remember not to bother them" he said as Jenny's friends pulled up in their car.

"Whoa! A drive-thru movies? I haven't seen one of these in forever" one of Jenny's friends said as Naruto smiled at them. As Naruto looked at each of them, he somewhat thought that Jenny's friends looked somewhat similar to Steve's friends if they had a sex change or were their opposite gender doppelgangers.

"Yup, a friend of mine is running the projection screen up there. Pick a car and a lucky guy" he said as he pointed to the cars. "There is Snott in the red convertible, Barry in the yellow car and Toshi in the black one. Have fun" he said as he sent the three boys a smile and a thumbs up as they looked at him in near worship.

"You're welcome boys" Naruto said with a laugh before turning to Toshi and repeating it in Japanese, which made the only speaking Japanese boy smile and bow to him. Surprisingly, each of the girls that looked similar to Steve's friends went into the same cars as them.

"Steve's friends won't be nasty will they?" Jenny asked as he got into the car.

"Nope, unlike Steve they're actually pretty nice guys, a bit weird at times I must admit, but hey who isn't? How they ever stayed with Steve this long I will never know." Naruto said with a shrug as he considered the three of them many steps above Steve with them anchoring them down.

"So did you get the movie to play?" Jenny asked as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"He should be changing it over soon so no worries." he said as almost immediately after the ending scene of _The Breakfast Club_ , the movie cut out before another started up. As the title screen started up Jenny and Lisa smiled as _The Shining_ showed up on the side of the house it was playing on.

"Ooo! This is a good classic." Jenny said as she inched closer to Naruto as he looked back at Lisa who smiled and mouthed 'Good luck' to him as she relaxed in her seat.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Lisa's constant approval of him playing around with her friends as he wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her in closer, making the redhead smile and lean against him. Of course never neglecting his first love he slid his free hand towards the backseat for Lisa to hold, which made her smile happily. Although the way he had to move it was a tad awkward in the position but it worked out well in the end, making her secretly smile that he still tried to give her attention also.

"Oh, getting pretty handsy there" Jenny whispered to him as she smiled at him, grabbing his hand around her waist and slowly moved it lower, directing it towards her exposed panties "what would Lisa say if she saw this?"

"I have a feeling she is more than okay with it" he whispered back as he rubbed her over her panties with a smirk as he heard a soft moan escape her lips while she pressed up against his hand more.

 **-Lime/Lemon Start-**

Jenny struggled to hold in her moans as Naruto slid his hand under her panties and rubbed her womanhood and her bud directly, making her even more wet. She bit her lip harder as she felt him squeeze her bud in between two fingers before she looked back at Lisa, who to her surprise, was basically riding Naruto's other hand as he fingered her with his palm facing up.

"See, she's more than okay with it" he said as Jenny loved over to him before she leaned forward and kissed him deeply before he quickly returned the kiss.

Jenny moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt two fingers slide into her pussy and found it too difficult not to moan as he curled his fingers and directly pressed against her G-spot which made her break the hot kiss to moan loudly as she found all her strength sapped from her, causing her to lean against his chest.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" he asked with a smirk as Jenny moaned softly and nodded her head weakly as he continued to finger her now dripping wet pussy.

"So badly. I begged Lisa to let me after the first time she told some of us how good you were in bed" Jenny said with a smile as she grinded up against his fingers more while she brought one of her hands to fondle her own breast under her shirt.

From the back, Lisa was enjoying the sight in front of her and wanted to have more of the action. She smiled as she slowly leaned forward and brought her head next to Jenny's.

"I told you so girl. He has a great magical touch doesn't he?" Lisa said as Jenny nodded her head as she slowly panted hard.

"Yes he sure does have some great fingers." The redhead said as with her face flushed before she felt hands on the sides of her head before it was turned to have her lips being assaulted by Lisa's. Jenny quickly got over her shock she complied into the kiss and felt more aroused than ever before. She did enjoy some good old fashioned make out session in a drive in movie with some past dates but this seemed much better than she had before.

It wasn't a surprise that she and other girls around the school have fantasized kissing Lisa's soft lips a time or two when they were alone in the bedroom wondering, what it would be like to experiment with one of the school's beauties. It was well known in higher popularity circles as well as all of with all the cheerleaders. Thankfully Lisa found it cute and a compliment towards her.

From Naruto's position, he was really enjoying the show and he wasn't talking about the movie as he had all but abandoned watching and chose to focus on the two hot girls on his fingers.

"How do my lips feel Jenny?" Lisa asked as she broke the kiss after pulling Jenny's tongue from her mouth with her own tongue, leaving a rope of saliva connecting the two.

"They feel so soft and taste so sweet" Jenny moaned out as she licked Lisa's lips before Lisa smiled and stroked Jenny's cheek.

"Of course they do, they get soft from all the cum Naruto shoots on my face and down my throat" Lisa said as she kissed Jenny again, who's eyes widened at the fact before kissing Lisa back feverishly.

Naruto smiled as he fingered the two girls even faster, making them both break the kiss and let out a moan before Lisa smirked. "Oh it looks like Lil' Naruto wants some fun as well" Lisa said as Jenny turned her head and smiled lustfully as she saw the bulge in his pants.

"Do you want a taste?" Lisa whispered to Jenny as the redhead nodded vigorously making Naruto smile as he slid his drenched fingers out of Jenny and started to unzip his pants as he pulled his seat back a bit to make room for the upcoming events.

Lisa, who wanted to surprise Jenny with Naruto's size, moved the redhead's face closer to his pants just as he brought up his member, which flew out smacking Jenny in the cheek as her eyes widened in shock at the mere size of it let alone the girth as well.

'It's fucking huge. This isn't little at all' Jenny thought out in surprise as she slowly started licking and kissing from its base to the tip.

"Doesn't it taste good? To me it tastes like candy, what do you taste?" Lisa asked out as she rubbed Jenny's butt while the girl was leaning forward to suck on the tip of Naruto's dick getting some precum in her mouth.

"It's so delicious. It tastes like cherries" Jenny moaned out as she continued to lick and suck on his dick for its first few inches.

This went on for several minutes as Jenny bobbed her head up and down on Naruto's rod as Lisa made out with her boyfriend with one of Jenny's hands fingering herself quickly.

"Jenny, its coming. I'm about to cum." Naruto moaned out as he used his one now free hand to shove more of his dick into Jenny's mouth as he released his load into Jenny's mouth. Jenny's eyes widened in surprise from the brief warning as she tried to swallow the loads shooting down her throat directly to her stomach.

After the last few bursts of cum died down she let go of his dick with a slight pop before taking some deep breaths with an occasional cough or two. "God that was intense and tasted so fucking good" Jenny panted out as she licked her lips with a content smile.

"I know, I could live of that delicious syrup" Lisa said with a smile as she grabbed Jenny's shirt and pulled it off, exposing the redhead's DD cup breasts squeezed into a lacy purple bra that barely held them in.

"So is there a way to get your seat to fold out and to darken the windows? I don't want that lonely pervert Steve to see all _this~._ " Jenny said as she unclipped her bra from the front to show her lightly freckled breasts with inverted nipples.

"Trust me Jenny, this car is a bit special" he said as he pressed a few buttons under his seat that darkened the windows and removed the center console, bringing the two front seats closer to each other as well as bring the backs of the chairs down to create an almost bed from all the seats.

"Damn, nice features Naruto." Jenny said as she kissed Naruto deeply, basically pouncing on him before she pulled away. "I hope my breasts are to your liking, they are a bit weird bu-" she tried to say before she moaned loudly at the sensation of Naruto's mouth latching onto her right nipple with him licking the inside of them reaching the inverted tips.

"They aren't weird at all my little race queen" he said as he latched back onto them and sucked on them causing her to moan even louder as she felt him suck one of them out. "In or out you and your breasts are beautiful" he said as she panted from the sensation of having one of her nipples brought out by him, which turned her on a lot more.

"Mmm, I want to try some." Lisa said as she crawled over and latched her mouth to Jenny's other breast.

Jenny breathlessly moaned as both Naruto and Lisa sucked on her breasts before Lisa worked her other nipple out and they both lightly bit on them and pulled as they were trying to milk her with their mouths, which sent her over as she found herself cumming at the jolts of pleasure that shot through her repeatedly.

"I think she's ready" Lisa said with a smile as she wiggled Jenny's skirt and panties off, exposing Jenny's drenched pussy that had a nice patch of orange hair over it that was neatly trimmed. "Jenny, if you can, nod if you are okay with Naruto fucking your brains out" Lisa told Jenny who had a dazed smile on her face before she worked up the strength to nod.

"P-Please. I w-want that huge tool plowed through me" Jenny spoke out weakly as she laid back and spread her legs with a large smile.

"Who am I to refuse a lovely lady's request" Naruto said as he lined the tip of his dick with Jenny's soaking wet pussy. "Now hold my hands and squeeze since this might hurt a bit" he said as he linked his hands with Jenny's.

"Don't worry foxy, it broke last year on accident in gym class so you can go rough if you want." Jenny said with a smile.

Naruto nodded as he smirked and thrust his foot long member as far as Jenny could take in one quick and powerful thrust that caused the redhead to let out a loud quivering moan that ended with a smile and a giggle.

"Holy crap~ It's so fucking perfect~" Jenny moaned out before she felt Lisa sucking on her breasts again. "What are you waiting for Foxy? Fuck me brainless" Jenny said as Naruto growled in his throat and Lisa smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that, he really will do that" Lisa said as she rested her head on Jenny's breast before Jenny's head shot back as Naruto started suddenly thrusting incredibly fast and hard into her.

"F-F-Fuck~! Don't you dare stop~!" Jenny moaned out as she was on cloud nine from how his cock was hitting all of the correct spots and was even repeatedly crashing his tip into the entrance to her womb.

It was heaven.

"Naruto won't give up until you pass out now, but don't worry... it'll feel great" Lisa said as she started squeezing and massaging Jenny's breasts as she continued to suck on them.

Jenny though didn't hear any of it as the only sound her mind registered was the slapping and wet sounds of his cock ramming in and out of her soaking pussy and Naruto's growls. "How does it feel, does your pussy want my dick to fill it up with my hot cum?" he asked as she weakly nodded.

"I want to hear you say it, tell me you want my cum to paint you white" he growled out as he grabbed her ass hard and used it for leverage to thrust even harder and deeper into her, nearly pushing his way into her womb.

"I-I-I" Jenny tried to saw as she found it difficult to talk with all the pleasure shooting through her.

"Say it or I will pull my cock out right now" he growled out as Jenny took ragged breaths to gather the strength.

"NO! I want your hot cum baby~! I want your cock to pierce my womb and fill it and my pussy to the point it overflows! Don't take it away!" she moaned out before panting in lust as he smiled and started to pick up the pace even more, something she didn't know he could do.

"Consider it done" he said as he continued to thrust before he nearly pulled out all the way until he rammed it back inside her, breaking into her womb as she felt wave after wave of hot cum shoot into her womb and pussy just as she started to cum all over his dick and stomach.

Jenny's orgasm didn't die down for a full minute or two, after which she passed out with a fully content and unbelievably happy smile on her face.

Naruto smiled as he pulled out of Jenny, thankful that Lisa had pulled out a towel to keep his cum from getting on his seats. "Wow you really filled her up Foxy" Lisa said as she watched the cum pour out of her before smiling and scooping up a bit on her finger and applying some to Jenny's lips. "You know for the soft skin~" Lisa said with a wink before she moaned as she felt Naruto pierce her as well from behind.

It was safe to say neither of the girls even got to see the majority of the movie.

 **-Lime/Lemon End-**

By time they were done the movie was almost over with roughly 30 or so minutes left, making them slightly embarrassed that they went at it almost two hours straight, thankfully not a lot of noises were made except for the occasional moan or grunt so the others were too engrossed into the movie to actually notice, plus he did have black non see through windows for such an occasion. He also noticed Steve, in the car he was in, cowering beneath the steering wheel with a haunted look in his eye with his car date was ignored and just paid attention to the film. Naruto also proudly noted that Steve's friends were at least somewhat able to attract the girls with their arms over their shoulders for a start.

Like Toshi actually sneaked in a kiss on his car date's cheek earning a blush from said girl. Snot's date leaned her head on Snot's shoulder while he rested his head on hers making him secretly thank every Divine Being in existence. As with Barry and his car date, well it was somewhat hard to see with their car a bit of a distance away, it was still romantic but weird at the same time on what he could try to make out but didn't want to fully find out.

Naruto went to his glove compartment and pulled out some clean wipes to help get the two girls cleaned up so that the others wouldn't notice what they did in his car. It took only a few minutes getting things situated and flipping some switches to get the inside of his car and windows back to normal.

By the time they got situated they saw there was plenty of time left to enjoy the rest of the film without anyone else knowing the wiser of what went on and as the film eventually ended it was starting to get pretty late. Jenny's friends got out of their respective cars with their car dates, minus Steve and his date due to Steve still clutching the steering wheel. The other girls thanked their dates and Naruto actually saw Toshi's and Snot's dates handing their respective dates a slip of paper to which he assumed was their phone numbers. Steve's date was walking over to her car and called out for the others to come on over so she could take them home.

"So Jenny, may I drive you home?" he asked with a smile as Jenny was still on her orgasm high from their fun earlier.

"Yeah but you have to promise to give me more of _that_ in the future" Jenny said as she smiled and leaned forward, letting him see her cleavage more.

"Oh trust me, you will get even more of that. I'll call you later tonight and explain everything to you of how this works" Lisa said as Jenny smiled.

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes. I don't care what it is when you tell me" Jenny said as she was not about to let this god get away after the _amazing_ time she had just experienced.

"Well then, I'll be sure to bring an extra key to my house tomorrow at school" he said with a smile as Jenny leaned against him with a smile as he drove his newest lover to her home with Lisa in the backseat.

He soon dropped Jenny off at her place before she kissed him deeply goodnight as she got out of the car and walked inside of her home, letting Lisa hop back into the front seat.

As the two drove back to his place, Lisa already messaged her parents she was going to be staying at her friend's place for the night on a 'study session'. By the time they pulled into Naruto's garage, the blonde's phone started going off and saw that it was Francine.

"Hey Francine, how was your evening?" Naruto said over the phone as he soon walked inside of his home with Lisa following behind.

" _It was fine. I was over at my muffin store all night to finish getting things ready for the opening coming up soon. From preparing the muffin batter and freezing the large batches of each kind to get them ready to cook early that opening morning. Not only had that but had to wait for the rest of the construction workers to finish up the basic work so I can design the rest of the place."_ Francine said in a tone that Naruto could tell she was very tired from the long day.

"Well I have been meaning to ask but when I dropped by your place earlier I saw all of the cars in the backyard. Francine, did something stupid recently happen? Roger and Klaus briefly told me that Stan was involved." Naruto said in a bit of concern getting him to hear her sigh over the phone.

" _Oh you know of course Stan did something stupid, but nothing too serious, you don't have to worry yourself over it really, we have it under control_." Francine said trying to sound optimistic herself, but she knew the situation would only get worse.

"Are you sure Fran? I mean I can be more than happy to help you and Hayley out if needed. Money doesn't matter when compared to you being safe and stable" Naruto said with a frown as Francine always seemed to have trouble when it came to him helping her with money.

" _I know that honey but I don't want to rely on you too much. You have done so much for me and Hayley that we don't want to have you as our crutch all the time."_ Francine said as Naruto understood on what she was implying but he had extremely bad feeling about it.

"Ok then dear, but please let me know if things go too far and I can do what I can do to help." He said as he walked up to his room as Lisa went into her own room before kissing his cheek and said a brief 'goodnight'.

" _Will do Naruto. Anyways I'm heading to bed now so I can get up early to head back to the store to do more preparation for the opening. Love you_." Francine said with a happy tone.

"Love you too Fran. Still good luck tomorrow." He said before he hung up with a slight frown from worry.

Naruto finished getting ready for bed and was about to head to bed before his phone received a text message from Jenny.

' _Thank you once again for this wonderful night foxy. I can't wait for the next time we get to have another rump~. I'll give you more later after Lisa calls me. Hope you like ;)'_

Following the message were a few photos attached. They showed a fully nude Jenny in provocative poses on her bed with the lights slightly dimmed. He didn't see all of her details in his car earlier but now he did with seeing her flawless freckled rear with her fingers spreading her glistening lower lips in one, the next showed her in a 'spreading eagle' position showing all of her pussy while the last photo had her with one arm crossed under her breasts, making them push up and seem bigger with her nipples still poking out.

He chuckled as he saved the pictures to his phone and set one of them for Jenny's contact picture before lifting the covers of his bed to see a few girls already asleep cuddling with each other with them fully clothed.

'They must of wanted to have some bonding time with me tonight, no love making but just regular bonding time. I'll have to make it up to them later.' Naruto thought before he carefully moved his way into the bed without waking the girls up. Once he got into position, the others unconsciously moved around and clung onto him as the stronger source of warmth.

'I just hope that things go well for Francine on her end.' he thought as he wrapped his arms around his girls as best he could before sleep took over.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto smirked and let out a chuckle as he woke up a bit before anyone from the soft chime of his phone alerting him to a message, already figuring who it was from before he unlatched one of his arms and turned on his phone to see another message from Jenny.

' _Hey foxy, sorry I didn't send those pictures I promised you last night. Just after Lisa telling me the situation, which I am ALL for, I got a bit tired playing. If you catch my drift~ I hope you like these new pictures and video~ ;)_ '

Some of the pictures attached were more of a variety from the ones he got last night. One was once again on her bed but this time she was licking a dildo with his name written on it while the second one was her inserting the dildo in her pussy. He soon checked on the video and it was of her in the shower after she situated her phone on the shower wall carefully before she started playing with herself before she came a few times while muttering his name.

Before he could enjoy the video anymore it got paused as he received a call making him groan on who it was before answering.

" _Uzumaki I regretfully have to inform you that you have another mission that_ _ **must**_ _require your full attention, one of our CIA agents you may know him as Stan Smith gave a terrorist money, passport and names of our most elite if agents and secrets to our government, we require you to track this terrorist and anyone involved with him either killed on the spot or if the opportunity presents itself capture him again, he is somewhere in Dubai the last we heard, so we need you there on the double, no mistakes!"_ The call soon ended from there as Naruto groaned and moved up getting a few girls to wake up.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Janet asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up from the bed, noticing her lover standing on the other side of the room with a frown on his face.

"Sorry Hun, I got a call from work and I need to head out immediately, I'll be gone for at least a few days and at most a week." Naruto said regretfully seeing their sadden faces as he went over to the bed and hugged them.

"It's ok, we understand. Just promise you'll come back to us in one piece." Tiffany said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Will do girls. Will do." Naruto said as he let go of them and took a quick shower before finishing getting ready to head on out. Before getting to his car, he gave each of the girls that was at the home a chaste but love filled kiss.

From there he sped his car as he accessed his phone to get further details in his target so he can get things prepared. After a bit of time studying the information he cursed Stan for getting him into this situation of cleaning up this mess. He for sure he isn't all that great of a husband and father to Francine and his kids but he was a decent agent at best.

Though he did have to wonder what the bloody hell got him to mess up like this. He groaned as he decided to worry about it later after this stupid leak is taken care of. He just found it stupid since you were literally taught in interrogation 101 how to extract information properly and Stan seemed to do the exact opposite.

 **-Hours Later, Dubai-**

After a long flight in a CIA stealth plane that his boss had set up a few hours later Naruto found himself on top of a warehouse building in Dubai looking through a skylight seeing his intended target conversing with multiple armed bodyguards and a heavily bearded middle eastern.

He couldn't quite hear what they were saying but he figured they were using the information that Stan had given them to go after the operatives stationed here to protect the diplomats that were in the area.

' _Now or never'_ Naruto sighed before putting on a custom Kitsune masked designed for him, before silently opening the skylight, and jumping onto the furthest away bodyguard seeking his kunai into his awaiting throat killing him instantly.

' _One down, 10 more to go...goody'_ Naruto thought with a sigh before he eased into the shadows and continued on with his mission to clear out the building and retrieve the info Stan had basically given them.

He just wanted to get it done and go back to his girls. Plus he needed to have a few choice words with Stan about all this, he was also going to get on Stan's CIA department for being so lax on letting a Dutch such as Stan bomb a simple interrogation. It was safe to say he wasn't happy.

 **-An Hour Later-**

"Naruto Uzumaki calling in to say mission complete" Naruto called in as he had his steeled boot crushing down on the head of the terrorist that Stan had set free as his bodyguards were all dead and slumped over around them. The target in question was alive as per orders for the mission but all fair game with anyone else though and he had some pent up aggression to release on this crap he had to deal with.

" _Great work. Fast as always Mr. Uzumaki. Is the info retrieved and the terrorist alive?_ " they asked as Naruto scoffed.

"Yes, do you think I am new to this unlike Agent Smith? I need extract at the warehouse shown on my GPS, helicopter would be best to the airport while you guys take the target from there. I found out some interesting information when I captured this guy who told me really quick when he saw me kill the guy next to him. They were planning multiple bombings in different countries" he said as the terrorist whined under his foot until he shut up after seeing Naruto pull back the hammer of the gun and point it down at him. "Stop whimpering and just go to sleep." Naruto pulled the trigger and shot the man in the neck to show that a tranquilizer dart was sticking out getting the target to quickly fall asleep.

" _Right away Mr. Uzumaki and as always your payment is sent to your account_ " his boss said before he hung up.

"You're really glad I have orders to keep you alive or I would have killed you to get home sooner" Naruto said as he waited for his ride which showed up about half an hour later. The agents in the helicopter properly restrained the unconscious terrorist while Naruto stepped in to get to the Dubai airport.

After some time getting to the airport, he had messaged his girlfriends that he was done with his mission and heading straight back, but not before decided to swing by the Virginia CIA branch to have a few choice words with the Deputy Director about letting incompetent agents run around.

 **-Langley Falls-**

Naruto was thankful that due to him making quick work of the mission he was easily able to return home in only a day and a half instead of the estimated four to five day minimum estimated time for the mission.

He did stop on by to the Virginia CIA office to quickly chat with the Deputy Director stationed there but he was out sick due to food poisoning from the night before so Naruto would have to come on by later once the Deputy Director was feeling a whole lot better. Although he did get some current information on Stan that he was suspended until further notice due to letting the one terrorist go and all that fun crap Naruto had to deal with for his one mission in Dubai. Serves him right really and would at least give the Virginia Deputy Director some points in that action.

Before he could dwell on that any longer he received a text, checking his phone he found out it was from Hayley making him raise an eyebrow as she normally called unless it was either an emergency or wanted to do a cute message between them before going to bed.

' _Naruto, you need to get here quick! We're head deep in bills and we've gone bankrupt and we got nothing left except the house and the clothes on our backs.'_ Hayley wrote making his eyes widen.

'Hayley, you, Francine, Roger and Klaus can stay at my place for as long as you guys need to until things can get settled with whatever is going on. And yes Steve can come on over as well but he'll have to stay in a separate guest room for his stay. He is not allowed in an of the girl's rooms. I'll let the other girls know and be prepared for your arrival.' Naruto texted quickly before he made his way to his car to get home quickly. As he got in he got a quick message from the raven haired Smith beauty he got less worried.

' _Thank you so much. Mom and I wouldn't know what to do without you. Love you lots 3_ ' Naruto smiled on this since he would do anything to make his girl's happy.

'Love you as well. I'm heading over there right now.' Naruto quickly wrote down before he quickly messaged the others and drove home as quickly as he could.

After a bit of time on the freeway and traffic, he made it home and the moment he got inside he was briefly caught off guard as Hayley jumped onto him and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Hey Hayley, it's good to see you Hun. I missed you." Naruto said as he gave Hayley a loving kiss to which she responded kindly.

"I missed you as well." She said as she got off of him but kept his hand in hers.

"So where's your mom and brother?" Naruto quickly asked as he saw the frustration on her features that he will have to take care of later with a full body massage.

"Steve is currently at one of his friend's place since he surprisingly doesn't want to stay over here at all, he wouldn't say why exactly. As for mom she just came back a bit ago from the mall to get the last of the things finished off for the store's opening tomorrow. She is currently taking a nap in our room and she doesn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day with her obviously pissed off at my dad." Hayley said with a sigh getting Naruto to nod in understanding.

"Don't worry Hayley, I will fix whatever chaos your dad caused. On the way over when I was stuck in traffic, I pulled some strings and I got the number of the bank that was repossessing your house to buy it back from them" he said as Hayley smiled and kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Thanks Hun, you are absolutely the best boyfriend ever." Hayley said as she hugged him tightly.

"Although the stuff with the cars and the one blimp, yeah have no idea what that was about, Stan will have to take care of on his own since it is all in his name and I can't do a thing about it besides saving the house." He said getting Hayley to nod as he pet her head with a smile.

"That's good to know and one less thing to worry about. All I want to worry about now is just mom feeling a bit better along with our first day at the muffin shop tomorrow" he said as Hayley frowned before he kissed her forehead.

"Go get some of your things put in your room. I have a lot I need to do" he said as Hayley nodded and went up to her room.

He sighed as he once again had to clean up a mess of Stan's as he called up the bank thankful that money was not something he worried about in his life. He did worry about Francine right now with her being a total wreck right now with being stressed out with this recent event to getting things ready for her big day tomorrow.

The call to the bank didn't nearly take as long as he expected as the bank was more than willing to accept the money with a bit extra to give him the title to the house instead of returning it back to Stan, making sure the idiot could endanger his girls anymore.

After things were taken care of, he made his way to where Francine was with a cup of tea and quietly opened the door to see her sprawled out on the bed, deeply asleep. He smiled and set down the cup of tea before he caressed her cheek while she unconsciously leaned against it in a cute manner and kissed her forehead to make her smile in her sleep.

"Hope you sleep well Francine. I'll make this up to you soon enough, I promise." He whispered to her as he covered her up with the bed sheets before leaving the room.

 **-Next Day-**

It was the big day for Francine and Naruto decided to make it special for her like he promised. He got up early and made her breakfast in bed with all the fixings that she greatly enjoyed.

"Wake up dear, it's the big day" he whispered to her as he set down the tray next to her with a smile as she stirred in her sleep.

"Naruto...? Oh god... I had this terrible dream that Stan lost the house and made us homeless" she muttered with a frown as he stroked her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Sorry Francine but that wasn't a dream. It really did happen. Though the good news is that I fixed it and bought the house back so Stan won't be able to endanger you again" he said as Francine smiled brightly, well as brightly as she could since she was still tired, and kissed him lovingly.

"You are too good for me I swear" Francine cried out as he pet her head and kissed the top of it. "Oh, you also made me breakfast in bed. You know just how to really cheer me up." She said as she gazed at the delicious meal next to her.

"Well I want to help give you a good start for your big day today with the store's opening. From what the other girls told me yesterday that they can't wait for their first day at their new job with you being their boss." Naruto said as he saw her digging into her meal, hungry after all the stress she had to deal with recently.

"First off Hun, you are an excellent cook as always and this meal is more delicious than ever before. Second I know and I can't wait for today as well. I'm just nervous on how this day will go and I'll have to get there soon to start the opening process." the blonde Smith said as she finished up her meal.

"Well I'll be over there later to be there for you for sure but I have one thing I need to deal with" he said as he kissed Francine softly on her lips as she smiled at him.

"Just so you know, I got messages from the others that are in the opening shift are already up and finishing getting ready for you and wish you luck. So I think you should finish getting ready as well so I can drop you and Hayley off early enough before I do my thing." Naruto said getting Francine to nod before she started getting undressed in front of Naruto without a care right now since he already seen her naked several times.

"I'll be sure to celebrate with you later tonight after the opening" he said as he kissed her neck making her smile before he went down to wait for her in the kitchen.

After a quick shower, Francine stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed with Hayley and Naruto waiting for her in the kitchen before they went to his car and headed towards the mall. Once dropping the two Smith girls off, he kissed them and wished them luck before heading out for his one errand.

As Naruto neared on the Virginia CIA headquarters, he really hoped Stan was there so he could threaten the man for endangering two of his precious loved ones.

"Bullock, where the hell is Stan?" Naruto ordered out as he noticed Stan's boss talking with a few other agents near the entrance. From what Naruto could see from the Deputy Director, he appeared a bit better but still a bit pale as he was coming out of his sickness.

"Oh, Agent Uzumaki, I didn't expect to see you drop by here" Bullocks said as he frowned as he knew about the agent that was under orders to look after Stan and his family for the man's actions.

"Yes, now where is Stan?" Naruto asked as Bullocks frowned.

"Not here I assure you, I had to let him go for the timing being due to several reasons but my agents tell me he is currently living in a car in the downtown area" Bullocks said as he handed Naruto an address of the last place Stan was seen.

"Well that's good to know sir and it's also good to know that you're doing a better job than I anticipated." Naruto said getting the Deputy Director to raise an eyebrow but quickly guessed that because of Stan's actions that it left Avery in a bad light.

"Well I assure you that whatever you were thinking before was false. I do have my limits with agents and with Stan's recent actions I had to punish him until further notice. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be needing to lie down soon since this blasted illness is making me light headed." Bullock said as he staggerly walked away before he barfed into a nearby trashcan before he made his way to the medical wing of the building.

Naruto felt bad for the Deputy Director right now that he had to come into work today but guessed he had to suck it up for the time being to at least put up a decently strong image for his agents. Putting that aside, Naruto made it back to his car and went to the designated address and searched through nearby blocks. He almost was hit by some drunk driver that Naruto briefly glanced at the driver who had what appeared to be a...golden turd...in his hand before driving away.

Shaking that odd image out of his head he kept on the task at hand before he eventually found Stan with a thick beard and a lot of junk in a car of his.

"Oi! Get up you asshole!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Stan's door loudly, startling Stan.

"Ok I'm up I'm up. I'll drive out of the area officer...Oh it's you." Stan said as he saw Naruto narrowing his eyes at him.

"Hello to you too asshat. What the hell were you thinking buying all those cars and bankrupting your family? Do you have any idea what you did to get them so worried and stressed out!? I have half a mind to knock a lot of sense into you for what you did but I would like to hear what you have to say for yourself before I decide to shoot your knee caps for the hell of it." Naruto sternly said getting Stan to fidget on that statement.

"Well I was taken advantage of by a car salesman when I tried getting Francine a new car for starters and he practically mind raped me into buying more and more cars and things just went downhill from there. It practically ruined my mojo at interrogating at work and screwed me up badly. Now I'm like this and can't get things to work in my favor again." Stan said with an odd twitch in the eye getting Naruto to guess that Stan snapped quite a bit ago.

"Well that's what most salesmen do and you try to not fall into their wordplay and tactics or else you get screwed in the end. Sure most people fall for it while others don't but that's what haggling is for and you need to be smart on that. Hell you should've anticipated this in the first place and not let your guard down or else you'll get in this kind of situation or worse." Naruto said before Stan looked away.

"Look you should try to get this fixed or else you'll really be out of a job and things with the rest of your life will be ruined. I said my piece and I'm heading off. You do what you do to make things right soon or else it'll be too late to recover." the blonde said before walking back to his car and drove off to head over to the mall to see how Francine's business was doing.

 **-Langley Falls Shopping Mall-**

It took some time getting to the mall and finding a parking spot but once he got inside, he made his way to the _**'Nuffin but Muffin'**_ shop and once he made it there he saw that business was booming with the line reaching out of the shop and customers were crowding several tables eating a lot of Francine's muffins and the ones waiting in line were watching whatever was on the mounted wall flat screen TV so they weren't bored.

He chuckled as he mostly saw many of the customers were men and guessed that with the many beauties working at the store would attract a lot of males and ogle at his girls. He didn't personally mind at all on that bit since they only have their sights on him.

Asides from that, he decided to make his way inside to see how things fully went and to say hi to his girls. He noted that he couldn't make any intimate interactions with them asides from Lisa and Hayley which really irked him since those two were the only ones he could show his relationship with in public.

"Hi girls, I see that opening day so far is a success." Naruto said gaining their attention. The girls smiled and were happy to see their lover on their first day of work at the muffin shop.

"Oh it's totally great Naruto and things are doing excellently well. Hell the tips we are earning are making us bank so far and we still have a few hours left for the day." Janet said as she was handing out several muffins to other waiting customers as Tiffany, Lisa, and Hayley were on the cash registers.

Naruto soon spotted Linda sitting with Lindsay and Becky, who were on their lunch break, having some coffee and muffins and he quickly went over to them and quickly said hello to them. From there, Naruto saw Francine walk out of the break room and he waved at her to which she responded back with a smile.

"Seems that you're one dream is really going well for its first day Francine." Naruto said as Francine gave him a bright smile.

"I know and we all have you to thank Naruto. If it wasn't for you then I don't know what would happen with us." She said as she gave him a brief hug. She would've wanted to give him a kiss but she had to keep appearances for now and her break was over so she had to get back behind the counter to help out with the orders and whatever else for the remainder of the day.

Naruto had gone back in line and went in as a customer to help pay for his meal while giving a proper hello to the girls at the cashier. They gave him a bright smile before having to focus on the orders since it was still busy for the rest of the work day. Business before pleasure really and they still have a few hours left before they can have fun.

By the end of the work day, they were all sold out of the muffins that were made for the day and had to close up a bit early so that they can prepare more muffins for the next day with how business was booming. The girls had celebrated a successful first day back at Naruto's home with some little entertainment, more so for Francine with him keeping his promise to Francine and boy it was an eventful night of the two having love making all night long. Sure the other girls had their own fun on their own but they had to get ready for the next day with their things for the time being.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Official pairings:**

Lisa Silver (Main #1) ~

Hayley Smith (Main #2)

Sooleawa'Uha (Main #3) ~

Tanqueray/Tiffany (Main #4) ~

Scarlet Reynolds (Main #5/Submissive) ~

Francine (secret relationship) ~

Qurchhhh (Female Pink Furry Alien that looks like Kim Kardashian)

Linda (Francine's Iranian friend/secret Relationship/Bisexual)

Michelle (Angel Lawyer) ~

Debbie (BBW)

Akiko (Older - 16 year old)

Becky Arangino (lives/saved) ~

Amy/red head (Merlot Down Dirty Shame episode)

Lindsay Coolidge ~

Hiko Yoshida (Akiko and Toshi's Mom)

Janet Lewis (Principal's daughter)

Louise (Red head from Hurricane episode/w made up name)

Jeanine Winthrop ~

Jenny Bowen

Carmen Selectra (saved/lives)

Amy (blonde cheerleader)

Joanna ~

Svetlana (Mail Order Bride/possible rogue KGB agent)

Betty Smith (Stan's mother de-aged with 1600 candles de-aging serum)

Lydia (OC Daughter of Sooleawa'Uha)

Gina (Max Jets episode)

 **One night stands or so:**

Pandora (Debbie's Goth friend)

Gwen Ling (Francine's sister)

Mia and Sandy (Waitresses from Stan Time)

Naughty Stewardesses (Denise, Angie, Margie and Christy)

 **Stress relief/friends with benefits:**

Jessica (Spring break Buddy)

Charlotte (lying about being an offender to mess with the boys)

Ally (Roger's life coach)

Julie (Francine's fellow CIA wife friend)

and other cheerleaders and strippers

 **Kurama Pairing:**

Matatabi,

OC,

Amaterasu (Okami),

Horo (Spice and Wolf/smaller animal form)

 _ **Snot Pairing:**_ OC

 _ **Toshi Pairing:**_ OC

 _ **Barry Pairing:**_ Ashley (Doll Girl)

 _(Note that throughout the story some girls will be added on for the 'one night stands or so' and 'stress relief/friends with benefits' list due to American Dad currently having 12 seasons. If there are girls we supposedly missed or something, let us know so the additions will be made and be taken under consideration. Of course some girls will not be listed and left out as they are fine as they are on series canon to help out with several plots. As with girls that are in the final pairings that they will be obviously altered and added on in character development to make things more appealing.)_

 **Important:** _ **my support goes to everyone who lose a special someone in France. Also hoped you like the new OC we introduced it should could some interesting results, and whoa it took a long time to get this chapter out I'll tell you. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Review away, follow and favorite, and flamers will be used to cook food for me and my beta brothers.**_


End file.
